


Season Seven: The Final Word

by MissShawnaAlice



Series: Rescue Special Ops Fan Seasons [4]
Category: Rescue: Special Ops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 155,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissShawnaAlice/pseuds/MissShawnaAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final fan written season of Rescue Special Ops, the team finds out more than they ever knew about each other, and face the loss of one of their own. Everyone will come together to fight to the end, but is it enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Scheme

_Episode 7.01 – Scheme_

"Christ Lara, how much more do you need to pack?" Yelled Dean from the front door. Elizabeth stood near him, holding Mikayla. She smiled at him as Lara made her way down the stairs, holding a hefty suitcase. Dean sighed.

"Lara, it's three days in Canberra. Do you really need that much?" He asked wearily. Lara nodded, her eyes red. She hadn't wanted to go on this trip, but Vince had ordered her. With the power he had in Head Office now, if she didn't go, she could find herself without a job.

"Lara, I'll be fine with Mikky. If I need help, I've got the emergency numbers you gave me, and Michelle said she would check in with me. Please. We'll be fine," said Elizabeth.

"I know," sighed Lara resignedly.

"We're going to need a second van just for your suitcases and Heidi's," muttered Dean under his breath. He hefted the suitcase off the stairs and walked out the front door with it, heading for the van they'd hired for the trip. Lara took Mikayla from Elizabeth and squashed her in a hug. She squirmed, trying to escape, and Lara wiped away the tears. She didn't know why she was so emotional, but hurried out the door after passing Mikky back to Lizzie. Lizzie and Mikayla waved goodbye to Dean and Lara as they backed out of the driveway.

"I hope she packed enough clothes."

* * *

Heidi and Jordan had finished packing their bags, and were waiting for Dean and Lara to pick them up.

"Are you sure Amber and Alicia will be okay with Vince?" Said Heidi worriedly. Jordan nodded.

"They'll be fine babe. Vince is the one that's in trouble. Four girls under fifteen, and One Direction in town? He's not going to hear the end of this, especially when they find out he's got tickets and backstage passes to their concert." Amber and Alicia had become obsessed with One Direction; Jordan and Heidi had yet to see why they were so big, but didn't question either girl over their choices. Jordan glanced at Heidi's enormous suitcase.

"Heidi, what have you got packed in there?" He asked.

"Clothes Jordan. Duh. And make-up, shoes, toiletries; everything I'll need for the next three days," replied Heidi tersely. She didn't enjoy long car trips, tending to find them boring and needless. She could have caught a plane and been there sooner. Well, no for Canberra, so she'd resigned herself to driving. A horn honked out the front.

"Dean and Lara are here," announced Jordan. He gave Heidi his smaller suitcase to drag out to the van, and lugged Heidi's out the front door, locking it behind himself.

"Hey Lara," said Heidi flatly as she climbed into the back. Jordan joined her, sliding the door shut.

"So are you ready for this?" Asked Jordan excitedly. He was glad to be out of the house and back on the team, doing something for a change.

"Just got to pick up Chase, and we'll be on our way. Three glorious hours of just us," said Dean cheekily. Lara just glared at him, still in a foul mood, and Dean recoiled. He put the van into gear, and drove to Chase's house.

* * *

Chase kissed Eli, Riley, and Indi goodbye, giving each of them a hug before passing them to Kyle. Izzy still hadn't returned home from hospital after her car accident, and Kyle was staying with Jess for the three days Chase would be gone. He crouched down in front of Jess.

"I'll miss you, but I'll make sure I call every night," said Chase. He stood up and kissed her. Jess smiled.

"I love you. Don't stay away too long!" She joked. He grinned back at her, and grabbed his backpack before running out the door. Jess wheeled herself over the door, and watched as Chase climbed in the van with them, and it drove away.

"I miss him already…"

* * *

"Hey Dean, why didn't we take a patrol?" Asked Chase.

"One, because the girls have way too much luggage to fit in a patrol and two, we're picking up Vince's replacement and bringing him back with us."

"Really?" Asked Jordan.

"What's his name?" Asked Heidi. Lara looked at the details in front of her.

"Ethan White. He's forty-seven, and Vince found him. He's got to be good if Vince likes him. He said something about 'a drinking buddy from the firies who can do my job better than me.'" Heidi stifled a giggle.

"Really?" Lara held up the photo for Heidi, Jordan and Chase to look at.

"He's like a younger, better looking Vince," said Chase.

"Like you would know better-looking Chase. You've been looking at me all these years," joked Dean. Everyone in the van cracked up laughing, even Chase.

"Do you remember the time we powdered you on your first day Heidi?" Asked Chase.

"Oh God, it took me ages to get all that talcum powder off me! And then you did it to poor Bingo as his initiation to the team as well," said Heidi. The mood in the vehicle sobered.

"I can't believe I was so judgemental of Gary Bing when he was part of our team," said Chase quietly. Heidi laid a hand on Chase's knee, comforting.

"We all were a little harsh Chase. That's why we vowed to be nicer to all the interns and trainees we received after him, and why we have a memorial plaque downstairs," said Lara.

"But our treatment of Cam when he was a LifeBlood member was justified," said Dean. Lara smiled.

"He was such a tool!" She said, almost laughing.

"You were dating him Lara. You didn't think to make that call sooner?" Asked Heidi. Lara blushed.

"No…" she said, embarrassed. Luckily for her, Dean pulled over at a rest stop.

"Lunch."

* * *

An hour and a half later, they arrived at their accommodation, provided by Vince and Chantelle in Head Office.

"This place is amazing!" Exclaimed Heidi as Dean collected their keys.

"We've got three suites on the topmost floor. Chase, you're in 1001, Heidi and Jordan in 1003, and Lara and I are in 1005." He checked his watch; five o'clock in the afternoon.

"We're heading out for dinner in an hour. See you then."

* * *

They met downstairs in the hotel lobby, each looking immaculate. Dean, Chase and Jordan were all wearing black tuxedo's. Heidi and Lara had congregated together in Lara's room to get ready, kicking Dean into Heidi and Jordan's room. They came down the stairs together, arms linked. Jordan's draw dropped, and Dean's eyes were as wide as saucers. Chase wolf-whistled. Lara was wearing a bright red simple dress, a diamante belt drawing it in at the waist. Drop earrings dangled from her earlobes, and a single diamond hung around her neck. Her blonde hair dropped in loose curls, softening her face. In short, she looked amazing. She took Dean's arm. Chase smiled at her, and resumed staring at Heidi. Jordan was still gaping over Heidi. A floor length sleeveless gown in emerald green highlighted her red hair, accenting her natural beauty. She wore a necklace Jordan had bought for her as a birthday gift a while back; a silver locket with their photos inside. Her hair mirrored Lara's as it fell over her shoulders. She stopped in front of him.

"Jordan, close your mouth," she said, almost embarrassed. He closed it, but continued to stare at her.

"Heidi, you look amazing," said Chase in awe. He'd never really seen Heidi in this light before, seeing her more as a sister. Now he was amazed at how gorgeous she looked. Jordan stopped staring as he took her arm and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have I told you I love you?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded, and kissed him back. Dean checked his watch again.

"Come on, we'll be late if we're not careful," said Dean. Their limousine pulled up out the front of the hotel.

"Who's paying for all this?" Asked Heidi.

"Vince wrote it all up for Head Office. We're his favourite team, and we're being treated that way," answered Lara. Dean helped her in first, before sliding in next to her. Chase climbed in next, and Heidi and Jordan followed.

"So where's dinner?" Asked Chase.

"Your mind is always on food Chase. Does it ever stop?" asked Heidi, pushing him gently. Chase shook his head.

"Nope. Never!" he replied, grinning from ear to ear. They pulled up at a very expensive looking restaurant. Jordan got out first, Heidi close behind him.

"Dean, this looks like it would cost a fortune," said Jordan. Dean nodded as he helped Lara out of the limo.

"Yeah, it does. I looked it up before we left. It's all coming out of Head Office's pocket, so I wouldn't question them." They smiled as they headed inside. Their table was set, the entrée's heading to their table as they walked inside. Chase felt a little like a fifth wheel in this arrangement, and wished that Jess could have come. He knew it wouldn't have been possible, but still wished anyhow. They were seated at their table, and a waiter came over, bearing two bottles of wine.

"White or red?"

* * *

Hours later, they returned to the hotel, Jordan and Chase a little plastered. Heidi, Lara and Dean were a little more composed, but still tipsy. Chase walked into the doorframe of his room as he tried to get back inside.

"You're going to regret this tomorrow Chasie," said Dean, opening the door for his brother. Chase stumbled inside and fell on the bed.

"I'll meet you in our room. Let me get him into bed," said Dean. Lara nodded, and returned to their shared room. Dean hauled Chase's tuxedo jacket off, tossing it on the nearby chair.

"Dean," said Chase, giggling.

"What Chasie," said Dean, stripping his brother's pants off. He thought he'd been finished with this when his brother had moved out. Clearly not.

"You and Lara… are hilarious," said Chase, dissolving into fits of laughter. Dean shook his head as Chase tried to crawl under the bedcovers. After several fruitless minutes, Dean lifted the blanket and draped over Chase.

"I'll see you in the morning Chasie," said Dean as his younger brother started snoring. Dean closed the door quietly and returned to his own room. Lara was sitting on the bed, brushing her hair.

"Is Chase okay?" she asked. Dean nodded, pulling off his own jacket.

"Just a little smashed, but he'll survive. He's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," said Dean. He lifted the blankets and lay underneath, watching as Lara finished brushing her hair. She returned her hairbrush to her bag, and then slipped under the covers with dean. He smoothed aside her hair.

"I love you Lara. You looked amazing tonight. Reminded me why I married you," said Dean softly. She kissed his nose.

"I love you too."

* * *

Jordan groaned as the morning sunshine hit his face, the pain searing through his groggy brain. Heidi hung up the phone as Jordan stirred.

"Morning," she said.

"Shh," he said, his head pounding.

"Amber and Alicia are good, just spoke to them. Vince is taking them to One Direction today, and they've been up almost all night, excited. They said to say they loved you, and they hope you feel better." Jordan pulled his pillow over his head.

"Go away," he grumbled. Heidi sat on the edge of the bed.

"Go have a shower and get ready. We're being picked up in an hour," said Heidi. Next door she could hear the sound of chase throwing up, and she grinned a little. There was no sign of Jordan moving, so Heidi pulled off the covers.

"Jordan, get up!"

* * *

Dean and Lara were in the dining room on the first floor of the hotel, enjoying a quiet breakfast together.

"How do you think Chase is doing?" Asked Lara, sipping her coffee. Dean nodded.

"He'll be fine; until we have to wake him up," said Dean, pushing his empty plate aside. Lara checked their itinerary.

"We've got to be at Parliament House for the awards ceremony at nine," she said, checking through the list. Dean nodded, and stood up.

"Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty," said Dean, smiling. Lara joined him as they took the lift upstairs. Dean walked straight to Chase's door and opened it.

"He's not there!" Exclaimed Dean. As he spoke, a bleary-eyed Chase appeared from the bathroom, barely dressed. Lara ducked around the corner, away from the door, giggling. Dean smacked her on the arm.

"Chase, we've got to be ready in half an hour. Rescue gear for the ceremony," said Dean. Chase nodded, and staggered over to his backpack, pulling out his uniform. Dean closed the door.

"Don't laugh, he's half-drunk," said Dean, trying to keep a straight face. Lara dragged him to their own room.

"Come on, we've got to get ready too."

* * *

The five of them met downstairs in the lobby. Chase and Jordan's eyes were red-rimmed, and Chase was as pale as a ghost.

"I hope you two have learnt not to drink so much," commented Heidi. Jordan nodded.

"Definitely have," he whispered hoarsely. Another limo pulled up out the front, and they piled in.

"So what do you think that these awards are for?" Asked Lara, watching as Canberra flashed past the window. Dean shrugged his shoulders as they pulled up out the front of Parliament House. A crowd was gathered out the front.

"I wonder why all these people are here?" Queried Heidi as they exited the limo. At least half of them carried signs.

_Free Violet Granger!_

_RSO Lies!_

_Sydney makes up a story!_

_Revenge!_

Dean looked at the crowd, and then back at the team.

"I think we're in trouble…" The crowd advanced menacingly on the team, dropping their signs to the side. The limo sped away, leaving them with no escape.

"Um, what's going on?" Asked Chase stupidly. Dean saw it straightaway, and if his legs could have moved, he would have been running.

"You got Violet fired! She was the best out there, only had our interests at heart! You Special Ops people think you had the entire story, but you didn't. Now it's personal!" Shouted people from the crowd.

"Now!" Screamed another voice, and they surged forward, engulfing the team. Dean, Lara, Heidi, Jordan and Chase separated, each fighting their own battle…

* * *

Lara punched whatever flesh she came into contact with, trying to force them away. They didn't budge thought, and she kept going, feeling her muscles burning as she continued fighting. She remembered Violet, but didn't know why she was being involved. A square blow to her chest knocked her flat on the ground, and she tried desperately to suck in another breath…

* * *

"Get off me!" Shouted Jordan, pushing someone back. They knocked three people back, and Jordan was safe; for the moment. He took a standard boxing stance, waiting for the next person to take him on. He heard the sound of smashing glass, and someone came at him with the broken bottle…

* * *

Heidi fought valiantly, trying to push away the swarm of people. She didn't even know Violet Granger, not when she was a member of the team. Violet was fired just before she was employed, she hadn't even met her, didn't even know who she was until three weeks ago.

"This has nothing to do with me!" She screamed, hitting whoever she could reach. They retaliated, fighting back, hitting whatever part of her they could reach…

* * *

"Lara!" Shouted Dean over the crowd, trying to see her. He had lost sight of her after she went down. He kept fighting, and turned just in time to see Chase collapse.

"Chase!" He yelled. He used a roundhouse kick, and everyone backed away, realising how serious he was. He pulled his phone out, dialling Vince's direct number. He answered almost instantly.

"Deano, what's up?" Asked Vince, concerned. He could hear the fighting in the background.

"Vince, we're in Canberra, and we need police onsite now! We're being mobbed by Violet's supporters. Lara and Chase are down, and I can't see Jordan or Heidi anywhere," said Dean. Vince waved Chantelle into his office, and covered the receiver with his hand.

"Call the police unit at Canberra, get them out to Parliament House; now!" Ordered Vince. Chantelle nodded, and picked up Vince's desk phone, dialling the police.

"Deano, how did this happen?" Asked Vince, concerned.

"I think this awards ceremony was a set-up, a chance to get us here," said Dean, eyeing off the straggler who was making his way closer to Dean. He stepped back after Dean glared at him. Sirens sounded in the background.

"Ethan's going to meet you guys there as well," said Vince, pacing his office. Chantelle looked at him.

"Canberra Unit should be there now," she said. Vince nodded.

"They're here Vince. I'll ring you later and give you an update."

"Righto Dean, get to your team." Vince hung up. Police cars skidded to a halt all around, and members of the mob scattered, running away from the police. Heidi was crouched down on the ground; she'd tried to minimize the area they could hit. Jordan was holding a hand to his head, blood trickling through his fingers. Ethan White got out of the first squad car.

"Gallagher?" He yelled. Dean waved as he moved over to Lara. Her face was paler than usual, and her hands were pressing across her chest. Dean realised what was wrong straight away.

"Lara, stay calm," he ordered. He pulled out his emergency medi-kit, and searched through it for a needle. Lara was gasping, her lips bordering on blue. He found the needle he was looking for, and felt along her ribs. He found the space he was looking for and pushed the needle into her. He heard a hissing sound, and the colour flooded back into Lara's cheeks as she took a breath. Ethan came running over.

"I'm Dean, this is Lara. I've diagnosed her with a collapsed lung, given her basic treatment. Call an ambulance for her, organise two more, one for Jordan and one for Chase." Ethan nodded, and watched his soon to be new team working. Heidi was dealing with Jordan, putting pressure on the wound.

"It'll need stitches babe," she said quietly. He nodded, feeling a little dizzy. Heidi pulled out a gauze pad and pressed it against the laceration. It soaked up the blood quickly. Heidi glanced around to see a strange man watching her. He was hunkered down near Lara, and Heidi stared as Dean moved from Lara's side over to Chase.

"Chase," said Dean, looking at his youngest brother. He was unconscious, a large contusion rising on his forehead.

"Chase, come on," said Dean, his concern growing. A blaring siren indicated that an ambulance had arrived, one, then two more.

"Come on Chasie, wake up," said Dean. Chase's eyelids fluttered, and he started retching. Dean rolled him over into the recovery position. Chase threw up, and tried to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight that seared through his bruised brain. Two ambulance officers joined Dean on the ground.

"Chase Gallagher, thirty-two years old, has a known allergy to morphine. Suspected concussion," said Dean in the handover to the ambulance crew. They nodded as they transferred Chase's prone body to the stretcher.

"We'll take him to Canberra Hospital. They'll probably do scans, and a general check-up." Dean nodded, and they took Chase away. He crossed back over to Lara, where Ethan was waiting.

"Is Chase okay?" He asked gruffly. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure yet. They'll do scans at the hospital and check him over." He turned his focus to Lara, smoothing her hair back.

"How are you doing?" He asked gently.

"I'm okay; a bit sore. I'm pretty sure I've cracked a rib or two," she whispered. Another ambo crew joined her.

"Lara Gallagher, thirty years old, was treated for a tension pneumothorax here on site. Suspected cracked ribs, no breaks, no concussion, is a diabetic." They nodded, and then loaded her carefully onto the gurney before putting her in the back of the ambulance. Dean would have gone with either Chase or Lara, but he wanted to check on Heidi and Jordan first, and then speak with Ethan.

"Heidi-ho! How's Jordan?" He called, jogging over to her.

"He's going to need stitches, but other than that he's okay. Probably be pretty bruised as well; we all will be. We took a beating out there Dean; what happened?"

"I can answer that," said Ethan, stepping forward.

"Who are you?" Asked Jordan.

"Ethan White. I'll be your new station co-ordinator; Vince Marchello hired me to take his place." Ethan helped Jordan to his feet. Heidi stood up as well, wincing as her muscles ached in protest.

"So what just happened?" Asked Heidi.

"You guys walked into a protest over Violet Granger's dismissal and her jail sentence. There was no awards ceremony; you were supposed to be coming down here to meet me, before we all headed back to Sydney. I had no knowledge of an awards ceremony, yet here you guys are. Limos were organised, dinners, everything." The final ambulance crew came over, and Heidi went with Jordan, leaving Dean with Ethan.

"So this was all a set-up," commented Dean. Ethan nodded, and they stepped away together, towards the waiting car that had been delivered for Ethan.

"It was; a scheme to get you here, to seek revenge. Someone's trying to make your unit pay for what happened." Ethan unlocked the car, and he and Dean both climbed in. Ethan revved the engine as he took off, heading towards Canberra Hospital.

"So who's angry enough to want to seek revenge?"

"I haven't got a clue Dean," said Ethan, driving carefully towards the hospital. Dean became absorbed in his own thoughts, and didn't realise they were at the hospital until Ethan had stopped the car and was staring at him. They got out together, and headed inside to the main desk.

"I'm looking for Lara Gallagher, Chase Gallagher, and Jordan Zwitkowski," said Dean. The woman stared at his uniform for a few moments, and then handed him a slip of paper with the room numbers on it. He nodded his thanks, and headed down the corridor. Lara's room was first, and Ethan was kind enough to wait outside the room, to allow Lara and Dean some privacy.

"Hey," he said softly, pulling aside the curtain. She was sitting on the bed, holding her side tenderly.

"Hi," she replied. He looked at her pained expression.

"What's the verdict?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Cracked ribs; they'll heal on their own. I'm allowed out of here, but I'll be restricted for about a week or so from active duty." Dean nodded, and carefully helped her off the bed.

"Have you signed the discharge papers?" Asked Dean. She nodded.

"Right; Chase next," he said. They exited the room, Dean's arm around Lara's shoulders. Ethan nodded at them both, and followed them along the corridor until they came to Chase's room.

"Do you want to stay out here?" Dean asked Lara. She nodded, taking the offered seat. Ethan stayed with her, almost like a guard. Dean entered Chase's room. Chase was arguing with a nurse.

"And I'm telling you, I feel fine! Let me go home; I know the warning signs. Both my brothers are paramedics, heck, I'm a paramedic!" She shot a frustrated glance towards Dean, and he stepped in.

"Chase, what's going on?" Asked Dean, becoming the responsible one in the conversation.

"They say I've got a concussion, and I need to stay overnight. I feel fine Dean, I've had enough concussions by now to know all the warning signs…" Chase was cut off by Dean's raised hand. Dean sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Discharge him. I'll take him home and let his wife deal with him." Chase recoiled, but signed the paperwork anyway. He hopped down from the bed.

"Where's Jordan and Heidi?" He asked.

"Jordan's getting stitches put in, and Heidi's with him," said Dean. The four of them headed down to the last room. They could hear Jordan sniggering before they even got to the room.

"Wait here. I'll get him, and then we'll work out what to do," said Dean. He stepped inside the room. Jordan was high as a kite, giggling like a schoolgirl. Heidi was turning red from trying not to laugh at him.

"Pain meds?" Said Dean.

"Yep," answered Heidi. Dean shook his head, a smile on his face.

"How many stitches?" He asked, examining the neatly closed wound on Jordan's forehead.

"Doctor said eight," answered Heidi, gathering her jacket and Jordan's.

"Looks good. Let's get him out of here," said Dean.

"Dea-no… Di-no… DINOSAUR!" Exclaimed Jordan as they got out of the room. Chase laughed at his best mate.

"Jeez Jordan, you are high," said Chase, helping Dean with Jordan. He could stand, but not very well.

"Ethan, are we right to take your four-wheel drive?" Asked Dean. He counted heads; they'd all fit. Ethan nodded.

"Sure thing. Back to the hotel?" He asked. Dean nodded.

"We'll leave for Sydney tonight," he replied as they left the hospital. Heidi was helping Lara, and both were feeling a little bruised. They knew they'd hurt more later, they just needed to get back to Sydney. The trip back to the hotel was uneventful, with Jordan eventually falling asleep. When they arrived at the hospital, Heidi was unsure what to do.

"Leave him in there. Grab your bags, and we'll throw them in my SUV. The van can be returned by hotel management to the company you hired it from. And this way, I get to take my patrol to Sydney." Dean nodded, but was still a little unsure. Ethan waved them away.

"Go. I'll stay here," he said simply. The four of them headed upstairs to their rooms, but grudgingly. Dean and Lara packed their bags quickly, and then Dean headed downstairs with the heavy luggage. Lara checked in on Chase. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his tender skull.

"Chase? Are you okay?" She asked, stepping inside. He glanced up, and nodded.

"I'll be fine, just got a little bit of a headache. I'll be fine, just don't tell Dean," said Chase. Lara hesitated, then nodded.

"Do you want help packing your bag?" She asked. Chase nodded, grateful for the assistance. Heidi appeared at the doorway lugging both her suitcase and Jordan's.

"Everything okay?" She asked. Lara and Chase nodded in unison. Lara tried to lift Chase's bag, and felt her ribs twinge, reminding her she was still injured. Chase jumped up to help her as she sat down carefully.

"You alright Lara?" Asked Heidi, concerned. Lara nodded.

"Yeah, just my ribs reminding me that they are indeed cracked," she said, holding her side. Chase picked up his bag, and walked out of the room, picking up Heidi and Jordan's bags on the way past.

"Thanks Chase!" Heidi called after him. He nodded as he pushed the button for the lift.

"You okay to stand?" Asked Heidi. Lara nodded.

"Yeah, it was just trying to lift Chase's bag. I'm pretty sure he packed bricks instead of clothes," said Lara, getting to her feet. They took the other elevator down, joking about the fact they were going to spending three hours in the car with Chase and a drugged Jordan. The lift arrived at the lobby, and they walked out to Ethan's four-wheel drive, arms linked. Dean was stacking the bags carefully in the back of the vehicle.

"Where's Chase?" He asked. Lara and Heidi looked at each other, and then back at Dean.

"He took the other lift down. He should have been down well and truly by now," said Lara. Dean glanced around, looking for Chase.

"Lara, stay here with Jordan. Ethan, if you're up for it, I could use your help. Heidi, with me," said Dean. His gut was telling him something was very wrong.

"I'll check bathrooms," said Ethan, splitting away from them. Dean nodded.

"Which elevator did he get in Heidi?" He asked. She pointed to the one on the right.

"He went in that one," she replied. Dean punched the button, willing it to move faster. It ticked through the floor levels slowly.

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Lobby…_

The lift doors opened, and Heidi and Dean glanced inside.

"Chase!" Chase was in the corner of the elevator, bags dropped on the floor, holding his head. It was obvious he was in pain, Dean could see that.

"Chase, tell me what's wrong," said Dean, stepping into the lift. Heidi kept the lift doors open as Ethan appeared.

"It's the worst headache I've ever had," whispered Chase. It was similar to a migraine, and the lights and noise weren't helping Chase at all.

"Ethan, help me get him out of here," said Dean, lifting his brother. Heidi grabbed the bags that Chase had dropped, and dragged them outside towards the car.

"God, Chase, are you okay?" Asked Lara. Chase's face was screwed up in pain as he tried to block out everything, the searing agony almost too much for him.

"Open up the door; we'll put him in the back with Jordan, he can sleep off this headache, and we can get going," said Dean quietly. Lara nodded, opening the door for Dean. Together, he and Ethan tucked Chase into the back of the SUV. Ethan stepped back, allowing Dean to buckle Chase's seatbelt. Lara and Heidi climbed in, and slammed the door shut. Chase groaned, nauseous, the sound echoing through his tender head.

"I'm sorry Chase," apologised Heidi. He didn't care; he just wanted the pain to leave. Dean and Ethan sat up front, Dean in the driver's seat. He put the four-wheel drive into gear, and sped out of the hotel driveway, heading out of Canberra. Chase could feel his head pounding, and closed his eyes, hoping to block out everything and fall asleep…

* * *

After half an hour, Heidi announced that Chase was asleep.

"So Ethan, tell us a little about yourself," said Dean.

"Well, I was the team leader for Canberra Rescue Unit when it first opened, having trained with Carl Gregory just before teams split up and were stationed in various places. I was team leader for fifteen years before being promoted to station co-ordinator. I needed to change jobs after my wife died of cancer, and Vince happened to ring at the right time. I accepted on the spot. Here's hoping your unit is easy to manage," said Ethan. Heidi sniggered.

"Wishful thinking," she muttered. She glanced across at Lara, who was leaning against the window, her eyelids drooping.

"So what about Vince? Why did he resign and then take a job with Head Office?" Asked Ethan.

"He originally resigned to spend time with his two youngest daughters, Emily and Rachel. His only son was involved in a rescue a few years back, and received a severe brain injury. He's been moved to a care facility where he can be better cared for. As for his eldest daughter, she's engaged to the middle Gallagher brother, Lachie." Ethan looked taken aback for a moment.

"How many Gallagher's are there involved in Rescue?" Asked Ethan incredulously.

"There's myself, Lara and Chase, and then Lachie."

"And you're all involved in Rescue?" Asked Ethan.

"Yeah. Lara and I were married about two years ago, and we've been in Rescue for a long time, just before Violet was asked to leave. Chase came in about a year after that, and almost four years ago, Lachie was discharged from the SAS, and pretty much slotted into our unit. I can't imagine working without him; he's an integral part of the team," said Dean, changing lanes.

"Who else is on your team?" Asked Ethan. Vince had sent him a list of employees, but he hadn't had a real chance to glance through and actually read it.

"Well, you now know Heidi, Jordan, Chase, Lara and myself. Lachie Gallagher, Kate Marchello, Andy Taylor and Joey Beaumont make up the rest of our team," said Dean.

"And Michelle," said Ethan. Dean nodded.

"Yep. And Michelle."

"And what's the deal with that Elite team?" Asked Ethan.

"We work with them occasionally. They're a good team, well worth their money. They've vowed to never take our job, and we've done the same. We go for drinks sometimes as well," said Dean. They were only half an hour away from Sydney, and he was looking forward to dropping everyone home, and enjoying a relaxing evening with Lara, Lizzie and Mikky. Jordan chose that moment to wake up.

"Where are we?" He asked groggily.

"Almost home babe. Just chill," said Heidi. Dean pulled up out the front of headquarters, and Michelle and Vince met them out the front. Ethan got out first, and shook Vince's hand.

"Marchello," said Ethan.

"Ethan, it's good to see you again," said Michelle warmly. Ethan shook her hand next. Dean stepped out of the car.

"Deano, how's my old team?" Asked Vince. Dean grimaced.

"We're okay Vince, but that is seriously one of the strangest things that has ever happened. Heidi's a little bruised, Jordan's got eight stitches on his forehead, Lara's got a few cracked ribs, and Chase received a moderate concussion. He should have stayed in hospital, but he wanted to be back here." Lachie and Kate appeared at the door.

"Deano mate, you're finally back! Life's no fun when you and Chasie aren't around for me to torment," said Lachie. He noticed the bruises blossoming on Dean's face, and then Heidi's.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's a long story Lach, and I'm not even going to go into it," said Dean.

"Right. Ethan can go with you. Head home, you can do reports on the incident tomorrow," said Michelle, noticing the fatigue and exhaustion starting to show on Dean's face. Dean nodded, happily relinquishing the driver's seat to Ethan. They headed out of the driveway, and straight for Chase's house first. When they got there, Kyle met them at the door.

"I thought you guys weren't coming back until tomorrow," he commented. Dean and Ethan helped Chase out of the car. He was still half asleep, and wasn't making any efforts to wake up.

"What's up with Chase?" Asked Kyle, concerned.

"He'll be fine; I think he's just been suffering from a migraine. Let him sleep it off, he should be fine," said Dean. Kyle led them into the loungeroom, and Chase practically collapsed onto the couch.

"Ring me if something happens," said Dean. Kyle nodded, and Dean and Ethan returned to the vehicle.

"Drop Lara and I off next; it's the house two streets over," said Dean. He directed Ethan to his house, and Lizzie met him and Lara at the door.

"Let your sister rest," he said simply, waving goodbye to Ethan.

"Our house is just around the corner," said Heidi. Ethan nodded, and Heidi directed him to their house. Ethan pulled up in front of their house, and Heidi and Jordan got out.

"Thanks Ethan," said Heidi. Ethan nodded, and accelerated away from their house, heading back to HQ. Heidi unlocked the front door.

"How's your head feeling?" She asked.

"Bit tender at the moment, but it's okay," said Jordan. He disappeared into their bedroom and came out moments later, fresh, clean, comfortable clothes on. Heidi did the same and joined Jordan on the couch, snuggling next to him. He smoothed her hair back and in minutes, Heidi had fallen asleep, head resting on Jordan's chest. Jordan was content, happy. He missed being able to just spend time with Heidi. She was usually tired after work, and in the weeks he'd had off, he was wired by the time she arrived home. Now; he was happy. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he tried to extract it without waking Heidi up. He succeeded, and scrolled through his phone to the unread message.

" _I'm out. Miss me?"_

* * *

The next day, the entire team met at headquarters, to formally meet Ethan, and for Ethan to get to know his new team. Ethan sat at Vince's desk, already unnerved by the amount of paperwork stacked upon it. Dean and Lara sat at their desks, working while they waited. Michelle was in her office, filing a report for Vince. Chase was arm-wrestling with Joey over the conference table. Andy was reading the newspaper, and Heidi and Jordan were talking at their own desks. The lift dinged as it arrived at the office floor, and Kate and Lachie walked out, hand in hand.

"Oh good, you're all here," said Michelle, stepping out of her office. Kate and Lachie took a seat, and Chase and Joey left the conference table, joining the rest of the team.

"Right, I know most of you met him yesterday, but this is Ethan White. He's taking over Vince's old position of station co-ordinator. He trained with Carl Gregory when Sydney first opened, and then transferred to Canberra." Ethan nodded.

"Nice to meet you Ethan. Are you enjoying Sydney?" Asked Andy. He nodded, a smile playing across his lips.

"It's nice to be back home again," said Ethan.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you've met most of us. The ones who you didn't meet in Canberra are Lachie, Kate, Andy and Joey. That pretty much makes up our team," said Dean.

"You've got an uneven team," said Ethan. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we've been short for a while. It's never really crossed our minds to find someone else to complete the team," said Dean. Ethan nodded.

"So who are your team pairs?" He asked.

"Dean and I, Heidi and Jordan, Kate and Lachie, and Joey and Andy," answered Lara.

"So you're the one who's unlucky, Chase," said Ethan. Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not that bad," replied Chase. Ethan nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I've got a stack of paperwork that needs my attention, and you've got reports to do." The team groaned inwardly, and turned back to their desks. Ethan seemed nice enough, but it would take time for them to be as friendly with him as they were with Vince. After an hour or so, Jordan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Another message flashed across the screen.

" _I didn't get an answer. Did you miss me?"_  Jordan had no idea who it was, and had refused to answer the message last night. If they really wanted to contact him, they'd ring and speak to him. He put the phone face-down on the desk and continued working. Heidi leant back in her chair as she signed off the last line of her report.

"Done!" She exclaimed.

"Nice." Kate checked her watch.

"Dad's asked me to pick up Emily and Rachel from school today. Do you want to come with me? We can pick up Amber and Alicia as well, and catch up on the way over." Heidi nodded.

"Sure, let's go." Heidi and Kate left, and Lachie leant back from his desk, resting a hand on his ribs.

"You right?" Asked Dean, noticing the change in Lachie.

"I think so. I don't know. I'm not sleeping well; I keep have these recurring dreams about the day I was taken. I wake up in a cold sweat, the sheets tangled around me, and Kate stroking my hair back, telling me it's okay." Lachie was frustrated with his inability to overcome his past.

"Ever thought about therapy?" Asked Ethan from his seat at his desk.

"No. No therapy. I'll be fine," insisted Lachie. Dean turned to him.

"Clearly not. If you're not sleeping, then you need to at least see a doctor," said Dean. Chase nodded his agreement from his own desk. Lachie closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. His ribs still ached, even after it had been several weeks since the incident. Chase snapped Lachie back to reality.

"Come on, kebabs are calling. Jordan, you too." Chase led the three of them downstairs, and the took one of the patrols down to Crown Street. Michelle stepped outside her office again.

"Dean, can I speak to you inside please?" She asked. Dean nodded and stepped inside.

"What's up?" He asked, taking a seat.

"Violet's daughter just confessed," she said.

"What?" Asked Dean, confusion clouding his face.

"The set-up; Violet's daughter Emma confessed to police that she organised it all. She's angry her mother has been put in jail, and wanted to seek her revenge. She picked to target you five, being almost the same team that was here when her mother was fired. She's being put into the same jail as her mother." Dean was gobsmacked, his jaw falling open.

"That's crazy!" Exclaimed Dean. Michelle shrugged her shoulders.

"I know, but that's what she's told the police. They have no other reason to investigate further," said Michelle. She was glad her team was safe. Dean nodded, and Michelle dismissed him, returning to her work. After a few hours, she realised it was dark, and it was only her and Ethan left in the office. He knocked on her door, and leant on the frame.

"It's been a while, Mish." Michelle blushed at hearing her old pet name.

"It has Eth. I've got a son, James," she said, refusing to look up at him. Ethan sat down in front of her.

"Any chance of the old flames?" He asked. Michelle finally looked at him, their eyes meeting.

"I don't know Ethan. I've been hurt before, and I don't want to go there again," said Michelle. Ethan walked around to her, and lifted her chin.

_Their lips met…_


	2. Episode 2: A Little History Goes A Long Way

_Episode 7.02 – A Little History Goes A Long Way_

Michelle woke up with Ethan beside her. She snuggled closer to him, reminded of times when they had been like this. Ethan had been her first love, the one before Ian, before Vince even. She thought he'd been Mr. Right from the very beginning, and then he'd opted to move to Canberra, leaving her in Sydney. She'd been heartbroken when she heard he'd gotten married, and lost contact soon after. She'd dated Vince for a while, before he broke it off, then marrying Renae Franklin. She'd wandered alone for a while, before finally meeting Ian. Now, Ethan was back in her life, a part of her she had wanted back for so long. He rolled her over to face him, and kissed her nose.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Did you miss me?" Michelle kissed him back.

"I did. Are you spending the day with me?" Ethan nodded.

"We're on call, so as I see it, we're free pretty much all day."

* * *

Elizabeth was beyond excited. She'd been invited to one of the most popular parties of the entire year, and she'd been up for hours already, trying to work out what outfit she would wear. It wasn't until that night that she finally picked her outfit. Dean and Lara both had their reservations about the party, but Lizzie was an adult. Lizzie had stood in front of her wardrobe for hours, searching for something to wear, anything that would be suitable. After several hours, she'd found a turquoise lace dress, and had eventually centred her outfit around it. Lara knocked on her door.

"How are you going?" She asked. Lizzie smiled nervously.

"It's the first party I've really been to before, so I'm a little nervous." Lara nodded, and patted the bed beside her. Lizzie took a seat next to her older sister.

"I want you to be careful tonight. Watch your drinks, and don't accept any from anyone. If you feel off, or strange, don't hesitate to ring Dean or me, and we'll be over there to pick you up."

"Why can't I accept any drinks?" Asked Lizzie, confused. She was a little naive when it came to social situations like this, and Lara wondered how she'd gotten through life this far without being drugged or worse.

"Because people can spike your drink, or drug it, because they want to do something to you, or because it would be funny to see what happens." Lizzie nodded seriously.

"I'll be careful Lar. Don't worry." Lara wasn't so sure, but allowed her out of the bedroom and downstairs.

"Be careful tonight!" Called Dean as Lizzie skipped out the door. Lara snuggled next to Dean on the couch.

"I'm worried for her Dean." He kissed her forehead.

"I know, but she's got to be able to be independent. She's got you as a sister, and you've taught her so much in so little time. She's smarter than what you give her credit for." Lara was still anxious, but relaxed a little.

"She'll be fine Lara."

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at the party a little late, and it was in full swing. The words that Lara had spoken earlier disappeared from her mind, and she found herself caught up in the heat of the celebration. One of the boys, Ben Watson, handed her drink after drink, and she soon found herself feeling quite inebriated.

"Hey," said Ben, wrapping his arms around her. Lizzie felt uncomfortable with Ben holding her like this, and wanted to tell him so, but something felt… off. Lizzie felt almost dizzy, and didn't make any moves to push him away.

"What's up Ben?" She slurred, feeling like her mouth wouldn't work properly.

"Come down under the balcony with me. It's quiet there, we can talk." Lizzie nodded, and blindly followed him down the stairs. She made it underneath the balcony before her legs gave out from under her, and she came crashing down onto the ground.

"What did you do?" She asked, feeling a little frightened now. Her head felt like it was full of cotton wool, making it hard for her to think straight.

"Nothing," said Ben, undoing the zipper on his jeans. Lizzie fumbled for her phone, fear gripping her heart. She made it to Dean's name first, pressing the call button. She waited anxiously as it dialled, Ben stripping off his shirt in front of her, his back turned. Dean answered on the second ring.

"Lizzie? What's going on?"

"Dean, I…" She started before Ben turned and swiped the phone from her hands, knocking it onto the damp grass. Dean was still connected, listening intently.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily. Lizzie started to cry as Ben pushed her back.

"Don't cry. You won't even remember this tomorrow."

* * *

Minutes later, Lizzie lay unconscious, Ben pulling his shirt back over his head. His friends crowded the balcony above them, trying to hear what was going on. The old deck creaked dangerously above him.

"Benny! Did you do it?"

"Of course I did! She's passed out though, so the drugs worked," said Ben, standing up. The deck creaked ominously above him, before crashing down upon both him and Elizabeth, his friends still on top…

* * *

It was after eleven when Dean received Lizzie's call, and it had him bounding out of bed, pulling on whatever he could find. He flipped his phone to speaker mode as he dressed, waking Lara.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but was exhausted.

"Something's happened to Lizzie. She rang me, started talking, and then stopped. I'm heading over there." A loud crash on the phone signalled otherwise to him. Lara sat bolt upright in bed. Dean threw on a jumper over the top of his shirt.

"Get dressed, ring Jordan and Heidi. Tell them to drop the kids off at Vince's, and get Heidi to ring Chase, then get onto Kate and Lachie. I'll ring Michelle and get Mikayla ready," said Dean as he raced out of the room. He dressed Mikayla quickly but gently, not wanting to wake her. He grabbed the house phone, dialling Michelle's number.

"Hello?" Answered a masculine voice that Dean thought he recognised.

"Oh. Um, I was after Michelle," said Dean awkwardly. He heard the phone being passed over, and then Michelle spoke on the line.

"Dean, what's up?" She asked.

"Something's happened to Lizzie, sounds serious. Okay if I drop Mikayla over to you before we head out there? We're taking the patrols out as well; I have a gut feeling something's gone horribly wrong."

"That's fine Dean, see you in five minutes."

"Thanks Michelle." He hung up and lifted Mikayla up into his arms, grabbing her overnight bag. He walked out into the lounge, where Lara was pacing.

"Heidi and Jordan are going to pick up Chase after they've dropped Amber and Alicia at Vince's, and Kate and Lachie will meet us there. Dean, are you sure we need them?" She asked. Dean nodded, passing her Mikayla. They moved quickly out to the patrol, Lara strapping Mikayla in.

"I'm positive Lara. Something has gone on at that party, and we need to get there now." Lara could feel a knot of fear growing in her stomach as they pulled up in front of Michelle's house. She met them outside, a dressing gown wrapped tightly around her figure.

"I'm sorry to ask you to do this Michelle, I know it's late," said Dean, stepping out of the patrol. He opened the back door, unbuckling Mikayla from her seat, before passing her to Michelle. Ethan stepped out of the house, nothing but his boxer's on. Lara noticed, and leant her chair back, trying to see. Dean slammed the back door, blocking her view. She smiled a little at herself.

"Ethan. Nice to see you. Take care of Michelle and Mikayla for me?" Asked Dean. Ethan nodded, putting an arm around Michelle. Dean handed Mikayla's overnight bag to Ethan before climbing into the still-running patrol.

"When do you think that happened?" Asked Lara as they drove away.

"Who knows? It's none of our business; Michelle's a grown woman, she can date whoever she pleases," said Dean, focussing his thoughts more on his sister-in-law.

"Rescue Portable Three to Rescue Portable One. Dean, we're on our way now with Chase. What happened? What's the call-out for?" Asked Jordan. Heidi was desperately trying to stop yawning, and Chase was trying to get his uniform straightened up in his half asleep state.

"Rescue Portable One to Rescue Portable Three. There's no call out as such Jordan. Lizzie went to an eighteenth birthday party, and I got a strange call about fifteen minutes ago from her."

"So we have no idea if we're even needed?" Said Jordan. Lara took her radio.

"Jordan, she's my sister. Please," said Lara desperately.

"We're almost there Lara," said Heidi, taking Jordan's radio away from him. She glared at him angrily, and he shrugged his shoulders. He pulled up in front of the house, and the three of them got out. A male was leaning against the front fence, a large splinter embedded in his arm.

"Maybe Dean was right," said Chase as he moved to the back of the patrol, pulling out medi-kits. Heidi approached the male.

"Hi, my name's Heidi. Can you tell your name?"

"Ben Watson," he managed to get out through gritted teeth. Jordan passed her a medi-pack.

"Chase and I are heading around the back. Are you okay with him?" Asked Jordan. Heidi nodded, and glanced up as she heard the sound of another patrol pulling up. Kate and Lachie jumped out, grabbing their own medi-kits. Kate stopped with Heidi, and Lachie followed Chase and Jordan around the back.

"Do we know…" Lachie stopped midsentence.

"Yeah. Dean was right," said Chase, surveying the damaged area. Dean and Lara came running down into the backyard. Lara stopped, frozen when she saw the collapsed balcony. Dean kept going, and Lachie moved back to Lara. She was shaking slightly, faced with the possibility of losing her younger sister.

"Lara, come back up to the front yard," said Lachie, taking her arm gently. She shook his hand away.

"No, I need to be here when you find Lizzie," she replied weakly.

"And you will be here when we find Lizzie. We'll make sure of it, but you won't be any good to her if you've collapsed," said Lachie. Lara nodded, and allowed herself to be led up to the front yard. Kate and Heidi's patient was being loaded into the ambulance, and they were getting ready to move to the backyard.

"Kate, can you stay with Lara?" Asked Lachie. Kate took one look at Lara, and nodded.

"Okay. Be careful out there," said Kate softly. Lachie nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I will. Can you ring Andy and Joey? We're going to need them here as well," said Lachie, before disappearing into the backyard. Kate grabbed her phone and messaged Andy and Joey, and tucked in back into her pocket.

"What if they don't find her?" Asked Lara.

"You're doubting your husband and brother-in-laws? As well as your best friend and her husband? Lara, if you could trust anyone to find your sister, it will be Dean, Lachie, Chase, Jordan and Heidi. They will do whatever humanely possible to get to her out," said Kate. Her radio crackled.

"Rescue Portable One to Rescue Portable Seven. Kate, can you get onto the police? We've got evidence of drugs and underage drinking here," said Dean, anger evident in his voice.

"Rescue Portable Seven to Rescue Portable One. On to it Dean. Do I need to ring Ethan and get him down here?" Kate asked.

"No, he's out tonight. We can manage with this ourselves," said Dean.

"Okay." Kate turned back to talk to Lara, and realised she was gone.

"Dean, I just lost Lara!" Said Kate, rapidly scanning the area.

"How the hell do you lose someone Kate?" Asked Dean angrily.

"I was talking to you! I turned my back for two seconds, and she's not here!"

"Fine. Grab your medi-kit and get down here." Joey and Andy pulled up just as Kate was pulling her gear out.

"What's the deal?" Asked Andy, yawning.

"Deck collapsed," said Kate distractedly.

"And the firies couldn't take this one?" Asked Joey, grumpy that he'd been woken up at such a late hour.

"Not when Lara's sister is somewhere at this party, no." Kate left, and Andy and Joey found themselves instantly snapped awake. Both of them had grown a little closer to Elizabeth since she'd moved to Sydney, forming a close friendship with her. Andy turned to Joey.

"Come on, let's get down there."

* * *

_Lizzie woke up in almost pure darkness, her head swimming, her body aching. She could hear familiar voices around her, but her groggy mind couldn't form the words she needed to call out…_

" _Lizzie? ELIZABETH!" Dean's voice sounded frantic…_

" _Let me in there! I can see her!" Lara…_

" _Lara, step back, let us deal with her. You're too involved!" Heidi's clear voice cut through some of the haze, but not enough to allow her to speak…_

" _Lachie, Chase, keep Lara back," Jordan ordering the team around…_

_Screaming echoed through the air, and Lizzie wished she had the strength to move, to show them she was still alive…_

_She was still here…_

_The darkness threatened to swallow her whole, the only thing echoing through her mind was Dean's voice…_

" _DEFIB!"_

* * *

The electric current coursed through Elizabeth's body, and the entire team waited with bated breath. Lara continued to struggle against Chase and Lachie, but to no avail. Dean was in shock, not moving. Heidi and Jordan worked furiously over Lizzie's body, trying to will the life back into her.

"Come on Lizzie, don't do this now!" Said Heidi through clenched teeth. Jordan pumped her chest, trying to encourage her heart to restart. Heidi pressed the charge again and Jordan lifted his hands from her body. Her chest rose, and the monitor started beeping erratically.

"She's back! Get an ambulance down here!" Ordered Heidi. As she turned to smile at Lara, she watched as her best friend's eyes rolled back into her head, and she relaxed completely, Lachie and Chase struggling to keep her up. Heidi was torn between looking after Lizzie and going to Lara's aid. She stayed with Lizzie until the ambo's loaded her onto a gurney, still unconscious. As soon as Lizzie was transferred into ambulance care, Heidi ran over to Lara. Chase and Lachie had laid her down on the ground, and Heidi automatically checked her pulse.

"It's a little fast, but nothing out of the ordinary. I wouldn't mind betting her sugar levels are a little off," said Heidi. Dean finally came to his senses, and pushed Chase out of the way. Chase allowed him to do so, stepping back. As Lara started to come to, Dean held her hand tightly, trying to reassure her. Tears started to fall, and Dean realised how stressed and worried she had been about Lizzie. They'd all been about Lizzie. Lachie motioned at Chase and Jordan, and they headed back to the balcony wreck to finish up. Joey and Andy kept working tirelessly with Kate, making sure that all the drunk teens were out of the wreck and safe. Heidi and Dean stayed with Lara, knowing that the rest of the team would be fine without them. Lara clung to Dean, wanting to feel safe and secure, and know that her baby sister was okay. Everything else faded into the background.

"She'll be okay Lara. She's a fighter," said Heidi quietly, rubbing Lara's back. Dean smoothed the hair from Lara's forehead, and kissed her gently, before helping her stand. Heidi got up as well, supporting Lara.

"You two go to the hospital. We'll deal with everything here. Go. Keep us updated on Lizzie. If you're not back in the morning, we'll deal with Mikayla and Michelle. Okay?" Said Heidi. Dean and Lara nodded, and they walked up the slope to their patrol, before numbly climbing in and driving away. Heidi glanced at Jordan before they began clearing the area, double checking for any more bodies.

"Do you think Lizzie will be okay?" Asked Kate, as Lachie joined her.

"I don't know Kate. Who knows what happened at this party? She'll be looked after at the hospital, and Dean and Lara will keep us posted on whatever happens," said Lachie. He kissed Kate quickly before returning to their work.

"We're nearly finished; then we can think about Lizzie, Dean and Lara."

* * *

The trip to the hospital was the longest Lara had ever experienced, her mind drifting to scenarios involving her sister. She was frightened, wishing she had a parent to lean, grateful that she had Dean. He was pre-occupied with dodging the traffic. Lara wondered who would be out at this hour, and realised they were media vans and, most likely, parents, all racing to get to the accident scene. Dean drove like a maniac, and Lara realised how much he cared for Lizzie. He screeched to a halt outside the hospital, and catapulted out of the patrol. Lara was slower on her exit of the vehicle, feet dragging. Lizzie's stretcher was rolled through the hallway by a paramedic, a doctor having jumped on top of her, pumping her chest. Dean glanced around, noticing that Lara wasn't with him. He turned on the spot, glancing around for her.

"Lara?" He asked, a little confused. He could have sworn she was with him. It was moments later he saw her blonde head hit the ground, his feet moving before he even realised he needed to be moving.

"Lara!" He yelled. A nurse saw him running, and moved to reprimand him. She stopped when she saw Lara's body on the ground. Dean dropped down next to her, rolling her over.

"Lara, don't do this again," said Dean. The nurse joined him outside.

"What happened?" She asked quickly.

"Her sister was brought in minutes ago; she was the one who wasn't breathing. The doctor was on top of the gurney, keeping her breathing. She was removed from a collapsed balcony. Lara fainted when we were there, but came to. I thought it was just stress," said Dean, concerned.

"Does she have any pre-existing conditions?" Asked the nurse, trying to establish the cause.

"She's a diabetic," answered Dean.

"When did she last eat?" Asked the nurse. Dean shrugged his shoulders in response. She pressed her pager, and two nurses and a gurney came outside, like they'd been waiting for this moment.

"Hypoglycaemic crisis. Get her inside," ordered the female nurse. Dean helped them lift Lara up, noting how pale she was. They wheeled her inside, their pace quick and urgent.

"I need you to fill out her admittance forms," said the nurse quietly. Dean sat down, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming on, but pushed it aside. Lara and Lizzie were the important ones. He filled in the paperwork quietly, head swimming as he read the questions. A doctor came out.

"Family of Elizabeth Carson?" He asked, glancing around the room. Dean stood up, handing the forms back to the female nurse, and followed the doctor to a private room.

"Miss Carson has been stabilised, but has not regained consciousness yet." Dean nodded, still distracted, his thoughts wavering to Lara.

"She suffered a tension pneumothorax whilst in the ambulance. X-rays show that several of her ribs are broken, and the blunt force trauma received from the balcony hitting was what stopped her heart. The blood results have come back, and they show traces of alcohol, and the date rape drug, GHB. We've also found evidence that Miss Carson may have been raped," said the doctor, full of remorse. Dean was shocked. An alarm beeped in her room, and Dean and the doctor entered the room swiftly. Lizzie's eye's opened a little, and she groaned. She had an oxygen mask covering her face, giving her the air she needed to stay alive. Her hands fluttered up to her ribs, and she groaned again. Dean took a seat next to her bed.

"Liz, Lizzie, it's Dean. You're okay, you're in the hospital. You were in a bit of an accident, but we found you, and you're okay." Dean took her hand, rubbing it gently. A tear slid down her face, and Dean smoothed back her blonde hair. The doctor left them just as Lachie and Kate showed up.

"I'll be back in a moment," said Dean softly. Lizzie nodded mutely, and Dean went over to the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Checking up on you guys. Heidi and Jordan went to pick up the girls from Dad, Chase wanted to get home to Jess and the kids, and Andy and Joey needed to get home. They're on call in the morning. So we volunteered to come down, see how you guys were." Kate glanced around.

"Dean, where's Lara?" She asked. Dean swept a hand through his hair.

"She had a hypo episode. Collapsed again in the parking lot, but she didn't wake up this time. I don't know where they took her," said Dean. Lachie glanced meaningfully at Kate, and she got the message almost instantly.

"I'm going to go find her, see how she's doing." Dean and Lachie both nodded, and Kate left.

"Dean, what happened?" Asked Lachie, reading his brother like an open book. Dean sank down onto the floor in the hallway, and Lachie crouched in front of his older brother.

"She was drugged and raped Lachie. Who does that?"

* * *

Kate wandered through the halls of the hospital, until she came to a nurses station.

"I'm looking for Lara Gallagher," she said politely. The nurse checked it on the computer, and directed Kate down the hall. She counted the doors, and then stood in the doorway of Lara's room.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Asked Kate. Lara shrugged her shoulders.

"A little foolish. I didn't even think about my sugars, just about Elizabeth. I ignored all the warning signs, until it was almost too late." Kate entered the room, and took a seat next to Lara's bed.

"You learn pretty quickly. I did the same thing in high school, at least four times. I didn't want to acknowledge the signs, until I found myself in the back of an ambulance on the way to hospital. It's not one of my proudest moments, but you eventually remember Lara. Even in those stressful times." Lara nodded, rubbing her IV line absentmindedly.

"How's Lizzie?" She asked. Kate averted her gaze.

"I don't know. Dean and Lachie sort of asked me to leave. Dean looked really upset Lara. I… I don't know." Lachie appeared at the door, and Lara sat up a little straighter. Dean was behind him.

"Liz is asking for you Kate," said Lachie. Kate didn't miss the hidden message, and stood up, a little haughty. Lachie tried to give her a meaningful glance as she left, but she refused to look at him. She wanted to know what was going on, and she knew Lachie was keeping it from her. She stalked out of the room, anger in her step.

"What's going on? How's Lizzie?" Asked Lara, feeling left out of the loop. Dean took the seat right next to Lara, and took her hand in his. Lachie leant against the wall next to the door, arms folded.

"She's okay. She's got a few broken ribs, and the force of the balcony hitting her chest was what stopped her heart." Lara could tell Dean was holding something back, but couldn't quite tell what it was. She glanced at Lachie, who laid a reassuring hand on Dean.

"You can tell her. She'll find out eventually anyway," said Lachie softly.

"She was drugged, and the doctors found evidence that she may have been raped." Lara's face paled visibly. Dean was trying to keep his own emotions under control.

"Dean, you're hurting me," said Lara quietly. He released her hand, and she flexed it carefully. He hadn't realised how hard he was gripping her. He stood up quickly and stormed out of the room, his emotions in turmoil.

"Go after him Lach. I don't know what he'll do," said Lara. Lachie dutifully followed his brother down the hall, where he promptly tried to punch a wall. All he received for his efforts were bruised knuckles.

"Dean, that's not the answer," said Lachie, standing beside his brother.

"What the hell is then? What kind of bastard does that to a girl?" Asked Dean angrily. A nurse came and practically flattened the two of them against the wall. A gurney was pushed past, a young man lying on the stretcher. Dean pushed the nurse away and stood in front of the bed.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" Asked the nurse haughtily.

"What's his name?" Asked Dean, restraint in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I can't…"

"What's his name?" Roared Dean.

"That's Ben Watson. The accident we attended today was at his house," said Lachie, realising at the last minute that this was the guy who had drugged Lizzie. It was already over Facebook; the boy had taken photos of his so called accomplishment, and published them just before the balcony collapsed. Lachie knew it was him, and he knew Dean did as well. Dean made a movement towards Ben, his hands encircling Ben's throat, tightening.

"No Dean!" Yelled Lachie, pushing his own brother against the wall.

"Get the boy out of here, and ring the police," said Lachie forcefully. The nurses glanced at him, frightened, and pushed Ben through the corridor. One stayed behind, moving to the nurse's station to do as Lachie had instructed. Lachie glanced back at Dean, and realised he was choking his own brother. He released him, and Dean slid down the wall, coughing and spluttering.

"What the hell was that for? I could have stopped!" Said Dean, his eyes watering as he sucked in another breath.

"You could have stopped, but I don't think you would have," said Lachie. He helped his brother stand.

"Yeah, you're right." Lachie nodded.

"Let the police deal with it. They can charge him. If you do anything, they'll charge you as well," said Lachie. Dean knew that, and had let his rage take control for a few moments. He glanced at his watch, and realised how late it was.

"I want to get out of here." He said simply.

"I'll stay with Lara, and Kate will stay with Liz. Don't do anything stupid," said Lachie. Dean nodded, and walked out of the hospital, hoping to clear his mind. Lachie watched his older brother leave, and then returned to Lara's room, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Asked Lara.

"Bit of a long story. I'll fill you in."

* * *

Lizzie held a hand against her ribs again, feeling the pain, checking it was real. Her mind was confused, the lines between reality and fantasy blurred. Kate had fallen asleep, curled up in the armchair on the other side of the room. Lizzie was glad for the company, the presence of someone in the room. She couldn't remember what happened at the party, or how she got out afterwards. Her body ached all over, and she attributed it to the fact that a rather large, heavy balcony had fallen on top of her. She wracked her mind, trying to remember why she was even under the balcony in the first place…

She remembered Ben telling her that he'd given her something to help her relax…

Him leading her under the balcony…

Then blank. She tried to focus, remember what they were even doing. For all she knew they could have sat under that balcony discussing politics. She highly doubted it, but she had no idea what had happened down there. Her phone vibrated on the bedside table again. It had been doing it frequently for the past two hours. She'd ignored it when Dean and Lachie were there, and had been reaching for it when Kate came into the room. Out of politeness, she hadn't looked at the phone, but now Kate was asleep, she stretched her arm across, hand enclosing around the iPhone. The screen was cracked a little, but was still working.  _152 notifications_  flashed across the screen. As she read it, shock coming over her, her phone vibrated again, and the number crept up to 156. She opened her Facebook notifications, tears coming to her face as she saw the photos, and then the comments.

' _Bout time she was broken in…_

_Good on you Ben! About time you took her down a peg or two._

_Hey Lizzie, you reading this? YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE ANYMORE!_

The comments continued, more appearing as she scrolled down the page. She hadn't told Lara or Dean of her problems at school, hiding them under copious amounts of school work. She hadn't made a single friend while she had been at her new school, and desperately wished for someone, anyone to love her. She thought Ben had been that person, and she realised now that it was a set-up. She hurled her phone across the room, where it bounced off the wall and hit Kate on the rebound. As Kate sat up groggily, the phone finished its flight by falling to the floor, shattering. Lizzie tried to hold back the sobs, the movement making her ribs complain. Kate got up.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" Asked Kate, concern crossing her face. Lizzie was like her best friend. They were close enough in age to be friends. She moved to sit on the edge of Lizzie's bed, the shattered phone forgotten.

"Have you seen?" Asked Lizzie, holding her hands to her ribs.

"Seen what? Lizzie, if you're not careful, you'll puncture a lung again. Please, try and clam down." Lizzie motioned for Kate to pull out her phone.

"Check my profile page," she whispered, the tears streaming down her face. Kate opened Lizzie's profile, and nearly dropped her own phone when she saw what was there. She held a hand to her mouth as she saw the photos, the comments, the actions of people that Lizzie was attending school with. Lizzie wished she could just fall into a hole and die, leave behind everything that happened.

"Oh my God, Lizzie," said Kate empathetically, wishing she could make all of this disappear, for Lizzie's sake. She exited Facebook, and dialled Lachie. He answered on the second ring.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you what's going on, but we didn't want Lizzie finding out. Not yet," said Lachie quickly.

"It's a bit late for that. She knows. Her Facebook wall is flooded with pictures and comments." Lachie ended the phone call without saying goodbye, and glanced at Lara.

"Will you be okay here for a little while? Your sister's in a bit of trouble," said Lachie.

"What happened?" Asked Lara, wishing she could leave, but knowing that the nurses were keeping strict eyes on her.

"She found out." Lara nodded, waving him out the door. Lachie walked quickly through the halls until he reached Lizzie's room. His heart reached out to her as one of the younger members of his family. He cared for her like a sister, a relative, and would fight for her no matter what happened. Everyone at Rescue felt like that, not just him. Kate moved aside, allowing Lachie in next to Kate. He helped her up carefully, and wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him, crying, glad for the human contact. He understood what she needed right now was just to know that she was loved. Lachie had read every single one of those comments, and saved them, intending to pass the document onto Lara and Dean to take to the principal at Lizzie's school. He had realised, too late it seems, that Lizzie wasn't doing too well in the social side of school, and had dealt with this for weeks. Kate was glad Lachie could be the rock that Lizzie needed, especially now. She sat on the other side of the bed, rubbing Lizzie's back gently. A gentle knock sounded at the door, and Kate stood up. Lachie was still holding Lizzie; she was refusing to let him move. A woman in a police uniform stood at the door, holding her hat in her hand. Kate knew what it meant instantly.

"The kid died, didn't he," she stated. The detective looked at her, surprised.

"Moments ago. We need to get a statement from Miss Elizabeth Carson about the events concerning this evening." Lizzie shook her head into Lachie's chest.

"Detective…" He started.

"Detective Hannah Moore," the woman supplied.

"Detective Moore, could you possibly return in a little while? She's not exactly calm at the moment, and I don't think that will help your questioning." Hannah nodded, understanding, and stepped back outside the room. She took a seat outside, and waited patiently.

"You have to talk to her Liz, give her your version of the story," said Lachie gently.

"But I'm not ready," she whispered. She felt defiled, dirty and broken. He pulled away from her for a moment, and wiped a tear away.

"You need to do this," he said plainly. Lizzie glanced at Kate, who nodded at her. Lizzie wiped her face, and winced as her ribs twinged again.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Ethan woke Michelle up first.

"Mish. You've got to get up, or we're going to be late for work." Michelle stretched awkwardly from her position on the couch. She remembered Dean and Lara dropping Mikayla off, and sitting down on the couch to wait. She didn't recall falling asleep.

"Where's Mikayla?" She asked groggily, accepting the hot mug of coffee offered by Ethan.

"She's still asleep; so is Jamie. I left them there, and woke you up a little earlier." Michelle nodded, leaning against Ethan.

"Did we hear anything last night from Dean or Lara?" Asked Michelle. Ethan shook his head.

"No. Heidi and Jordan checked in this morning, said that Lizzie had been in a balcony collapse, but that was all they knew. Andy, Joey and Chase said pretty much the same thing," replied Ethan.

"What about Kate and Lachie?" Asked Michelle, getting up and walking into the kitchen. Ethan followed her.

"No-one's heard from them since they volunteered to head over to the hospital last night." Michelle tipped the last drops of her coffee down the sink, and rinsed her cup. She turned to face Ethan. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.

"We need to head to base, find out what's going on. Are you okay to get Jamie ready for school?" Asked Michelle. Ethan nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sure." Michelle returned to the bedroom to pull on something a little more respectable for work, feeling the knots in her shoulders ache from where she had fallen asleep on the couch. She pulled out her phone, dialling Chase's number. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Chase Gallagher," he answered, still half asleep.

"Chase, it's Michelle. Can I drop Mikayla over with Jess and Kyle today?" She asked. Chase rolled over to Jess, nudging her a little.

"You okay to look after Mikayla today?" He asked. Jess nodded.

"Yeah, Kyle's coming over to help, and then he's picking up Izzy from the hospital this afternoon when all four of them go down for a nap," she replied. Chase nodded.

"Yeah Michelle, Jess says she's okay to look after Mikky. Can you drop her off and pick me up at the same time?" Asked Chase.

"Sure. See you in about twenty minutes." She hung up, and pulled a light sweater over her blouse before picking up the still sleeping Mikayla. She walked out into the loungeroom where Ethan and Jamie were waiting.

"Jess said she would take Mikayla for the day, and Chase asked if we could give him a lift," said Michelle, passing Mikayla to Ethan.

"Mummy, are we going to see Uncle Chase?" Asked Jamie, almost jumping up and down.

"No honey, you're going to preschool today, remember?" Said Michelle as they walked out the front. Ethan put Mikayla in the extra car seat as Michelle locked the front door.

"Oh, yeah." He ran over to Ethan, his little backpack flapping. Ethan hoisted him up and strapped him in carefully, James chattering the whole time. Ethan closed the door.

"He likes having you around," said Michelle, smiling.

"I like being around," said Ethan, taking the driver's seat. Michelle smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat. They dropped James off at preschool first before heading to Chase and Jess's house. Ethan pulled up, and left the car in neutral. Michelle unstrapped Mikayla, and headed up to the front door. Chase met her there.

"Kyle's here today to help out for a while. Where's Dean and Lara?" Asked Chase as he stepped back, allowing Michelle inside.

"Your guess is as good as mine Chase." Michelle passed Mikayla to Kyle, and he rocked her gently. Michelle and Chase left the house together. Chase noticed Ethan driving, but didn't say a word. The ride to the stationhouse was awkward, tense. Ethan pulled up, and Michelle noticed Kate's car parked in the drive. She got out quickly, and walked up the stairs. Kate was asleep at her desk.

"Kate. Kate, wake up," said Michelle gently. Ethan and Chase came up quietly. Kate jerked awake, and Michelle noticed her bloodshot eyes.

"What happened last night?" Asked Michelle, concerned. Kate rubbed her eyes.

"A lot." Kate didn't know how to tell Michelle, and certainly didn't know how to break it to Ethan and Chase. She looked around uncomfortably for a few moments. Michelle didn't miss the glance.

"Come into my office," she said. Andy and Joey arrived as they stepped into her office. Kate took a seat as Michelle took hers.

"What happened?" She asked. Kate didn't say a word, but stood up and came around Michelle's side of the desk. She logged onto Facebook, and opened Elizabeth's profile. Michelle leant forward as she scanned the comments, each more vicious than the last.

"The boy died last night; alcohol poisoning. Lizzie's left with these memories of attending her first eighteenth birthday party." Michelle was horrified.

"How's Lizzie?" Asked Michelle, once she regained the ability to speak.

"Lachie stayed with her last night. Dean left the hospital, and we haven't seen him since. Lara ended up in for overnight observation after she collapsed, and Lachie was the one left. She's frightened Michelle. She hasn't told Dean or Lara about any of the problems she's been having in school. This isn't the first thing that's happened to her. There are photos of fights, abuse, anything they could do to her and keep under the radar, they've done to her."

"Are the police onto it?" Asked Michelle. Kate nodded.

"They can't charge a dead kid with rape, but they are looking in to the other reports of abuse at the school." Kate pulled the hair-tie out of her ponytail, and retied it carefully.

"It just doesn't seem fair. She's lost her birth parents and her adoptive parents, found a sister she didn't know she had, and moved across the state. She should have been having it easy now, and instead, she's dealing with this." Kate was angry that this could happen to one of her best friends. To any of her friends. She heard a car pull up outside, and stepped over to Michelle's window.

"Heidi and Jordan are here. Do we tell them?" Asked Kate, nervous.

"Keep it under wraps for a while, and then we'll let Lizzie and Lara decide what to do." The mood at the Rescue base was subdued; most knew something had happened, but weren't exactly sure what. Kate heard another car pull up.

"Lachie's here." She turned to move away, but something caught her eye, and she peeked out the curtains again.

"Lara and Lizzie are here as well," she commented, before realising what that actually meant. Both Kate and Michelle bolted out of Michelle's office and down the stairs. Ethan watched them go. Heidi stood up, and he glanced at her. She got the message, and sat down quickly, immersing herself in her report of last night's incident. Kate and Michelle ran down the stairs before bursting out the doors. Lachie was still holding Lizzie, and for a second, Kate felt a pang of jealousy that her fiancé was still wrapped around Lizzie. She pushed it away, deeper inside. She would deal with that later.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Michelle, looking from Lara to Lizzie, and finally to Lachie. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Both were being discharged. Lara's fine to work, and Lizzie doesn't want to be home alone, and she can't return to school. Here was the best option." Michelle nodded.

"Have you guys heard from Dean?" Asked Lara as they headed up the stairs. Lachie stayed back with Lizzie, and Kate felt a pang of jealousy. Last time she'd been sick or injured, he'd been in hospital, and she missed that kind of care. She pushed it away; again.

"No, you haven't?" Replied Michelle. Lara shook her head.

"No, and that's what has me worried." Michelle motioned to Ethan.

"Can you try calling Dean?" She asked. Lachie helped Lizzie into a chair, and his phone promptly started vibrating. He pulled it out, and glanced at the message. Chase's phone went off at almost the same time.

"Uh, you guys okay to stay here? Chase and I need to head out for a few minutes." Michelle glanced at the two brothers, and nodded.

"Not too long though, I want you back here." Lachie and Chase dashed down the stairs, and jumped into one of the patrols. They sped away.

"What do you think he did?" Asked Chase.

"No idea, but if it got Dean in trouble with the cops, I can pretty much bet it wasn't something he'd usually do." Lucky for them, the police station was only five minutes away from headquarters. Lachie and Chase got out, and slammed their respective doors. Lachie was leading.

"I take it you're Dean's brother?" Asked the sergeant on the desk. Lachie nodded

"Yeah, that's us. What did he do?"

"Tried to take on Carla and Jaco Watson. Their son died last night in a balcony collapse…" Lachie held up a hand.

"We attended that rescue last night, but not officially. Dean's younger sister-in-law was almost crushed under that balcony." The officer nodded.

"That's why we're releasing him with a warning. He's been beaten up a fair bit; there were some teens still there, and they took the defensive side. I must say though, he fought valiantly," said the sergeant, leading Lachie through to the holding area. Dean was leaning against the wall in his cell, a black eye blossoming beautifully, along with a multitude of other bruises starting to make their appearances. The sergeant unlocked the door, and Dean opened his good eye.

"Come on. Michelle and Ethan aren't going to be happy," said Lachie, resigned. Dean stood up and followed Lachie out of the police station. Chase gasped when he saw his eldest brother's face. Lachie motioned for him to be quiet as they climbed into the patrol. Chase dutifully took the back seat, Dean the passenger seat, and Lachie the driver's seat. Lachie turned to Dean.

"Right. What happened?" He asked.

"I was angry. I went to the parent's house to give them a piece of my mind, and it didn't go so well."

"You can say that again," muttered Chase.

"Enough Chase. You don't know the full story," said Lachie. Chase sat back against the seat, arms folded, clearly pouting.

"You can't do that Dean. You know that," said Lachie.

"Yeah, I know Lach. I wasn't really thinking, okay?" Replied Dean. Lachie nodded.

"I know Dean, but next time you might not be so lucky." Dean nodded.

"Can someone explain what happened?" Asked Chase, feeling very left out.

"Lizzie was raped, okay?" Snapped Lachie. Dean and Chase both stopped and stared at him, shocked at his outburst. Lachie closed his eyes, leaning back against the seat, running his hands through his hair. Dean cleared his throat, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So how are Lizzie and Lara?" Asked Dean.

"Lizzie is okay. She's a little sore and stressed out, but she's okay. Lara's fine too, by the way." Dean was remorseful.

"Can we go back to them now?" Asked Dean. Lachie started the engine, and pulled away from the curb.

"They're waiting at the stationhouse for you. Lara was stressing out about you, because you hadn't contacted her. Wait til she sees your face," said Lachie. Dean gulped.

"That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

**Almost a month later…**

"Happy birthday to you!" Everyone had gathered at Dean and Lara's for Mikayla's third birthday party, an event for them all. Lara and Dean had kept it as small as they could, but still seemed to have more people there than possible. The Zwitkowski clan were there, along with the Marchello's, the rest of the Gallagher's, Michelle, Jamie and Ethan, Andy and Liam, and Joey.

"We've got cake, but we might have tea and coffee first," said Lara, watching as Mikayla's lids drooped. Dean scooped her up and took her upstairs, where Indi, Riley and Eli were already sleeping. Michelle stood up.

"While you're all here, I'd like to announce something." Everyone looked at here, and Ethan smiled, nodding.

"Ethan and I are moving in together, and we're planning to get married in a month or so," she said, barely containing the excitement. Lara almost squealed, and wrapped her arms around Michelle.

"That's so exciting! Congratulations," said Lara.

"Don't you guys think it's a little soon?" Said Jess from the other side of the room.

"In any other relationship, yes. This is our second time around as a couple, and we knew the first time we were meant to be. This time we're making it official," said Michelle. Jess nodded, clearly not happy about it.

"Well, I think that calls for cake now. We'll save some for the kids later," said Lara. She crossed in to the kitchen, and cut up the cake. She served it on a large plate, bringing it out and laying it on the coffee table. The sweet aroma of the cake wasn't sweet to some people in the room; Andy got up quickly, covering her mouth, and rushed into the kitchen. She stood, bent over the sink, retching. Heidi and Michelle got up quickly, Heidi holding back Andy's hair, Michelle rubbing Andy's back gently. Liam looked around at the gathered group, bewilderment across his face. After a few moments, Andy straightened up, and Heidi handed her a glass of water. She took it gratefully, and sipped it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Lara from the lounge area. Andy nodded.

"While we're on the topic of news, I have some of my own. I haven't had a chance to tell Liam yet, but I found out yesterday that I'm eight weeks pregnant. We're going to be parents!" Everyone else started cheering; until they looked at Liam. His face was hard and angry, furious.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm not ready for kids!" He was furious, his face reddening as he spoke.

"I only found out yesterday. Li, I'm sorry, I had all intentions of telling you sooner, I just didn't find the right time." Liam threw his cup of tea on the floor. It shattered on the floor, the amber liquid soaking into the cream carpet. He stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Andy dissolved into tears, and Michelle pulled her close.

"Don't worry Andy, he'll come around," said Heidi gently.

"I was just so excited; I wanted to tell you yesterday, but I wanted everyone to be here. You're like my family, and I wanted you all to share in my news. I didn't know he would take it so badly," said Andy. She took a seat on the couch, and wiped the tears off her face. Joey rubbed her back gently, before standing up.

"I'm going to go talk to him," said Joey, his fists clenched.

"No, Joey, don't. You'll make it worse. He needs to blow off some steam before he gets home tonight. Just leave it," said Andy, pulling him back down. The mood had become quiet, everyone not sure what to do. In the end, hunger won out for Jordan, and he took a piece of cake, devouring it in seconds. Heidi was interrupted by Alicia complaining about Emily, and Vince was interrupted by Emily complaining about Alicia.

"You two need to go sort it out, okay?" Vince sent both girls packing.

"Has anyone seen Lizzie?" Asked Lachie, glancing around.

"She probably went upstairs for something. She's been doing it the last couple of days." Lachie nodded and stood up.

"I'll go find h…" Kate pulled him back down.

"No! Look, I've let it go on long enough, but I'm starting to feel like a third wheel here, and I'm  _engaged_  to you. You're not engaged to Lizzie. Let someone else do it," said Kate, snarling a little.

"You know, I think that's our cue to leave," said Vince. He stood up, and glanced over where the kids were playing.

"Em, Rach. We're heading home," announced Vince.

"But Daddy, we want to stay…" A quick glance from Vince had the girls standing up.

"Take Amber and Alicia with you if you want Vince. We'll pick them up later." Vince nodded, and Amber and Ally stood up, joining them. Jamie came over to Michelle as Vince and the four girls left.

"Mummy, I'm tired," said Jamie, resting his head on Michelle.

"I think we might head off," said Michelle, Ethan taking Jamie from her. They left quietly, leaving Heidi, Jordan, Chase, Jess, Kate, Lachie, Dean and Lara by themselves.

"I'm not in love with her Kate," insisted Lachie.

"Yes, but she's in love with you. You're safe, secure, and she's a frightened seventeen year old. She's been clinging to you for a month now, when she should be talking to her therapist, or Lara or Dean. She's taking advantage of you," said Kate angrily.

"I don't see it that way. Now you can sit there and think that all you like, but know this; Lizzie is like a younger sister to me, and if she's in trouble, I will be there to help her out. You should know that by now." He walked out of the room, leaving Kate on the verge of tears.

"I'm losing him, aren't I," she said desperately. Dean shook his head.

"You're not. He's just caring and concerned. He's been like it from a young age. He still loves you Kate, he can just see Lizzie hurting, and wants to help. For now, Lara and I are kind of glad for the help. She won't talk to us, or her therapist, but she is talking to him, and he's relaying some of that back to us." Lara moved couches to sit next to Kate.

"I know it's hard, and I'm sorry we're taking away from your time with Lachie, but he's the only one able to get through to her at the moment, and he's the only one she's opening up to," said Lara, giving Kate a hug. Chase heard a cry from upstairs.

"Sounds like our turn to leave. Dean, can you help me get Indi and the boys down to the car?" Asked Chase. Dean nodded, and Jess pulled her bag up onto her lap.

"Sorry to leave you guys like this," said Jess. Lara and Kate both shook their heads.

"No, it's fine, don't worry," said Lara. She stood behind Jess, and pushed her outside as Chase and Dean returned, Indi with Dean, Eli and Riley with Chase. They strapped them into their carseats, and Jess transferred herself into the front seat. Lara folded up the wheelchair and passed it to Chase, who shoved it into the boot.

"Catch you guys at work tomorrow?" Asked Chase. They nodded, and as Chase reversed out of the drive and took off, then turned around to see Andy with her bag over her shoulder.

"It's getting late. I might head off as well. Good luck with Lizzie," said Andy, before climbing into her tiny hatchback and driving away. Lachie appeared at the door.

"I don't know what's going on, but Lizzie's locked herself into the bathroom, and she's not coming out, even for me," said Lachie, slightly defeated. Kate looked almost smug; she wasn't going to lose her man to some seventeen year old, even if they were friends. Lara sighed, and Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go work out what's going on with my little sister," said Lara. Dean nodded, and a cry was heard from the nursery.

"Kate, can you keep Mikky occupied?" Asked Lara. Kate nodded.

"Dean, can you at least tidy the kitchen for me?" Asked Lara. Dean nodded, and Lara and Lachie headed upstairs. Lara cocked her head a little; she could hear sobbing.

"Lizzie? Lizzie, what's wrong?" Asked Lara.

"Go away!" Came her muffled voice.

"Liz, you've got to let us in," said Lachie.

"You can't do anything!" Replied Elizabeth. Lara looked at Lachie.

"She's stubborn, and she won't come out. Break the door down," said Lara.

"Wait. Pass me a bobby pin instead," said Lachie. Lara pulled one out of her hair, and passed it to Lachie. He fiddled with it in the lock, and then swung the door open. Paper packaging littered the floor, blood drops splattered everywhere. Lizzie was in the corner of the bathroom, leaning against the wall, blood seeping from her wrists.

"Liz, what did you do?" Asked Lachie. Lara left to grab the first aid kit from downstairs. Liz was incomprehensible for a few moments, and Lachie took those moments to look at the neat parallel slices running across her wrists. He put pressure on both wrists. Lizzie leant her head against the wall, tears still streaming down her face. Scattered razors lay around, broken into pieces. Dean returned instead of Lara.

"What did she do?" Asked Dean. Lachie shrugged.

"I don't know, but dress the wounds and leave. She's not going to tell me unless you go," said Lachie. Dean nodded, and worked quickly and efficiently. In minutes he was packed up and gone, the door closed gently behind him. Lachie rinsed his hands before returning to crouch down in front of Lizzie. He tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Liz. Please. You've got your sister and brother-in-law freaking out, not to mention my fiancé. They're worried Lizzie, for you. Please, tell me what's going on," said Lachie, almost desperately. She wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"I don't know how to say it," she whispered. He tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"Just say it," said Lachie. He was waiting for her to tell him that she was falling in love with him, that she couldn't stand him being with Kate. It was always a possibility, even though he kept pushing it out of his mind. She took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to regain some semblance of control.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Episode 3: Two Words

_Episode 7.03 – Two Words_

Lachie was speechless. Lizzie dissolved into fresh tears, resting her head against the wall. He hadn't expected anything like this. He pushed his hands through his hair, and exhaled.

"Do… do you want me to tell Lara?" Asked Lachie. Lizzie shook her head.

"I don't know what I want. You can't tell anyone though," said Lizzie.

"Liz, you have to tell someone," replied Lachie quietly. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind, ranging from abortion through to adoption.

"I can't Lachie. Lara warned me about what would happen at the party, and I told her I'd be fine, that I'd be careful…" Lachie cut her off.

"This isn't your fault."

"But it feels like my fault! Maybe if I wasn't so smart, if I'd listened to everyone, I'd be okay," said Lizzie. Lachie moved to pull her closer to him, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" Lizzie stood up, Lachie mirroring her movements.

"Lizzie, don't do this," said Lachie nervously. She watched him for a moment, and then bolted from the bathroom. Lachie made a move to grab her, but missed by mere millimetres. She ran down the stairs, knocking Kate down the last flight. She didn't stop, running out the front door and down the street. Lachie moved quickly down the stairs, and helped Kate to her feet.

"What happened up there?" Asked Kate, rubbing her head.

"Don't worry about it," replied Lachie distractedly.

"If it's important Lach, you would tell us, wouldn't you?" Asked Dean from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'd tell you."

"Then where did she go?" Demanded Lara.

"I have no idea. My guess is as good as yours," said Lachie, snapping at her.

"Go home. You don't need to be snapping at my wife that way," ordered Dean. Lachie stomped out the door, Kate following him.

"Lachie, what's going on?" Asked Kate, taking the passenger seat.

"I can't tell you," said Lachie, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. He turned down a dark street.

"Lach, this isn't the way home. Where are we going?" Asked Kate, feeling a little concerned.

"We're looking for Liz, before she does something stupid."

* * *

Andy opened the front door. Liam was clearly home, she could hear him crashing around in the bedroom.

"Li? Liam?" She called. He tossed a suitcase out of the bedroom door, barely missing her.

"What are you doing?" She asked tearfully.

"I'm leaving. I need to get out of here, take some time to think. I'm staying at Daniel's. You need to think about what you've done," he replied angrily.

"What did I do? It is not all my fault Liam, we talked about this. I thought we agreed on having kids!" Exclaimed Andy.

"You wanted them Andrea. I still hadn't made up my mind, and we had discussed at least waiting until after we got married!" He was yelling now, his raised voice, echoing off the walls. Andy felt queasy, nauseated, her stress levels rising. She put a protective hand over her abdomen.

"I can't believe you would do this to me! It makes me look like I'm just interested in knocking you up. How could you be so insensitive, so thoughtless?" He screamed.

"Liam, stop, please, don't say that. I'm sorry, I should have told you before," Andy whispered. A rushing sound filled her ears.

"I'm sorry that this ever happened. Think about it." Liam left quickly, dragging the suitcase after him. Andy went to follow him, and felt something wet dampen her shorts. A quick glance told her that it wasn't good news. A cramp rippled through her, and she fell to her knees, drawing them to her chest. She wished someone would find her…

Anyone…

* * *

"How do you think everyone took the news?" Asked Michelle. Ethan was sitting behind her, massaging her tight shoulders. Jamie was in bed, exhausted after playing with the girls for the day.

"I don't know. Jess seemed a little annoyed by it," commented Michelle.

"This is about you Mish. Not Jess, not anyone, but you," said Ethan, working a particularly hard knot. Michelle laid her hand on top of Ethan's, and turned around to face him.

"Ethan, it's more concern from them. My ex-husband tried to kill me after I told him some bad news," said Michelle, her heart racing a little as she remembered when Ian tried to smother her in the hospital.

"Michelle, relax, it's okay," said Ethan soothingly. He retrieved his hand from Michelle's tightened grip.

"Ethan, James is Dean's son." Ethan sat quietly for a few minutes, and shrugged.

"Does Dean want to be his father?" Asked Ethan.

"He was his father for a little while when I was recovering from cancer, but no. Dean just wanted to be the male role model in Jamie's life when Ian wasn't around. Now that you're around, I don't think Dean really minds, as long as Jamie has a father." Ethan smoothed her short hair back.

"Mish, I don't care who his biological father is. I want to be with you, and Jamie is part of that package. I love you, and I love James too." He kissed her gently, and then touched his forehead to hers.

"I want you to feel safe Mish. I'm not going to break your heart like I did all those years ago, I promise." Michelle nodded. The fear that someone else would break her heart had been there for so long, holding her back, seeping into her life. The fear and rejection had gripped her for so long, she'd forgotten what it was like to feel safe; secure. Ethan had picked up on that, knowing how she felt, knowing that she needed someone to be there for her. For too long she'd been alone, fighting by herself.

"I'm not going to leave you again Mish."

* * *

Lizzie found a hotel down the road, and ducked into it quickly, pulling out her wallet.

"How many nights ma'am?" Asked the bored attendee at the desk.

"Just one. Can you organise a hire car to be delivered here in the morning?" Asked Lizzie quietly.

"It'll cost you extra." Lizzie put the folded bills on the bench, and the attendee glanced at them, before tucking them into the cash drawer.

"Car will be there in the morning. Anything else?" She drawled.

"A pen and paper?" Asked Lizzie.

"There's stationary available in your room." The attendant passed her a key, and Lizzie walked up the main stairs. She didn't have anything except her wallet and her replacement phone. She checked it quickly. Messages flooded it, some from Lachie, some from Kate, Lara, Dean. She ignored them, not ready to talk to anyone. She scrabbled through the drawers in her room, and found a stack of pens and paper.

_Dear Lara and Dean…_

_Dear Kate…_

_Dear Lachie…_

* * *

Michelle and Ethan were at work early the next morning, each finishing reports. Heidi and Jordan were in next, whispering about something. Jordan sat down at his desk just as his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. There was no reply, only heavy breathing, before the caller hung up. Jordan looked at his phone, before placing it back on the desk.

"What was that about?" Asked Heidi. Jordan shrugged.

"Wrong number," he said dismissively. Dean stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Any of you heard from Lizzie?" Asked Dean breathlessly. Michelle leant against the door frame and shook her head.

"No. Why? What's going on?" She asked as Lachie and Kate came up the stairs. Lachie sat at his desk, cradling his head in his hands.

"It's complicated, but she ran out of the house yesterday, and we haven't seen her since. Lara's worrying herself sick," replied Dean, the stress evident on his face. Ethan turned around.

"Hate to change the subject, but Picton High School out in Wollondilly Shire has requested our assistance in finding a group of students who went missing two days ago in a school excursion in the area. We'll be working in conjunction with the Wollondilly SES Unit to find them." Joey arrived just as the team headed downstairs.

"What's going on?" He asked, slamming his car door closed, as they crowded into the garage.

"Rescue out at Picton," replied Dean. He checked his phone as it vibrated in his pocket.

"And we've got to pick up Chase on the way," he added. Ethan checked each team.

"Wait! Where's Andy?" He asked, noting her absence.

"I haven't heard from her since yesterday. Liam went and stayed at Daniel's last night." Ethan glanced at Michelle.

"I'll deal with it. Joey, pair up with Chase, go find those students!" Dean nodded, and they sped away, sirens blaring, lights flashing.

"What do you think is going on with her?" Asked Ethan. He was still a little unfamiliar with the team, relying on Michelle's detailed knowledge of the inner workings of their team.

"I don't know, but I'll head over there, see what's going on. I'll keep you updated, okay?" She kissed Ethan on the cheek, and headed down the stairs.

"Oh, don't forget to arrange an interview with that new recruit!" She called behind herself. Ethan busied himself at his desk, hoping that everything was okay with one of the youngest members of the Rescue team.

* * *

"So how many are missing?" Asked Dean. Principal Waters was wringing her hands in distress.

"Four. They were heading out for a school film project. Their teacher, Richard Jenkins was found yesterday; died of a heart attack. The students are nowhere to be found. They're only twelve and thirteen, year seven students."

"We'll find them Miss Waters, don't worry." Dean stepped away from the anxious woman, and over to his team.

"We've got four students missing. Their teacher died of a heart attack yesterday, and we don't know what sort of trouble they're in. We've got four males; Alex Bernard, Hayden Pritchard, Matthew Wyland and Nick Haines."

"How long do you think it will take to find them?" Asked Lara, pulling the straps tighter on her backpack.

"Don't know. I'll let Ethan know that if we stay out here, to get Jess and Kyle to take Mikayla if we don't get back." Lara nodded.

"How are we teaming up?" Asked Lachie, checking Kate's straps.

"Lara and I will go with Heidi and Jordan, Lachie, Kate, Joey and Chase in the second team. Keep your eyes peeled, and your compasses centred." They nodded to him, before separating.

"What happens if we don't find them?" Asked Lara.

"We'll find them. Listen, was everything okay yesterday?" Asked Heidi, allowing Jordan to stride forward and join Dean. Lara sighed, watching her footing.

"Lachie found her in the bathroom, blood on the floor, hiding in the corner. She was self-harming," said Lara sadly.

"It's not your fault Lara. She's the one not talking to therapists, or counsellors, or even you guys."

"But I should have seen the warning signs Heid. I should have noticed she was withdrawing from everyone, withdrawing from us. I honestly don't know what's going on for her," replied Lara.

"Does Lachie?" Asked Heidi.

"I don't know. He left pretty quickly after Lizzie ran out. I think he knows something, but he's not telling."

"She'll come back," said Heidi, holding back a branch as Lara ducked under another branch. She swiped her fringe out of her face.

"Thing is Heidi, I don't know if she will."

* * *

Michelle knocked on Andy's door, and got no response. She sighed, jiggling on the spot a little. She knocked again, and noticed that the door was unlocked. She pushed it open gently.

"Andy?" She called. The house was quiet, evidence of a quick departure. She noted the more masculine things were missing; Liam's clothes, his phone, his belongings from the kitchen. Michelle could feel herself becoming agitated, knowing something was wrong, but not being able to pin down the exact reason.

"Andrea? Are you here?" She called again.

"Michelle?" Came a weak voice from the bedroom. Michelle moved from the loungeroom to the bedroom, pushing the door open gently. She was met with Andy's body lying prone on the floor, blood seeping through her shorts, a look of pain and fear etched upon her face.

"Michelle, I think I'm losing the baby," said Andy in a whisper. Michelle pulled out her phone and dialled triple-0. Andy rested her head on the floor, a hand lying across her abdomen. Michelle hung up on the dispatch service.

"The ambo's are on the way Andy. Do you want me to ring Liam?" Asked Michelle, smoothing back Andy's hair.

"He doesn't want this baby Michelle. Don't ring him, he's angry." Andy started to cry, and Michelle passed her a tissue.

"Do you remember what happened?" Asked Michelle.

"He was angry, yelling. I felt nauseous, and upset, and that's when I noticed the blood. Michelle, I can't lose this baby." Andy started sobbing. Michelle heard a knock at the door.

"The ambos are here, and we'll get you checked out. It'll be okay Andrea."

* * *

_Dear Dean and Lara,_

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I went to that party, I'm sorry that I let Ben take advantage. I thought he was better than that, I thought he was the one._

_I'm sorry I haven't told you where I'm going. I don't even know where I'm going myself, and I don't know when I'll be back. Give my love to Mikayla._

_I love you both, and I know you'd support me no matter what I did, or what I chose to do._

_I don't know what I'm going to do._

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

It was getting dark, harder to see; even more difficult to find the four kids.

"Dean, we're not going to find them tonight," said Lara wearily. He sighed, wanting to push on, but realising she was right.

"Right, we'll set up here tonight, and start again at first light." Jordan and Heidi sighed audibly, happy to be stopping. They felt like they'd been trekking in circles for hours, and the tension between Lachie and Kate was affecting them all.

"Lach, what's going on? You've been on edge all day," commented Kate, pulling the tent out of Lachie's pack.

"Nothing. It's fine," he said, still distracted. He checked his phone yet again, hoping there would be a message from Lizzie. Still nothing.

"You've been checking your phone all day. What's wrong?" Asked Kate.

"Lizzie didn't come bac…"

"It's always about Lizzie! Lachie, you haven't really spoken to me for a month. Since that whole stupid balcony collapse. I let you stay with Lizzie for a little while, and tried to be understanding. Now it's gone too far Lachie, and I don't know how much more I can take. We're supposed to be engaged; you and I, not you me and Lizzie. She's some seventeen year old who's had a bad experience, and has attached herself to you!" Lachie slapped her across the face, and the sound echoed through the clearing. Everyone stopped what they were doing, dropping whatever they were holding.

"You know  _nothing_  of what is going on for that poor girl. Don't bring yourself into this. You know I love you, no matter what, and I can't believe you would doubt me for a second." Lachie's voice was low and fierce, his body tense and restrained. Jordan stepped between Lachie and Kate.

"Cool off Lachie," he said quietly. He knew if it came to it, he could fight Lachie and take him down. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that. Lachie stood his ground for a moment, and then stepped away, throwing himself into setting up the tent. Kate fell to her knees on the ground, and touched her cheek. She winced as she brushed the tender flesh, and a tear slid down her cheek. Dean intervened.

"Lara and Kate can stay in the same tent tonight. I'll deal with Lachie. Go back to helping Heidi," Dean ordered Jordan. Jordan nodded, and turned back to helping Heidi. Dean pulled Kate to her feet, and Lara led her away.

"Lach, what's going on? It's not like you to hit Kate," said Dean.

"She has no idea what's going on, and it's frustrating to hear her ramble on about how important she should be in my life. She should know she's the most important thing in my life, and I care for you all. You're my family, and Lizzie's included in that. She's like a little sister to me, and Kate can't see that. She's convinced that I'm falling in love with her, and I'm tired of her picking on the fact that Lizzie seems to need me at the moment." Dean held up a hand.

"Wait. She  _needs_  you? Why would she need you?" Lachie turned to Dean, eyes flashing, his fists clenched.

"Because that bastard Ben Watson got her pregnant, and she doesn't know what she wants to do." Dean stood open mouthed, staring at Lachie.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Never mind," said Lachie, regretting the fact that he had opened his mouth. Dean spun his younger brother around to face him.

"What's going on with Lizzie?" He asked, his words slow and deliberate. Lachie sighed and glanced at Lara, who was busy setting up her tent with Kate. Once satisfied that Lara was busy, he pulled Dean away, out of the clearing, from listening ears.

"Lizzie did a pregnancy test the afternoon we were there for Mikayla's birthday. She freaked out, because it came back positive. Elizabeth is pregnant Dean."

* * *

"Miss Green, you haven't lost your baby, but you will need to be on bed-rest for a few weeks, and we'll monitor you and your baby carefully, make sure this doesn't happen again," said the doctor, checking through Andrea's chart. Andrea breathed a sigh of relief, gripping Michelle's hand tightly.

"We'll check back in with you in a few hours, and buzz a nurse if you need anything." The doctor left, leaving Andy to lean back against her pillow.

"Thanks for being here today Michelle." Michelle shook her head.

"It's not problems Andy. Are you sure that you don't want me to ring Liam?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm positive Michelle. I don't want him to know. He'll ask what happened, and why am I keeping the baby, and it's not going to work out. Please Michelle, don't tell him," pleaded Andy. Michelle hesitated, then nodded.

"I'll do my best Andy." He phone rang in her pocket, and she pulled it out. Ethan's name flashed across the screen, and Michelle felt her heart skip a beat. She answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Mish, it's Ethan. Liam's here, demanding to know where Andy is. Hence my phone call to you." Michelle rubbed her forehead.

"Right, put him on." Michelle heard the phone changing hands, and Liam's voice came through.

"Where's Andy?" He demanded.

"First of all, you're not in a position to demand for her; not after the way you treated her. Second, even if I did know, I can't tell you…" Liam's voice cut straight over hers.

"I wanted to tell her I love her, and apologise."

* * *

_Dear Kate,_

_I'm sorry._

_I was never in love with Lachie, never wanted him in that way. He's like an older brother for me, someone who will stand by me, look out for me. I'm sorry if you feel that I'm "stealing" your fiancé, or if I'm interfering in your life. I'm sorry Kate._

_I love you like a sister, and I'm sorry I didn't come to you when I was in trouble._

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

"You have to tell Lara," said Dean.

"How? I haven't even told Kate," replied Lachie, rubbing his forehead.

"Has she called you, said anything?" Lachie shook his head.

"Nothing. She disappeared yesterday, and I haven't heard a word since. I thought she'd come back and at least talk to you both, but I haven't heard from her, and I'm gathering you guys haven't either." Dean shook his head. The shock that something like this could have happened to his sister-in-law was almost too much for Dean.

"How could he do this to her?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"No-one knows Dean, but now is not the time to try and work out why. We need to sleep on everything tonight, get these kids out, and then deal with it. Don't lose focus on the job at hand. Not like I did," said Lachie remorsefully. Dean nodded.

"You need to tell Kate, explain to her what's going on. You just exploded at her, and she's oblivious as to why," replied Dean. Lachie nodded.

"I will. Eventually. We can't tell Lara until we've found those kids, otherwise she's going to lose it." Dean nodded in agreement. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Dean, it's Ethan. All four kids are home," said Ethan.

"What?"

"They never went on a trip. The man you guys found died a few days ago in his home, and was never a teacher at Picton."

"So what you're saying is that someone screwed us over?" Replied Dean angrily.

"Afraid so. The principal you spoke to wasn't the real principal either; they found her tied up in her office, concussed." Dean was speechless, but not for long.

"You mean, we're out here because someone called in a hoax rescue?" Demanded Dean.

"Yes. It's exactly what I'm saying." Dean swore, and Lachie glanced at him.

"So we can come back in the morning? Pack up our gear?"

"Yes Dean. I'll deal with Vince tonight, and get this lodged in the books, so it doesn't happen again," said Ethan wearily.

"Right. Thanks Ethan."

* * *

Dean didn't sleep well, tossing and turning, thinking about what his sister in-law was going through. He was awake at five am, Lachie still snoring gently. He unzipped the tent, and started packing up his gear, and checked his watch. He dropped the bag he was packing, and moved to sit on a large boulder nearby, and watched the sunrise. It was beautiful, golden light illuminating the clearing, the night sky evaporating as the sun rose higher. He heard the rest of the team stir, and returned back to them. Lara stepped out of the tent, and wrapped her arms around Dean.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Okay. You?" He replied.

"Kate took a while to calm down, but she's okay now." Dean nodded.

"She and Lachie are coming back to our place today. We need to talk." Lara looked at him, brow furrowed, confusion in her eyes.

"Why?" Dean shook his head.

"Not now. Pack up our gear, and head back, we can talk then." Heidi and Jordan climbed out of their tent, and packed it up quietly, both yawning a little. They wanted to get back to Amber and Alicia, and rescue Vince from having to deal with four young girls who were all obsessed with One Direction. Joey and Chase were half packed, and Lachie shouldered his tent and pack. Kate stood back from him, not wanting to approach. He held out an arm to her, and she crossed over carefully. He dropped the tent and bag on the ground, and embraced Kate.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he apologised, still holding her close. Dean tapped Lachie on the shoulder.

"We need to go."

* * *

Dean opened the front door, and Lachie, Kate and Lara walked inside.

"So, why are we all here?" Asked Lara.

"Because Lachie has some news for us, and I think you both need to hear it." Lara glanced between Lachie and Dean, and waited patiently. Lachie rubbed his head, nervous.

"You remember two days ago when Lizzie ran out of here, and I told you I didn't know why?" He asked, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I remember, and then we spent the night trying to find her," replied Kate, leaning back in the lounge chair.

"Well, I know why she left," said Lachie. The tension in the air grew thicker, the suspense hanging over them.

"Lachie. Why did she leave?" Asked Lara softly. He sighed, knowing this had to become public now, whether Lizzie wanted it that way or not.

"Lizzie's pregnant, and it's Ben Watson's baby."

* * *

Michelle was first in the office the next morning, Ethan with her.

"So you're sure it's a hoax?" She asked Ethan, taking a seat at her desk.

"I'm positive. The kids parents rang in to confirm that they were home, and the school were the ones that notified me about the principal. Someone's screwing with us Mish, and I have to say, I don't like it," said Ethan, taking a seat. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and Vince appeared at Michelle's door.

"Vince? What are you doing here?" Asked Michelle, a smile spreading across her face.

"It's not good news Michelle," he said quietly. He took a seat.

"What do you mean? We're not losing funding, are we?" Vince shook his head.

"No. You're actually receiving more funding if anything," replied Vince.

"So what's the bad news?" She asked.

"Mike McGinnity is closing Elite Squad down." Michelle dropped her pen. Ethan's reaction was non-existent; he knew of Elite Squad, but didn't know them personally.

What's going to happen to them?" Asked Michelle, leaning forward on her desk.

"You'll be moving to a fresh, newly purchased building, to accommodate your now expanding team. Kenzie Worthington, Daniel De Luca, Kieran Jackson, Anna Jackson, Liam Gordon and Rebecca Lucas, and Cassandra Parkes and Mark Ramirez will be joining my team at the office. You will receive their patrols, Liam's helicopter, and the funds that selling their building will entail." Michelle was totally gobsmacked.

"You mean I now have a team of fifteen to deal with?" Vince shook his head.

"Actually, it's more like eighteen. Graeme Dineen is due to start here next week, as per Ethan's interviews with him, and his sister Ella Dineen has been doing casual work for Elite Squad the past couple of weeks, along with their cousin Xavier Anderson, and they'll be joining as well." Ethan grinned, watching as Michelle's face paled at the possibility of a large team working under her management.

"Eighteen?"

* * *

_Dear Lachie,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm sorry that I haven't been totally honest about what's going on. I'm sorry that I've been relying on you more than anyone else – you're like an older brother to me, someone I can rely on._

_Thank you for being there for me, even if it means putting your relationship with Kate in jeopardy. You've stood by this past month, no matter what I've done._

_I'm sorry I left without thanking you. I don't know where I'm going, or where I'll end up, but I need time to think, to work out what I'm going to do._

_I'm not ready to be a mother at seventeen, but I don't want to have an abortion. I just need time to think._

_I don't know what to do Lachie._

_Help me._

* * *

Lara was silent, mouth closed, body tense. Dean rubbed her hand lightly. Kate's mouth had fallen open almost comically, forming a perfect "o". Lachie wanted to cry; having to stay strong for Lizzie for the past month had taken its toll immensely, wearing him out. He put his head in his hands, and let the tears fall gently.

"How could something like this happen to her?" Lara broke the silence. She brushed Dean's hand away, and stood up, anger emanating from her.

"You know how it happened Lara," said Dean carefully. She pointed at Lachie.

"And you. How could you not tell me about this? How could you keep it a secret from me? From Kate?" Lara's voice was raised, and she was shaking.

"Lara, calm down," said Dean.

"Don't tell me to calm down! She's my sister…"

"And she's my sister-in-law, Lachie's sister-in-law, and Kate's best friend. He didn't tell anyone Lara because he believed that keeping her secret was the best thing for her. He didn't do this because he wanted to upset you Lara, or because he wanted the joy of keeping a secret from you. Look at him Lara," said Dean, pointing at Lachie. He was shaking, the sobs wracking his body. Kate finally snapped out of her reverie, and wrapped her arms around Lachie. He held her close, the tears falling fast and hard. Kate felt guilty; guilt over believing that Lizzie wanted Lachie, guilt over getting angry at Lachie for looking out for Lizzie. She felt her own eyes dampen as she held her fiancé.

"Lach, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Dean, what do we do now?" Asked Lara, cooling off a little.

"I don't know, but we need to talk to Michelle, see if we can find her." Dean heard a knock at the front door. Kate glanced at Lara.

"Can you get us some water please?" She asked quietly. Lara nodded, and Dean moved to get the door. He flung it wide open, and stared at the person standing at the door.

"Elizabeth?"

* * *

Michelle looked at her office, packing it up carefully. She'd collected a lot of memorabilia over the years; newspaper clippings, photos, medals. An assortment of things reminding her of James, and photos of her team. Ethan was helping her, having finished his own desk in mere minutes.

"I've had a lot of memories in this office; in this building. Memories with everyone, rescues, interviews with new team members. So much has happened in this place. It's going to be sad to leave," said Michelle, stacking her things inside a large box. She was moving to the new office first. Vince had already purchased the building, and was working with Mark and Cassie to close down the Elite office, and move their vehicles and tools over to the new building.

"You have to admit though, Vince is pretty efficient. And he's making sure Sydney has the best possible team out here. It's good Michelle. I've read some of the reports from Mark Ramirez about his team, and you're getting some of the best Rescue personnel I've ever seen." Michelle nodded.

"I know, but I can't help feeling like maybe Dean and the others will feel like they're being pushed out of their jobs," replied Michelle, putting in a photograph of James and Dean.

"Why? The new office has all the works; spacious garage for the eight patrols and two trucks we now have, a helipad for the chopper, second floor space for offices for your eighteen team members, a third floor dedicated to administration for you and I to work on, as well as a gym space on the third floor, and a rescue training centre. We've got a completely kitted out garage Mish." Ethan sounded like a kid at Christmas. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're excited Eth, but it's still sad. We need to get the team in here, let them know what's going on." Ethan smiled at her.

"Already done. Although Dean, Lara, Kate and Lachie aren't coming in, and Andy's not around. I guess it's Heidi, Jordan, Chase and Joey for now." He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Heidi, Jordan, Chase and Joey appeared.

"Michelle? What are you doing to your office?" Exclaimed Chase, looking at the empty room.

"Come join us out in the main office," said Michelle, gesturing towards their desks.

"Michelle, what's going on?" Asked Heidi, taking a seat. She gripped Jordan's hand, fearing the worst. Michelle sat down, Ethan standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders as a sign of support.

"We had some news today from Head Office," started Michelle.

"Oh god, they're finally shutting us down, aren't they?" said Heidi.

"I knew it. It was only a matter of time," said Joey from the other side of the office.

"No, it's not like that. Not for us. Head Office are shutting Elite down. Apparently they're not viable as a unit anymore," said Ethan.

"What happens to them? What's going to happen to their team?" Asked Chase. He was friends with Daniel and Liam, and occasionally they went out for drinks.

"Well, that's part of our news. The Elite Squad will be joining us, and becoming a part of Special Ops," replied Michelle.

"Great. Less work," said Chase, grinning.

"Actually, we're encompassing more of Sydney, hence the larger team. However, as part of our merging, we're moving offices. We've got to be out of here by next week so we can start work," said Michelle.

"We're… moving?" Asked Heidi incredulously. Michelle nodded.

"State-of-the-art equipment, garage, administration floor, private gym, it's got everything," said Ethan proudly.

"So when are we packing up?" Asked Heidi.

"Start now. Ethan, can you give Lara and Dean a call, same with Kate and Lachie? We need them in here to pack up their own desks," said Michelle, standing up. He nodded.

"Thanks Ethan. We want to get packed up as soon as possible, get stuff transported over to the new headquarters. When you're packed, take your box downstairs, and start packing up the garage downstairs." Jordan groaned. Michelle smiled.

"And for that Jordan, you have to pack up all the tools downstairs and load them into the truck."

* * *

Andy lay in her hospital bed, the quiet beeping of machines the only company. She flipped through one of the magazines Michelle left her, and then placed it back on the bedside table. She missed Liam, his company, his arms. She wished she could somehow change his mind about having kids. She heard a knock on her door, and looked up. Liam stood in the doorway, a sheepish look on his face.

"Hey babe," he said softly.

"Don't hey babe me. You left, remember?" Andy replied.

"I know, and it was stupid. I was angry, and I wasn't ready for the news. I didn't mean to get so consumed by it. I'm so sorry." Liam crossed over to the chair next to her bed, and sat down, taking Andy's hand in his.

"I do want this baby, I honestly do, I just wish you'd prepared me beforehand. It was a bit of a shock," said Liam.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I understand," said Andy, rubbing Liam's hand.

"We got some news today at work," said Liam distractedly.

"What? What happened?" Asked Andy, propping herself up on the pillows a little more.

"They're closing Elite down," said Liam sadly.

"What does that mean for you?" Andy asked, concerned for her fiancé.

"They're merging us with Rescue. I'll be at work with you every day." Andy gasped.

"What?" She glanced down at the bed sheets and then back at Liam.

"Call a nurse."

* * *

Kenzie dropped her head in her hands, looking at the few things she had in her box. Her desk was bare; she rarely spent time at her desk, preferring to work out in the field. Personal effects were hard to keep track of, and Liam was usually stealing them like a four-year-old. She wasn't ready for this; wasn't ready to become part of a large unit. She didn't want to lose herself in such a large team…

* * *

Lizzie stood in the doorway, tears falling. Kate released Lachie, staring at the seventeen-year-old framed in front of her. Lachie glanced at Kate, and realised that Dean and Lara were staring at the same thing. He turned around and stood up quickly, crossing over to her. He embraced her, and she let herself go, sobbing into his shirt. He held her tight, before leading her over to the lounges where Dean, Lara and Kate were sitting. She sat next to him, leaning against him, legs drawn to her chest. Kate sat on the other side of her.

"I thought about leaving," she whispered.

"Why? You can come to us about anything Lizzie, you know that," said Lara, leaning forward. Lizzie nodded. She'd clearly been crying for a while.

"I didn't know what to do," she said quietly. Lachie put an arm around her. Kate took Lizzie's hand in hers.

"We'll be here for you, no matter what you decide," said Kate quietly. Lachie smiled at her over Lizzie's head. Lara handed her a tissue, and sat back, Dean holding her hand. Lizzie wiped her eyes carefully.

"I'm going to keep the baby."

"Are you sure?" Asked Lara. Lizzie nodded.

"It's not the baby's fault that Ben did what he did," said Lizzie quietly, staring at her knees. Dean's phone rang, and he excused himself from the group. Lara watched him as he spoke in low tones. Lizzie leant forward, a hand covering her mouth as she felt the nausea rise in her throat again. Kate rubbed her back gently, and Lara went into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. Dean finished his phone call.

"That was Liam," said Dean, taking a seat. He rubbed his temples, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Andy lost the baby. They're trying to work out why, and what happened, but she's distraught. She'll be back in a week or so, depending on the results of the tests. He tried ringing Kate, but couldn't get through." Kate nodded, and almost simultaneously, Lachie, Dean, Kate and Lara's phone's vibrated. Lara checked hers first.

"It's Michelle. We need to head in to work; she's got some news for us." Lizzie looked at Lachie, frightened.

"Please, don't leave me," said Lizzie, gripping Kate's hand.

"You can come with us. It's okay, we're not going to leave you," said Lachie. Kate nodded.

"The message sounded urgent. We should go," said Lara softly. Dean nodded, and the five of them left. Lachie, Kate and Lizzie got into one patrol, Kate and Lizzie in the back. Dean and Lara got into the other.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dean, throwing the patrol into gear. Lara sighed.

"It brings back memories of what happened to me. How is a seventeen year-old supposed to deal with this when I couldn't deal with it myself?" Replied Lara.

"She'll have the team by her side every step of the way, no matter what happens. The same as you did Lara. We're a team, a family; we've stood by each other, through a lot of things. This will be no different," said Dean, pulling into the carpark. Lachie, Kate and Lizzie weren't far behind them, pulling up next to them. They headed upstairs. Heidi, Jordan, Chase and Joey were packing boxes.

"Michelle? What's going on?" Asked Lara. Michelle smiled at her.

"A lot actually." She glanced around at Lizzie, who was sitting at Lachie's desk, Lachie behind her, Kate sitting in front of her, talking in soft voices.

"What's Lizzie doing here?" Asked Michelle.

"It's a long story. She didn't want to be left alone, and for once, I had to agree. I don't think she should be left by herself," said Lara cryptically. Dean glanced at her.

"Maybe we could step into your office?" He suggested. Michelle nodded, and they walked inside. Dean closed the door carefully, and Michelle sat behind the empty desk.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Lizzie's pregnant. It's a long story that is going to have to come out later, but we'll explain it when we have more time. She's frightened and upset, and right now, she's only really talking to Lachie." Michelle nodded, understanding their concern.

"Well, while you weren't here, Head Office made the decision to close down the Elite Sqaud… And they're being joined with us."

"What?" Exclaimed Dean.

"You heard me Dean. Kenzie, Daniel, Liam, Anna, Kieran, Rebecca, Ella Dineen and Xavier Anderson will be joining us, along with Graeme Dineen," said Michelle.

"But we'll never fit in here! How are you even going to manage that?" Asked Dean.

"That's why we're all packing up. We're being moved to a new office that accounts for all eighteen of you. Massive garage, administration floor, helipad, private gym next door. The works," replied Michelle. Lara looked at the office.

"How long do you think it'll take to pack up?"

* * *

A week later, everything had been moved in successfully. Eight patrols and two rescue trucks sat gleaming in the garage. Ropes hung neatly on the walls, tools sitting on their respective shelves. Two locker rooms at the back of the ground floor stood next to each other, containing showers and lockers, one for each gender. A lift was set to one side. Two sets of stairs served the building; a set at the front from the main doors, and a set at the back, for personnel use. The first floor contained desks, a kitchen, and a sitting area. The second floor was administration; a conference table was set at one end, ready for team meetings. Ethan and Michelle's offices stood side by side. A final staircase lead to the roof, where a helicopter stood proudly in the centre of a helipad. Michelle and Ethan unlocked the door together.

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Michelle. Ethan nodded.

"We can do this." The seventeen members of the team followed them up to the first floor.

"How do we decide who gets which desk?" Asked Kenzie, glancing around. There were two desks set side by side; the rest were grouped in fours.

"We've already worked it out for you. Ethan and I know that some of you don't get along with Elite; we're all on the same team now. Get to know each other," said Ethan. He barely knew anyone on the old Elite team, but was determined to make sure that they all got along. He knew there would be some squabbling to begin with as they tested each other's boundaries, but was hoping that nothing would arise from that.

"Okay. The two desks are for our two team leaders, Kenzie and Dean," said Michelle, pointing. They moved to the desks, putting the boxes of their belongings down on their desks. Michelle moved to the first group of four desks, and consulted her chart.

"These four are De Luca, Lara, Chase and Graeme; when he gets here," said Michelle. The three others moved to the desks, and sat down.

"Next set of desks; Heidi and Jordan, Liam and Rebecca." Liam blanched when he realised he wasn't seated with Andy.

"Andy, Joey, Ella and Xavier," said Michelle. The remainder separated, and the remaining four members took their seats at the last four desks.

"Last four; Anna, Kieran, Lachie and Kate." Michelle stepped back.

"How wil teams work Ethan?" Asked Dean, his desk already messy.

"Generally pairs, but we can take double the workload. Okay. Callouts will be split equally between team leaders; you guys can pick your teams. Any evidence of favouritism from either of you will have you and your team washing all eight patrols and the two trucks. Got it?" Said Ethan, staring at each of them. They nodded. Ethan looked at his own list.

"Okay, pairing is as follows. Dean, Lara. Kenzie, Daniel. Chase, Graeme. Heidi, Jordan. Joey, Rebecca. Liam, Andy. Kate, Lachie. Ella, Xavier. Anna, Kieran. Any issues, consult with me."

"Graeme just messaged. He should be here in a minute," said Michelle to Ethan.

"Right. Special Ops team members have still have reports to finish. Elite, Mark tells me you still owe a report on the fire rescue you guys attended last week. After that, we're in this together. No more "Elite" this, or "Elite" that. We're all part of the Special Operations team, and we'll act that way. Got it?" The entirety of the team nodded, almost in an eerie unison. Footfalls were heard coming up the stairs, and a new face appeared. He walked up to Ethan.

"Hi. I'm Graeme Dineen." All eyes turned to him. For the few single girls in the room, he looked amazing; sculpted face, dark hair, brown eyes you could just get lost in. Pupils became dilated, breathing quickened, pulses raced.

And they didn't even know him yet…


	4. Episode 4: Mistaken

_Episode 7.04 – Mistaken_

It wasn't easy at first, integrating teams. After three consecutive days of having to each wash patrols and trucks, Dean and Kenzie learnt quickly. Dean and Kenzie's intercom's buzzed.

"Dean, Kenz. Assemble all teams, and head out to Thredbo. There's been reports of another landslide; worse than the one in 1997. We need all teams at hand for this one. Please though, leave Lizzie here." Ethan's voice cut off. Dean stood up.

"Callout to Thredbo, all teams. Let's go!" Called Dean. They headed downstairs; Dean and Kenzie took a patrol for themselves, the others grouping up to take four patrols. Dean took the driver's seat.

"How do you want to organise teams?" Asked Dean, turning onto the highway. Kenzie consulted her team folder.

"I think I'd prefer it if they referred back to you on this one. It's a big job, and it'll be too hard with two team leaders." Dean nodded, hitting the sirens and lights.

"We need triage teams and search teams. SES and fire teams will help out, as well as other volunteer groups. I'm thinking Graeme, Chase, Kieran, Anna, Xavs and Ella on triage. Then Liam, Andy, Jordan and Heidi as Rescue Delta. Rescue Gamma will be Joey, Bex, Lachie and Kate, and Lara, Daniel, you and myself as Rescue Alpha. Three teams and a triage team. Sound okay to you?" Asked Kenzie. She wanted to make sure she was doing it right; as a young female team leader, eyes were always on her if she happened to screw up, and her job would automatically on the line. Every time her old team had returned from a rescue, she spent numerous hours after work writing her own detailed reports, and checking her colleagues. In return, she'd earned a reputation in Head Office as a hard working team member; something that would make her indispensable.

"That sound fine by me. Walk me through your choices," said Dean, slightly distracted.

"Why?" Asked Kenzie, checking her list again.

"Because if something goes wrong out there and Head Office calls you up, the first thing they'll do is question your team choices. Walk me through it," said Dean.

"I don't know why Dean, I just picked. Anna at least has a history of working in paramedics, so she'll be best on triage. As for the others, I don't want to get in trouble with Ethan again for favouritism. I've had enough of washing patrols," commented Kenzie.

"It's okay, just something to think about for next time. You have to be able to justify your choices."

* * *

"So Graeme. Tell us about yourself," said Chase from the backseat.

"I grew up with my sister Ella here in Sydney, in Drummoyne area. Xavs moved in with us after his parents split when he was sixteen, because they couldn't decide who would take him. His mum is in Dubai, Dad is in America, and they never really came back. He's lived with us for seven years now." Lachie nodded from the front seat. Kate was distracted, texting Lizzie.

"So what made you decide to join Rescue?" Asked Lachie.

"I've been a part of the firies for four years, and was moved to their Rescue unit. It was amazing to work with them, and when I heard you guys had an opening, I jumped at it."

"So you're ex-firie," said Chase slowly.

"Yeah. Is it a problem?" Asked Graeme slowly. Chase shook his head.

"No. Not really. As long as you know you're a rescue worker now, not a firie." Graeme nodded.

"So…" Graeme trailed off. He glanced at Chase, and then back at his knees. He didn't want to do this. Not yet.

"So Lachie, have you and Kate finally decided on when you're going to get married?" Asked Chase.

"Just because you and Dean are both married doesn't mean that we have to rush into it Chasie. We have all the time in the world," said Lachie. Kate nodded, giving Lachie's hand a quick squeeze. Kate turned around to face Chase.

"It'll happen Chase. Don't worry."

* * *

Heidi, Jordan, Lara and Daniel were in patrol two, driving about ten metres behind Dean and Kenzie. Lara missed being paired with Dean, but knew that the times he and Kenzie went out in the patrol, he was usually coaching her as a team leader.

"Daniel, I hear you and Kenzie are finally going to make it official," said Heidi, leaning against Jordan.

"Making what official?" He asked. He knew exactly what they were talking about, just wanted the conversation to go a little longer. The past few days had been focussed solely on Lara's younger sister Lizzie, and every time it came up, the air became awkward, and no-one really wanted to talk.

"You two are finally going out!" Exclaimed Heidi. He smiled.

"Yeah, we are," said Daniel.

"You two are so cute together."

"Actually, I could use your help. Her twenty-first birthday is coming up, and her family can't make it for her birthday. They've gone to America for their anniversary. So I wanted to put something together, and we're all a team now. She's been getting along well with Lizzie too; they seem to have a lot in common. So I'm wanting to do something for her. I'm just not sure what," said Daniel.

"You can have it at our place. It's big enough for all of us and the kids; we can have a barbecue. Something easy, not too big, but still celebratory," said Lara.

"Sounds better than what I had in mind. Surprise?" Asked Daniel.

"It's too hard to do a surprise and keep it a secret. Just make it a gathering," replied Lara.

"Sound okay to you two?" Asked Daniel. Heidi and Jordan nodded.

"Sounds great. Tell us when and what time, and we'll be there."

* * *

"Xavier, stop it!" Giggled Ella from the back seat. He tickled her again.

"Seriously, do I have to come back there and separate you two?" Said Joey. He was tired, frustrated.

"No," sulked Ella, crossing her arms. Joey glanced back, his gaze lingering a little. Ella blushed furiously, and Joey turned back to face the front. Bex nudged him.

"What was that Joey?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said, his face matching Ella's.

"Do I see a little flirting going on there?" She asked, sniggering. She'd known Joey long enough to know how far to push it. Today though, it seemed as if she'd misjudged.

"It's nothing, okay? Drop it." Bex recoiled at his angry tone, and then resumed staring out the window. Joey hoped he'd avoided exposing himself. He wasn't ready to tell everyone yet…

He wasn't even ready to tell himself…

* * *

"Andy, I'm so sorry," said Anna remorsefully from the front seat. She hadn't heard the news about Andy losing the baby, and had accidently stumbled across it in conversation, remembering a week ago when Liam had ended up at Daniel's place.

"It's okay Anna. You didn't know," replied Andy wearily. She desperately wanted a hug from Liam, but sufficed with holding his hand.

"How are you doing?" Asked Anna softly. Andy wiped a tear from her face, and Liam gave her hand a quick squeeze. Anna felt for Andy, wishing she could make the pain just disappear.

"I've been having nightmares, almost every night. I wake up screaming, imagining myself dying, losing everyone, losing that baby. It's terrifying. I feel like a failure," said Andy, the tears falling harder now. Kieran didn't say a word, just focussed on the road ahead. Anna stretched a hand back, and rubbed Andy's leg.

"Hun, I'm so sorry…" Kieran interrupted her.

"Look at that!" He exclaimed, pointing out the window. Anna turned to face the front as they pulled up near the triage centre at Thredbo. The place had been flattened, dirt and snow covering buildings and homes.

"This is going to take forever," said Anna softly. The other four patrols pulled up, and everyone gathered around. An SES leader came and joined them.

"Hi, I'm Angela. You two must be Dean Gallagher and Kenzie Worthington." Angela shook both Dean and Kenzie's hands.

"Ethan rang, said you would have teams arranged?" Kenzie nodded to Angela.

"We've got a triage team, and three search teams." Angela nodded.

"Excellent. We've had quite a few injuries come in from falling branches, spider-bites, concussions. Our teams are stretched to the limit there," said Angela. She was weary, exhausted from searching for long hours. Kenzie pulled out her team list.

"Graeme, Chase, Kieran, Anna Xavier and Ella. You six are on triage teams, Anna's in charge of you guys." Chase nearly choked.

"Anna's in charge? Why?" Dean turned on his youngest brother.

"Because Kenzie said so, and because Anna has the best medical training out of all of you. Deal with it Chase," said Dean. Chase stared at his brother. He had been kind of hoping to finally be in charge of a team, even a small one, but Kenzie had changed that. He stalked away. Graeme laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry mate. I know you wanted to be team leader," said Graeme. Chase nodded.

"Thanks. She's okay." Kenzie and Dean watched as the triage team walked away.

"We're going to have to do something about that later," said Kenzie.

"I know," replied Dean. Kenzie consulted her list again.

"Okay, search teams are as follows; Joey, Bex, Kate and Lachie. You guys are Rescue Gamma, and are starting with the street that collapsed at the top of the landslide. Be careful, take the patrol up." Joey, Kate, Bex and Lachie climbed into one of the patrols, and headed up the winding road; or at least, what was left of it.

"Heidi, Jordan, Liam and Andy; Rescue Delta. Take the ski lodge and be careful," said Kenzie. They left as she folded up the list.

"We've got the slope to deal with; six fallen trees, and at least eight people missing."

* * *

The street was totally flattened. Joey, Bex, Kate and Lachie stepped out of the patrol, surveying the damage.

"This could take weeks," said Bex, looking at the remains of houses.

"Help me! Please!" Came a voice.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Called another.

"It's going to be a long day," said Bex, grabbing her pack out of the patrol. She tossed Joey his, and Lachie came around to take Kate and his out.

"We'll take the left side of the street, you guys take the right," said Lachie. They nodded and split. SES and fire rescue were working as best they could, and the additional help from Rescue was greatly appreciated. Joey and Bex started on their side of the street. Bex slipped a hand inside Joey's.

"I've missed you," she said softly. Joey felt distinctly uncomfortable, and slipped his hand out of Rebecca's.

"We're on the job Rebecca. We can't do this," he lied. Bex looked haughty.

"Fine. We don't talk anymore, you rarely even look me in the eye. Is there something really going on with you and Ella?" Asked Bex.

"There's nothing going on, I swear," replied Joey.

"What was with the staring in the car then? Honestly, I thought I'd have to spray you with water to bring you back to reality," said Bex, lifting up a plank of wood and tossing it to the side.

"I wasn't staring at Ella," said Joey quietly.

"Then who…" Bex trailed off, and she dropped the large metal sheet she was holding.

"Oh. Are you sure?" She asked. Joey nodded.

"I've known since I was about three, and I've kept it quiet this long. You can't tell anybody," said Joey, pleading. Bex nodded.

"I promise Joe. I won't tell anyone." He nodded, and they resumed searching. Their efforts provided only two rescues; the two people that had called out for assistance earlier. It seemed that most people were out of the area when the landslide had happened. Kate smiled at Lachie as the SES and fire crews took out their last patient, and they packed the back of their patrol, waiting for Joey and Bex to finish up. Kate turned to Lachie.

"So I think they're right. We should set a date Lach."

* * *

Dean used the heavy-duty chainsaw to slice through the tree like it was made of butter. Lara reassured their patient while monitoring her obs. Dean finished, and flicked off the saw.

"You ready?" He asked. Lara nodded.

"Jeff, we're going to move the tree now. Let me know if you feel anything, or if you're uncomfortable, okay?" Jeff nodded, and Dean motioned for Daniel to come over.

"On three, we lift." Daniel nodded his confirmation, and Kenzie joined Lara and their patient. Dean counted down, and then he and Daniel lifted the heavy trunk off the man. He seized immediately, and then Kenzie and Lara both noticed the blood pooling from his mouth and ears.

"He's haemorrhaging. We can't stop it. He's a code blue," said Kenzie, stepping away. Lara sat back. She knew this rescue operation would be difficult, but not this hard. They'd been radioed by triage already; notified that they'd lost several patients already.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Graeme worked on a six-year-old with a concussion, testing her. She was upset, unable to find her parents. Graeme was trying to keep her distracted. Anna blew past, busy with another patient.

"First rule of triage Graeme. If they're not critical, move on. I've got two patients with punctured lungs, one with a broken leg that needs splinting, another with a suspected spinal injury, and people with multiple injuries. Please, move on from the girl, and help out!" Called Anna before moving on to the next patient. Graeme smiled at the little girl.

"Stay here, okay?" She nodded, and he moved on to check on other patients. Chase was patching up a teenager, Ella was working on a man with a suspected fracture in his wrist, and Xavier was working on a man in cardiac arrest, along with a few nurses. Kieran was hiding out in the other tent, helping with the more critical cases, and helping ambulance crews transfer them into vehicles before taking them away. Graeme moved down three beds to a young girl, about twelve. She was sitting up, hunched over, having obvious difficulty breathing. He took a seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Graeme. What's the problem?" He asked, reaching for the oxygen mask.

"I.. can't… breathe…" She wheezed. He placed the oxygen mask over her face carefully.

"Are you asthmatic?" He asked. She nodded.

"I can't find my inhaler," she whispered. Graeme stood up and grabbed his medi-pack, shuffling through the contents. He pulled out a small blue inhaler.

"Use this one." An alarm sounded from the bed he'd previously been attending, and Anna beat him to the bed. The six year old had fallen into a coma. Kieran dealt with the little girl with ambulance officers; they needed to get her to hospital. Anna turned to Graeme, absolutely furious.

"Why the hell did you leave her Graeme?" He stood up, facing her down.

"Because you told me to go and deal with another patient if I didn't think she was critical."

"Clearly she wasn't Graeme!"

* * *

Heidi, Jordan, Liam and Andy drove along what was left of the road, relying on the four-wheel drive capacity of the vehicle.

"How are we supposed to find the ski lodge?" Asked Andy from the back seat.

"Apparently, it's only another few metres down the road. SES crews started work their first, because there were more people there than anywhere else. They have a few people trapped, and they want us in to get them out. Nothing overly strenuous, just making sure that people are out safely," said Jordan, navigating carefully.

"Simple extraction, and some regular first aid, and keep the patient alive long enough to hand them over to paramedics," added Heidi.

"Sounds easy enough, doesn't it?" Piped up Liam. Heidi groaned.

"Oh, famous last words Liam," she said, laughing. The patrol slipped a little on the loose dirt and snow, and Jordan struggled to keep it upright. He regained control for a mere second, then a secondary landslide toppled the patrol over, pushing it down the hill, burying it completely…

* * *

_It was dark, quiet; the dirt and snow silenced all noise, except for the quiet breathing of the four occupants…_

_They were alive…_

_For now…_

* * *

Graeme was shaken to his core; he almost lost that little girl. Anna kept yelling at him, abusing him for almost losing her, for not paying attention. He eventually tuned her out, continuing to try and work. She followed him, ranting. After several minutes, he cracked and turned to face her, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I didn't see it the way you did, I'm sorry that I'm not good enough." He turned heel and walked outside, ignoring Anna's shocked face. He'd never felt so vulnerable and upset in his life. He sat outside in the cold snow, and let the hot angry tears fall. Anna turned to Ella.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"It's not you, it's just what he's like. It's a new job for him, and he's stressed out. If he doesn't come in later, I'll go outside and talk to him," said Ella, splinting up her patient. She couldn't go running to her younger brother's aide every time, otherwise she'd never get anything done. Anna shrugged her shoulders and sighed; she didn't really have time for this.

"Kieran, can you take over Graeme's patients?"

* * *

"What is it with this place and landslides anyway?" Asked Lara, picking her way carefully over the loose dirt. Twice now she'd slid down the hill after the dirt had shifted.

"It's usually to do with water running underneath the ground, and eventually undermining everything. Thredbo just happens to have that a lot," said Kenzie, picking her way through the fallen trees and debris carefully. They'd been yet to come across another patient, and had been glad that most people were either at the ski-lodge, or at the secondary hotel down the road away from the landslide. Kenzie's phone rang, and she pulled it out of her pocket. She stepped forward, talking quietly.

"Is she always like that?" Asked Lara, slipping again for the third time. Dean caught her this time round, and lifted her back to her feet.

"Driven?" Asked Daniel. Lara nodded.

"She's just got that drive. She'll go far," said Dean.

"And you should see her when it comes around to reports. She turns into an absolute crazy woman," said Daniel laughing.

"I heard that," said Kenzie, her phone call ended.

"What was that about?" Asked Dean.

"We've just had reports of a secondary landslide; nothing too major though. There were unconfirmed reports that it buried a four-wheel drive, but SES say there wasn't anyone in it."

* * *

Joey and Rebecca were unusually quiet on the way down the mountain. Kate and Lachie glanced at each other, concerned.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Kate, turning around to face them.

"Yeah. Just tired. We're fine," said Joey, peeking at Rebecca. She was silent, his news having rocked her to the core. She'd never expected it from Joey, not in a million years. Kate noticed the fact that Bex was quiet.

"Rebecca, what's going on?" She asked quietly. Bex glanced at Joey, who shook his head slightly. Bex sighed, and resumed staring out the window at the flattened landscape.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," said Bex quietly. Kate wasn't convinced, but dropped the subject.

"Rescue Gamma to Rescue Alpha. We've cleared the top of the slope, and we're heading to the triage centre. Anything you need us to do?" Asked Lachie.

"Rescue Alpha to Rescue Gamma, confirm Lachie. That sounds fine, we'll meet you there." Lachie pulled up out the front of the triage centre, and noticed Graeme sitting against the cold wall, shaking. Joey was out of the patrol before anyone could move, and hunkered down in front of Graeme.

"What's going on?" Asked Joey.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this job; I've already nearly lost a patient, and Anna's just been yelling at me for not being good enough," said Graeme. He wanted to be strong, but was just so overwhelmed by everything going on, and a fresh torrent of tears started. Joey did something he never thought he'd do; he pulled Graeme up to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. Graeme cried harder, feeling inadequate. Kate, Lachie and Bex watched on, mouths hanging open.

"Is he…?" Kate asked softly.

"Yes," responded Bex in a whisper.

"No way," said Lachie. Chase chose that moment to walk out into the cold. Joey still had his arms wrapped around Graeme, supporting him; comforting. Kate, Lachie and Bex jumped out of the patrol, and headed over to where Joey and Graeme were standing, embracing each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Demanded Chase. Graeme and Joey split apart, and Graeme retied his hair back, wiping his face.

"Nothing." He pushed past Chase and headed back inside. Joey shot him a look of disgust, and followed Graeme inside.

"What was that?" Asked Chase. The three of them shrugged their shoulders simultaneously.

"I've got no idea Chasie, but let him be, and protect Graeme from Anna. We don't want him quitting on his first big job and heading back to the firies." Chase nodded to Lachie, and headed back inside. They were getting more patients in by the minute. Kate pulled out her own medi-kit, and slammed the door.

"Hey, has anyone heard from the ski-slope yet?" She asked, stepping inside the warmer building. Xavier heard her, and shook his head.

"Haven't heard anything from the lodge yet. We've had patients come up from there all afternoon though," said Xavier, moving on. He was confident the patient wasn't going to die, and moved on to the next bed, checking the patient's head injury. Kate noticed how efficient he was.

"Hey, you're good. Have you done this before?" She asked, moving up to the next bed.

"I used to be a trauma surgeon, before transferring across into a rescue unit, and training up to be a rescue worker. I even have a medical degree."

"So you're pro at this then?" Replied Kate. Xavier shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose." A SES worker stumbled in the door, shaking snow off his jacket.

"I'm glad we cleared out the lodge in time," he commented.

"Why is that?" Asked Lachie, taping a gauze pad to a laceration.

"We had a secondary landslide, buried everything out there. We only just got out in time," replied Mike.

"Did the rescue team get out?" Asked Bex, checking the dressing on another patient. Mike shrugged his shoulders as he moved through to the main command centre. Kate turned to Lachie.

"What kind of answer is that? Did they get out or not?"

* * *

Liam woke up first, dangling precariously, his seatbelt holding him pinned to his seat. It was dark, the air slightly musty. He pulled his torch out of his pocket, flipping it on. He dropped it, and it fell to the roof of the patrol, illuminating the cabin. Heidi groaned as she came around.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"Secondary collapse," said Liam. He found the release on his seatbelt, and pressed it. He fell to the ceiling awkwardly, and turned around. He looked at the windows.

"We're not getting out of here anytime soon," said Liam.

"Oh, that hurts," said Heidi, dropping from her seat.

"Are you okay?" Asked Liam.

"Yeah, I just hit my shoulder. It's okay." She turned around to face Jordan.

"Jordan? Jordz, wake up," she said, shaking him gently. His face was bruising a little, and Liam surmised that he'd hit the steering wheel in their tumble down the hill. Jordan's eyes opened a little, but closed again quickly. The swelling on his face didn't allow him to open them much more.

"Heidi," he whispered.

"I'm here Jordan, it's okay," said Heidi, taking his hand.

"Why are you upside down?" He asked, confused.

"I'm not upside down; the patrol is, and you're still strapped in your seat. Liam, can you help me? I'm going to get him down," said Heidi. Liam nodded, and as Heidi released the seatbelt, both helped Jordan down.

"How's Andy?" Asked Heidi. Liam turned to look at her. She was unconscious; an oxytank lay near her, a smear of blood on it, drops of blood puddling on the ceiling.

"Heidi, I need to get her down now," said Liam urgently. Jordan leant against the window on his side, allowing Heidi space to get through.

"We really need to tie down our gear," muttered Liam. Heidi held onto Andy carefully as Liam undid her seatbelt, and then they both moved her down carefully.

"Andy, can you hear me?" Asked Liam. Heidi ignored the dull ache in her shoulder, and checked Andy's vitals. Liam pulled over a medi-kit, and handed Jordan a gauze pad, before pressing one to the wound on Andy's head.

"You might not know it yet, but you've got a bloody nose; it looks broken. Be careful with it, okay?" Said Liam before returning his focus to Andy.

"Query spinal and internal bleeding, bruising across chest from seatbelt. Don't move her any more than you have to, okay?" Liam nodded, and kissed Andy's forehead.

"Andy. Don't leave me now…"

* * *

"Rescue Alpha to Rescue Delta. Come in," said Kenzie into her radio. Silence filled the air, the radio crackling slightly.

"Where are they?" Asked Lara, Dean standing just behind her.

"I have no idea. Maybe they're just out of range," replied Daniel, observing Kenzie's face.

"Rescue Alpha to Rescue Gamma, have you guys heard from the other team?" Asked Kenzie.

"Rescue Gamma to Rescue Alpha. No, but we did hear there was a landslide. Probably out of range," replied Lachie.

"Thanks Lach. Keep us updated if you hear anything," responded Dean.

"How much more have we got to cover out here?" Asked Lara. Dean pulled out his map.

"According to our map, we're finished. SES and firies have finished the rest of the area," said Kenzie, pointing out the red outline with her finger.

"We'll head back and help the triage teams for a while," decided Dean. They traipsed back to the main road and walked downhill to the triage centre. It was packed with people, some believing they were missing friends and family, some injured, and some just there for the sheer frenetic energy.

"Geez, it's crazy in here," commented Kenzie, heading toward the command centre. Dean followed her, leaving Daniel and Lara to help out the triage teams.

"I remember the time when Dean and I used to be a team. I miss those days," said Lara as she moved towards another bed.

"Same here. Kenzie and I used to work together all the time, now she's always with Dean," replied Daniel, elevating his patient's leg.

"And I thought I asked you guys to not complain about it," said Ethan walking through the double doors. Michelle was right behind him.

"Sorry Ethan," mumbled Lara and Daniel. Lara glanced at Michelle.

"Where's Lizzie?" She asked.

"Staying with Jess, Isabelle and Kyle. Remind me that we need to talk later; her school called today." Lara sagged.

"I know what it's about," replied Lara, returning to her patient.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Daniel as he finished with a patient.

"Command Centre needed more people, and Mish and I were asked to come down," replied Ethan. Lara glanced up again at Michelle, and furrowed her brow.

"Are you okay Michelle?" She asked. Michelle was generally pale, but had visibly whitened. Ethan turned around, and stretched a hand towards her. She grabbed it and held it tight, another hand holding her stomach. Daniel grabbed a chair and pulled it over. Ethan sat Michelle down quickly.

"Mish, are you okay?" She shook her head, and Ethan noticed she was shaking a little.

"De Luca, help me move her to the command centre," said Ethan. Daniel did so, putting Michelle's arm around his shoulders, Ethan doing the same.

"I'll be inside in a moment," called Lara, concern filling her. She finished with her patient quickly, and followed Ethan and Daniel into the next makeshift building, grabbing her medi-kit on the way past. Ethan sat her down in one of the quieter meeting areas, and ordered De Luca and Kenzie back to the triage centre, leaving only Lara, Dean and Ethan. Michelle sat down, tears falling thick and fast.

"Michelle, tell me what's wrong," said Ethan desperately, crouching down in front of her.

"Not here," she said softly, trying to keep herself composed.

"But you know what it is?" Asked Ethan. Michelle nodded. Ethan slammed his hands down on the table in frustration, and stood up.

"I'm going to check in with the SES crew. Lara, stay with her. Dean, go find out what's going on with Graeme; Anna sent me some message about him not working properly." Dean nodded, and left Lara with Michelle. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of Michelle.

"Michelle, what's going on? You've been off colour for weeks. It's not cancer again, is it?" Asked Lara, worried. Michelle shook her head.

"No, it's not that," she whispered. Lara took on of Michelle's hands in her own.

"Michelle, you're scaring me. What is it?" Asked Lara.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Dean checked the various nooks and crannies available in the building, looking for Graeme. He found him in one of the lounges, where SES crews and firies rested between shifts. Joey was with him, Graeme asleep on his lap, Joey running his fingers through his hair.

"What the hell is going on?" Growled Dean. Graeme's eyes snapped open, and he shot up.

"N-nothing," he stammered.

"You aren't scheduled to be resting now; you should be out there in the triage centre, working like everyone else. Don't make me write you up for this," snapped Dean. Joey and Graeme stood up quickly, straightening their uniforms. Dean wasn't angry that they were spending time with each other; who they had relationships with wasn't Dean's business unless it affected their working attitudes. They hurried out the door, faces flushed red, and returned to the triage centre, eyes not meeting with each other. Dean stormed out into the main area. Things were starting to clear out as people were moved to various hospitals. He grabbed Anna as she walked past.

"Have you heard from Heidi, Jordan, Liam or Andy?" He asked. She shook her head.

"All we heard is that there was a secondary landslide that took a four wheel drive with it, but nothing from them." Dean nodded, and returned back to the command centre. Ethan was checking notes when Dean sat in front of him.

"Ethan, we've lost contact with a team," he said matter-of-factly.

"Which one?" Asked Ethan, barely glancing up.

"Heidi, Jordan, Liam and Andy. They were heading to the ski lodge…" Dean trailed off as he put together what Anna had said to him.

"What? What is it?" Asked Ethan, dropping his notes.

"Anna said that there had been reports of a four-wheel drive going under. The SES crews walked out to that site, and no-one who was staying there had a four-wheel drive. It had to be one of our patrols…" Said Dean in realisation.

"Get our teams together, get them out there. If they're in that patrol, chances are they're running out of air. We need to get to them now!"

* * *

Jordan's eyes closed first, and he relaxed, sliding down the interior of the patrol.

"No, no, Jordan, please, stay awake," said Heidi, tugging him desperately. He didn't wake.

"Heidi, let him sleep. He'll use less oxygen. It's not ideal," said Liam, still cradling Andy's head in his lap.

"How much oxygen do you think we have left?" Asked Heidi. Liam shrugged.

"Not enough to survive overnight," commented Liam.

"What about the oxytanks?" Asked Heidi. Liam shook his head.

"They're almost empty; Xavier was supposed to fill them up, but was put on call. He forgot to finish the task," replied Liam, his own lids feeling heavy. Heidi glanced at Andy's prone body, the bruising darkening on her face and chest.

"How's she doing?" Asked Heidi.

"She's not breathing properly, and there's nothing I can do for her," said Liam, stroking back Andy's dark hair. He leant back against door, the little talking he had done exhausting him. He realised how little air was available, and he closed his eyes.

"Liam, please, don't leave me," begged Heidi.

"I'm just closing… my… eyes…" he replied slowly. Heidi watched as Liam drifted off to sleep, his breathing slowing.

"Liam, please, don't fall asleep," pleaded Heidi, her own eyes closing upon their own accord.

"Please… don't leave me…"

* * *

The Rescue team stood outside the triage centre, medi-packs strapped over their shoulders. Michelle was coming with them, as was Ethan.

"Right. We haven't heard from Team Delta for roughly six hours. We need to find them soon, or they'll run out of oxygen. We'll work together as a team to find them, and then separate into smaller teams when we find them. We don't know what sort of medical assistance they might need," said Ethan. He waved a hand at the still pale Michelle.

"Michelle has organised your teams," he said to the gathered group. Michelle looked at her slip of paper.

"Each team will be assigned a patient. Do not try and muscle in on someone else's team, or you will find yourself suspended. We need to work with precision and speed. Ethan and I will be paired with Dean and Lara; we'll look after Heidi. Anna, Kieran, Lachie and Kate; you guys take Jordan. Kenzie, Daniel, Xav and Ella; Liam. Chase, Graeme, Joey and Bex; you guys take Andy. The SES crews gave me an approximate location on the patrol, and we'll start there," said Michelle.

"Why don't we use the GPS locator?" Asked Joey.

"It's not working; we think it might have been damaged in the landslide." The team nodded collectively, and headed out towards the massive slope.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Asked Lara.

"We have to. There's no maybe here," said Dean, walking alongside her. Ethan and Michelle walked along ahead of the group.

"Mish, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Asked Ethan, still concerned. Michelle nodded.

"I'll tell you what's going on, but not yet," she replied cryptically. He stopped.

"You guys keep going, Michelle and I will catch up," said Ethan.

"Lara, Dean, stay with us please? Kenzie, Daniel, you guys are in charge," added Michelle. Kenzie glanced at Dean and Lara, and then continued on, Daniel close behind her. Dean and Lara tracked back to Ethan and Michelle. Ethan turned to face Michelle.

"What's going on? Please Michelle, no secrets," said Ethan, taking her hands in his. Michelle glanced at Lara, who nodded back to her.

"Eth. I know we agreed that we wouldn't think about kids until after we're married, but I'm pregnant," said Michelle quietly. Ethan looked at Lara, who nodded again. He wrapped his arms around Michelle, gripping her tightly.

"I'm not upset at all Mish. That's amazing news, and I'm so excited. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Asked Ethan.

"I didn't know how you'd feel about it, and I only saw the doctor yesterday," replied Michelle.

"How far along are you?" Asked Ethan.

"Nearly ten weeks," said Michelle softly. Ethan finally understood why she'd been pulling away from him these past six weeks, making herself distant, keeping busy; less contact. Ethan had just assumed it was stress; now he knew the real cause. He pulled her close again, and kissed her forehead.

"Mish, don't ever feel that you can't tell me anything. Ever. I'm not going to get angry," said Ethan gently. A cry distracted them.

"We've got the patrol!" Yelled Kenzie. Packs were dropped on the ground where people were standing, and then they converged on the patrol. A tire was all that could be seen.

"How do you know it's ours?" Asked Ethan, dragging Michelle over, Lara and Dean right behind her.

"Because they took the patrol that used to be mine. Daniel scratched our initials on the rims when we… were…" Kenzie's voice trailed off, and her face flushed red as she remembered an encounter with Daniel that wasn't exactly for others to hear.

"Right. Start digging it out, but take it carefully. We don't want to stabilise anything else out here," said Ethan. The girls in each team stood back as the males started digging.

"Come on, we can get the oxytanks out," said Kenzie. They stepped to the side, pulling out supplies, oxygen tanks, rolled up spine boards, preparing for the worst. They weren't going to let anyone walk away from this until they were fully checked over; each team would carry their patient back to the triage centre, where and ambulance would be waiting for each patient. Lara wrung her hands nervously, concerned for her best friend. She watched as Dean and Ethan pushed the loose dirt away from the side of the patrol, the lettering becoming evident. It was definitely one of theirs.

"Did anyone bring a combi-tool?" Shouted Ethan. Most shook their heads; Xavier thrust one into Ethan's hands. Dean continued pushing the dirt away from the front driver side door. He noticed the dark hair and the blood almost instantly.

"Ethan, call for a team. Don't care about who they were told to treat before, just get them here now. We need to get them out," said Dean urgently.

"Right. Kate, Lachie, Anna, Kieran, you guys are up. Spine boards and oxytanks here now!" Called Ethan. He wedged the combi-tool into the gap between the door and the frame, and winced as the metal fought back. Eventually it succumbed to Ethan's pressure and popped open. Dean was there to catch Jordan's limp body as he fell back gently.

"Not breathing!" Called Dean. Lachie and Kieran stepped in, sliding the spine board underneath him, and moving him a safe distance away to work on him, forcing the pure oxygen into his lungs. Dean looked away, focussing his attention on the task at hand. Ethan pushed the door open further, and Dean crawled inside carefully.

"Call up the next team!" Dean called back. Ethan glanced around.

"Chase, Graeme, Joey and Bex. You guys are up!" Yelled Ethan. Dean gently slid Heidi's drooping body over to the open door, and found Chase and Graeme's hands there supporting her as they lifted her out. They too moved away from the upturned patrol.

"Chase, Lachie; take Heidi and Jordan back immediately, get them processed and into ambulances. Someone go with them, don't care who, keep us posted!" Called Ethan as Xavier and Dean pushed the dirt away from the passenger side door. It was cleared in record time, and Ethan popped the entire door off its frame. Liam fell back, his eyes glassy, still breathing, but only just.

"Andy," he breathed softly.

"Lara, Michelle, take him out!" Yelled Dean. His gut feeling was telling him that something was terribly wrong with Andy. Michelle and Lara lifted Liam out with Ella and Kenzie's assistance.

"I need a spine board to get her out," said Dean, slipping just outside the vehicle. Andy was bruising, and from where he could see, it looked like she wasn't breathing. Xavier passed the spine board to Dean, and then he climbed into the front cavity of the patrol.

"On three," said Dean. Xavier counted down, and then slid Andy's body carefully onto the board. Xavier climbed out as Dean pulled the board out.

"She's not breathing!" Called Dean urgently. Xavier checked her over quickly.

"Collar her, put a gauze pad over that head wound. Needle," he ordered. Ethan handed one to him, and Xavier pushed it between her ribs, the air hissing out.

"Probably got some broken ribs, and bruising indicates internal bleeding. We've got to get her out of here," said Xavier. Daniel snapped an oxygen mask over her face, and then he and Ethan swapped over to Liam's board, Lara and Ella returning to Andy's board. Together the two teams moved to the warmer triage centre. Liam started to come around as they walked him back to base.

"Wh… where… am… I?" He asked groggily through the oxygen mask.

"We're almost back at the triage centre. Hang still for a few minutes, and we'll get you checked over," said Ethan, pushing Liam back down. Anna was still there when they got to the centre.

"Lachie and Chase headed off to hospital with Jordan and Heidi. The rest of us are here cleaning up, or treating. Put him on the first bed," directed Anna. The team hoisted Liam up, and Anna checked him over.

"I'm fine," Liam protested, pulling the oxygen mask off his face. Anna pushed it back on.

"You're not. I want you checked out before you make that call," said Anna.

"Hey, shouldn't they have been back with Andy by now?" Commented Michelle. Anna grabbed her medi-kit and the defibrillator, and ran out the main doors. Liam made a move to follow her, and Ethan pushed him back.

"Stay here, and I'll go out," said Ethan. Liam nodded, and settled back against the bed. Ethan dashed out the door. Xavier was compressing Andy's chest as Anna pulled out the defib pads, setting everything up.

"What happened?" Demanded Ethan. Dean looked up at Ethan.

"Her heart stopped." The current coursed through her battered and bruised body, and her heart gave a feeble beat, one, then another, and then continued on.

"She's back," announced Xavier.

"Good. Get her in an ambulance now, get her over to the hospital ASAP. Xavier, go with Andy. I'll get Anna to go with Liam. The rest of us can pack up," decided Ethan. The boys nodded, and lifted Andy's board up carefully, heading out to a waiting ambulance. They loaded her in carefully, Xavier climbing in next to her.

"We're heading to Cooma Hospital," said the female attendant to Ethan. He nodded, and the door closed. The ambulance pulled away, leaving Ethan to stand on the side of the road. He rubbed his aching temples, and then walked back inside. He stepped inside the warm building to find Michelle on the floor, eyes closed.

"Mish? Michelle!" He said anxiously, dropping down beside her. She was breathing fine, pulse was a little fast. He presumed she had just fainted. Lara materialised in front of him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I have no idea. I'm assuming she just fainted, but no-one else is here with her. I'm not sure. Can you grab some water and a cool cloth?" Replied Ethan. Lara nodded, and got up, grabbing her water bottle, and taking a cloth from the nearby sink. Michelle started to stir as Ethan sponged down her warm face.

"Shh. Just stay there for a moment," said Ethan gently.

"Do you remember what happened?" Asked Lara.

"I felt dizzy. I tried to reach for the end of the stretcher to steady myself, and missed completely. Next thing I know, you two are above me. I think I might have fainted," said Michelle sheepishly. She tried to sit up, and Ethan laid a supporting hand on her back. She leant against him, feeling exhausted. Lara passed her a water bottle.

"Can we go now?" Asked Michelle. Ethan nodded.

"We're just about packed up. We'll let teams go back with whoever they want," said Ethan. He stood up, pulling Michelle up with him.

"Come in our patrol; Michelle can sleep for a little while and you can keep an eye on her," said Lara. Ethan nodded, and walked an unsteady Michelle out to Dean's patrol. Kenzie organised for Graeme, Joey and Bex to take Ethan's patrol back to base. The rest of them scattered to the patrols that were left, and headed out. Dean climbed into the front seat of his patrol, and noticed Michelle was already asleep, leaning against Ethan.

"Is she okay?" He asked. Ethan nodded.

"I think she's tired. She's been keeping this from me for weeks; it's no surprise that she's exhausted," replied Ethan. Dean nodded before putting the patrol into gear.

"We're heading straight back to Sydney; the rest of the team are stopping by at Cooma hospital to pick up Lachie, Chase, Xavier and Anna, and to see what's going on with Heidi, Jordan, Liam and Andy," said Dean, driving carefully down the slope. Ethan nodded.

"So are you excited?" Asked Lara.

"About what?" Replied Ethan.

"Becoming a Daddy," said Lara.

"I've been waiting for Michelle to announce it for weeks; I just didn't think it would be so soon!" Said Ethan, clearly enthusiastic about a possible son or daughter.

"Sounds like she'll be due around the same time Lizzie is. That'll be something exciting," said Lara.

"How far along is Lizzie?" Asked Ethan.

"About eight, nine weeks. She's still not impressed about the idea of having a baby, but knows that we'll all support her no matter what she chooses to do. I think she'd decided on keeping it, and Ben Watson's parents paid her quite a lot of money to keep her mouth shut about what Ben did, and to put a different father down on the birth certificate. They'll continue paying money until their grandchild turns eighteen. Lizzie's putting it into trust for the baby." Ethan nodded.

"Boy or girl?" Asked Lara.

"Girl," said Dean and Ethan almost simultaneously.

"Really? I would have gone boy. Same for Lizzie," replied Lara. Ethan shrugged his shoulders.

"The baby will be beautiful no matter what."

* * *

Liam had been cleared in minutes; he knew he would be. He then scouted through the hospital, looking for his fiancé. Finally a nurse walking past put him out of his misery, finding out the room number for him. Now he was seated next to Andy's bed, caressing her hand. She'd been cleared of any internal bleeding, with only the bruising on her chest a harsh reminder of what happened. She'd broken one rib, and cracked another three. Their main concern was the head injury, and they were monitoring her carefully. Heidi stopped by, arms folded.

"How's she doing?" She asked quietly.

"No change at the moment," said Liam, watching her.

"She'll wake up Liam. Give her time to heal," replied Heidi, coming and sitting next to him.

"I can't lose her though," said Liam, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"You won't. She's a fighter Liam, you know that. She'll make it through," answered Heidi. Liam let loose a flood of tears.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye, to face the world without her," he said. Heidi wrapped her arms around Liam, believing that all he needed was a hug. He cried on Heidi's shoulder for a little while, before Andy's monitors began beeping. First a finger, and then her eyelashes moved, before she hauled her eyes open. Liam released Heidi, and returned to holding Andy's hand. Heidi chose that moment to leave and find her own husband, check how he was going. She left Liam with Andy, and struck out on her own in the halls, before coming to Jordan's room. He was laying down, his face a beautiful purple colour, the bruising spreading. He was awake, and able to see out of his left eye.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Asked Heidi, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Like I've just done another round in the ring. I'll be okay though; it's just a broken nose," replied Jordan. She kissed his forehead.

"Are you able to be sprung out of here?" She asked. He nodded.

"I think so. Doctor says there's not much more he can do for me, I just need to take it easy," replied Jordan.

"Let's get you discharged then, and head home."

* * *

Michelle slept for the entire trip home, before Dean and Lara deposited both her and Ethan at the front door. They came inside as well after Ethan insisted. Lizzie was waiting inside, James asleep on the couch next to her. Lara helped Michelle inside, and sat her down on the couch next to Lizzie. Ethan picked up James and carried him to his bedroom, tucking him in. It was after six o'clock, and was just past Jamie's bed time anyway.

"What's wrong Michelle?" Asked Lizzie, putting down her magazine. Lara helped Michelle take off her thick jacket; the same one that had been hiding her condition for the past six weeks.

"Dean, can you grab me a glass of water from the kitchen?" Asked Michelle. Dean nodded, glad to be out of the room. Lizzie pushed herself upright, hand over her slightly swollen abdomen. It was then she noticed Michelle's baby bump.

"Are you really…?" She asked. Michelle nodded, relaxing back against the lounge.

"How far along?" Asked Lizzie.

"Roughly ten weeks," replied Michelle, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"When are you due?" Asked Lizzie. Lara motioned for her to shut up, and Michelle just waved a hand at Lara.

"Just leave her. I'm not worried. January second," replied Michelle wearily. Lizzie was excited, probably more so about the fact that someone else was going through the pregnancy with her.

"That's great Michelle," said Lizzie, laying a gentle hand on Michelle's.

"That reminds me, what's going on with your school?" Asked Lara. Lizzie sighed, leaning forward.

"They're politely asking me to terminate my studies there, as they are unable to cater for a student in my condition," recited Lizzie. Lara shrugged her shoulders.

"That's fine. We'll home-school you at HQ. I can keep an eye on you, make sure you're okay, and your studies won't deteriorate," said Lara decisively.

"Seriously? You'd do that for me?" Asked Lizzie.

"Liz, you're my little sister. I'd do anything for you."

* * *

Graeme and Joey pulled over on the side of the road. They'd been lucky enough to end up in a patrol of their own. Joey killed the engine, the silence deafening.

"So where do we stand?" Asked Graeme, breaking the tense silence.

"I like you. A lot. But I don't want to get hurt," said Joey. Graeme took Joey's hand in his.

"I would never, ever hurt you. I've felt the same way ever since I laid eyes on you, I was just never sure if you were gay or not. Everyone kept telling me that you had an interest in Andy or Kate, and I had to make sure for myself." Joey smiled at him.

"Now you know," he replied softly.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Asked Graeme. Joey hesitated for a moment, then leant over…

Their lips met…


	5. Episode 5: Choices

_Episode 7.05 – Choices_

Andy walked out of the hospital, enjoying the fresh air. She'd been in hospital for well and truly over a week, and was happy to be freed at last. Liam held her hand tightly, leading her out to his patrol. She'd been transferred to RPA after two days at Cooma hospital, so she could be closer to headquarters. That, and Vince had pulled a few strings to get her transferred.

"Liam, I can walk. There's no need to support me like this," said Andy, feeling feeble and weak.

"I know. I've missed you though. It's been so quiet without you," said Liam, taking the driver's seat.

"Has anything happened while I've been trapped here?" Asked Andy, doing up her seatbelt carefully. Her chest was still sore and bruised from the seatbelt tightening on her chest during the accident

"Well, Michelle made a big announcement yesterday," said Liam, turning out of the carpark carefully.

"Really? What sort of announcement?" Asked Andy.

"Cassie's coming back on team in about four, five months," said Liam.

"What? Why? What's happening with Michelle?" Asked Andy, concerned.

"You'll see when we get there. By the way, Lizzie's been asking for you. Wants you to take her shopping, maybe taking Kenzie with you," said Liam, pulling into the garage. Andy glanced at him, confused, and then took the lift straight to the administration floor. She stopped inside Michelle's office.

"Liam tells me you're leaving, and he's not telling me why. What's going on Michelle?" Asked Andy. Michelle didn't say a word, just stood up, her closely fitted sweater accenting her baby bump. Andy gasped and sat down.

"Oh." Memories of her own baby were brought back, and she burst into tears. Michelle came around and sat next to Andy.

"I'm so sorry Andy, I really am," said Michelle, putting her arms around Andrea. Andy wiped her tears away.

"It's okay Michelle. I'll be okay," said Andy.

"You've got some leave saved up if you want some more time off," said Michelle softly. Andy nodded.

"Maybe I'll do that, spend some time with Lizzie; if that's okay with you guys," replied Andy.

"I think Lizzie would really appreciate that. She's having a hard time dealing with the fact that all her friends have left her. She's been asked to leave her school as well, so we're all pitching in to help Lara home-school her here on base. It's going to be tough, but I think we can manage it," said Michelle.

"Well, I might take a day off, head out with Lizzie. Do you need me?" Asked Andy. Michelle just laughed.

"Andy, I've got eighteen of you. It's okay of you're not here today. We'll survive," replied Michelle, pushing herself up. Andy nodded, and headed outside Michelle's office, grabbing Lizzie on the way past. Michelle could feel the nausea threatening to make an appearance again, for the third time that morning, and dashed out of her office to the nearest bathroom. Ethan smiled as she ran past his desk, one hand covering her mouth, the other reaching for the door handle. Dean and Kenzie came up the stairs just as Michelle made it inside the bathroom.

"How many times does that make it this week?" Asked Dean, grinning. Ethan leant back to the tally sheet plastered on the wall, and marked Monday again.

"At least twelve Deano. You guys got reports for me?" Asked Ethan. Dean and Kenzie nodded, handing over the two stacks to Ethan.

"Anything of importance going on in teams?" Asked Ethan.

"Not rea…" Dean was cut off as a cry of outrage sounded from the next floor, and then the sounds of scuffling. Dean and Kenzie flung themselves out of their seats and practically flew down the stairs to the team floor. Lachie and Jordan were struggling to hold back Chase, Graeme standing in front of Joey, his nose pouring blood.

"What the hell is going on?" Roared Dean.

"He's gay! Did you know he's gay? They're both gay? I've shared a tent with him, the same locker room as both of them. How do I know they're not going to rape me?" Shouted Chase, incensed. Dean glanced at Graeme and Joey.

"Is it true?" He asked. Graeme and Joey both nodded. Everyone else was cowering away from the fight, pretending to be working.

"And so what if he's gay Chase? It hasn't changed the way he works, and I'm damn certain he's not going to sneak into the locker rooms and rape you. Get a grip!" Shouted Dean. He turned to Graeme and Joey.

"Get cleaned up, and get back to writing reports," ordered Dean.

"I won't work with him," said Chase venomously.

"Then consider yourself suspended," replied Dean. Chase stared at his brother, open-mouthed.

"What?" He questioned.

"Consider yourself suspended, and expect a meeting with Ethan about this." Chase stormed out of the building, abuse pouring out of his mouth. Lachie looked at Dean.

"That was a hard call to make," said Lachie. Dean nodded.

"I know. Now I've got tell Ethan that our teams have got to be re-arranged, otherwise we lose one of our best Rescue team members," said Dean, feeling a headache coming on. He was just about to head up the stairs for the third time that morning when Ethan nearly bowled him over coming down.

"You've got a callout. Jake Hudson asked specifically for you Deano. Must be a good one," said Ethan, handing Dean his paperwork. Dean turned to Lachie.

"Can you fill Ethan in on our younger brother, and stay here with Graeme and Joey? If Chase comes back, don't hesitate to hold him back," said Dean. Lachie nodded.

"Kenz! Gather everyone together. Jake's called in a massive rescue at a warehouse; apparently it's too much for even the fire rescue crew to take on, so Hudson decided to call us in." Dean was practically hopping with glee over the fact that Jake had requested help.

"Okay," replied Kenzie, standing up. The others all stood as well, and Kenzie crossed over to Lara's desk.

"Who's Jake Hudson?" She asked quietly.

"Don't let Dean hear you say that. Jake and Dean have always had these boys competitions between each other, ever since their first joint rescue. It's just sort of escalated from there. The whole Fire versus Rescue situation," explained Lara, shouldering her pack and heading for the stairs.

"Hey, has anyone seen Andy?" Asked Liam, realising his fiancé wasn't there.

"She's taken the morning off to spend some time with Lizzie," replied Lara, climbing into the patrol. Dean yelled at his team.

"Come on, move it!"

* * *

"So do you want to know whether you're having a boy or girl?" Asked Andy, standing in a baby section of David Jones. Lizzie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not really worried either way. I'd hate them to be wrong and instead of giving me a girl, gave me a boy or vice versa. Mikayla's old nursery is painted in fairly neutral colours, and I was just going to get some maternity clothes for myself, and then some singlets and things for the baby." Andy nodded.

"Okay. Do you want to head over to the café for a coffee?" Asked Andy. Lizzie smiled and nodded.

"Sure." They headed over to the café, Andy ordering for both of them while Lizzie found herself a seat. Andy returned with their order quickly.

"Right. School. What was the go there?" Asked Andy frankly. Lizzie sighed, setting down her hot chocolate.

"I don't know Andy. I thought I was fitting in when I started there a few months back, but with Ben's party and what happened, it made me realise; I didn't have any friends. Not one person has spoken to me, even asked me how I'm doing since that party. My school doesn't want me around because I reflect badly on their values, and I can't tell the truth because the parents don't want me to tarnish their name. Maybe I'm not meant to finish school," said Lizzie despondently, leaning back in her chair.

"Finish your work at the station with us helping you; Kenzie and Bex finished school most recently, and they did nearly the same subjects you're doing now. We can get you through this Lizzie, and then you can focus on having your baby, and then we can go from there." Lizzie smiled at Andy.

"You guys are amazing. Seriously." Andy finished off her coffee, and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Now. Do you want to go get that top you were admiring? My shout."

* * *

Dean pulled up to the warehouse, and got out, staring at the smoking building. Jake met them outside, coughing vigorously as the smoke tickled his lungs.

"Bout time you got here Gallagher," said Jake.

"What's the rescue?" Asked Dean.

"We've got an asthmatic trapped inside, got his legs trapped. We don't have our combi-tool anymore after it broke, and Slate's been slack in fixing it. We need you guys, and you're going to need to take oxygen in," said Jake. Dean nodded as Ella and Xavier came running over.

"Ella, take an oxytank in and follow Jake to his patient. Xavier, grab a combi-tool and head after them." Xavier nodded, pulling open the back of his patrol. Ella grabbed a BA and followed Jake…

* * *

_Time seemed to stand still…_

_Slow down…_

_Stop…_

_The main wall of the factory building peeled away from the rest of the structure, burying Ella and Jake under a pile of bricks and mortar…_

_There was nothing they could do…_

_Time needed to stand still…_

_Slow down…_

_Stop…_

* * *

Chase drove home, muttering angrily to himself as he took turns at breakneck speeds. He pulled up out the front of his house, and slammed the driver side door closed. He flung open the front door, dangerously close to wiping out Izzy.

"Chase? What are you doing home?" Asked Jess from the living room, playing with Indi on the floor.

"I've been suspended," mumbled Chase.

"What for?" Asked Jess incredulously. Izzy came in and picked up Indi, and left Chase and Jess to talk.

"Punched Graeme," said Chase, sitting down on the lounge.

"What? Why did you punch Graeme?" Asked Jess, hoisting herself up to sit next to Chase.

"He's gay. He and Joey are both gay. How could I have missed this? I've shared a tent with Joey, been in the locker-room with both of them. How do I know that one of them isn't going to come onto me?" Jess glanced at her hands.

"It's never bothered you before," said Jess.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chase.

"Kyle's around here on the weekends, and most weeknights to have dinner with us. He hasn't worried you the whole time. Why is it now?" Asked Jess.

"Wh.. Kyle's.. Kyle's gay?" Asked Chase incredulously. Jess nodded.

"He knew when he was three that he liked boys instead of girls, and neither Mum nor Dad questioned him. He's grown up in a secure family, knowing he's accepted. Yeah, he's been bullied by people like you in his life, people who are afraid of him, but he's not let him stop it. Gay men don't wander around looking for their next 'victim'; it's like a woman wandering around looking for her next man that she can take advantage of. Yes, there are some people who are exceptions, but there aren't many of them. You won't change him, or Joey, or even Graeme. Accept them for who they are babe, the same way you'd want them to accept you," said Jess. Chase was quiet, silent, thoughtful. Jess didn't look at him for a few minutes.

"You mean, I've been talking to Kyle all this time, and he's gay?" Asked Chase. Jess nodded.

"I always thought you'd be open to new things Chase, and accepting of people. I didn't think it would come to this." Jess wished she could walk away, but she didn't have that luxury. She turned away from Chase, transferring into her wheelchair and leaving the room.

Maybe he could change…

* * *

"Jake! Ella!" Screamed Dean. Xavier moved forward, wanting to find his older cousin.

"Daniel, hold him back!" Called Dean, motioning for everyone else to follow him forward.

"Let me go!" Exclaimed Xavier, struggling against Daniel's tightening grip.

"I can't, it's a conflict of interest. You could kill her if you move her. Let them look after her," said Daniel.

"She's my cousin, I have to help her!"

"Let Dean and the rest of the team deal with it. They can handle it," replied Daniel, trying to remain calm. Xavier eventually stopped struggling, and Daniel relaxed a little.

He hoped they would get her out okay…

* * *

"Jake! Ella!" Called Dean, pulling through the rubble carefully. He saw a slightly singed firies uniform.

"I've got Jake!" Yelled Dean. The other's continued searching through the rubble for Ella. He had a gash on his forehead, eyes closed. That wasn't what concerned Dean though; Jake's arm was trapped underneath the heavy metal platform that was originally situated on the wall.

"Anna? Need you!" Shouted Dean. Anna came running over, medi-pack bouncing against her legs.

"What's up Deano?" She asked.

"Check Jake over, let me know what you need, and get him out for us. I'm going to help them find Ella," replied Dean.

"Make sure you get someone in there to find that asthmatic," reminded Anna. Dean nodded.

"Get whoever you need to get him out, just make sure there's enough people to keep looking for Ella," said Dean before straightening up.

"Kenzie! Liam! Take the other combi-tool and the oxygen tank inside, find the asthmatic, get him out. We'll deal with out here," said Dean. Kenz nodded, no questions asked, and grabbed Liam. Lara pulled up a large chunk of bricks, and then noticed a pool of blood.

"Dean?" She said loudly, concerned. She pulled up more bricks, and then uncovered a leg.

"Dean, I think I've got her!" Screamed Lara, pulling the bricks away…

_As the bricks came away gently, time seemed to stand still as Lara realised she couldn't save her…_

_Not now…_

_Not ever…_

* * *

"It's stopped bleeding; for now. How do you feel?" Asked Lachie, packing up the first aid kit. Graeme had paled significantly, and his eyes were starting to blacken. Lachie was pretty sure that Chase had broken Graeme's nose. Graeme leant back, Joey seated next to him, holding his hand.

"I'll be okay," he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry about Chase's reaction," apologised Lachie.

"Why are you apologising? Chase is a grown man, responsible for his own actions. It's not the first time it's happened; although Chase is the first to actually break my nose," said Graeme, closing his eyes.

So you two are going out then?" Asked Lachie. Joey nodded.

"Yeah. I don't really know how it happened, but we're both happy. I suppose that's all that matters," said Joey, his lips curving into a smile. Lachie had never seen Joey so happy; he'd always seemed quiet and distant, and Lachie now understood why.

"As long as you two are happy, I'm supportive," said Lachie, standing up.

"Thank you," replied Joey softly. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and he tensed, thinking it was Chase. Ethan poked his head through the door.

"You sorted out?" He asked. Lachie nodded.

"Can you take Joey and Graeme down to the rescue site?" Ethan asked.

"Why? What's going on?" Asked Graeme, his eyes snapping open. He sat up straight with Joey's help, a supporting hand on his back.

"There's been a bit of an accident, and Dean's asked if you guys can be down there. Lachie, can I see you upstairs for a moment?" Asked Ethan. Lachie followed him up the stairs.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" Asked Lachie. Ethan sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Ella's been in an accident. Dean and Anna have her stabilised for the moment, but she won't make it when the move her. The injuries are too great," said Ethan, taking a seat. He was losing one of the team, and knew what it would do to everyone, especially Graeme and Xavier.

"No. Poor Graeme," said Lachie softly. Ethan nodded, and pulled a stack of paperwork closer to him, then glanced up at Lachie.

"She's asked for Graeme to be there. She wants to be able to say goodbye."

* * *

Joey and Graeme sat in the back of the patrol, Lachie driving. He'd tried to say something at least four times, but he didn't know where to begin. Instead he drove in silence. Joey held Graeme's hand tightly, unnerved as to why they were being called out. Lachie pulled up at the accident site, and Xavier opened Graeme's door. His own eyes were red and puffy, and Graeme felt like he'd missed something.

"Xav? What's going on?" Asked Graeme slowly.

"I'm so sorry Graeme, I shouldn't have let her go, I should have been the one out there," said Xavier, clearly upset.

"Why? What's going on?" Asked Graeme, confused. He grabbed Joey and held him close as Xavier led him to the rubble. He spotted Ella underneath the rubble, Kate talking to her quietly, Anna monitoring her. Everyone else stood away, allowing them space, cleaning up quietly. An ambulance was waiting on the side.

"What happened? Why aren't you getting her out? Xavier, what aren't you telling me?" Asked Graeme.

"Gray?" Called Ella's voice. Graeme dragged Joey with him over near Ella, and knelt down next to her.

"Ellz, why aren't they getting you out?" Asked Graeme, stroking her auburn hair.

"Gray, I won't make it when they move me. There's too much damage done, and even if I make it, they're not sure how good my life will be." Graeme felt tears slide down his bruised face.

"What am I going to do without you?" He whispered.

"You've got Joey, and Xavier will look out for you as well. You have to be strong Graeme, and you'll survive. Mum and Dad are so proud of you. I'm proud of you. Gray, please don't cry," said Ella quietly.

"But you're my big sister. You've been through everything with me. How am I supposed to survive, knowing that you're not going to be here anymore?" Asked Graeme, the tears falling thick and fast now.

"You can do it Graeme. I know you can. You both can." Anna glanced at Kate, and nodded.

"It's time," said Anna quietly, turning off the monitor.

"Gray, they're going to move me. I know I'm not going to make it, and I'm okay with it. You'll miss me, but you'll be okay. I promise." Anna and Kate moved aside the largest chunk of bricks and mortar. Her femoral artery had been severed, and she was obviously bleeding internally. Bones were crushed like putty, and Graeme buried himself in Joey's shoulder as Ella's eyes closed gently. Sobs wracked his body as Joey wiped away a few of his own tears. Bex had wrapped her arms around Xavier's shoulders as he watched his favourite cousin pass away quietly. He was glad he'd gotten the opportunity to say goodbye; it was a chance few ever received. He pushed her away, wiping his face.

"I'm okay," he said softly. Graeme and Joey still sat in the middle of the rubble, Graeme clearly devastated that he'd just lost his sister. Xavier crossed over to them, and helped Joey get Graeme standing as the ambulance officers retrieved Ella's body.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Asked Graeme.

"Keep going. Ella would have wanted you to. Sure, you'll have bad days, but there'll be good days too. We'll be okay," said Xavier, surprising calm. His days as a trauma surgeon had prepped him for this, even when it was his own family.

"Anna, if you're free now, I need your help here with Jake," called Dean. Anna stood up, leaving her gear, and headed over to Dean.

"What's up?" she asked.

"The circulation in his arm has been cut for two long, and there is no way we're going to get this removed. Options?" Asked Dean. Anna waved for Xavier to come over and join them, and he left Joey and Graeme in his patrol.

"Xav, you're the trauma surgeon here. What do you recommend we do?" Asked Anna.

"Is there any chance of getting it out?" Asked Xavier, becoming professional, pushing aside his own emotions. Dean shook his head.

"I don't think we're going to be able to get it out," said Dean. His thoughts flashed back to the only other time this had happened; the one other time he'd had to amputate in the field. Jake spat out his green whistle.

"You are not amputating my arm Gallagher. I need that arm," said Jake.

"You might not have a choice Jake. You could end up with gangrene or a crush injury. We need to make a decision now," said Dean forcefully.

"You can do what… ev.. er…" Jake trailed off as the pain meds started to wear thin.

"We need to make a decision, and fast," said Xavier.

"I… I can't make that decision," said Dean. Xavier glanced at him.

"Fine. We amputate here. He can't survive much longer with his circulation cut."

* * *

Andy and Lizzie returned after an hour, laden with shopping bags. Michelle watched them come inside the building, and noticed that Andy was smiling for a change. She smiled to herself, rubbing her stomach. They came up to the third floor, Lizzie and Andy taking a seat in the armchairs in Michelle's office.

"Did you two have fun today?" Asked Michelle, setting aside her paperwork.

"Yes. It was nice to spend some time with people for a change, and to not feel like I'm being made fun of," said Lizzie.

"Did you guys buy out the whole store?" Asked Michelle. Andy laughed.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Lizzie's going to be the best-dressed around here now," said Andy.

"Oh, and we bought you a present," said Lizzie, pulling out an envelope.

"What's this?" Asked Michelle. She hadn't been expecting anything like this from either of them; she was just happy that they were smiling and happy.

"A gift certificate?" She asked, pulling it out. Andy and Lizzie nodded.

"Of course. Our babies will be the best dressed here in Rescue," replied Lizzie. The desk radio buzzed, and then Lachie's voice came over.

"Rescue Portable Eight to Rescue Base. Ethan, we said our goodbyes to Ella, but we've got a bigger problem." Michelle grabbed the radio.

"Rescue Base to Rescue Portable Eight. Lach, what's the bigger problem?" Asked Michelle.

"Jake needs his arm amputated. It's trapped underneath a massive pile of bricks and metal, and Dean and Xav have decided it just won't be possible to get it out." Michelle sighed, rubbing her temples. She didn't need this.

"Do what you need to do Lach."

* * *

"Gallagher, you can't be serious," said Jake through his oxygen mask. Xavier pulled out a medi-kit, finding scalpels, getting morphine ready, and swabbing the area clean. He knew how to do this with the least possible pain, and with the best chance of it healing nicely.

"Jake, I'm Xavier. We are being very serious; if we leave this any longer, the damage to you and your wellbeing will increase exponentially. This is the best possible chance for getting you out. Combi-tool won't lift this, airbags aren't strong enough. I'm sorry Jake, but this is it," said Xavier apologetically. Kenzie was assisting; Dean had requested that he not do it, instead observing. Xavier injected the morphine into Jake's upper arm, and waited until he was sure it had entered Jake's system. He swabbed the area clean again, and then picked up his scalpel. Jake had become his friend, the banter between them bringing them closer. He knew that Jake would always come and save him if he were in trouble, and Dean would do the same. Would he still feel the same way afterwards? Dean looked into Jake's pain-dulled eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake."

* * *

" _You can't have gay friends Chase. They'll be the ones that turn you, the ones that get you into trouble, and they'll stab you in the back! Mark my words son, you'll need to watch yourself around those gays." Ten year old Chase glanced up at his grandfather, young and very impressionable._

" _But why Pop? They always seem to be so nice," replied the youngster._

" _They're not Chasie. They're the worst kind of people to ever work with, to ever know. They seem nice, but they're warming you up to betray you, to make you seem like the fool. Don't ever trust them Chase," replied his grandfather. Fifteen year old Dean wandered in._

" _Are you filling Chase's head with lies again Pop?" Asked Dean, smiling._

" _They're not lies Deano, and you know it. You know the story about the man I used to be mates with; Stewart was never the same after that gay man came after him. You mark my words; they'll be the ones that change your life forever…_

* * *

Chase believed every word his grandfather had told him when he was younger, and whilst he had grown up, was still a little naïve. He hadn't realised that not everyone was the way his grandfather had described them; he hadn't had an issue with Joey nor Graeme until he realised they were gay. Then his attitude towards them changed.

So what if they were happy?

So what if they were two guys who happened to be happy?

Who was he to try and decide their fate?

Chase stood up, and walked through the house, looking for Jess. He found her lying on the bed, back to the door.

"Jess?" He spoke tentatively. She shook her head. Chase crossed the room to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"I'm sorry," he said, head hanging low.

"You have no idea, do you Chase? Kyle went through this all through school; Izzy and I went through it at school. Kyle was hospitalised three times in high school because of people like you that feared him, or didn't want him to 'rub' off on them. I thought you would have been open enough Chase that it wouldn't affect you. You've got two brothers, surely you'd understand the need for mateship, friendship at a time like this," said Jess desperately.

"My grandfather always taught me to hate them Jessie. Always told me that they were out to hurt me, to get revenge. I was ten when we first had a conversation like that, and it got worse as I got older. It's like grand-dad was worried that I was going to turn out gay or something. I'm not a fan of what they're doing Jess, but I'm glad they're happy. I should be glad they're happy; everyone deserves to find some happiness in their life," said Chase, turning her over. He took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still not comfortable with it. I'm not going to interfere though," said Chase. He wanted to make things up to Jess, but first, he had to make things right with Joey and Graeme. He kissed Jess on the forehead.

"Can we talk more later? I need to go make things right with Joey and Graeme."

* * *

Joey and Graeme sat in the back of the patrol, Joey's arm wrapped around Graeme, Gray's head resting gently on Joey's shoulder. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks tear-stained, his hair mussed. Occasionally his body shook as he took a breath. He couldn't believe Ella was gone. Joey glanced out the window, watching as Dean and the team finished packing up, Jake's unconscious body moved to an ambulance, stained red bandages around the stump that was left of his arm. Dean was quiet as he got into the front of the patrol that Joey and Graeme were in.

"You okay?" Asked Joey. Dean shook his head.

"No. Not really," replied Dean. Lara took the driver's seat.

"Ethan wants to debrief about today. And Chase wants to talk to you two," said Lara to Joey and Graeme.

"I can't believe that Jake just lost his arm," said Dean quietly, leaning his head against the window.

"He'll cope Dean; people adapt," said Lara, turning the patrol around. She didn't remember the last time Dean had come unhinged like this, and she was worried about him. The trip back to headquarters was quiet. Chase was waiting outside when Lara pulled up.

"Joey, Graeme, I need to…" Chase faltered as he picked up on the mood of the team as everyone else piled out of their patrols.

"What happened out there today?" Asked Chase, following them up the stairs. Lachie pulled him aside.

"You better not be here to cause more trouble," said Lachie.

"I'm not; I'm here to apologise to Joey and Graeme, and to talk to them. What happened out there?" Asked Chase. Lachie sighed, and his face dropped.

"We lost Ella out there today Chase. She was trapped under the rubble of a fallen wall, and she knew she wasn't going to make it. Graeme had to say goodbye to his sister, and Xavier had to say goodbye to a cousin. We all had to say goodbye to a team member today Chase, and it wasn't easy," said Lachie. Ethan appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lach, you're needed for a debrief upstairs. Chase, you can stay in Michelle's office, talk to her about what happened this morning," said Ethan. Chase hung his head low, knowing he was about to be in some serious trouble. He headed up to the third floor with everyone else, and then continued on into Michelle's office. Lizzie was in the corner at her own desk, focussing on a biology assignment, headphones in her ears. Chase looked longingly at the group crowded around the conference table. Michelle put down a stack of papers and stapled them together, before looking up at Chase.

"Sit down. We need to talk." Chase was remorseful.

"Michelle, I'm sorry that I punched Graeme, I'm sorry I yelled at Joey…" Michelle cut him off.

"Chase, I didn't want you here to talk about that. Ethan said he dealt with you already. No, I wanted to tell you that you're behind on your reports, and I need you to stay back for a few nights to fill them in," said Michelle, sliding the paperwork over to him.

"Oh. I think I can do that," replied Chase. Michelle nodded.

"Please, be gentle with Joey and Graeme today. Graeme's just lost his older sister, and Joey's just trying to keep him thinking straight before he takes him home," said Michelle gently. Chase nodded.

"Are they okay?" Asked Chase.

"Not really. Xavier's pretty shaken up; he wished it was him who had been crushed by the wall, not her. Graeme's just devastated that he lost his sister. She was the one who protected him when they were kids."

"What do you mean?" Asked Chase.

"He transferred through seven different schools when he was in high school; Ella went with him. They were inseparable, and for the last four years of his high school life, Ella was there as a teacher's aide in all his classes, but mostly to protect him until he finished school. Life hasn't been easy for him Chase, but he's tried to stay strong. He's going to need us right now, to stand by him as he grieves for his sister; as we all grieve for Ella." Chase nodded, and noticed the meeting had adjourned.

"Michelle, I need to catch Joey and Graeme for a moment; do you mind if I just go and catch them?" Asked Chase. Michelle nodded.

"Go. Don't forget those reports though!" She called as her door slammed shut. Chase tapped Joey on the shoulder.

"Joey, can I talk to you and Graeme for a moment?" He asked. Joey glanced at Graeme, and then nodded. They headed to one of the smaller conference rooms, Lachie following them. He wanted to make sure Chase didn't overreact; he also wanted to know what had sent Chase so overboard. Lachie closed the door carefully, and Joey and Graeme took a seat, Graeme gripping Joey's hand tightly. He just wanted today to end, so he could see if it was all just a crazy nightmare.

"What's up Chase?" Asked Joey. Chase cleared his throat, trying to work out where to start.

"Look. I'm sorry for overreacting earlier today. I'm sorry for breaking your nose Graeme, and I'm sorry for hitting you Joey. I was letting someone else's views shape mine, and it's wrong. My grandfather taught me from a young age that gay people were unkind people, hell bent on revenge, people that you shouldn't trust. As soon as I figured it out, all I could think about was the words my grandfather used to tell me, and before I knew it, I was fighting both of you. I am so sorry," apologised Chase, tripping up on his words. Lachie smiled at his younger brother apologising. Joey leant across the table.

"Chase, I'm sorry that you had a bad experience as a child, but we're not all that bad. I promise I'm not going to jump out of a cupboard or a locker and rape you, I'm not going to stab you in the back, and I'm not out to get revenge. I'm not like that Chase, and nor is Graeme, or any of the other guys that I know," said Joey calmly. Graeme looked down at his hands, not really hearing what Joey was saying. Joey glanced at him, and back at Chase.

"I think I need to take Graeme home," said Joey quietly. Chase nodded, and Joey and Graeme left quietly. Lachie laid a hand on Chase's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Chasie."

* * *

Joey lay on Graeme's bed, stroking Graeme's hair gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"I think I will be. I just feel like this is all a bad joke that you guys have played on me, and I'm just waiting for the punch line."

"Gray, hun, it's not a joke," said Joey softly. Graeme broke up sobbing again.

"I know. How am I supposed to go on without my sister? She's been the one who's protected me all my life, from everything. She's been the one I've looked up to, who I've gone to talk to when I've been upset, or when I just need to talk. Xavier's lived with us since we were young, and he's no good for that. What am I going to do? I don't think I can cope without her," said Graeme, tears falling down his face, staining Joey's shirt. Joey pulled Graeme closer.

"I'm here for you; I'll talk to you if you need to talk, to be here for you when you're upset, or if you just want company. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I will be here as long as you need me to," said Joey. Graeme kept crying, and Joey stroked his back gently. Xavier knocked softly on the door, and poked his head inside.

"I've got Lizzie over for a while; Dean and Lara wanted some time alone, and Michelle and Ethan wanted to get her out of the stationhouse for a while. I offered to bring her back here. Are you two okay?" He asked. Joey nodded.

"We'll be fine." Xavier nodded, and padded out down the hall. Lizzie had her books spread out on the coffee table, but hadn't gotten any further than that. Xavier plonked himself down beside her. She glanced at him, before picking up a pen. After a few moments, Lizzie glanced at Xavier, and put down her pen.

"Oh Xav," she exclaimed quietly. He had been sitting next to her quietly, tears falling down his face, trying to keep it together. She put her arms around the guy she'd secretly had a crush on for weeks, and held him as he finally released the pent up emotions. After a little while he pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. Lizzie shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I've done my fair share of crying the past couple of weeks. I'm going to miss Ella as well," she added. Xavier put an arm around the girl he'd been eyeing off for weeks; he wasn't sure how to proceed though. He didn't want to make her too uncomfortable, although honestly, she was fairly open with everyone in Rescue.

"It's just hard to know how Gray will cope without Ella; she's been his rock nearly his whole life. They've been inseparable," said Xavier. Lizzie leant her head on Xavier's shoulder, enjoying the warmth of another human.

"You'd been surprised how well people adapt," replied Lizzie.

"I just hope Joey doesn't break his heart," said Xavier.

"He won't," said Lizzie firmly.

"How do you know?" Asked Xavier, looking into her eyes.

"Because Joey has never ever been this happy. I'd seen him smile, seen him laugh, but with Graeme, he just seems so much freer. Like they're kindred spirits. It's such a change from the old Joey, and to be honest, it's almost infectious," said Lizzie, smiling. She was getting lost in Xavier's eyes, and he leant down, and pressed his lips to hers…

She kissed back…

* * *

The funeral was solemn, quiet, yet somehow beautiful. The Rescue team were all there, dressed in their white dress uniforms, even Vince. Graeme's eyes were puffed and red, and he held onto Joey's hand tightly, hoping that he was still being deceived in some way; he didn't know if he was ready to accept the fact that Ella was really gone. He couldn't focus on the words the minister was saying, couldn't see straight for the tears that threatened to spill again. He glanced down the line at Xavier; he was holding Lizzie's hand, and Graeme wondered what he'd missed in the past few days. The service finished, and members of the family, of Rescue teams, from other jobs, from high school filed past him, Joey and Xavier, giving their condolences. After a while the crowd dissipated, and Joey was left standing with Graeme. Xavier had left, taking Lizzie with him.

"Are you okay?" Asked Joey, rubbing Graeme's hand gently.

"It just feels like someone's playing a prank on me, and Ella's going to walk through the door in a few minutes, laughing and smiling again. But I know it's not going to happen." Joey wrapped his arms around Graeme, wishing he could somehow erase the pain for him, but knowing it wasn't really possible. He looked at Graeme, their eyes meeting, Joey getting lost in Graeme's beautiful irises.

"Did you know I love you?"

* * *

Michelle headed back with Ethan, rubbing her abdomen. She felt like she'd had an expansion the past few weeks, and was definitely starting to feel like she was pregnant. She'd had incomparable morning sickness, whereas Lizzie had very little. She turned to Ethan.

"I hope Graeme will be okay," said Michelle softly. He'd seemed distant the past few days, and she hoped that it would pass. A distracted team member usually meant more accidents, and she didn't need that; she already had a stack of paperwork from Head Office about Ella's incident. They pulled up at headquarters, and noticed Rebecca's car out the front.

"I wonder what Bex is doing here," said Michelle, getting out of the patrol carefully. She headed inside, and up to the third floor. Bex was waiting in her office, and stood up when Michelle walked in.

"Michelle," she said quietly. Michelle noticed her red face and the phone tightly clenched in her hand.

"Rebecca. What's going on?" She asked.

"My mother had a fall, and she needs someone to take care of her. She put in a few words with her old unit in New Zealand, and she's asking me to go back. I can't make this decision," said Bex, breaking down. Michelle put an arm around her shoulders.

"You do what you need to do. If your mother needs you, go back. There will always be a place for you in Sydney Unit if you want it, okay?" Assured Michelle. Bex wiped her eyes, and nodded to Michelle.

"Thanks Michelle. Can you tell the team for me? I'm planning on coming back, but I need to go and make sure Mum's okay first before I come back and pack up my stuff," said Bex. Michelle nodded.

"I think I can do that."

* * *

Lizzie was over at Xavier and Graeme's house again, lying on the couch, half asleep. Xavier watched her as he tidied up the kitchen, and then glanced at the clock. It was getting late, and he knew he should take Lizzie home, but just didn't want to leave her. He knew she was the one for him. Without her, it was like someone had sucked the light out of the world, taken away everything that made him happy. With Liz, he felt like she helped him to see again. She was his sunshine. He lifted her head carefully and sat down, putting her head on his lap. She sat up quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She glanced at her phone.

"Lara and Dean will be wondering where I am. I need to get back to them." She tried to stifle a yawn, but failed.

"Stay here tonight," he suggested, his heart jumping a little at the thought of being able to spend more time with her. She nodded, and leant back on the couch.

"Xav, where do we stand?" She asked, not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We kissed yesterday. Are we dating? Are we just friends with benefits? Or was it a mistake?" She replied, still refusing to look at him. Xavier put a hand under her chin and lifted her face up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Liz, it was not a mistake. I have liked you since the moment I first met you at Rescue. Granted, it's not been under the best circumstances, but my feelings haven't changed. I can't see my life without you anymore, and the thought of even losing you scares me," said Xavier truthfully. Lizzie nodded.

"I feel the same way Xav, but I'm having a baby. In about five months, nothing will be the same anymore, and this baby will change everything. Are you sure you can commit to that?" She asked. She knew that Xavier could be the one, but wanted to make sure he'd be there for her. She didn't know if she could look after this baby alone. Sure, Lara and Dean had said they would help, but she felt like a burden to them.

"I'm positive Liz; I love you, and that includes the new life growing inside you. I want to be here to support you through everything, to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I'm ten years older than you, and it can feel a little strange, but I do love you," said Xavier. Lizzie's eyes glistened as she pecked him gently on the cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

Graeme lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He glanced over to his left where Joey lay on his front, peacefully sleeping. Graeme wondered to himself, how did he get so lucky? He knew it was hard being a gay man, society did not have a strong acceptance of gay people yet, but finding that not only was he working with a gay man, but that man understood his hesitation about being gay and had feelings towards him, he could not help but smile at the turn of events. He thought back to when he first realised he was gay and the struggle he had to come out in front of his peers. He wondered whether Joey had had the same issues, and vowed to talk to him when he woke up to put his fears to rest.

He knew that it would take time for his team members to accept that both he and Joey were gay and the fact they were together as well would take time, but they all seemed level-headed and accepting.

His only concern was HIV and AIDS. He knew the complications from contracting them and made sure that whenever he and Joey had an intimate moment, they used protection. He had seen so many of his mates die from AIDS that he was paranoid about getting it, so much so he regularly had himself tested every six months.

He looked at Joey who was still sleeping and smiled to himself.

He couldn't wait for him to wake up…


	6. Episode 6: Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode was guest written by Fanfiction writer BlackKitty2011

_Episode 7.06 – Loss_

**Guest Writer:** **BlackKitty2011**

Dean, Lachie and Chase sat in Dean's living room, quiet. Lara was upstairs with Mikayla, Lizzie was over at Xavier's again, and Jess had opted to stay home. Kate was seated close to Lachie.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year," said Dean, taking a sip from the hot coffee he was holding.

"I know. I never really got along well with Fiona, but now she's not around, I really do miss her," said Lachie, his arm around Kate. Lara came downstairs and sat next to Dean.

"It's hard because we only lost Ella a month ago," said Lara.

"Dad had to put Graeme and Xavier in for counselling," piped up Kate.

"I can believe that. Graeme has been so off the planet at the moment," said Lara, picking up her own mug of tea.

"Well, I better get going. Kyle's coming over for dinner tonight, and I've got to help Izzy get the house clean and keep the kids entertained," said Chase reluctantly. He wanted to sit and talk about Shane and Fiona a little longer, but needed to get home.

"We can catch up later Chasie," said Lachie. Lara showed Chase out the door, and returned to the small group.

"So what's the deal with Lizzie and Xavier?" Asked Kate, propping her feet up on the couch and leaning into Lachie.

"It started off as just a work kind of relationship; he aced his biology component during high school and uni, and Lizzie needed a tutor. Before we knew it, they've announced that they're dating, and Lizzie's no longer around home with us. As long as she's happy and Xavier treats her right, then I don't mind," said Dean, protective of his younger sister-in-law. Lachie glanced at Kate, and she nodded.

"Well, we have a little news of our own," said Kate, sitting up.

"Really?" Asked Lara, excitement building.

"Lachie and I are headed off to Paris tomorrow!" Exclaimed Kate.

"What? What for? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Asked Lara.

"I wanted to get married, and Lachie and I were talking about it, and I mentioned that Paris was my ideal wedding, and next thing I know, accommodation is booked, flights are booked, and my dress is ordered. It all feels a little surreal actually," said Kate, blushing a little. Lachie pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing is too good for you Kate, and your dad agreed. So yes, we're heading off to Paris tomorrow for a month, and we'll be back in time for Kenzie's 21st birthday party," said Lachie. Lara and Dean smiled at the pair of them.

"That sounds amazing."

* * *

Michelle leant back in bed, against Ethan's strong arms. He put a hand on her swelling abdomen, and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm just a little excited. I can't wait for the next four months to pass so I can meet our little girl or our little boy." He kissed her again, and then his phone rang.

"Damn. I was hoping for a day with just us," said Ethan. He picked up the phone.

"Ethan White speaking," he said curtly.

"Ethan, it's Vince. There's been an accident at Central Station, we need all teams involved. Wynyard, Town Hall, St. James, Museum and Circular Quay are all backed up. We need you down there," said Vince.

"What about Mish?" Asked Ethan.

"Let her make the decision. If she wants to go she can; she knows her limits. I'll be down there too with Mark and Cassie; we need several co-ordinators," replied Vince.

"Right. We'll see you there. Can you scramble the rest of the team?" Asked Ethan.

"Sure. Bye Ethan." Ethan hung up.

"What's up?" Asked Michelle, wanting to pull the blankets closer around her.

"We've got a callout to all City Circle Stations. Some accident; Mark, Cass and Vince are going to meet us there. Do you want to come?" He asked, tossing the blankets aside. Michelle shook her head.

"Lizzie and I had ultrasound appointments today. You said you'd take the day off, and Xavier's taking the day off as well to be with Lizzie." Ethan suddenly remembered.

"I'll ring Vince back; Mark and Cassie can take the team for the day." Before he could even pick his phone up, Michelle's rang.

"Michelle speaking."

"Michelle, it's Lara. I'm not going to make it into work today; Mikayla's sick, and I can't send her to Izzy and Jess like this. Dean will still be in," said Lara.

"Sounds fine. Dean can work with Chase today; Xavier's got the day off as well. Thanks for letting me know Lara, I'll pass it on to the Station Manager for the day." Michelle hung up.

"When you ring Vince, can you let him know that Lara and Xav won't be in today?" She asked, getting up. Ethan nodded, and she kissed him quickly, before running to the bathroom, vomiting again. Ethan smiled.

"That's the fourth time this week."

* * *

Mark and Cassie waited just outside Central Station for the rest of the Special Ops team to arrive. Streets had been blocked, ambulances were patiently waiting and hospitals were on standby.

"How often does a train accident like this happen?" Asked Cassie, sipping on the coffee Mark had bought her.

"Not very often, but when an accident like this happens, it's usually pretty big," said Mark, taking a swig of his own coffee. Dean, Chase, Kenzie and Daniel pulled up first, and toppled out of the patrol, pulling out medi-kits. Andy, Liam, Anna and Kieran pulled up next, with Jordan, Heidi, Graeme and Joey pulling up in the truck. Jordan went to open the side of the truck, and the side door caught him in the face.

"Crap!" he said, holding his face as the blood poured through his hands. Anna and Heidi came around to check him over, as did Mark.

"Right, the rest of you see Cassie and get your assigned areas. Heidi, you go over too and get your assignment for you and Jordan, and Anna and I will look after Jordan for a moment." Heidi nodded and left reluctantly. Anna checked over Jordan.

"You're lucky you didn't break your nose Jordan," commented Anna, stemming the blood flow. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not the first time I've had a bloody nose," said Jordan, his voice muffled through the gauze Anna was holding to his face.

"And nor will it be the last Jordan, if I know you well enough," said Vince, getting out of his vehicle.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Jordan, frustrated with himself. He had clocked himself with the door several times in the past years, and only now had he actually done some damage. Anna pulled the blood-stained gauze away.

"You're going to have a decent bruise there later, but you should be okay. Get Heidi to keep an eye on you in case you end up with a concussion, okay?" Jordan nodded and walked away, slightly unsteady on his feet as he returned to Heidi. Anna packed up her gear, and headed over to catch the end of Cassie's briefing.

"So what are you doing here Marcello?" Asked Mark.

"You'll need an extra pair of hands to manage this lot; Michelle and Ethan rang to let me know that it was going to be a big rescue, and asked if I could come down." Mark nodded as Cassie separated the teams, and then the three of them headed inside the station to set up the main command centre.

"So who did you send where?" Asked Mark.

"Dean and Chase are going over to Town Hall, Kenzie and Daniel are taking Wynyard, Jordan and Heidi are taking Circular Quay along with the police unit down there, Liam and Andy are taking St James, Graeme and Joey are taking Museum, and Anna and Kieran are taking triage here at Central. All trains are diverted, and Ethan is scrambling Kingsgrove, Dee Why and Silverwater Units to help out. Sound right Vince?" Asked Cassie, knowing he was watching their every move. Vince nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Mark's radio crackled.

"Town Hall Team to Mark. It's a pretty big mess down here. When are Kingsgrove getting here?"

* * *

Dean couldn't believe his eyes as he surveyed the damaged train jammed in one of the tunnels at Town Hall Station. The people inside were moving like trapped ants, desperately trying to find a way out. The SES and police were slowly moving the people left on the station platform up to the concourse area, to make room for medical teams and equipment. It was going to be tight. Rea Harvey and Alex McNeil met Chase and Dean on platform six.

"Rea, Alex. Good to see you two. This is going to be one hell of a day," said Dean, shaking their hands. Rea smiled.

"It's good to see you again Gallagher. How are we approaching this?" She asked. She was the team leader for Dee Why, but would defer authority to Dean; it was his area after all.

"I say we crack open the back of this train, triage as we move through. If they're mobile, we get them to the platform, let SES, St Johns and the ambulance crew take care of them. If they're not mobile, we'll take them out as we can. You guys know the drill," said Dean. Alex nodded.

"Sounds good. What do we need down here? Ginny and Walker from Kingsgrove are coming down to work with us as well, and they can bring down the tools." Dean listed off the tools, and Alex radioed back to Gin what they needed. Rea turned to Chase.

"You ready for this Chasie?" She asked. Chase blushed. Rea and Chase had known each other through high school, and at some point in his life, had been dating. Every time Dee Why and Sydney Units got together, Rea wasted no time in ribbing him, joking around. He puffed out his chest like a four-year-old.

"This isn't the first time I've worked down here in these tunnels. Last time I saved a girl," he boasted.

"Yeah, and I heard you got into trouble with the police for interference." Chase deflated like a popped balloon.

"How did you know that?" Demanded Chase. Rea smiled at Chase, an almost cheeky grin.

"Chasie, my husband works in the police force. I know everything." Gin, Walker and Alex brought over the tools and an extra med-kit.

"So are we going to get in there and get these people out? They're trapped like sardines in a can," comment Gin, strapping her medi-pack on firmly. Walker rolled his eyes.

"It's always like you to just go running in," he said, doubling checking her medi-pack.

"You two can stop arguing now," said Dean from the tracks. He wrenched open the last door on the train, and people moved towards him like moths to a flame. He held his hands up.

"We're going to get you out, but we need to check you over first. You won't be let up to the concourse if you don't have a triage tag; the six members of Rescue here have them, you can't get them otherwise. So please, be patient, we will get to you."

* * *

Kenzie and Daniel walked through the quiet tunnel, each absorbed in their own thoughts. It was a month until her 21st birthday, and she was trying to work out how she was going to be able to get home to her Mum and Dad to be able to celebrate. She missed her parents, and their guidance, but was adjusting to Sydney well. She hadn't seen her mother for two years, and had grown so much as a person as the time had passed. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she missed Daniel's glance to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"I can see the train up ahead. We're lucky it's just before peak hour; there are less passengers on board," she commented, mind still a thousand miles away. She glanced up as she heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Nolan?" She asked. The first male smiled.

"Kenz, it's been ages. I haven't seen you since you transferred to Sydney!" He exclaimed. Daniel could feel a spark of jealously ignite in his chest as Kenzie embraced Nolan. She kissed him on the cheek.

"It feels like it's been forever! How have you been?" She asked, stepping forward with Nolan. Daniel watched as they walked away from him, Nolan's arm around Kenzie's shoulders. He opened up the train carriage door for Kenz, and helped her up, before hoisting himself up. Nolan had already informed the passengers of medical protocol, and his team partner Harriet was already working over a patient. She rolled her eyes as she saw Nolan with his arm around Kenzie, and then continued working.

"Anything urgent?" She asked. Nolan shook his head.

"No, not really. There weren't a lot of people on this train; most had just gotten off at the previous station," said Nolan. He ran a hand through Kenzie's hair.

"I missed you Kenz. I transferred to Sydney so I could spend more time with you," he said quietly. Daniel was enraged, blood almost to boiling point. If Kenzie was going to do anything about Nolan, she would have done so already, corrected him, removed his arm, anything. He glanced around at Harriet, avoiding Nolan's glance, and then spoke.

"Look, if I'm not needed, I'll head back to Central; Anna and Kieran will need help," said Daniel, his heart aching.

"Only if you're sure…" said Kenzie, before turning back to Nolan.

Maybe he had lost her…

* * *

Joey and Graeme headed back to Central; Command had reported incorrectly, and Museum Station was empty. The police units had already evacuated the area and closed the gates, keeping the public outside the station.

"So are we still going to Chase and Jess's tonight for dinner with them, Kyle and Izzy?" Asked Graeme. Joey nodded.

"I think so. Let's get through today's job first," suggested Joey. He glanced up at the tunnel ahead, and noticed Andy and Liam trudging in front of them.

"What's up?" Asked Graeme.

"St James has already been emptied, and Dean's asked us to go back to Central, help out the triage; Anna and Kieran are overwhelmed with patients," said Andy. Liam glanced behind Graeme and Joey.

"Daniel?" He asked, concern crossing his face for one of his best mates.

"Where's Kenzie?" Asked Andy.

"With another guy," said Daniel heavy-heartedly.

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Graeme.

"She's with some guy; I don't know how they're connected, but his name is Nolan," said Daniel quietly. He continued walking, his shoulders hunched. Andy glanced at Liam, and then ran after Daniel.

"Daniel, wait!"

* * *

"Jordan, are you sure you're okay?" Asked Heidi for the millionth time.

"Heidi, shut up. I'm fine," snapped Jordan angrily. His face hurt, and he was tired of his wife questioning him. Heidi recoiled, becoming silent. She just wanted to make sure he was okay. Sergeant Joanne King met them at the platform.

"What? No casualties?" Asked Heidi. Joanne shook her head.

"There was no train at this station. It was running late. We do have a teen who fell down the stairs, and she's in a pretty bad way. Can you guys deal with her while we clear the station?" Asked Joanne. Heidi nodded.

"I'll get the extra unit members to go to St James station, help out there," said Heidi. She glanced at Jordan. He was holding his head, grimacing a little. Heidi noticed blood dripping out of his nose, but didn't say a word; she didn't need him yelling at her again. She followed Joanne down the stairs.

"Her name is Nina Vinals," said Joanne, moving back to organise the police units working with them. Jordan took his time going down the station stairs, and Heidi ignored him.

"Nina, I'm Heidi. Can you tell me where it hurts?" She asked.

"My back…" she gasped. Heidi pulled out an oxygen mask, and strapped it to her face carefully.

"Don't move your head," Heidi insisted.

"Jordan, I need a collar." She waited, hoping Jordan would pass it to her.

"Jordan?"

* * *

"Sir, you need to stay calm while I remove this chair, and then we'll get you okay?" Said Rea. Chase passed her the combi-tool, and then held a patient shield over the gentleman. She pushed the combi-tool underneath the twisted metal chair, and lifted it up, freeing the man. Chase helped him out, and checked him over.

"Seems fine." Chase tagged him so he could be assessed topside, and then let him go.

"So how is Alan?" Asked Chase. Rea smiled.

"He's good. They've had some issues with a jailbreak, but he's optimistic. Hey, it looks like we're nearly finished here. Do you want to go harass Dean?" She asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Sounds like fun, but he won't take. Dean's mellowed since getting married and becoming a dad. He may not be as fun as you remember Ree," said Chase sadly.

"Really? You've got three kids, and you seem to be pretty good. What changed for Dean?" Asked Rea.

"I don't know; he's just off the planet at the moment." They were quiet as they moved through the train, checking the carriages. Chase's radio squawked, but nothing came through. He slapped it with a hand, and then ignored it.

"Shouldn't you get that?" She asked. Chase shook his head.

"It's not doing anything, so it doesn't matter," replied Chase.

"Right. Let's go harass Dean."

* * *

Heidi watched in slow motion as her husband, her best friend, her soul mate fell down the stairs, tumbling down. His head connected with the first metal rail, and Heidi watched as his head snapped back, before he continued to fall down the stairs, finally landing in a crumpled heap.

"Jordan?" Called Heidi, hoping he would get up.

"Jordan?" He didn't move.

"Joanne!" She yelled. Joanne came running.

"What? What's wrong Heidi?" She asked. Heidi continued CPR on Nina.

"Please, get some more of Sydney Unit out here; Liam, Andy, Kieran, Anna, whoever you can raise. Tell them Jordan is in serious trouble," said Heidi, trying to focus her efforts on Nina. Joanne left, grabbing her own radio.

"Come on Nina, breathe," said Heidi, ignoring the fact that Jordan was lying in a bloody heap at the bottom of the stairs. The girl took a shuddering breath, and Heidi finally let her emotions go.

"Thank God; keep breathing Nina," encouraged Heidi, affixing an oxygen mask to the girls face. Pounding footsteps could be heard coming towards her, and she looked up to see Andy, Liam, Daniel, Anna and Kieran running towards her. Liam and Daniel moved to look after Nina as Andy led Heidi away. Kieran and Anna ran to Jordan, bags flapping as they moved swiftly.

"Careful moving him," said Anna, noticing all the blood pooled around him. Kieran pulled his hands away, letting Anna check him over.

"Jordan. Jordan, can you hear me?" She asked. Jordan didn't move; nothing but a slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Pull out a collar. I'm not taking any chances with him," replied Anna. Kieran dug through his kit, and handed Anna a cervical collar.

"What do you think happened?" Asked Kieran.

"Concussion from where the truck door hit him in the face. Probably felt faint as he came down the stairs, and stumbled. I think he's cracked his skull, and I wouldn't mind a brain bleed either. We'll need an ambulance, and fast." Kieran nodded as Joanne crossed over to them.

"You guys need an ambulance?" She asked. Kieran nodded as Anna suddenly ripped open Jordan's uniform.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest!"

_Heidi watched as her husband was shocked back to life…_

_Then loaded into an ambulance…_

_She'd nearly lost him twice now…_

_Why do people say third time's a charm?_

* * *

It took eight hours to finish the task at hand, before the CityRail network took over to get trains back and running. Dean and Lara headed home, Xavier's car parked out the front.

"I really wanted a night at home, without Xavier being here," said Lara, leaning against Dean as they walked up the drive.

"I know, but Lizzie's a little excited about this baby now, and Xavier is too. Let them have their moment. It'll take our minds off Jordan," said Dean as he opened the front door. Lizzie and Xavier were watching Finding Nemo with Mikayla.

"Hey Lara, Dean. How was work today?" Lizzie asked, easing herself off the lounge. Xavier stayed with Mikayla, who was watching the movie intently, and hadn't even noticed that Lara and Dean had come inside.

"It was long, and tiring. How was your ultrasound appointment?" Replied Lara. Lizzie broke out into a huge grin.

"What? What is it?" Asked Dean as he flipped on the kettle.

"I'm having a little boy!" She announced. Lara smiled at her, and embraced her sister.

"That's amazing, and I'm so happy for you." Something in Lara's tone didn't match the words she was speaking, and Lizzie picked up on it instantly.

"Lara, what's going on?" Asked Lizzie. Xavier left the now sleeping Mikky on the couch, and crossed over to stand behind Lizzie, wrapping his arms around her. Lara sighed.

"There was an accident at work today, and Jordan's at the hospital in an induced coma. It's not looking good for him." Lizzie and Xavier stared at Lara, gobsmacked.

"Seriously?"

* * *

Kate stepped off the plane, blinking rapidly at the bright Parisian sun. She looked around the busy Charles de Gaulle airport, soaking in the happy atmosphere of the place. A hand on her back made her jump suddenly. She turned around in surprise to find Lachie standing behind her. He grinned at her.

"Interesting place hey?" he said, noticing the look on his fiancée's face. Kate nodded, unable to speak as she took in everything. Lachie gave her a light push.

"Our hotel is waiting for us, this airport is not all that interesting Katie." He said. Kate, finding her voice, nodded.

"Sorry babe, I have never been to France, let alone Paris, so even though this is an airport, it's still part of Paris." Lachie nodded and gave her a hug.

"I will go and find the bags and will meet you at the front where the taxis are okay?" Kate nodded and they parted ways. Kate stood at the entrance to the airport enraptured with the sights, smells and sounds that Paris had to offer. She could not believe she was getting married in Paris. It was her one dream and it was coming true. She smiled to herself and glanced down at her left hand, mesmerised by the diamond on her finger. She thought back to when she was in school and she had told her then best friend Simone her deepest darkest secret: She wanted to get married in Paris. Simone had laughed and told her that it would never happen. 'Take that Simone' Kate thought. 'Guess I proved you wrong'. She glanced at her watch, wondering where Lachie had gotten to. Finally she saw him, wheeling a trolley with their bags piled high. She waved and he headed towards her. When he reached her, his first words were frantic.

"Do you speak ANY French at all?" He asked nervously.

"Oui Monsieur. Je parle un français parfait. Dois-je prendre un taxi pour nous deux?" replied Kate. Lachie stared at her as though she had grown two heads. Kate laughed and translated.

"'Yes I speak perfect French and would you like me to get us a taxi,' is what I said."

* * *

Daniel drove home by himself, and remembered at the last minute that Kenzie was coming over to stay the night. He didn't want to see her; not now anyway. He pulled up at his house, and found Kenzie sitting on the doorstep.

"I thought you would have been home sooner," said Kenzie, standing up.

"Yeah, well. Plans change," replied Daniel, unlocking the front door. He opened it wide, allowing the girl he knew he loved inside the house. She stepped inside, dropping her bag.

"So what happened with you today? You're lucky we didn't need you," she said, sitting down on the couch and flipping on the TV.

"Who is he?" Asked Daniel, unable to contain it any longer.

"Who?" Asked Kenzie, distracted by the television. Daniel snatched the remote from her and switched the TV off.

"Nolan; who is he?" Asked Daniel, still quiet.

"We were dating when we were in Perth Unit together. We broke it off when I moved to Sydney, but we've stayed in contact, and when he moved back to Sydney, we started going out to lunch, and a movie occasionally. We missed our last lunch together because we were in Thredbo. Why are you so upset?" Asked Kenzie, watching as Daniel's hands started shaking, a vein standing out on the side of his head. He could feel his blood pressure rising.

"Because I thought that  _we_  were an item. Am I wrong? Did I make it up?" Kenzie looked shocked.

"I… I don't know. I still love Nolan, but I love you. Nolan is my first love…" Daniel cut her off.

"Did I make it up in my head?" He asked, desperate to know. Kenzie's phone started ringing, and Daniel snatched it off the table.

"It's Nolan ringing. How long have you been seeing him?" Asked Daniel, ignoring the insistent ringing of the mobile.

"About a year. I was going to tell you, I swear," said Kenzie, dissolving into tears.

"You've been seeing him at the same time you've been seeing me?" said Daniel quietly.

"Yes, but we're just friends…"

"How many times have you stayed over at his place?" Demanded Daniel.

"Every Friday, Saturday and Sunday," responded Kenzie.

"Have you slept with him?" Asked Daniel. Kenzie was silent, refusing to answer as she stood facing Daniel.

"I thought you understood that this was an exclusive relationship Worthington, not me and some other guy. You've been seeing him for a year, and you  _still_  haven't told me? I'm not sure I can do this anymore," said Daniel, finally turning away. He dropped Kenzie's phone on the coffee table.

"Daniel, please, I'm so sor…" He cut her off, refusing to look at her or turn to her direction

"Get out."

* * *

The taxi ride was uneventful. Kate gave the address to the driver in fluent French and chatted to him animatedly the whole ride. Lachie took in the sights and tried to compose his vows in his head.

 _My beloved Kate. You are the light of my life, the sun to my moon, the..._  Lachie mentally slapped himself, chiding his brain for suddenly making him think of Shakespeare-type vows. Maybe he should just speak from his heart. They arrived at the hotel, checked in and headed to their room. Lachie, unbeknownst to Kate, had booked the Honeymoon Suite. When they got to their room, Lachie unlocked the door using a swipe card, pushed the door open, then picked Kate up and carried her into the room. Kate giggled and demanded to be put down. Lachie just laughed.

"Okay." He unceremoniously dumped her on the bed to which Kate shrieked in surprise.

"Lachie, I said PUT down not THROW down! I'm not a bag of ropes you can just chuck anywhere you like," Kate said, looking somewhat offended. Lachie roared with laughter at her outburst then flopped down next to her, still laughing. Kate, seeing the funny side also began to laugh, and on a whim, kissed him again.

"Everything seems so perfect right now. I don't want it to end," she said, losing herself in his eyes again. His eyes sparkled, excitement in his voice as he spoke to her.

"This isn't all."

* * *

Heidi sat next to Jordan's bed, holding his hand in hers, hoping that he could hear her.

"Jordan, I don't want to do this without you. I don't want to try and live life without you. You need to wake up, open your eyes," said Heidi. Chase stood in the doorway, watching as his second best girl cried her heart out over her husband. He crossed over to Heidi, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Vince is taking Amber and Alicia tonight, and we've got the spare room ready at our place. Stay with us tonight; I don't want you to be home alone," said Chase. Heidi nodded, watching as a ventilator monitored Jordan's oxygen intake. He looked so broken, and Heidi wondered if this was the last straw for Jordan's body. Chase touched Jordan's hand lightly.

"Don't do this Zwitkowski. Not here." Jordan was his best mate, his partner in crime, and he was lying on that hospital bed. The list on the end of Jordan's bed listed everything that had happened to him; he'd broken his wrist, his nose, cracked his left eye socket, done some internal damage, and had experienced a brain bleed, as well as a cardiac incident on the way to the hospital, and a tension pneumothorax. After the surgery they'd induced a coma to give his body a chance to heal, to recover.

Chase wondered if it would though…

* * *

Daniel felt destroyed…

He'd just kicked out the girl he loved…

How long had she really been seeing someone else behind her back? How had he missed her naivety? He honestly thought that Kenzie had grown to be more than that, but he'd been proved wrong…

Again…

He slammed his hand down on the kitchen bench, and knocked off several plates in the process. He picked them up, muttering to himself, and the felt the heartbreak kick in.

He thought she loved him…

And now it felt like he lost her…

* * *

Xavier headed home a little later, Lizzie in tow. He loved her being around, and couldn't stand to be without her any more. It seemed crazy, but he loved her so much it hurt. They were sitting in the loungeroom with Graeme and Joey.

"So today was a big day?" Asked Xavier, rubbing Lizzie's abdomen. She was leaning against him heavily, and he knew she was almost at the point of falling asleep.

"It was long. Dean, Chase, Rea and Alex lost a couple of patients, but most of us saved whomever we were working on. It was Heidi and Daniel that lost out today," commented Joey, running his hands through Graeme's hair.

"What happened to Daniel?" Asked Lizzie sleepily.

"Kenzie met up with a former flame; Nolan. The guy reeks of the bad news. I think he's in trouble," said Graeme.

"Oh! How did your ultrasound appointment go today?" Asked Joey, remembering.

"It was good," said Lizzie, waking up a little more. Xavier helped her sit up.

"And?" Said Graeme, feeling the anticipation. He sat up, a smile spreading across his face.

"We're having a little boy!" Exclaimed Xavier. Lizzie smiled, and Xavier kissed her on the cheek.

"I have a present for you," said Graeme.

"You don't have to do that Gray," said Lizzie.

"I want to. Come with me," said Graeme, standing up. At almost five months, Lizzie was finding her feet weren't as co-operative as they used to be, and she welcomed the helping hand from Graeme. Joey was practically hopping with excitement, and Lizzie realised that he had to be in on the surprise as well.

"What is it?" She asked, laughing at herself.

"I'm not going to tell you. I want to show you," said Graeme. He pulled her towards the stairs, and led her up carefully. Joey walked behind her, his hands covering her eyes. Xavier followed the trio up the stairs, smiling. He knew how lucky he was to have a cousin like Graeme, and a girlfriend like Lizzie. Most of all he was happy for Graeme and Joey, and glad they had found something to put their heads together on. Graeme led them up to Ella's room.

"We put something together for you and Xav," said Graeme, stopping outside Ella's room. Joey took his hands off Lizzie's eyes, and Graeme opened the door carefully. Gray and Joey had gone all out for Lizzie and Xavier's little boy. Pale blue paint covered the walls, light wooden furniture was placed neatly around the room, a blanket over the edge of the crib. Lizzie gasped, and held her hands to her mouth. For the first time in her life she was speechless. Xavier stood right behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Asked Graeme, squeezing Joey's hand. Lizzie nodded her head.

"It's perfect. How did you know that we were having a baby boy?" asked Xavier.

"We didn't, but we like blue better; pink seemed way to girly, yellow was just wrong, and most other rescue babies have had light green. We thought your baby deserved something better," said Graeme, leaning against Joey's shoulder. Joey wrapped his arm around Gray, and kissed his forehead. Lizzie turned to them, eyes glistening with tears of happiness.

"I love it. Thank you guys."

* * *

Kenzie knocked on Nolan's door, and he opened it quickly, a beer in his hand.

"He found out," she sobbed, before falling to her knees. Nolan put his beer on the stand next to the front door, and smiled quickly to himself before dropping down to the ground where Kenzie was sitting, sobs wracking her body. He wrapped his arms around her, soothing her…

His plan was going smoothly…

* * *

Kate stared up at the Eiffel Tower, marvelling at its sheer size and beauty. She wore a simple white dress, her hair done simply with light makeup, simple strappy white shoes, minimal silver jewellery and no veil. She carried a small bunch of light purple orchids with ferns and white roses. She glanced at Lachie, her nervousness mirroring his. This was it, the day she would become Mrs Lachlan Gallagher. Lachie gently took her hand and they stepped onto the waiting lift which would take them to the top of the tower at the priest who was waiting for them. The lift stopped at its destination and Lachie looked at Kate. She was as nervous as he was. He took her hand and led her to where the priest was waiting for them. Lachie had made sure there was no one else on the same level as they were to give them privacy. They stopped in front of the priest and he greeted them in perfect English.

"Are we ready to begin?"

Lachie nodded and looked at Kate who also inclined her head. The priest smiled and began.  
"We are here today to witness the joining together in the bonds of holy matrimony, Katherine Marchello and Lachlan Gallagher. Today is when the joining of two souls both in love and life creates the bond that is marriage. For the past, present and future are seen today at the exchanging of vows and of rings. Lachlan, would you like to go first?" the priest concluded. Lachie looked nervous but nodded confidently. He took Kate's hands in his.

"Kate, you are the love of my life, the person who makes my life complete. You are my lover, my best friend, my everything. When I am sad, you know just what to say. When I am angry, you calm me down. Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again. You are the woman I love, trust and will honour and obey for the rest of my life even if death do us part. Today, I am proud to also call you my wife. I love you with every fibre of my being and will do so for the rest of my life. In life, love and fidelity, I give you my soul and my heart, today and forever."

Lachie finished, gazing into Kate's tear-filled eyes. The priest turned to Kate.

"Katherine?" Kate looked at Lachie, and she fell for him again.

"Lachie, from the moment I met you, I knew I was destined to be with you. You are everything I want, everything I need and everything I am. You are my other half, my heart, my soul. You are the light in the darkness that is my life, my beacon of hope and my lifeline. I love you with everything I have and promise to give you the world from now until eternity. I will love, honour and obey for the time we are together even after death. You are the stars in the sky, a reminder of always being there, of faithfulness and truth. Of this day, I give you my hand, my heart, my love, my life and my soul. I love you." Kate ended, tears sliding down her face. The priest smiled at both of them.

"You may now exchange rings." They did so and then the priest said the famous last words.

"You may now kiss the bride." Lachie did not need prompting. He kissed Kate passionately and she replied with the same passion.

And with that, they were married.

* * *

_It was dark…_

_Lonely…_

_Cold…_

_Sometimes a voice broke through the blackness…_

" _Jordan… Don't leave me… Please…"_

" _Jordan, it's been a week now, and I miss you being here with me…"_

" _Babe, I'll be back tonight. I love you…"_

_The voice didn't return…_

* * *

"Babe, I'll be back tonight. I love you," said Heidi, kissing Jordan's forehead gently. Lexie stood in the doorway, there as a comfort for her sister. A week without Jordan had been the hardest week in Heidi's life. Lucky for her, Vince had been looking after Amber and Alicia; Heidi didn't think she could even pay attention to them if she needed to. She walked outside to her car, the cold rain falling heavily, a strong breeze making the rain feel even harder. She pulled open her car door and climbed into the front seat, slamming the door behind her. Her fingers were numb and frozen, and her teeth chattered. She turned on the ignition and flipped on the heater, trying to get warm. Lexie looked out the window, looking away as Heidi felt a tear slide down her cheek…

_She missed Jordan…_

She pulled out of the hospital carpark, tears blurring her vision.

"Heidi, he'll be okay," said Lexie quietly. Heidi nodded. Her phone started ringing, and she tried to pull it out of her pocket. It slipped through her fingers and hit the floor, still ringing. She leant down, fumbling for it, and took her eyes off the slick road for a moment.

_Lexie screamed…_

_A screeching of brakes, and crumpling metal…_

* * *

Chase was curled up in bed next to Jess, his arm around her. He was nearly asleep when his phone started ringing. Jess rolled over, woken from her slumber.

"Chase? What's going on?" Asked Jess sleepily.

"Nothing. I'll answer the phone in the kitchen. Go back to sleep," said Chase softly. Jess nodded and rolled back over. Chase pulled the covers up and over Jess, and then grabbed his phone before padding out into the kitchen.

"Hello?" He answered, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Mr Gallagher?" Asked the feminine voice.

"Speaking?"

"Mr Gallagher, I'm Janine; a nurse at RPA. We've got a bit of a situation here," she said uncertainly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chase, taking a seat at the dining table.

"We've had a Mrs Heidi Zwitkowski and Alexei Wilson brought in to the emergency department, and Mrs Zwitkowski's emergency contacts include you," she said. Chase inhaled quickly.

"That's because Jordan Zwitkowski is in an intensive care unit at RPA in a coma," responded Chase.

"That's the other part of this phonecall; Mr Zwitkowski woke up half an hour ago, and we need someone in here to calm him down," she replied. Chase stood up from the dining table.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," said Chase quickly, and hung up on Janine. He left the phone on the table and walked into Izzy's room.

"Iz. Isabelle, wake up," said Chase softly. Izzy shot up in bed, hair a mess.

"What's wrong? Is Jess okay?" She asked blearily.

"Jess is fine. Listen, I'm heading over to the hospital. Can you look out for Jess and the kids? I'll ring you later in the morning when you're all up," said Chase. Izzy nodded, and pulled the covers over her head.

"Can do Chase." He left her and checked in on Indi, Riley and Eli. Indi had managed to kick her blanket off again, and Chase covered up his daughter, making sure she was comfortable. He kissed her on the forehead, and then ducked into the bedroom, grabbing trackpants, a comfortable shirt, and his sneakers. He dressed quietly in the bathroom before running out into the kitchen, picking up his keys, phone and wallet, and then heading out of the house. He climbed into the car and reversed out of the drive. He dialled Dean on his phone, and then put his phone on loudspeaker. Dean answered on the fifth ring.

"What is it Chase? Someone had better be dead or dying," said Dean.

"Heidi's in trouble at the hospital. I need you two to get there as well," said Chase, concerned for his two best friends. Dean woke Lara up as he finished talking to Chase.

"We'll be there in ten minutes, and we'll drop Mikayla over to Michelle and Ethan's. It'll be okay Chase," said Dean before he hung up.

"What's going on? And why are we dropping Mikky over to Michelle's?" Asked Lara.

"Because Heidi's been in accident. Get dressed, get Mikayla dressed, and then we'll head off. If Chase has rung us, then it's bad. I'll ring Michelle." Six minutes later, Lara was dressed, Mikayla packed up and ready, and the three of them were in the car. Dean had rung Michelle, and Ethan was waiting for them when they pulled up outside their house.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Ethan as Dean opened his door, and then got Mikayla out, passing her over to Ethan.

"Something's happened with Heidi, and they rang Chase. He sounded shaken up when he spoke on the phone to me, so Lara and I are headed over there now." Ethan nodded.

"Keep me updated," he said. Dean nodded as he got back into the car, and they sped away towards RPA. The car ride was silent, tense, each absorbed in their own thoughts about their friends. Dean parked haphazardly, and both he and Lara walked quickly inside the main entrance. Chase stood up as soon as he saw them, evidence on his face that he had been crying.

"Chase, what happened?" Asked Lara.

"Jordan's awake," he started. Lara smiled.

"But that's good news… Isn't it?" Asked Dean. Chase shook his head.

"That's not all, is it Chase," said Lara.

"Heidi and Alexei were in a car accident. Alexei died on the way here, and Heidi was rushed to surgery. They won't tell me anything!" Said Chase, stressed. Dean sat next to his younger brother, and laid a comforting hand on his back. Lara sat on the other side of Chase.

"She'll be okay Chase. She has to be."

_She has to be…_

* * *

Kate woke up to a beautiful Parisian morning, the sun streaming into the hotel room. She thought back to the night before, her wedding night. She and Lachie had dinner at an elegant restaurant after changing out of their wedding clothes. Lachie had carried her over the threshold as per custom and they had spent the time after dinner for 'other' activities.

She rolled over to face Lachie and noticed he was still asleep. She smiled to herself and quietly got out of bed so as not to wake him, got dressed, grabbed her keys, wallet, bag and phone, put her sunnies on and went to find some breakfast and do a bit of secret shopping.

She was on a mission.

Half an hour after Kate had left, Lachie awoke. He sleepily reached for his wife and when he felt the empty space, he became very much awake. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. He noticed her bag, sunnies and phone were gone and figured she had gone out to do some sightseeing on her own. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone, he quickly dialed her number, asking if she was okay and agreed to join her at the cafe around the corner in an hour. He slipped out of bed, showered, dressed, grabbed the room key Kate had left behind and headed downstairs to find something to eat.

Kate strolled around the Paris markets, marvelling at all the beautiful things for sale. She pulled a piece of paper from her bag. On it was a list of people, organised by families. She hadn't realised she had so many close friends. It was a long list, comprised of almost everyone:

_Dad, Sam, Rach and Em_

_Chase, Jess, Eli, Riley and Indi_

_Dean, Lara and Mikayla_

_Xavier, Lizzie and Baby_

_Graeme and Joey_

_Heidi, Jordan, Amber and Alicia_

_Ethan, Michelle, James and Baby_

_Andy and Liam_

_Anna and Kieran_

_Kenzie and Daniel_

_Bex_

_Cassie_

_Mark_

_Lachie_

She promised everyone she would bring them back something, even if it were only a postcard. She spotted a beautiful small black silk drawstring bag that she knew Lara would love and haggled the price down to a reasonable amount.

For her father, a scarf in a deep sea blue with black fringing that she knew he would love.

Rach and Em got 1000 piece puzzles of Paris as they would love putting them together.

She got Heidi and Jess gorgeous silver engraved bracelets.

Jordan, Liam, Kieran and Daniel would receive silver pens with their names engraved in beautiful flowing script.

Lizzie got a stunning blue glass beaded bracelet, for Michelle a gorgeous hand woven scarf in a soft tan colour.

She left Dean and Chase to Lachie as he would have a better idea.

Graeme, she bought him a book on Paris history and for Xavier she got a lovely writing set.

Ethan, she picked up a silver photo frame.

For Andy, a new recipe book, full of new culinary delights.

Mikayla she picked a very cute white summer dress that would suit her perfectly, and picked a similar one for Indi.

For Joey she found an interesting book on the criminal side of Paris, Alicia and Amber both got matching necklace and bracelet sets, and James got a puzzle of the Paris train.

Anna and Kenzie received handmade earrings, one set in bottle green, the other in a vibrant purple. She remembered that Anna always seemed to wear green, and Kenzie was a supporter of the fundraising campaign called Purple With A Purpose. Both girls would love the jewellery.

She selected a special postcard for Bex, to be sent to New Zealand as soon as possible. Only six people remained on her list; Eli, Riley, Baby Carson, Baby Letourneau, Sam and Lachie. She wandered around the markets a little longer, until she found the perfect gift for the twins; her nephews. A t-shirt for each of them, with the words "My Aunty went to Paris and all she bought me was this shirt" scrawled across the front. She also purchased the shorts that went with them.

For both of the soon-to-be additions in the rescue team, she found cotton jumpsuits, handmade by the merchant, and purchased several in neutrals colours. She had her suspicions that they were both having girls, but knew she should just cover all bases.

She stopped short. There were two people she did not know what to buy for. One was her husband, the other her brother. Sam was a hard one. She figured she would just buy a whole heap of postcards and make a collage of them. He would enjoy that! She spent a long time looking through the postcards, choosing the ones that suited her purpose and paid for them.

Now one person remained. Lachie. What could she get him? Everything she saw just didn't seem right. Then she spotted it.

The one perfect present.

_The one and only thing she could get him._

A 50cm high carved crystal Eiffel Tower, complete with two entwined wedding rings made from gold and silver attached to the front. She fell in love with it and purchased it. The seller wrapped it up and put it into a white box with a gold lid which he tied silver ribbon around. She thanked the man and headed to meet Lachie at the cafe…

_Her Husband…_

* * *

"She's crashing!"

"Try and stem the bleeding, and someone grab the defib!" The defib was placed in his hands, and pads placed across the red-head's body.

"Charge to 260!" A jolt, a spark of life for a brief moment, and then nothing. He knew they were losing her.

"Come on, don't die now! Charge to 300!" The dial was turned up, and he pressed the paddles to her chest, distributing the charge. He pulled back, watching monitors intently.

First it was one movement…

Then her heart caught on, and it started to beat; irregular at first as it re-established itself, but soon had a regular rhythm. He set the paddles back down, and returned to the task at hand.

"Get that bleeding stopped, suture up that wound, re-inflate her lung, and watch those ribs; they're broken, and we don't need to add a tension pneumothorax into the mix. Also, can someone get the portable imager in here so we can scan her head for bleeds and injuries?" He bent his head over the open wound he was working on, carefully stitching it up. He wasn't sure what had happened to the girl, but he knew she had been in an MVA, and she was cut up badly. It had already taken them an hour to get out most of the glass that was embedded in her arms, and that was mostly because they had to give her stitches. He had heard from another nurse that the female driver of the other car had walked away with no injuries whatsoever. He knew that her husband was in ICU, and had heard from one of the other nurse from the ED that this girls sister had died before she had even arrived at the hospital.

He didn't want this girl to end up with the same fate as her sister…

* * *

Jordan was quiet, Chase seated near him, Dean lost in thought on the other side of the room. Lara's phone rang, and she pulled it out.

"Hey Vince. I was just about to call you," said Lara.

"Why is that?" Asked Vince.

"Jordan just woke up," replied Lara. She glanced over at Jordan, who had barely spoken a word since they had arrived.

"Oh, that's a relief," said Vince.

"Why? Have the girls been harassing you?" Asked Lara, a smile on her face.

"A little. They were worried that they'd lose someone else." Lara knew how they felt.

"Hang on Vince; I'll tell Jordan they said hi." Lara covered the receiver on her phone, and looked at Jordan.

"Amber and Ally say hi Jordan." He looked at her, a puzzled look across his face.

"Who are Amber and Ally?" He asked. Chase sat up quickly; it finally dawned on him why Jordan had been so quiet.

"Uh Vince, that could be a problem," said Lara.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vince, now concerned.

"Jordan doesn't remember who Amber and Ally are. He remembers us, but can't remember them; they're too new," said Lara. Chase was showing Jordan photos of Amber and Ally now, to try and jolt his memory.

"I won't bring them down then. Listen, have you heard from Heidi?" Asked Vince. Lara's heart plummeted. No-one had told Vince yet.

"Vince, Heidi and Alexei were in an accident this evening. Lexie didn't make it, and we haven't heard about Heidi. We only know that she's in surgery," said Lara, sitting on Dean's lap. He took her free hand and squeezed it.

"God, not Heidi-Ho. Listen, ring me when you know anything. I don't care if it's midnight, still ring. I've got a screaming child to deal with," said Vince, feeling a little stressed now.

"Can do Vince." Vince dropped his phone on his lap after Lara ended the phone call. Heidi was like another daughter to him; he'd always looked out for her. Cassie came into the room, carrying two strong coffees. She handed Vince one, and sat next to him.

"What's going on?" She asked, taking a seat next to him. He let Rachel scream for a while longer; she was fighting with Emily, and knew that Amber or Alicia would sort her out.

"Heidi's in hospital," he said quietly, sipping the hot, strong brew. Cassie laid a hand on Vince's, before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at her, and she looked him in the eyes.

"Dear, you know she'll be okay."


	7. Episode 7: Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this episode were also written by guest Fanfiction author BlackKitty2011

_Episode 7.07 – Birthday_

**Guest Writer: BlackKitty2011**

_Here Lies Alexei Wilson_

_b. April 19_ _th_ _, 1990_

_d. May 26_ _th_ _, 2012_

_A loving aunt, an adored sister._

_Never forgotten…_

* * *

She opened her eyes, the light almost blinding. She tried to lift a hand to shield her tender eyes, and found her arm encased in a thick bandage. A blonde figure smoothed her hair out of her face, and she winced as the hand touched bruised flesh. She pulls the oxygen mask off her face.

"Where am I?" She rasped.

"You're in hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Asked the blonde. She tried to think back, but all she could remember doing was leaving the hospital. She shook her head.

"Do you remember your name?" The blonde questioned gently.

"He… Heidi Wilso… no, Zwitkowski. Heidi Zwitkowski," she responded.

"What else do you remember?" The blonde asked.

"You're Michelle. My husband's name is Jordan, I have two girls, Amber and Alicia, and my sister Lex…" Heidi's voice trailed off as Lexie's screams echoed through her mind. She gripped Michelle's hand.

"Michelle, where's Lexie?"

* * *

Vince walked into Jordan's room, Amber and Alicia trailing behind him quietly. He'd armed them with brand new Texta sets each, and a sketchbook each to keep them occupied. He wanted to see if they could spark some of Jordan's memory. Cassie had stayed overnight with Vince, and had headed in to headquarters with Mark and Ethan to manage the team for the day, and already he missed her.

"Jordz; how are you doing?" Asked Vince as he walked through the door.

"I've been better. I'm still alive though," said Jordan.

"Well, I've got two little girls here who are dying to see you, and they've come armed with texta sets to decorate your new cast," announced Vince. Amber and Alicia peeked out from behind Vince, and Amber smiled nervously at Jordan. He was hit with the sudden realisation of who the two girls were, and a smile broke out upon his face.

"Come here," he gestured, and they climbed up carefully onto his bed. He wrapped his arms carefully around each girl, wanting to imprint them back in his memory, so he'd never forget them again. They were too important. Alicia looked at Jordan, and asked the dreaded question.

"Uncle Jordan, where's Aunt Heidi and Aunt Lexie?"

* * *

Daniel sat across from Dean and Lara near Dean's desk. Kenzie hadn't come in yet, and for that, he was glad.

"Hey, can I get your help with something?" He asked across the desk. Anna and Kieran came and joined them.

"What's up?" Asked Lara.

"Well, Kenzie's 21st is next week, and I was kind of hoping we could do something for her. Her parents are in New York, doing something for their family business, and she wasn't planning on doing anything. Do you think we could put something together?" Asked Daniel. Lara nodded and smiled.

"We're way ahead of you De Luca. We'll invite everyone over, have the famous Gallagher get-togethers again, and then we'll spring the surprise on her. Sound like a plan to you?" Asked Lara. Daniel nodded. He missed Kenzie; more than he'd care to admit, and part of him hoped that she'd choose him over Nolan.

"Lachie and Kate will be back then as well; they've only got a few more days left in Paris, and then they're back on home soil. We can make it a welcome back party as well," said Dean.

"Enough party talk out of you guys. Michelle just rang," said Ethan, joining the group gathered around Dean's desk.

"Oh?" Said Lara.

"Heidi woke up, and she's asking for you Lara," said Ethan. Lara hesitated, and Ethan waved her off.

"Go; we'll be fine. I'll send Mark out if we're short." Lara nodded, and picked up her handbag and keys. She kissed Dean on the cheek.

"I'll see you later. I'll ring you if I'm late. Can you pick up Mikky from daycare?" she asked. He nodded.

"Go make sure our girl is okay," said Dean. Lara waved to the rest of the team, and took the short drive over to RPA. Michelle met her downstairs.

"Thanks for coming over Lara. Heidi's become a little inconsolable, and I think you might be able to calm her down. They're threatening to sedate her, and they won't allow Amber and Ally inside the room either. You're our last chance Lara," said Michelle, laying one hand on her abdomen and another on her forehead. She hadn't felt at all well during this pregnancy, and today was no exception. Lara was about to leave Michelle when she noticed her change in demeanour.

"Shell, you look like you're about to pass out. Maybe you should sit down," suggested Lara, guiding Michelle to a chair. Michelle sat down heavily, her world spinning. She felt nauseated, and Lara was feeling concerned.

"Stay here Michelle; I'm going to get a nurse." Michelle leant back, feeling like she was on a rocking boat. She lost track of time as Lara returned with a nurse. Lara stood to the side a little as the nurse crouched down in front of Michelle.

"Ms Letourneau? Michelle? Can you tell me what's wrong?" She asked gently. Michelle opened her eyes a little, and realised it was Elissa, the nurse that was assigned to her when she gave birth to Jamie.

"I don't feel right; like I'm going to faint or throw up," said Michelle weakly. Elissa snapped her fingers, and a junior nurse appeared with a wheelchair. Between Lara and Elissa, they moved Michelle into the wheelchair.

"I'm going to take her up to obstetrics, and get them to check her over, just make sure she's okay. Can you notify her partner please?" Lara nodded to Elissa, and pulled out her phone as Michelle was wheeled away. She dialled Ethan, and was directed straight to his voicemail.

"Eth, it's Lara. Michelle's just been taken up to the Obstetrics ward; I'm not entirely sure why, but you might want to get over here." She hung up and headed up to Heidi's room, and stood in the doorway. Heidi looked up at her, her face tear streaked, eyes red.

"How did I lose Lexie? How could I kill my own sister?"

* * *

Kate brushed a piece of hair from her face with her left hand as she packed her and Lachie's bags ready for the trip home. She smiled to herself as she remembered all the wonderful places they had been to: Arc de Triomphe, Eiffel Tower, Paris Markets (Lachie swore he would go and buy every single ounce of French coffee beans as he loved the coffee), The Bastille and so many other places.

She had photos from their wedding which she had made into a beautiful album. She picked up the album and tucked it into her carry-on bags. She could hear Lachie in the shower, and it was very tempting to go and join him, but she had to get things ready, the taxi would be here any moment.

She glanced around the room, double checking everything was neat and tidy. She sighed in relief and wondered what was happening in Sydney. She had not heard from her father in a few days but was not worried, what with all the sightseeing her and Lachie had done, there did not seem time to call him…

* * *

Lachie hummed to himself while showering. He was beginning to adjust to married life and actually was looking forward to being able to call Kate 'Mrs Gallagher' or 'my wife Kate'. He smiled, thinking back to their wedding, picturing Kate in her dress. He finished showering and turned off the water, grabbing a towel from the rail outside. He dried himself off, got dressed and went to find Kate…

* * *

Kate and Lachie exited the hotel both laden with bags which they piled into their waiting taxi. Kate told the driver where to go, while Lachie stared out the window drinking in as much of the stunning scenery as possible so he could remember it.

What seemed like moments later, they arrived at the Charles de Gaulle Airport. Kate paid the driver and unloaded the bags while Lachie went in search of trolleys. He found two empty ones and wheeled them back to where his wife was animatedly talking to the taxi driver in fluent French.

"Oui je suis d'accord de Paris est un endroit merveilleux. c'est une honte que mon mari ne peut pas parler un mot de français. Il est tout le monde connaît la langue anglaise chance sinon il n'aurait pas d'espoir dans l'enfer! "  _(Yes I agree Paris is a wonderful place. It's such a shame my husband cannot speak a word of French. He is lucky everyone knows English otherwise he wouldn't have a hope in hell!)_

"Il est un homme merveilleux, mais absolument inutile pour les langues." _(He is a wonderful man but absolutely useless at languages)_. Lachie stood there feeling slightly silly as his wife chatted away. He had no clue what she was saying, she could have been telling the taxi driver about his performance in the bedroom or whatever. He caught one word 'mari' and wondered why they were talking about someone called Marie. He shook his head and told himself to get over it. Kate finished up her conversation and headed inside to get their tickets. Just as the taxi driver was about to get into his cab, Lachie stopped him.

"Ma femme pense que je ne sais rien en français, mais si elle vous a dit quoi que ce soit sur moi, s'il vous plaît l'ignorer, elle n'a absolument aucune idée. Ma performance dans la chambre est très bien, merci beaucoup" _(My wife thinks I know nothing in French but if she told you anything about me, please ignore her, she has absolutely no idea whatsoever. My performance in the bedroom is fine, thank you very much)_ , Lachie said to the amazement of the driver. He then stalked inside to find Kate. Kate was waiting patiently by the ticket counter for Lachie. He arrived looking slightly pissed.

"What's wrong babe?" Kate said, noticing the look on her husband's face. Lachie shook his head.

"It's not worth mentioning." Kate looked at him quizzically but decided not to push the subject, they had a long flight ahead of them as it was. She had already checked in their plane luggage and had their cabin bags sitting at her feet.

She heard their flight being announced some hours later and hurriedly woke Lachie up.

He stretched, grabbed his bag, handed Kate hers and they headed to the boarding area, then onto the plane.

Twenty six hours later, Kate and Lachie stepped off the plane and headed to the baggage collection to get their suitcases. They then hailed a taxi and directed the driver to take them home.

Once at home, Kate noticed the eerie silence as soon as she had unlocked the door. The second thing she noticed was that her phone started beeping rapidly and the incoming messages number got higher and higher.

"50 messages, 80 missed calls and 50 VOICEMAILS? What the hell has happened?" she said. Lachie's phone also displayed the same number of messages, calls and voicemails. They both started to panic slightly. Kate started off by ringing Michelle first, and reached her voicemail. Lachie tried Vince next, and reached his voicemail too.

"They did know we were coming back today, didn't they?" Asked Lachie, turning to Kate. She nodded.

"I reminded them. I'm ringing Andy; see if she can give us any more information. Can you put the bags in our room?" She asked, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Of course Mrs Gallagher." She smiled, and scrolled through her contacts to Andy's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Kate! You're back!" Exclaimed Andy.

"I am. What's with all the messages? What happened while we were away?" She asked.

"Michelle's just been admitted in hospital, Jordan had an accident while we were on a callout, Heidi was in a car accident with Lexie, and yeah… That's probably it so far. We've been coping here as best we can, but to be honest, it's a little crazy," replied Andy.

"Which hospital are they in Andy? I'll head over, check in with them before Lach and I head to base," decided Kate. Lachie came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Same one as usual; RPA." Andy and Kate ended the phone call, and Kate turned to Lachie.

"Jordan, Heidi and Michelle are in hospital. I know it's been a long flight back, but can we head over and check on them?" She pleaded. Lachie thought about it for a moment, and nodded.

"Of course. I'll drive," said Lachie. Kate grabbed her things, and met Lachie outside. Together they headed across to RPA, and found Lara sitting outside Heidi's room, head in her hands.

"Lara? What's going on?" Asked Kate, running to Lara and dragging Lachie behind her.

"Lex was killed in a car accident yesterday, and Heidi's blaming herself. It was a freak accident! She's just kicked me out of her room, and they've had to sedate her. She became hysterical," said Lara tiredly. Kate rubbed her back gently.

"She'll come around Lara, don't worry. She always does."

"But what if she doesn't this time?"

* * *

Lachie left Lara and Kate alone, and walked off to find Jordan's room. After a few questions to a nurse, he was taking the lift up a level, and counting doors until he came to the general ward. Vince was still in there, but was getting ready to take Amber and Ally back home and to pick Rach and Em up from school.

"Lachie? What are you doing here?" Asked Jordan, trying to sit up in his bed.

"Kate and I came back today from Paris, and find out you're all here in RPA. What the hell happened?" Asked Lachie incredulously.

"I'm going to take that as my cue to leave. Amber, Al, pack up your things, and we'll pick up Em and Rachel from school. How does ice-cream sound?" Asked Vince. Amber and Ally grinned at Vince, and tipped their collection of pens into their pencilcases, and stood up. Ally high-fived Jordan, and Amber wrapped her arms around him.

"Get better soon Uncle Jordz," called Amber as Vince ushered them out the door. Jordan leant back against his pillow.

"Three hours ago, I didn't even remember who they were. Now I'd give the world for them," said Jordan. Lachie nodded.

"So what's the story about how you ended up here?"

* * *

Michelle leant back against her pillows, heart racing, hands shaking, stomach nauseated. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, but she hoped it wasn't permanent, and that the baby was still okay. She wanted this baby more than anything she'd ever wished for. Elissa knocked on the door lightly, and Michelle looked up.

"How are you feeling Ms Letourneau?" She asked, walking inside. Just as she picked up the chart, Ethan blew in through the door.

"Mish! What's happening? Are you okay? Is our baby okay?" He asked in a rush of questions.

"Sir, Michelle is fine. If you give me a moment, I will explain what's going on with your partner, and then you can comfort her however you see fit." Ethan nodded to Elissa, and shut his mouth.

"Michelle, you've got an infection that's making you feel the way you are at the moment. Your bloodwork also shows that you're anaemic, and it's probably why you're feeling so exhausted. We'll put you on some meds, and you should be feeling better in no time at all." Elissa left the room, and Ethan wrapped his arms around Michelle, then laid a hand on her abdomen, kissing her lips gently.

"I thought the worst for a moment there."

* * *

Daniel sifted through the invites he was sending out. In less than three days, they would be gathering at Dean and Lara's house for Kenzie's 21st…

He only hoped it would be everything she wanted…

* * *

A day later, Jordan and Heidi were released from hospital; Heidi with strict orders to monitor Jordan, and Jordan with orders to rest up and take it easy. Heidi ignored those orders though, and hailed a taxi, leaving Jordan to stand at the hospital, mouth hanging open. Heidi sat in the back of the taxi, not even looking back; she needed time to get her head on straight, work out what was happening. She knew that she wasn't doing anything wrong the night she was driving, and she'd heard from other staff at the hospital that the driver was unscathed. She had to find that driver.

Find out why they killed her sister…

* * *

In the end, Lachie came to Jordan's aid, picking him up from the hospital and taking him home.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?" Asked Lachie after he had helped Jordan inside. The house smelt old; stale, and Jordan knew that Heidi hadn't really been here in the entire week he'd been in hospital. She'd probably slept and then headed straight out the door back to the hospital again. He hobbled over to the phone, and saw the message lights flashing. He hoped one of them had been Heidi.

"Just stay for a moment; if one of these is Heidi, we need to find her," responded Jordan. Lachie walked through to the kitchen, and got himself a glass of water, and messaged Kate to keep her in the loop. She hadn't been awake when he got up this morning, and he just wanted to make sure she didn't panic when he wasn't there beside her. Jordan ran through the messages on the machine. Most of them were mundane; the gas company reminding them that they were behind on a payment, Vince checking in on them, Amber and Alicia's school asking for them to come in and have a chat, and Daniel reminding them to be at Dean's tomorrow for Kenzie's 21st. It was the final message that really shook Jordan.

"Jordan, it's Chels. Willo found out, and he's so angry and upset. Jordz, call me back, please." Chelsea's voice cut out, and Lachie came into the loungeroom. He hadn't wanted to eavesdrop, but it was inevitable.

"Jordan, who's Chels?" Asked Lachie, sitting across from Jordan. Jordan had already picked up his mobile and was dialling Chelsea.

"She's an old friend of a friend," said Jordan, holding the phone to his ear. It rang insistently, until Chelsea picked up.

"Jordan, I don't know what he's going to do! He's so angry," she sobbed into the phone.

"Chels. Chelsea, what did he find out?" Asked Jordan, confused at the turn of events.

"He found out that our seven-year-old son Jaiden isn't his. He's yours."

* * *

Ethan was back with Michelle early the next morning. They'd continue monitoring her iron levels, but she just had to rest and take it easy. Ethan wrapped an arm around Michelle, and kissed her forehead.

"I was so worried about you," he said gently. Michelle nodded.

"I know Eth. I'm sorry," she apologised.

"Why are you apologising? This isn't your fault," said Ethan. Michelle suddenly realised that Jamie wasn't there with them.

"Where did you leave Jamie?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Don't stress; he's with Dean and Lara. Don't worry," said Ethan, leading her out to the car. Michelle did up her seatbelt, and waited for Ethan to get in the other side. He did so quickly, and glanced at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Isn't Daniel's surprise birthday for Kenzie on today?" She responded. Ethan nodded.

"Yes. Why?" Michelle looked up shyly at Ethan.

"I'd love to go."

* * *

Kenzie rolled over to look at Nolan. He was watching her, having woken up half an hour earlier. He was winning, the plan he'd formulated going perfectly so far.

"Hey," he whispered, stroking back her hair. She yawned, and smiled at him.

"Morning. How long have you been awake?" She asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Long enough to watch you sleep for a little while," replied Nolan. Kenzie stretched.

"I've been invited over to Dean and Lara's for lunch today," said Kenzie.

"Enjoy yourself," replied Nolan. Kenzie shook her head.

"I want you with me," she said softly. He kissed her nose.

"I wasn't invit…" Kenzie shook her head.

"I don't care. I want you to come with me Nole," responded Kenzie. Nolan kissed her.

"I'll come with you; don't worry. You need to hurry up and get ready though, or you'll never make it," said Nolan. Kenzie made a move to get up, and Nolan pulled her back down.

"By the way; happy birthday," he whispered, his lips meeting hers. She smiled.

"I didn't tell anyone; how did you know?" She asked.

"I was your team leader in Perth; I had access to your records." Kenzie kissed him again, and then pulled the blankets off the bed.

"Get dressed and we'll head over," she said. Nolan watched her walk into the bathroom, and heard the shower start. He laid back on the pillows. It was working; better than he thought it would.

A few more months, and she'd regret ever leaving him in Perth…

* * *

Daniel was nervous. He wanted this to work, and he wanted Kenzie back. He missed her being with him; missed her warmth, her laughter, her smell. He wanted her back, but didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for, but he missed her. She wasn't turning up to work on time anymore, handing in reports late, and Daniel was worried. He fiddled with the flowers that he'd brought with him, and Lara laid a hand on his.

"It'll work. I told everyone else to get here earlier so we could surprise her," said Lara. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out.

_Jordan's in trouble. I won't make it today. Heidi run off as well. Sorry. Lachie._

"Dean?" called Lara. He came down the stairs, James behind him, Mikayla in Dean's arms, dressed in a ruffled dress.

"What's up?" Asked Dean, handing Mikayla to Lara.

"Can you ring Lachie, make sure that he and Jordan are okay?" She asked. Dean nodded.

"Sure. You might want to message Kate, remind her about the party as well," replied Dean. He grabbed the portable house phone and headed out the back, heating up the barbecue. The air was warmer, it being nearly summer, and their friends would also use their pool. Dean had cleaned it yesterday, and glanced over it as he dialled his middle brother. He answered first ring.

"Lachie."

"Lach, it's Dean. What's going on?" Asked Dean, concerned for Jordan. He may not have been as close to Jordan as Chase was, but he was still worried.

"Jordan's just found out he's got a son with another girl. Did you know Chelsea?" Asked Lachie. Dean remembered Chelsea all too well; she'd been the cause of a fight between Jordan and one of his childhood friends, Willo.

"Yeah, she was dating Willo. After a fight with Will, she stayed over… night… at the stationhouse…" said Dean, trailing off as he realised what had to have happened that night. If Chels had gotten pregnant, her child would be about seven or eight now.

"Ah. Well, Heidi's done a runner on Jordan, and Jordan needs someone with him at the moment. Chelsea is in trouble," said Lachie.

"Do what you need to do, but make sure you let Kate know. Keep us posted if you hear anything from Heidi, and we'll keep some food for you." Dean hung up, knowing that Jordan would be shattered and confused, and that he would only deal well with one person at a time. He was glad Jordan was there. Jamie came tearing out of the house, and Dean caught him before he ran up the pool steps.

"Jamie! What are you doing out here?" Asked Dean, hoisting the squealing, giggling boy over his shoulder.

"Aunty Lara said to come and tell you that Mummy and Ethan are here," said Jamie, laughing as Dean tickled him.

"Ah. I should go and say hi then. Come on, time to take out this trash on my shoulder," said Dean jokingly. Jamie struggled, still laughing.

"No! Not the bin!" He cried, trying to escape Dean's clutches. Dean carried him inside, and dumped him on the lounge.

"Oh, I'm too lazy to go out to the bin. Maybe later," said Dean seriously, taking a seat on the other side of Michelle.

"How are you doing?" Asked Dean of Michelle.

"Getting there. Just feeling flatter than ever, and can't wait to have this baby and get back on my feet." Ethan kissed her, and moved away as Jamie launched himself at Ethan. Ethan stood up as Jamie jumped, and caught him, tickling him like Dean was earlier.

"No!" Cried James, laughing. Lara brought over a stool, and tucked it under Michelle's feet.

"You may think you don't need it right now, but it makes a difference," said Lara. The front door opened, and Lizzie, Xavier, Joey and Graeme came in, followed by Anna, Kieran, Andy and Liam. Kate, Vince, and the four girls were next, and Cassie came in right after them. Vince and Cassie both sported blushing, embarrassed cheeks, and Kate looked slightly ill. Lara noticed immediately and took her aside.

"Grommet, are you okay?" Asked Lara, pulling her into the downstairs study. Kate shook her head.

"Take a seat for a moment. What's going on?" Asked Lara, concerned. Kate took a deep breath, and Lara noticed she was shaking.

"I just found out Dad… Dad's dating Cassie," said Kate. She had never expected to come back from Paris and find her Dad dating another woman. He'd had two wives and numerous girlfriends, and Kate was a little sick of it. He'd always tell her that he thought that Renee was the one, or Leah was going to become her new stepmother, and she was sickened by the thought. Not the thought that her father was happy, but the thought that he would just date anybody until he found the right girl. She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"He's trying to find his own happiness," said Lara gently.

"I know, and I get that, but I'm tired of meeting every girlfriend, and him telling me that this girlfriends going to become my mother. Thank God that Renee didn't; I would have moved out a lot earlier. I don't know how many more potential mothers I can go through Lar, and Cassie's only recently divorced from her husband. How do I know that Dad isn't some rebound guy?" Asked Kate, tears falling thick and fast. Lara put her arms around Kate and held her close, not really knowing what to do. Dean knocked on the door.

"Can I come in for a moment?" Asked Dean.

"Yes," replied Lara. Dean poked his head inside, and raised an eyebrow at Kate's tear-streaked face.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Kate refused to look at her brother-in-law, and instead kept her eyes averted.

"Everything will be fine. What do you want Dean?" Asked Lara, wanting to continue talking to Kate, but knowing that she wouldn't talk until Dean left.

"Kenzie's here; we surprised her without you."

* * *

Jordan was speechless. He had a son; with a girl he didn't really love. He missed Heidi; wished she was beside him right now to guide him through what to do. He didn't know where she was though; he just hoped she was okay.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Lachie, handing Jordan a strong coffee.

"I have no idea. I'd ask Heidi, but she's not here. Lach, I don't know what Chels wants me to do," said Jordan desperately, running his hand through his hair.

"We'll go talk to her and Willo. It's the best we can do Jordan, get the story from her, calm down Willo. I'll drive you," suggested Lachie.

"What about Kenzie's 21st?" Asked Jordan. Lachie shook his head, and stood up.

"They've already surprised her. Come on, let's find Chelsea and Willo. At least then we can sort you out."

* * *

Kate and Lara came out of the study to find Daniel being held back by Dean, and Nolan being restrained by Kieran.

"What the hell is going on?" Demanded Lara. Kenzie was in tears, standing between Daniel and Nolan. Anna and Andy had the sensibility to lead all the children outside, and Liam was supervising them in the pool. They'd seen this coming when no-one else had. Daniel had tears falling down his face. He stared at Kenzie for two long minutes, and then shook Dean's hands off. He headed straight for the door, and didn't look back. Kenzie got up, and was embraced by Nolan. She cried on his shoulder, and he held her tightly. This birthday was not going the way she planned. Her issues were overshadowed by Andy running inside, hair soaking wet. Her voice was urgent.

"Vince, Rachel's had a seizure," she said quickly, before running back outside. Vince followed. Kate wanted to follow her father, but wanted to know what was going on with Kenzie.

"Daniel hit her, saying that she shouldn't be with me anymore," said Nolan. His tone of voice brooked no argument, yet Joey felt the need to.

"He didn't say that at all. He just wanted to tell you that he wanted you to be happy, and he was going to leave. You were the one that attacked him," said Joey, wrapping his arm around Graeme. Ethan stood up.

"Right. This is over now. Worthington, I want you in my office tomorrow morning, 0900 hours. Nolan, unless we're working with Dee Why Unit again, I don't want to see you at Sydney Unit's HQ. Right?" Ethan sucked all the fun out of the party. Kenzie and Nolan both nodded, and left quietly. Vince came inside carefully, holding Rachel in his arms. She was refusing to let him go.

"Cass, can you help me get the girls together?" He asked. She nodded, rounding up Amber, Alicia and Emily. They fought Cassie for a few minutes, but one hard glance from her, and they were lining up quietly, towels wrapped around them. Kate had turned green again.

"Are you coming Kate?" Asked Vince. Kate shook her head.

"She's right to stay here for a while Vince," said Lara softly. Kate nodded, and returned to the couch, sitting next to Lizzie. People left, the celebratory atmosphere dulled.

"That was not what I had planned as a birthday surprise," commented Lara quietly.

"I can't believe Dad's with Cass," said Kate quietly. Dean glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dean.

"Dad's dating Cass; they're more than 'just friends'. I don't want another mother!" said Kate forcefully.

"Wait a sec Kate. Who said anything about her becoming your mother?" Asked Lara, confused. Kate looked at Lara, eyes rimmed red.

"Didn't you see her left hand? Dad asked her to marry him, and she said yes."

* * *

"Ethan, what's going on with my team?" Asked Michelle. Ethan sighed.

"Worthington is in trouble," he said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Replied Michelle.

"Mish, you're not in charge of base anymore, and I can't tell you. Cass and I will deal with it, with Mark's assistance," said Ethan.

"But they're my old team!" Insisted Michelle.

"They might be your old team Mish, but they're not your team at the moment. Please, I don't want us fighting Mish," said Ethan gently. Michelle sighed.

"I'm sorry Eth, I'm just tired of not knowing what's going on anymore. I miss being at work," said Michelle sadly.

"I've got a solution for you; for a little while anyway," said Ethan.

"What? I'll do almost anything," said Michelle eagerly.

"Cass isn't as good as you with paperwork; could you help her out until your maternity leave? Get her up to speed on how you run things," suggested Ethan. Michelle's face lit up.

"Thanks hun." Michelle put a hand up to Ethan's face, caressing it.

"I love you."

* * *

Heidi was tired of this; tired of people hurting her, tired of getting hurt, tired of life not seeming fair anymore. She missed Lexie and Annelise, more than she'd ever care to admit. She'd been the middle sibling, and Annelise had guided her through everything, while Lexie had been the one to encourage her to let her hair down occasionally. Now she had no-one. She sat in a bar somewhere, nursing her beer. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were, back to when Lex was here, to when Ann was here, to when her parents were okay. She wiped away a tear, and rummaged through her handbag for a tissue. A body brushed past her, and she nearly snapped at them. She sculled what was left of her beer, paid the bartender, and headed straight out of the bar. She wanted to ring Jordan, let him know what she was doing, and let him know what was going on. She didn't though. She got outside to the main street, and noticed a woman walking in front of her. She had dark cropped her, and as she glanced back, Heidi saw tiny cuts on her face, as if she'd been in a car accident.

"Hey," she called, trying to attract the woman's attention. The woman started walking faster, and Heidi tried to run after her. She felt her legs collapse underneath her, and the woman turned. Heidi could have sworn she recognised her, but couldn't place her. The woman grabbed Heidi, and dragged her out of the way, down a dark side-street.

"I thought I got rid of you," she whispered angrily. Heidi's mind was becoming like a sheet of glass in the rain; all her thoughts were falling off it, and she couldn't think straight.

"Wh.. wha… why?" She asked almost incomprehensibly.

"Now for the crushing blow." She raised a hand on the clearly drugged Heidi, and knocked her unconscious…

* * *

It was a cold morning, but with a hint of warmth, signalling that summer was definitely here. It was warming up nicely outside, but Kenzie didn't notice any of that. She dressed smartly in her uniform, making sure that every crease was creased, that every wrinkle was ironed out appropriately. She knew she was meeting with Ethan, but she had no idea as to why. She straightened up, and stepped inside the building. Nolan had told her to ring him when she had finished her meeting, and she had his number on speed dial. She walked up the stairs to Ethan's office, and knocked on his door.

"Enter," he called. Kenzie entered his office, and gave him a quick smile. He didn't return it, instead looking down at his paperwork.

"Take a seat," said Ethan. Cassie and Mark came inside as well, standing behind Ethan.

"Ah, Ethan, what's going on?" Asked Kenzie. He looked up as Mark leant across and signed on one of the dotted lines; Cass signed the other.

"Mark? Cassie? What's going on?" Asked Kenzie, clearly confused. Ethan stood up.

"Kenzie Worthington, you are hereby removed from the position as Second Team Leader in the Sydney Special Operations Unit, due to the dereliction of your duties. Daniel De Luca will be promoted to Second Team Leader," said Ethan severely. Kenzie's face became hard-lined as she realised what that meant for her career. Not only was she the youngest ever promoted to Team Leader, she would be the youngest ever to lose the position. She wiped a tear from her face, and looked at Mark and Cassie.

"You two support this decision?" She asked. Mark and Cass nodded.

"I feel like we don't have a choice Kenz; you're not diligent in handing in reports, you're not paying attention anymore, and you don't stick with your partner. There are a whole list of misdemeanours piling up against you Kenz, and it doesn't look good," said Cass gently.

"In short Worthington; you're in trouble."

* * *

Daniel sat at his own desk quietly, filing a report from a rescue. He watched as Kenzie came out of Ethan's office, face red and angry. She stopped in front of Daniel's desk.

"I hope you're happy now," said Kenzie bitterly. She left Daniel's desk and cleared things off her own desk. She could no longer sit next to Dean, and would be required to sit with the other team members. Daniel looked confused at Kenzie's actions, and then Anna was at his desk.

"Ethan wants to see you," she said quietly. Daniel nodded, and headed straight to Ethan's door. He knocked gently.

"Come in De Luca," called Ethan. Daniel walked inside, nervous.

"Relax De Luca, it's nothing bad," said Cassie, smiling.

"Sir, what's going on?" Asked Daniel, taking a seat.

"Daniel De Luca, I'd like to congratulate you on your promotion. You are now Second Team Leader for Sydney Special Ops Unit." Ethan smiled. He hated doing this part of the job, though arguably, it rarely happened. He was saddened at losing Kenzie Worthington as a team leader, but it gave him great pleasure to be able to hand the position of to her second in charge.

"Can I ask what happened to Kenzie?" Asked Daniel. Mark and Cassie glanced at each other, and all three shook their heads.

"Not yet De Luca. Not yet," said Mark. Daniel nodded, and left Ethan's office, and collected the few things he had on his desk, transferring them to his new desk, the one next to Dean's.

"De Luca. Congrats on the promotion," said Dean, shaking Daniel's hand. Daniel smiled, and then glanced up as he felt a pair of eyes watching him. Kenzie's darkened, angry eyes were watching him as he sat at her old desk. She took his desk, and bent her head down, writing something. Daniel let her be, no longer wanting to jeopardise their friendship any more than he had. Cassie came out of her office, clearly flustered.

"Dean, where's Jordan?" She asked urgently.

"Probably at home; Lachie was going to bring him over in a little while just to get him out of the house. Why? What's wrong?" Asked Dean.

"They've found Heidi, drugged and unconscious in a side street. We need to tell Jordan," said Cassie desperately. Dean waved a hand at Lara and Kate.

"We'll deal with it Cass. De Luca, you're in charge of teams til I get back," said Dean, heading down the stairs, Lara and Kate in tow.

"Dean, what's going on?" Asked Kate, climbing into the back of the patrol.

"Heidi's been found drugged and unconscious. I need you to ring Lachie and tell him calmly to meet us at the hospital, and to bring Jordan. We need to keep him calm. I want us there first to find out what has happened, otherwise Jordan's not going to be able to calm down," said Dean, driving at a breakneck speed.

"Rescue Base to Rescue Portable One; Dean, what the hell is going on?" Asked Ethan's voice.

"Rescue Portable One to Rescue Base; Ethan, we're heading to the hospital so we can give you a report on Heidi. Why?" Asked Dean.

"Because we've got a callout," replied Ethan.

"If it's not overly serious, send De Luca and let him pick a team. De Luca is first in charge while I'm out, Chase is second. If you have another callout, send Chase," said Dean.

"Right. Thanks Dean. Rescue Base out." Ethan turned to Daniel.

"De Luca, we've got a callout. Grab the team members you need, and head out. Car accident on the corner of Victoria and Burton Streets." Daniel stood up for a moment, and glanced around.

"Anna, Kieran, Andy, Liam and Xavier. Let's move!" Called Daniel. The five members stood up and headed for the stairs, Liam and Xavier grabbing jackets. Andy walked past Kenzie, and laid a hand on Kenzie's shoulder. Kenzie shrugged it off, not wanting any compassion from anyone. She'd brought her punishment on herself, and she knew that. De Luca climbed into the patrol, Anna in front with him. Kieran climbed into the back.

"Daniel, what's going on with you and Kenzie?" Asked Anna.

"It doesn't matter," said Daniel, pulling out of the garage and into peak hour traffic.

"It does. She asked Cassie for a transfer last week, and now you're Second Team Leader? Daniel, this isn't something little," said Anna.

"She's seeing someone else Anna. She's seeing Nolan Gregory, her team leader from Perth," said Daniel, gripping the steering wheel tighter. He didn't want to have to explain this, but if he didn't, he would have to do it at some point.

"So? She's entitled to see someone else," replied Anna.

"Not when she was seeing me at the same time she's not," said Daniel, pulling up alongside the wreckage.

"She was seeing you at the same time as seeing Nolan?" Asked Anna incredulously, climbing out of the patrol.

"Yes Anna, that's exactly what it was," replied Daniel tersely. Anna was shocked; she'd always thought Kenzie to be a very straightforward girl. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Wow. I mean, Daniel, I'm so sorry that had to happen," said Anna.

"Just leave it; can we focus on the accident at hand?"

* * *

Anna and Kieran packed up the patrol quietly. Daniel had proved himself well as a team leader, dealing with the accident quickly and promptly, and without even losing a patient. It was a good outcome, and Anna and Kieran were impressed. Xavier worked alongside them, packing up. Liam and Andy had finished, and disappeared off on 'secret' business.

"So what's going to happen now?" Asked Kieran.

"I don't know. If Kenzie leaves, someone gets employed in her place. I don't want to be talking about this," said Daniel. Kieran glanced at Anna, and she headed into the other patrol with Xavier.

"Daniel, you need to get this out and talk about it," said Kieran. Daniel slammed the door, and turned to face Kieran.

"I can't face this; that's why I'm ignoring it. I want you to drop it, okay?" Kieran nodded, and they got in the patrol and drove back to headquarters. Kieran wanted to say more, but kept quiet. Daniel pulled up at HQ to see Nolan's car in the carpark.

"What's he doing here?" Demanded Daniel, jumping out of the patrol. He ran up the stairs to find Nolan helping Kenzie pack her desk up into a box.

"What's going on?" asked Daniel, looking from Nolan to Kenzie.

"She's tra…" Daniel put a hand up.

"I didn't ask you about this. Kenzie, what's going on?" Asked Daniel.

"She's transferred out to Dee Why De Luca. Let her go," said Ethan, joining everyone in the office.

"And you're letting her go?" Asked Daniel. Ethan nodded.

"Head Office approved." Daniel scowled and went downstairs to the locker room. He flung open his locker to look at the pictures he had in there with Kenz; times they'd spent at the beach, at restaurants, at parties, clubs. Times when he'd caught her out. Times when they'd had fun. He slammed the door shut.

"It's all a lie!" He screamed. He heard car doors slam, and knew she was gone. The girl he thought he'd loved had left him in pieces, shattered. He stayed there for an hour, leaning against a wall next to the lockers, and cried. He never thought she'd actually leave. He heard a car door slam outside, and ignored it, wishing that the wall would swallow him up whole, and he wouldn't have to care anymore. He didn't lift his head when the locker door opened up, and Bex walked inside.

"Oh Daniel. Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" She asked. He wasn't shocked to see her back; Bex was top of Sydney's list to call in after she returned from New Zealand three weeks ago. He'd been talking to her, and they'd had coffee when he'd spilt everything about his failed relationship with Kenzie, and the things that had happened. Bex stuck her head out the door.

"I found him!" She called. Anna and Kieran came flying in, and as soon as Anna realised what was going on, turned and pushed Kieran out, pulling the door closed behind herself.

"Daniel, it'll be okay. Don't worry," said Bex, stroking back his hair. He nodded and got back up, standing unsteadily.

"So you're my new team partner?" Asked Daniel, trying to compose himself. Bex nodded, leaning against the door.

"Yeah, Cassie called an hour ago. I was out working at Kingsgrove Unit doing paperwork when I got the call, and now I'm here. We can work through this Daniel; you'll be okay," said Bex gently. He glanced up in the mirror, and then turned to Bex.

"I didn't want things to go this way."

* * *

Heidi opened her weary eyes, and looked around the strange room. She sat up abruptly, pressing herself against the headboard. She clutched her head as the pain seared through like a hot knife, fractured memories of the previous evening flooding her mind.

"Heidi, it's okay," said a voice to her left. Heidi glanced to the side, and realised Lara was next to her. She relaxed a little, coming away from the headboard.

"What happened?" She asked quietly. She took mental stock of herself, and realised her head and throat hurt.

"We're not sure Heidi. We were hoping you could tell us," said Lara gently. Heidi shook her head.

"I don't remember. Lara, why can't I remember?" Asked Heidi tearfully. Lara sat on the edge of Heidi's bed and held her hand.

"I don't know Heids. The doctor will be able to tell us why when he gets your blood results," said Lara. Jordan burst into the room. Lachie stayed outside with Dean, and Kate came in, standing to the side. She wanted Heidi to know she was there, but didn't want to crowd her

"Heidi, what the hell happened?" Demanded Jordan. Heidi clutched Lara and burst into tears.

"Jordan, you're not helping right now. Back off!" Said Lara forcefully.

"She's my wife Lara, let me see her!" Commanded Jordan. Heidi gripped Lara tightly, frightened.

"Jordan, seriously, stop it!" Said Lara. Kate realised how out of line Jordan was becoming, and opened the door.

"Dean, Lach, we could use your help," said Kate urgently. Lachie entered first, and pulled Jordan back out the door, and Kate closed it behind them.

"What the hell was that for?" Asked Jordan, shaking his arms free from Lachie's grip.

"Did you see your wife's face in there? She's frightened and scared Jordan, and she didn't need you going in there and yelling," said Lachie.

"I've been worried abou…"

"We know that Jordan, but right now Heidi needs comfort, not anger," said Dean. Lara came out, closing the door behind her.

"We calmed her down, but she doesn't want to be left alone. She's fragile at the moment, and she can't remember what happened. Look, I want you to stay Jordan, but I don't think it's the best for Heidi at the moment," said Lara quietly.

"Right. Jordan, you can come with Dean and I back to HQ, we've got paperwork to finish. We'll leave the patrol for Grommet and Lara," decided Lachie.

"But Hei…" Started Jordan.

"Will be fine with Lara and Grommet. This isn't a choice Jordan," said Dean. Jordan looked like he was going to fight against them, but he acquiesced, and followed them downstairs. Lara moved to go back inside the door, and a doctor followed her inside. Kate stepped aside to allow Lara back to the bed. The doctor picked up Heidi's charts, and flicked through them, taking notes before looking up at her.

"Mrs Zwitkowski, we have your blood results back. It appears that you were affected by the drug Zolpidem, a date rape drug that has amnesiac like properties. You may not be able to remember last night. I'm sorry. We're getting together your discharge papers, and you'll be able to go home tonight," said the doctor before she turned heel and left. Heidi gripped Lara tightly, a million thoughts running through her mind as to what had happened to her.

"Lara, don't leave me," said Heidi, scared. Kate came and joined Heidi on the other side of her bed.

"We're not going to leave you Heidi. We'll look after you. Jordan's just concerned about you; you left yesterday with no warning, and then you ended up back in hospital. He was worried about you, and he's got a lot going on for him at the moment. He loves you Heidi, and that's why he was so worked up when he came inside," said Lara. The nurse bought discharge papers for Heidi, and she signed them quickly, handing them back to the nurse.

"Can you guys take me home?" Asked Heidi tearfully. Kate and Lara nodded.

"We'll take you home Heids," said Lara, helping Heidi out of the bed. The trip home felt like a blur to Heidi, and when she opened the door, she fell inside, weeping. Kate felt her pain, and wrapped her arms around Heidi.

"Oh Heidi, I know it hurts," said Kate.

"I miss Alexei and Annelise. Why did they have to be taken away from me?" Asked Heidi.

"I don't know Heidi, I just don't know," said Kate, helping her up. Heidi let herself cry for a few more moments, and then composed herself.

"I'm okay Kate. I need to check the messages," said Heidi. She crossed over to the phone, and started the playback from their message bank. The first few were nothing unusual; the gas company reminding them that they were behind on a payment, Vince checking in on them, Amber and Alicia's school asking for them to come in and have a chat, and Daniel reminding them to be at Dean's tomorrow for Kenzie's 21st. Then Heidi heard a voice she never thought she'd ever hear.

"Jordan, it's Chels. Willo found out, and he's so angry and upset. Jordz, call me back, please." Heidi turned to Kate and Lara, mouth hanging open. It wasn't the only message though.

"Jordan, he's threatening to kill him, you've got to come help. Please!"

"Jordan, he's taken Jaiden, and I don't know what he's going to do. Where are you?"

"Mr Zwitkowski, we are trying to contact you in relation to the murder of Chelsea Clarke and her missing son Jaiden Clarke."


	8. Episode 8: The Heart Still Hurts...

_Episode 7.08 – The Heart Still Hurts…_

A week after the crazy events of losing her sister and being drugged, Heidi finally felt safe enough to be home with Jordan. He had calmed down after Lachie had spoken to him for over three hours, and had held Heidi tightly for the few hours after that. Kate had stayed with both of them while Lachie went and picked up Amber and Alicia from Vince's place. After a little while, Heidi fell asleep listening to Jordan's beating heart, and Kate finally felt she could speak.

"Hey, did they find out what happened to Chelsea and Jaiden?" Asked Kate, broaching a difficult subject. Jordan shook his head.

"The police are baffled. They're thinking Willo has done something to Jaiden, and killed Chelsea, but they're not sure. Something about it looks suspicious. Chelsea and Willo's younger daughter Sienna has been taken into emergency foster care by Family and Community Services," said Jordan, running his good hand through his hair.

"If FaCS is involved, then she'll be safe," said Kate, disappearing into the kitchen. She made a cup of tea for all three of them, in case Heidi woke up. She took them out into the loungeroom, and handed Jordan a strong cup of coffee. He took it gratefully.

"I just can't help feeling like this is my fault," said Jordan quietly, sipping the drink.

"What do you mean?"

"He's my son. I should have gone to her when I first got the message; now she's dead and Jaiden's missing. What will happen to him when we get him back? Does he magically integrate into our family? Does Sienna come with him? Do they split families? Can Heidi and I cope with four kids if it comes to that?" Asked Jordan. His head was a mess, mind spinning, a million thoughts running through his head. Lachie opened the front door, and reminded the girls to keep quiet, and to take their bags upstairs. Amber and Alicia were quiet, subdued, and Kate wondered if they were okay.

"Look Jordan, whatever happens, you're not in this alone. We're here for you; so are Lara and Dean, and everyone else in our unit. We'll help out any way we can," said Kate, giving Jordan's hand a quick squeeze. He smiled.

"Thanks Kate. Heidi and I appreciate it." Kate looked at Lachie, and then they left quietly, allowing Heidi and Jordan the space they needed. Jordan stayed with Heidi for a little while, until Alicia crept down the stairs.

"Uncle Jordan?" She said quietly. Jordan put his mug down on the coffee table, and looked up at his niece. He gasped as he noticed the hand sized bruise on the side of her face. He shook Heidi awake.

"Ally, come here," said Jordan gently, pushing Heidi up.

"What's going o… Al, what happened?" Asked Heidi.

"A girl hit me at school yesterday. Uncle Vince wanted to tell you, but he said you weren't well." Amber poked her head around the corner, unusually silent.

"Ambie, what's going on?" Asked Jordan. Amber didn't say a word, just crossed over to Heidi and Jordan, and lifted her spotless shirt. Heidi gasped as she saw the bruise blossoming on the side of her chest. Amber's face was wet with tears as Jordan held out his arms. He embraced her carefully, being mindful of her bruised chest. She clung to him, and cried on his shoulder.

"Amber, Ally; what's going on?"

* * *

Lachie and Kate returned to work; Dean and Lara were there, as was Daniel and Bex. Everyone else had been given a weekend off, or were finishing paperwork. Ethan came down the stairs, Jamie in tow.

"You guys have got a callout; car accident in the main street of the CBD. Head out, keep us posted," said Ethan, swing Jamie over his shoulder. Dean motioned for the team to leave; Dean and Lara in one patrol, Kate, Lachie, Daniel and Bex in the other. They followed each other down the stairs.

"How's Heidi and Jordan doing?" Asked Bex, taking each step carefully.

"They're okay; a little shocked I think. Heidi was feeling safe enough by about Thursday to be in the same house as Jordan again, but she's still pretty frightened," said Kate quietly. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out quickly.

"It's Heidi. There's an emergency at their place." Dean waved her off.

"Go, make sure everything's okay. There's way too many of us as it is." Lachie kissed her quickly before leaving in the patrols. Kate got into Lachie's car and shot off a quick message to Heidi.

_On my way, be there shortly. Stay calm._

* * *

Kenzie lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She loved Nolan dearly, but she still found herself missing Daniel. Nolan rolled over to face her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked Nolan, propping himself up on one elbow. Kenzie sighed.

"Nothing of interest," said Kenzie softly. There was a flash of movement, and then Kenzie felt a stinging slap on her cheek.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," said Nolan, still sweet and gentle. Kenzie rubbed her cheek, tears springing to her eyes. Nolan waited patiently.

"I was thinking about the time Daniel and I first met; how everyone kept telling us how perfect we were together," said Kenzie, her voice small.

"No thoughts about us?" Asked Nolan, sitting up.

"Always thoughts about us Nolan. You're my life now, haven't I told you that?" She asked, confused.

"I just wanted to make sure. You mean a lot to me Kenzie, and I don't want to lose you again. I'd do everything in my power to keep you, no matter what happens." He kissed her on the forehead, and disappeared into the bathroom. Kenzie heard the shower turn on, and breathed a sigh of relief.

_I'd do everything in my power to keep you, no matter what happens…_

That's what Kenzie was frightened of…

* * *

"Amber, Alicia, what's going on?" Asked Heidi, concerned for her two girls. Neither of them said anything. Amber still clung to Jordan, beyond frightened, and Alicia refused to be touched by either of them. Heidi had sent a message to Kate; she wasn't strong enough to deal with this right now. Jordan just held Amber, hoping that she would open up about what was going on. Heidi heard a knock at the door, and both girls jumped. Heidi stood up slowly and opened the front door to find Kate standing at the door, medi-kit slung over her shoulder.

"Heidi? What's the emergency?" Asked Kate, a little confused. Heidi didn't say anything, just dragged her inside. Kate dropped her medi-kit on the way past, before entering the lounge room. Heidi pointed at the bruise on Alicia's face, and then Jordan lifted Amber's shirt to show the bruising there.

"Alicia says a girl hit her at school; have you heard anything from your sisters?" Asked Heidi. Kate shook her head.

"They haven't said anything. Alicia, can I have a look at that?" Asked Kate. Alicia nodded, and crossed over to her. Kate had a look at the bruise, and then glanced at Heidi.

"I don't think she's cracked anything, but it's a very impressive bruise. Ally, have you had a headache?" Asked Kate. Alicia shook her head.

"No," she replied quietly. Kate looked at Amber.

"Ambie, can I have a look at your chest?" Asked Kate. She clung to Jordan tighter.

"Amber, she just wants to make sure you're okay. Let her have a look," said Jordan gently. Kate crossed over to where Jordan and Amber were sitting, and Amber lifted up her shirt. Kate put a warm hand on her side, checking for broken ribs. She found nothing, just tender flesh.

"Ambie, can you tell me what happened?" Asked Kate. Amber looked conflicted.

"I only want to help you hun; make sure you're okay," said Kate, trying to reassure her.

"A few of the boys and girls started picking on us, because I'm not as smart as them, and because Ally's smarter than all of them. They hit Ally when she tried to fight back, and then the boys held her. Then they pushed me over and kicked me, and the teacher didn't do anything!" Exclaimed Amber, before dissolving into tears.

"Is this true Alicia?" Asked Heidi. Ally nodded.

"They didn't want me to be as smart as them. They don't like me at school," said Alicia quietly. Heidi put her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" Asked Heidi. She got up and left the room in tears.

"Alicia, why don't you put on Hannah Montana for a little while, and I'll go talk to Aunt Heidi. Can you keep Uncle Jordan company for a little while?" Asked Kate. Alicia and Amber nodded, Alicia picking up the DVDs off the cabinet. Amber snuggled closer to Jordan, feeling safer with him. Kate followed Heidi out into the kitchen.

"Heidi?" Asked Kate, concerned. She sat at the dining table.

"How did I miss this? All the signs were there! They've been getting quieter, not talking to Jordan and I. And we haven't even been home much anyway. I'm such a bad parent," said Heidi, sobbing into her folded arms.

"Heidi, you're not a bad parent. Dad didn't see this coming when I was younger because I was afraid to tell him. I was in a similar situation with Rachel and Emily when I was guardian for them; Emily wasn't telling me that she was being picked on every day at school until her teacher called. I was just as upset. Listen, call the school, have a meeting with them, and if they decide not to do anything about it, I'm pretty sure Dad will take out Emily and Rachel, and Michelle will take out James, and Lara will take Mikky off the waiting list. Bullying isn't on Heidi, and a lot of schools have issue enforcing the rules. If SCEGGS isn't working, there will be another school elsewhere for them." Kate rubbed Heidi's arm comfortingly.

"It'll be okay Heids. We can deal with it."

* * *

"Lara, you take the occupant over there. Daniel, Bex, you deal with the police car. Lachie, take the pedestrian. I'll liaise with the ambo's and the rest of the police when they arrive," said Dean, delegating the necessary jobs out. The teams split; Lara grabbed her medi-kit and headed to the crushed car, Daniel and Bex to deal with the police, and Lachie straight to the pedestrian.

"Miss, can you tell me where it hurts?" Asked Lachie, setting down his medi-kit.

"It's silly; I just tripped when I was trying to get out of the way. It was a police chase I think, and I was on the crossing. I didn't see them coming until the last moment," she said tearfully. She was just covered in grazes, nothing too hard for Lachie to fix up. He taped her back up, and helped her over to the waiting ambulance. Daniel watched from where he was crouched, and then returned his attention to the officer in the car.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what happened?" Asked Daniel.

"We were chasing them," said Officer Jacobson. Daniel motioned for Bex to pass him a gauze pad, and he pressed it to the laceration on Jacobson's forehead.

"Who were you chasing?" Asked Daniel.

"Trevor Yates."

* * *

Lara continued working over the man, who was seemingly unconscious. He only had a graze on his arm, nothing more. Lara turned away for a moment, and then found herself trapped against the side of the car, the man holding her tight, a knife pressed to her throat.

"Where's my little girl? She must be about three by now, and you haven't even brought her in to see me. I'm so ashamed of you Lara; I thought you would have known better by now. Just because Nicole is locked up doesn't mean I'm not around. I would have thought the scars on your body would have reminded you of who the real father of your child was," said Trevor, spitting into Lara's ear. Lara didn't say a word, just stayed as still as she possibly could. The knife was pulling against her skin, the blood trickling down her neck.

"So what do you say about seeing our daughter?" Lara held her breath. The knife dug into her throat uncomfortably, drawing blood. The back-up police squad appeared out of nowhere, guns aimed at Lara and Trevor.

"Release the woman!" Called one of the police. Trevor shook his head, digging the knife deeper. Lara started shaking; she wasn't ready to die, not this way. Dean watched on in horror as his wife was threatened, knowing there was nothing he could do to save her. Daniel and Bex finished dealing with the two injured cops, and Lachie joined Dean, watching in horror as his half-brother held his sister-in-law hostage.

"She's got my little girl! I've never even seen her, and she's got my little girl!" Cried Trevor. He'd seen photos of Mikayla on Facebook, and knew his little girl was growing up to be beautiful. Dean was blind with rage.

"He forfeited that right to parenthood when he helped Nicole threaten Lara, when he left Lara in the alley," he whispered vehemently to Lachie. Lachie was just as angry, but for different reasons. Trevor had been the one to give him the series of injuries that both hospitalised and traumatised him. Both he and Dean missed Daniel sneaking around behind Trevor. Trevor didn't though, and pushed Lara away, whipping the knife around to catch Daniel. Daniel felt the cold metal cut through his arm, and ignored it. He knew what had gone on for Lachie and Lara in the caring hands of Trevor Yates. Daniel dealt a crushing blow to Trevor's temple, and Trevor dropped like a stone. Daniel scrambled away from Trevor, gripping his arm tightly; he could feel the blood seeping through his closed fingers.

"Daniel! Daniel, are you okay?" Asked Bex, running towards him. He shook his head, and Bex gently pried his fingers away. She gasped at the freely flowing blood and Daniel's pale face, and then kicked into gear. She pulled out a gauze pad and a bandage, strapping his arm up tightly. She waved over one of the nearby police officers.

"Can I get your help to get him into an ambulance?" She asked. The police officer nodded, and gave her assistance to Bex. Dean and Lachie were occupied with Lara, who was still shaking. Dean held her close, trying to soothe her as two officers escorted the ambos and Trevor into the ambulance, and off to RPA hospital.

"Lara, it's okay," said Dean quietly. Lachie crouched down next to her, and rubbed her back.

"I thought he would never ask about Mikky. Hearing him call her 'my little girl' made my blood run cold Dean. I don't want him to ever get a hold of her. I don't want her to even know he exists. He murdered your step-mother Dean, and he tortured Michelle and Lachie." She dissolved into more tears, and Lachie had a thought.

"Dean, he's never worked alone…" Started Lachie. Dean's head snapped up and he looked at Lachie.

"Ring the pre-school. Make sure she's still there," said Dean. Lachie pulled out his phone and dialled the centre that Mikayla attended. He was put onto Melanie, the main administrator there.

"Melanie, I'm Lachie Gallagher, Mikayla Gallagher's uncle. Can you tell me if she's still there?" He asked.

"Just a moment Lachie, and I'll go and check." The next few minutes were agonising, but what came next was worse.

"Lachie, we've called the police; she's been snatched!"

* * *

Kate sat in the kitchen while Heidi poured out her heart about taking both the girls, about Jordan and his son that he didn't know about. Kate was patiently listening until her phone rang.

"Hang on a second Heidi, just let me answer this," said Kate gently. Heidi nodded and sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Kate Gallagher speaking," answered Kate.

"Kate, it's Chantelle. Your Dad has been called into a meeting, and I've been left with the girls," said Chantelle.

"And?" Prompted Kate.

"I've just noticed bruising on Emily's arms, like she's been pulled violently, and Rachel's been scraped up pretty badly. They're not talking, and I need to get some work done. Do you mind if I get Robert to drop them over?" Asked Chantelle, clearly distracted. Robert was another of Vince's assistants; Kate knew she could trust him.

"Drop them to Heidi and Jordan's; I can look after them while I'm here. Tell Robert where to go, and I'll see him when he gets here." Kate hung up on Chantelle, and dropped the phone on the table.

"What was that?" Asked Heidi.

"Chantelle; Dad got called into a meeting, and she got left with them. She doesn't want them in the office because she needs to get work done, so Robert's dropping them over shortly. I hope you don't mind," said Kate. She wanted Lachie here with her, to work out what was going on with Rachel and Emily. They sat in companionable silence for a time, and then a knock sounded on the wooden door. Kate got up, and met her two younger sisters at the front door. Both averted their eyes, refusing to look at Kate, and she wondered how long they'd been like this. Her father clearly hadn't noticed. Kate flashed a smile at Robert, and he left, needing to return to the office. Heidi joined Kate at the door.

"Do you want to come in and play?" Asked Heidi kindly. Emily acted like she couldn't hear Heidi, and Rachel wrapped herself around Kate's legs, refusing to let go. Kate peeled her off gently, and crouched down in front of Rachel.

"Rach, you need to tell me what happened, okay? I'm not going to be angry or upset; I just want to help," said Kate quietly. Rachel glanced up at Kate, her blue eyes glistening.

"I was pushed," she whispered.

"And who pushed you?" Asked Kate.

"A girl. She says that I'm a loser because I only have a daddy and not a mummy and because my sister was looking after me and it's not fair," cried Rachel. She pressed herself against Kate, and Kate's heart went out to her two younger sisters.

"Em? Is that what's been happening to you too?" Asked Kate. Emily nodded, and flinched when Heidi touched her arm.

"Kate, I think she's done some muscle damage. Keep an eye on it when you're at your dads," suggested Heidi. Kate nodded, and looked at both girls.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She begged. Emily looked at her with wounded eyes, and Kate's heart nearly split in two as she realised the pain her two younger sisters were being put through.

"Because I was scared."

* * *

Being their day off, Joey and Graeme were enjoying a day together, just spending time with each other. It was never easy, but they tried to make time for each other.

"Gray; have you ever thought about kids?" Asked Joey, leaning against him.

"Always, but I know it's not really possible in our situation." Joey shook his head, sitting up to face his boyfriend.

"It's possible. We can adopt. They can't argue; we can provide everything a child can require. And we're not the first to do it." Graeme looked Joey in the eyes, trying to decide if he was kidding or genuinely being serious.

"You're serious, aren't you," stated Graeme. Joey nodded.

"I want a child in our relationship, someone we can both shower with love. Yeah, Lizzie and Xavier's baby will be here, but they won't live with us forever, and I don't want us to hit fifty and realise we have no children to share our life with," said Joey, returning to his position leaning against Graeme. Gray kissed the top of Joey's head.

"You do all the leg work, and the paperwork, and I will do my utmost to help make that happen."

* * *

Kenzie cowered in the wardrobe, hiding from Nolan like a four-year-old hides from an angry parent. She was lucky she was tiny; otherwise she'd never have fitted. She rubbed her cheek, trying to alleviate the pain that was emanating from it. He'd hit her, and hit her hard when he came back from his shower and found her still not dressed. She'd been slow in responding to him, and he'd cracked her across the face. He hadn't even flinched, acting ridiculously calm. After he'd gone down to the kitchen, he'd started screaming about how she'd bought the wrong coffee, and that's when she hid. She pressed herself against the wall in fear. She pulled out her phone, dialling Daniel. She was shocked when Bex's voice had answered.

"Hello?" Kenzie squeaked and dropped her phone. She cringed as she realised her hiding place was blown. The wardrobe doors whipped open, and Nolan was standing in front of her.

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

* * *

Kenzie nursed her injured arm, regretting calling Daniel. She just wanted help; why would Bex answer his phone and not he? She realised that they weren't together anymore, but Daniel seemed to have moved on quickly. Her hope failed her as she heard Nolan return to the house. She cursed herself for not running when she had the chance.

"Kenzie; are you still here?" Called Nolan. She moved from her seated position on the bed, and still holding her wrenched arm, walked out into the kitchen.

"I'm still here," she whispered. Nolan put a hand under her chin, caressing her gently.

"I'm sorry I hurt you babe. I just… overreacted. Do you want me to have a look at it?" Asked Nolan. He was a completely different man to the one that had yanked her out of the cupboard earlier, pushing her to the floor. Kenzie shook her head to Nolan's question. He shrugged his shoulders, and pointed her towards the kitchen.

"It's nearly lunchtime. Go."

* * *

"We need to talk to the school and deal with this. It has to have been happening for a while," said Kate vehemently.

"What are they going to do? It's not like they've done anything so far," replied Heidi, despondent.

"Well, they can do something now. I'm speaking to Dad tonight, and I'm telling him what I think. He hasn't even noticed what's been going on for them, he's been so absorbed in his new girlfriend," spat Kate. She was revved up and angry.

"Well, we can't do anything right now, except be here for them. We don't want them to be any more traumatised than they are now, and that means we need to keep the calm façade going. Calm down Kate. We will get through this. I'm willing to bet that James is having the same problems. St Andrew's Cathedral School and International Grammar School both have strict no bullying policies, and have acceleration programs to cater for Emily, and support for Amber and Alicia. There are other schools out there Kate, and we'll work out which one is the best," replied Heidi, sipping her tea.

"I just can't believe Dad hasn't seen this; or even Cassie. She's there often enough," remarked Kate, taking a swig of her tea.

"How is that relationship going?" Asked Heidi. Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"I prefer not to think about it."

* * *

"He's taken Mikayla," whispered Lara. She dropped to her knees. Her baby; her little girl had been snatched from her.

"We'll get her back Lara. Don't worry, we'll find her," said Dean, trying to reassure her. Lachie joined them as police and fire crews started to clear up the area. Lara was flashing back to memories of being held by Trevor, and the things he'd done to her…

_"Tell me you don't love him!" Lara screamed in agony._

_"I don't love him. I don't love Dean!" The tormentor pressed the rag full of caustic chemicals against Lara's skin. She felt the heat course through it, and whimpered as the pain shot through her arm._

_"Liar!" they hissed. Lara felt her skin blister and burn._

_"Say you don't love him!"_

_"What else can I say? I've said it already! I don't love him!" A knife was pressed against Lara's wrists._

_"Say it clearer Lara. I need to really feel it. Say it with some feeling and emotion." A tear rolled down Lara's face. It was soon followed by more. She sucked in a deep, gasping breath._

_"I… don't love Dean Gallagher." The knife was pushed down hard, drawing blood._

_"Still didn't believe it. Sorry." Her attacker slapped her hard across the face. Lara sobbed._

_"How else can I tell you I don't love him?" Her tormentor stopped for a moment, and Lara took relief in the brief pause. She was bound to a chair. Her attackers face was covered so she couldn't identify them, and their voice masked._

_"More emotion. I need to feel it in the delivery. It seems to me like you don't believe you don't love him. After all, maybe he doesn't love you? If he did, he'd be here now, saving you. But he's not." They laughed maniacally. Lara sobbed harder._

_"Try one more time. Maybe this time I'll believe you." She pulled in a lungful of air, and tried for a third time._

_"I don't love Dean Gallagher." She closed her eyes. A metal rod made contact with her shins, and she howled in pain._

_"I don't think I'll ever believe you…"_

* * *

_It was quiet. Lara was on her own, to suffer the pain being inflicted upon her. She heard footsteps, and opened her eyes. They were back._

_"So, have you thought a little more into this… theatrical act?" She nodded her head._

_"Are you ready to give it another try?" She nodded again. They pulled up their tools of torture, and waited. Lara let the waterworks start first, letting tears flow down her cheeks._

_"I never loved him. I only ever pretended to so I could get him hanging onto my every word, and then dump him like he's dumped every other girl he's ever been with." She paused, waiting._

_"Hmmm. More believable." They reached forward with the knife, cutting her wrists again, deep enough to scar, but not enough that she would die. Lara watched as the blood welled up from the wounds._

_"We need to leave a mark for Dean. So he remembers that you aren't as pretty as he thinks you are." They pulled her head back._

_"Just remember that you aren't as pretty as you think you are."_

Lara buried her face into Dean's shirt, her heart near breaking point at the thought of losing her little girl. Lachie was dealing with his own inner demons, but pushed them aside as he watched his sister-in-law in distress, feeling helpless.

"We'll get her back. You know we will," said Lachie gently. Lara nodded into Dean's shirt, and then pulled away, her wounded eyes piercing Lachie's own.

"But what if he's tortured her like he tortured me?" He shook his head.

"He wouldn't. He's got no reason. Before, he was working for Nicole; he had to hurt you and Michelle. When he got to me, he was after Richard's money. He's got no reason to hurt Mikky, and I don't think he's into heartless pain; especially that of a three-year-old," said Lachie. Lara resumed her tears, crying into Dean's shirt. Lachie stood up, surveying the area, trying to put himself in the mindset of his half-brother. The street was fairly quiet, the area having been cleared of traffic by the cops. He shielded his eyes as he glanced around. He heard a quiet cry, emanating from the partially crushed boot of Trevor's car. The realisation of that cry hit him like a speeding freight truck.

"She's in the boot!"

* * *

Kenzie put the plate of food in front of Nolan, and he set aside the newspaper he was perusing.

"Looks edible. You need to work on it." Kenzie bit back the retort that was on the tip of her tongue, and returned to the kitchen, cleaning up the non-existent mess. She wanted to get out, but she didn't know what to do, or how to even go about it. What was to say he wouldn't come running after her once she escaped. She felt broken, hurt; she was trapped here, and there was no way out.

"Kenz. Kenzie!" Called Nolan. Kenzie returned to the dining room.

"Have you cleaned the kitchen?" Kenzie nodded.

"Make sure the house stays tidy. I don't want you leaving the house unless you're accompanied by me, and the phone records voice every time a call goes out." He reached up a hand to stroke her face, and Kenzie shuddered internally. She didn't remember Nolan ever being like this; so abusive and repulsive. Now she wished she'd never met him, never sat and had coffee, never chosen him over Daniel.

"You can go to your room now," Nolan ordered. Kenzie left, returning to her bedroom. Her doorknob had been changed; her door no longer locked. She pulled out her top drawer, and found all her things rearranged. Her phone was missing, but her iPod still on top, the headphones wound around it neatly. She moved to her closet; some of her clothes had been taken out, and the wardrobe was immaculately arranged. She sat on the bed, and found a small note on her pillow.

_I love you, and I'm never going to let you leave again. Nole._

* * *

Chase sat in the kitchen with Jess, enjoying the quiet. It was shattered moments later by the two-year-old twins screaming through, yelling about something. Chase smiled at the two boys. Izzy and Indi came into the kitchen next, Indi grinning at her favourite aunt.

"You've finally got a day off Chase, and you're spending it inside your house?" Asked Izzy, joining them at the table. He nodded, sipping his coffee.

"I'm happy with the company of my family." Izzy laughed. Eli came running up to Chase, and begged to be picked up. Chase lifted him onto his knee.

"What's up Eli?" He asked, smiling at him.

"Can we go park?" Asked Eli. Chase smiled as Riley joined them.

"Park park park!" Cried Riley, echoing his twin. Chase glanced over at Jess.

"Guess it's been decided. Who wants to go to the park?" Chase was glad Izzy was there; she pulled things together better than both he and Jess could. In the space of what seemed like mere seconds, she had lunch packed, the three kids bundled in the car, and was ushering Chase and Jess out the door. Jess laughed at her sister; it was just like her to be so organised. The day was beautiful, the sun shining, and Chase couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

Lizzie sat on the couch with Xavier, feeling like a beached whale. She was six and a half months along, and already felt huge. Xavier stroked her hair gently, pulling back out of her face. They were watching a DVD with Joey and Graeme, but neither of the couples were watching; Joey and Graeme were reading something on Joey's laptop, and Xavier and Lizzie were busy staring each other in the eyes.

"You know how much I love you, don't you," stated Lizzie. Xavier responded by kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Of course. Don't be ridiculous," replied Xavier. Lizzie struggled to sit up, and Xavier supported her. She looked at him.

"I don't even know when your birthday is," she said softly.

"It's not for another three months. When's yours?" He replied, lifting her chin. Her eyes glistened.

"Two weeks ago." Xavier held her hand tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Xavier. Lizzie shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't even tell Lara. I didn't really care," replied Lizzie, but Xavier could see she was lying. He lifted her chin up so she was looking directly at him.

"Look at me. We're going to have whatever you want for lunch, and then tonight, we'll go out with some of the team for dinner. Turning eighteen is a big thing Lizzie; it means you and I can finally be in a real relationship without the concern of me being an adult and you being a minor. I'm here for you Liz, no matter what, and you should know that by now." Lizzie glanced at Joey and Gray; Joey had closed the laptop and was nodding in agreement with Xav.

"Turning eighteen is a big thing. Celebrate it; just don't do anything stupid," commented Joey. Lizzie started laughing, almost to the point of sounding maniacal, and Xavier was concerned.

"Liz, are you okay?" He asked, a little confused.

"How much more trouble can I get in? I'm already pregnant!"

* * *

Dean and Lachie moved like men possessed. Dean ran over to the car to try and calm the now screaming Mikayla, and Lachie headed straight to the patrol to grab a combi-tool. Lara just collapsed where she had been sitting.

"Lachie, hurry up!" Yelled Dean. He leant against the boot, trying to force it open. It didn't budge.

"Daddy. Daddy," cried Mikayla, distressed.

"Mikky, it's okay. Daddy's here. We'll get you out, okay baby?" Mikayla quietened down.

"I want Mama," she said quietly.

"Mama's out here. We'll get you out, and then we can go for ice-cream, okay?" Mikayla was silent.

"Mikky?" Still no response.

"Mikky, answer Daddy please," asked Dean. No reply.

"Lachie! We need that combi-tool now!" Yelled Dean. Lachie pulled the tool roughly from the back of the patrol, and jogged over to Dean with it.

"Is she in there?" Asked Lachie breathlessly.

"Yes. Hurry up! She's stopped talking." Dean glanced over to check on Lara, and realised she wasn't moving. Dean was torn, and as soon as Lachie realised that Lara had collapsed, he took charge.

"Dean, you deal with Lara. I'll get Mikky out," said Lachie.

"She's my daughter! I need to get her out!" exclaimed Dean.

"Yes, but your wife needs you as well. I don't want you to go in there guns blazing, and screw it up. Let me look after Mikky; I love her as much as you do, and I'll will do everything to get her out," replied Lachie. Time was ticking away, and every moment spent arguing with Dean was time that Mikayla didn't have. Dean hesitated for a moment, and then nodded at Lachie before heading over to Lara. The emotional and physical stress of Trevor being there and then finding out Mikayla had been missing had been too much for Lara, and her body had decided it needed some time out. Dean held her close as Lachie wedged the tool into the boot of the car. The metal creaked and groaned, almost unforgiving. It buckled under the force of the combi-tool, and it lifted open. Dean held his breath as his younger brother ripped open the boot, tossed aside the combi-tool, and lifted out an unconscious Mikayla. Lachie laid her down on the road, and checked her pulse and breathing. Dean felt his breath catch in his throat with Lachie's next words.

"She's not breathing!" Lachie worked over his young niece. He couldn't lose her like this; not now, and not ever. He hated the fact that he was related to Trevor, and that someone could do something like this to a child. He breathed into her again, compressing her chest.

"Come on Mikky, this isn't the place to do this now," he muttered. He pulled away for a second, and she took a breath on her own, before rolling over and throwing up. Lachie stroked back her dark curls.

"Shh Mikky, it's okay. You're safe; you're okay," said Lachie gently. She burst into tears, the stress and tension of the day catching up with her.

"I want Mama," she choked out through the sobs. Lachie picked her up carefully, checking her over for any broken bones. Her wrist was hanging at an odd angle, and she whimpered every time Lachie brushed it.

"Let me fix your wrist, and then we can go to Mama and Daddy, okay?" She nodded, and then proceeded to howl at Lachie as he strapped her wrist to a splint. He was relatively sure it was broken, and knew she'd have to go to hospital to have it x-rayed and set if needed. She settled again after he'd finished touching her wrist, and then he picked her up, cradling her against his chest. Dean was holding up a very unsteady Lara, and glanced at Lachie and Mikky.

"See Lara? She's okay, she's okay." Lara's face lit up with a watery grin, and she held her arms out for Mikayla. Lachie passed Mikky to Lara carefully.

"Be gentle; I think she has a broken wrist. You might want to take her over to the hospital, get it checked out," said Lachie quietly. Dean nodded, and held an arm around Lara. Lachie realised he wasn't included in the reunion moment, and headed back to the patrol as an ambulance pulled up for Lara and Mikky. Dean would go with them, and Lachie would have to come and pick them up. It was what always happened. Lachie sat in the patrol, and took a few deep breaths, trying to get his head back into reality. He wanted to be a father, wanted a child, someone he could encourage. He had nieces and nephews, granted, but that just wasn't the same. He threw the patrol into gear, and headed to Heidi and Jordan's to pick Kate up.

* * *

"We will deal with this Kate. It will be okay," said Heidi quietly. Rachel was sleeping in Kate's lap, having come to her earlier for comfort.

"I know. I just wish that Dad wasn't so occupied with Cass, and that he noticed that his two youngest are in pain. You know, he hasn't even been to visit Sam for the past two months?" Commented Kate.

"How do you know?" Asked Heidi, stroking Jordan's head. He'd dozed off, his head resting in her lap. She knew he was still in pain after his fall, and he still rested as much as he possibly could. Emily, Amber and Alicia had moved their play upstairs to the girls room, and Heidi and Kate had an ear listening for them.

"Sam's new nurse Miranda checks in with me each week, and I try to get out there as much as possible. He's stopped asking about Dad at all now; he used to ask where he was. It's like Dad's forgotten all about Sam. I don't know how much more of Dad I can take Heid. I miss the way he used to be, the way he used to be there for us, to help us fight when we needed him, when he used to be fun. I don't know what else to do anymore Heidi, and I can't fight him for guardianship of the girls." Heidi rubbed Kate's back gently.

"It'll be okay Kate." A knock sounded at the door, and Heidi got out from under Jordan carefully, before padding over to the door. She opened it to find Lachie on her doorstep.

"Lach? What are you doing here?" She asked. He sighed.

"It's been a long day. Is Kate still here?" He asked. Heidi nodded.

"She's inside with Rachel." Lachie's brow furrowed.

"Why is she here?" Asked Lachie.

"You might want to come inside. We've had a pretty big day ourselves."

* * *

Lizzie was asleep when Xavier knocked on her bedroom door. He opened it slightly, and upon seeing her sleeping figure on the bed, he left her there. He'd tried to pull together everyone for an evening, for a birthday dinner for Lizzie, but after messaging everyone, he knew he'd have to cancel it. Dean and Lara were still held up at the hospital, Lachie, Kate, Heidi and Jordan had the girls, Chase was enjoying family time, De Luca and Bex were out picking up some new furniture for Bex's apartment, and Anna and Kieran were out having dinner already. Joey and Gray appeared behind him.

"Everything okay Xav?" Asked Gray. Xav nodded, and pulled the door closed.

"I just wanted everything to be right for her," said Xavier. Joey laid a hand on Xavier's arm.

"It will be. Take her out tomorrow, just the two of you. Birkenhead Point is beautiful and warm this time of year; take her out shopping and for lunch. That would make her just as happy as having lunch with everyone on the team. That's your world, not hers," reminded Joey. Xavier sighed.

"I know. You're right. I forget sometimes," said Xavier. Gray smiled.

"I know. Don't worry. We're with you every step of the way to remind you."

* * *

Kenzie found herself on the floor again for the third time that night. Her face ached, and she was pretty sure she'd at least cracked a cheekbone, as well as accumulated a multitude of bruises.

"Stupid girl! It's not cleaned the way I want!" He screamed, his fist connecting with her again. This time though, she didn't get up, hoping that maybe he would go away. He didn't, instead pulling her up by the hair.

"You're mine. I've planned this for years. I was with your mother that day you rang and said you were coming back. I was so excited that my friend Chris had made your life hell like I paid him to, and that you were going to come back. When you didn't arrive on the flight though, I was not happy. I got a little angry. Probably went over the top a little, but I killed your mother and father. I. Killed. Them. I wanted you, and I wasn't going to let their carefree attitude get in my way." He pulled out a phone from his pocket, and through her tearfilled eyes, Kenzie realised the phone was her mother's.

"I've been answering every text that you sent your mother. I had to wait for the ideal time; wait for you to break up with that stupid De Luca. Then you came back to me, begging and crying, telling me that you needed me, and I knew that was it. You're mine Kenzie. Welcome to hell." Kenzie started crying, and he slapped her, before pushing her towards the bedroom.

"Stop your blubbering. There's no stopping me now."


	9. Episode 9: The Heart Still Hurts

_Episode 7.09 – The Heart Still Hurts…_

"I don't care about that! Ever since you lost the baby, you've been moody and emotional, and I don't know how much more I can take. We used to understand each other Andy. What happened?" Yelled Liam.

"I lost a baby! How hard is that to understand? I lost a life, and I feel so useless and incompetent. You yelling at me doesn't help this Liam," Andy screamed back.

"How hard is it to just survive Andrea? We're almost out of money because of your therapy sessions with Dr Williams, and we have bills to pay. Couldn't you have just survived like the rest of us?" He yelled. She shook her head.

"You have no idea what this feels like Liam! I need the therapy to stop myself from doing something stupid, to console myself, to know that this wasn't my fault. How can you blame this on me?" She cried back. He pulled the ring of his finger, and Andrea knew he was angry.

"Consider our engagement off, and our relationship over," he spat, tossing the ring on the floor.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Asked Andy, shaking with stress. Liam shook his head.

"Nope. It's over Andrea." He grabbed his bag and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He was gone, leaving Andy to weep in her kitchen. She didn't know how long she was there, but she heard a knock on the door. She stormed out of the kitchen.

"What is you still want Liam? Come to break my heart some more?" She yelled as she stomped through the corridor. She flung the front door open, and was not expecting what she saw.

"Adam? How did you get out of jail? Why are you here?" Asked Andy, stepping back. Adam got to her before she could run, grabbing her.

"I was outside when your Liam left you. Now you're free to be with me."

* * *

Heidi woke up the next day, slightly confused. Instead of her room being lit up with morning sunshine, it was a red-orange colour. She got up, and opened the curtains, peering outside. The view was obscured by thick heavy dust. She shook Jordan awake.

"Get up. I've got to get to work, and I need you to make sure the girls get on the bus," said Heidi, smiling. Jordan rubbed his hands across his face.

"Yeah, alright, I'm getting up Heids. Hold your horses." He swung himself out of bed, and headed for the girls bedroom.

"Ambie. Ally. Time to get up," said Jordan quietly. Both girls stirred, before getting up, both sporting tousled hair. They followed Jordan downstairs, yawning. Heidi met them in the kitchen.

"Remember, I've got a meeting with Miss Yasmin today. I'll be there at lunch, okay?" Amber and Alicia nodded, and Heidi kissed each of them on the forehead.

"I'll see you then. Love you both!" Heidi gave Jordan a quick kiss on the cheek, and was gone out the front door. She missed Jordan being with them at work, but knew he still needed the few weeks for his wrist to heal before re-joining them. She drove carefully, traffic already a nightmare, before pulling up to headquarters. She headed upstairs, smiling as she saw Lara and Dean kissing, Joey and Gray holding hands.

"Hey guys. It's good to be back on team again," said Heidi. Dean and Lara separated, faces red.

"Heidi! It's good to see you back! How are things going with the Jordan and the girls?" Asked Lara.

"Jordan's good. I've got a meeting at the girls school today; I'm transferring them out to another school with a zero tolerance to bullying, and that has an understanding of what they've been through," said Heidi, taking a seat at her desk.

"What about Vince's girls?" Asked Dean.

"Lachie and I have got them for the next month while Dad and Cass are taking a holiday, before Cass takes over Michelle's job. We're changing them to the same school as Heidi and Jordan; I can't stand bullying, and they should never have had to experience it," said Kate, sitting next to Lachie. Daniel was at his desk, taking notes. Lachie glanced over at him.

"You're quiet today De Luca. You alright?" He asked. Daniel nodded.

"I'm alright. Don't worry. It's just quiet without Kenzie here," said Daniel. Bex glanced over at him; she'd been staying at his place the past few weeks while she sorted out her own apartment. She could hear him crying at night; the pain of losing Kenzie to Nolan was more than he could bear, and she knew it. Mark appeared out of the office, Ethan it tow.

"Where's Michelle?" Asked Gray, finally releasing Joey.

"Michelle's not been well, so Mark is doing her job until I go on paternity leave and Cass returns. You're in safe hands, don't worry," said Ethan, grinning.

"That's good to know. Any callouts?" Asked Dean.

"Two have just come through for you. Dean, you and your team can take the accident in the harbour bridge tunnel. De Luca, you and your team can take the Drummoyne accident. Honestly, a bit of a dust storm and all hell breaks loose," commented Ethan. De Luca looked around the team.

"Hey, has anyone seen Andy and Liam today?" He asked.

"I can answer that one. Liam has asked for the day off due to personal reasons. As for Andy, I can't tell you anymore about that one. She hasn't called in. I could ring her again, see what's going on?" Suggested Mark. Ethan nodded.

"Find out where she is. Dean, who are you taking?" Asked Ethan.

"Lara, Joey, Gray, Kate, Lachie, Heidi and Chase," replied Dean.

"De Luca?" Prompted Ethan.

"Bex, Xavier, Anna and Kieran." Ethan nodded.

"Anyone left is stuck on paperwork," replied Ethan before returning to his office. Dean and De Luca took their respective teams down to the patrols, and headed out to their assigned accidents. Daniel and Bex were in the same patrol together, making Anna, Kieran and Xavier take the other patrol.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Asked Bex.

"Nothing. I swear," replied Daniel, but his face told a different story.

"De Luca, I know how you felt about Kenzie, and I know how much she hurt you. It will take time to heal from that. But I'm here for you Daniel. I'm here for you every step of the way." Daniel glanced over at her, and half-smiled.

"Thanks Bex."

* * *

Amber and Alicia sat in class, set apart from the rest of the kids in their class. Neither were feeling overly friendly towards the other children, and looked up at the door every time someone knocked. They were heavily absorbed in their work when a teacher's aide knocked on their classroom door.

"There's a woman here to take Amber and Alicia Wilson-Zwitkowski for a meeting," said the teacher's aide, Marie. The class teacher nodded, and motioned for the two girls to stand. They exited the room, and followed the teacher's aide down the hall.

"Is Heidi here to talk to us?" Asked Alicia. The aide turned a corner to the small waiting room outside the principal's office.

"Here are the girls for you Ms Martin." The young woman nodded.

"Thank you. Hi girls. I'm Annabelle, and your mum and dad asked if I could pick you up today. Do you want to go out for ice-cream?" She asked. Both girls couldn't believe their luck, and nodded vigorously.

"Yes please," replied Alicia. She glanced at Amber before looking at Annabelle again, smiling.

"Then let's go. It'll be a girls afternoon."

* * *

Heidi worked over her patient; he was the last one left, and they were trying to calm him down before they transported him out of the tunnel. She glanced at her watch, and shook her head at herself. She should have taken the day off to go to the meeting with the school. Chase noticed her glancing at her watch.

"You alright Heids?" He called.

"Yeah, I'm fine Chase, just a little late for a meeting," replied Heidi, distracted.

"Well, we're nearly finished; then we can head back, and you can go to your meeting," said Chase. Heidi nodded as they transferred the patient over to the ambulance crew.

"Yeah. It's just hard dealing with the girls school at the moment. They're just making life difficult," responded Heidi. Chase rubbed her back gently as they headed back to the patrols.

"You're doing amazingly Heidi. No-one else would have been able to take on those two girls and transitioned as well as you and Jordan have. Anyone would think that they're yours," replied Chase. Heidi flashed a smile at Chase.

"Thanks Chasie. I do try," said Heidi. The drive back to HQ was quiet, the other teams laughing. The outcome had been extremely good, with no loss of life. When they pulled up, Heidi jumped out of the patrol and headed to her car.

"Ethan knows I'm going. I'll be back in a little while, okay?" Chase nodded, and waved as Heidi left. She sped towards the school, and made it just in time for her appointment with the principal. She glanced around the office as she arrived, and turned to the aide at the desk.

"Where are Alicia and Amber Wilson-Zwitkowski? They were supposed to be brought here for a meeting," asked Heidi. The aide flicked through the days logs, and glanced back up at Heidi.

"A woman came in and said she was sent by you and your husband to get the girls," she replied, a little nervous.

"What? No-one else is authorised to pick them up except Lachie and Kate Gallagher and Jordan and myself! How could you let them go with a stranger?" Bellowed Heidi. The principal came out of her office at the sound of Heidi's raised voice.

"Mrs Zwitkowski, what seems to be the problem?" Asked Mrs Walker.

"My problem is with your incompetent school! I came here for a meeting with you in regards to the bullying that has occurred to my daughters, and I find out your aide has allowed my daughters to go with a complete stranger! How ridiculous does that look?" Asked Heidi angrily. Mrs Walker looked at her aide, Maria.

"Is it true Maria?" Asked the formidable woman. Maria cowered under her glare.

"Perhaps ma'am; the woman said she knew Mr and Mrs Zwitkowski, and I didn't question her. I'm so sorry," said Maria.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't bring back my two girls!" Shouted Heidi. She pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Asked the principal, more concerned about the reputation of her school than the safety of the two girls she had just let go. Heidi glared at her, beyond anger now, into the territory of absolutely furious.

"Ringing the police. At least they can find my girls. As for your incompetent school, I had hoped to resolve the issues before taking the last step of removing them. Now it seems like you'll be hearing from my lawyer," announced Heidi.

"Mrs Zwitkowski, there's no need to go that far," started the principal.

"Oh, really? My two girls aren't the only ones suffering in your school Mrs Walker. You should talk to Emily and Rachel Marchello and Jamie Letourneau. I'm sure they've got plenty more stories for you!" Yelled Heidi. She pressed her phone to her ear, ignoring the mumblings from the teacher's aide and the principal.

"I need to speak to someone urgently; someone's taken my two girls from their school!"

* * *

Andy looked at Adam, fear making her tremble.

"You will need me," replied Adam. Andy shook her head, and tried to turn and run. Adam grabbed her tightly.

"You're not leaving me that easily," said Adam.

"Please Adam. We're not together anymore; I'm with Liam," said Andy. Adam shook his head.

"No, you're not. I heard your fight with him; he's left you. Which means you're open to getting back with me," said Adam.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"My step-brother Nolan told me about you. He's found himself a nice girl; I think her name's Kenzie. She's submissive, just the way you used to be." While Adam was talking, he wrapped his hands around hers, and wound a rope around them, pulling it tight.

"Now I've got you back, just like he's got the girl he loves. All's fair in love and war, and you're my prize." He pulled her closer to him, dragging her out the front door towards his car.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, trying to pull against him.

"Back to Melbourne; where you've always belonged. With me this time though," said Adam, pushing her inside. Andy just let herself go; there was nothing more she could do anymore, no way out, no way to win. Adam finally had her.

Adam had finally won.

* * *

Heidi was distraught; they'd lost her two girls. How did that even happen? She left the school in a fit of anger, calling everyone on the team to get them on alert to look out for her two children. She rang Jordan last, in total distress, hiccupping and sobbing heavily.

"Jordan, they lost the girls," hiccupped Heidi.

"Heid, what do you mean?" Asked Jordan.

"They were picked up by a stranger today before I came in for the meeting with the principal. Jordan, what am I going to do?" Asked Heidi.

"Just calm down. You rang the police, didn't you?" He asked.

"Of course Jordan. I'm not stupid," responded Heidi.

"I never said you were. If the rest of the team know and the police know, there's nothing else we can do. Come home and tell me what happened," said Jordan.

"Okay. I'll be home in ten minutes," replied Heidi.

"Good. I'll get onto Chase and Dean, see if we can't organise something else to help out," said Jordan.

"Thanks babe." She hung up, and turned heel, glaring at the principal.

"You incompetent woman." Heidi left, shaking with anger. She got into her car, and leant her head on the steering wheel. For a few moments, she allowed herself some tears, before steeling herself up to drive home. She didn't know if she could deal with this.

* * *

Joey and Graeme headed back to base, and Ethan handed Joey a package.

"Mail arrived for you two," said Ethan. Joey glanced at the parcel, and moved towards his desk.

"Make sure you listen for the phone; we're on alert for reports of Heidi's two girls, okay?" Joey nodded, and Graeme joined him at his desk.

"What did you order?" Asked Graeme.

"I asked for some information on some of the kids. I want to adopt a little girl, and Rhiannon from FaCS rang me the other day to tell me they had a little girl recently become a ward of the state, and she was in emergency foster care," replied Joey.

"And if she's in emergency foster care, she's safe and taken care of," pointed out Gray. Joey shook his head as he pulled out the information sheet for the six-year-old.

"Emergency foster carers need to get her out of their place and into regular foster care. Rhiannon said we can foster for a while and then adopt if we'd like," replied Joey. He tipped the package upside down, and a photo of a frightened blonde girl fell out.

"God, she's adorable," said Graeme, looking at the picture.

"If we ring back today, Rhiannon's going to fast-track our application. We can have her in a week," replied Joey.

"Ring her; we can do this," said Graeme, giving Joey a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure?" Asked Joey. Gray nodded and smiled at Joey.

"Of course."

* * *

Kenzie lay on her bed, practically comatose. She hadn't really eaten for the past few days, and her face was swollen and tender. She would have cried, but it took too much energy, so instead, she just laid on the bed. Nolan had gone to work, telling everyone that she wasn't well, and that she needed to be home and resting. He'd locked the doors and windows, turning Kenzie into a prisoner. She was no longer afraid, no longer frightened.

She didn't feel anything. The phone rang, and she couldn't answer it. Not because she couldn't get up, but because Nolan had programmed the phone so she was unable to pick it up. It went to messagebank, and the voice message played throughout the house.

"Nolan, it's Adam. I finally won! I got Andy back. I'm taking her to Melbourne, back to her foster family. I'll stay in contact, find out how your girl is going. Call me back bro." The message ended, and Kenzie had the sudden realisation of who the caller was.

Adam Lancaster.

The one that Andy had talked about on their girl's nights out. He was the one that sent someone after her, to bring her back to Melbourne. He was Andy's worst nightmare, and now he had her.

How much more twisted could life get?

* * *

Daniel and Bex headed to a café after their callout, sending the team back to HQ. They would keep an eye on the streets near Amber and Alicia's school, see if they could see the girls, and have a conversation while they were watching. Bex knew there were things that Daniel needed to get off his chest, and Bex thought she could best facilitate that. She ordered hot drinks and something to eat for both of them, and Daniel picked a seat outside, with a view of the street. Bex returned with their food, and sat down.

"So spill. What's going on?" Asked Bex, picking up a French fry.

"What do you mean?" Asked Daniel, picking up his burger. Bex sighed.

"Daniel, I know there's something going on for you. We've been through an awful lot De Luca, and I think you're holding back," said Bex. Daniel put his burger down, his appetite lost.

"I miss Kenzie. We were best friends, more than friends, and then I find out she's cheating on me with Nolan? It's just not fair; I felt like she was the girl for me, the one that would stay with me forever. It kills me to know that she's with that 'Nolan' guy, and that she was with him while she was with me," said Daniel, not looking up. Bex was quiet, allowing Daniel the space to get everything off his chest.

"I mean, how does a girl not tell a guy she's dating something like that? How do you just keep it a secret?" Asked Daniel.

"I don't know. I've never been in that situation. You've got to remember though that Kenzie is young, younger than most people who come into this job. She's trying to deal with some very adult situations, some that a twenty-one year old wouldn't be subject to. She's trying to be adult Daniel, but she's bound to make mistakes," said Bex, stirring her drink. Daniel started to speak, and then spotted two girls walking out of the ice-cream parlour next door to the café, and older, dark-haired woman with them.

"Hey, isn't that Amber and Alicia?" Daniel upset his chair as he sprinted towards the two girls.

"Amber! Alicia!" He called. The woman with them turned at the sound of the names, and then started to run.

"Oi! Stop!" Yelled Bex, giving chase. The young woman looked at both girls, and then pushed Alicia over onto the road in front of the traffic, before continuing her marathon sprint with Amber still in tow. The distraction served its purpose; Daniel and Bex were occupied with halting the flow of traffic and getting Alicia off the road. By the time they looked up again, the woman and Amber were gone.

"Shh Ally, you're okay. We've got you now," said Bex quietly. Alicia clung to Bex, frightened. Daniel crouched down in front of her.

"Al, who was that woman?" Asked Daniel.

"She said she was a friend of Heidi and Jordan's, and she was going to pick us up from school. She bought us ice-cream…" Alicia lost it, the tears flooding down her face. Bex held her, and glanced at Daniel.

"Can you ring Heidi? She'd be frantic with worry about now," said Bex. Daniel nodded, pulling out his phone. Heidi answered on the third ring.

"What is it De Luca?" She barked.

"Heidi, we've got Alicia. Amber's still with another woman; she's the one that took the girls. I don't know where she's gone or who she is, but we have Alicia at the moment," said Daniel. Heidi sank down on her lounge, and breathed a sigh of relief. She had Alicia back; and hopefully Amber soon too.

"Is she alright?" Asked Heidi.

"She's a little shaken up, a bit bruised, but she should be okay. We don't know where the woman went," replied Daniel.

"Well, the police are here with Jordan and I, and two are at the school. I'll let them know. Can you bring Alicia here?" Asked Heidi. Daniel glanced at Bex.

"Yeah, we'll be there shortly Heidi. See you soon." Daniel ended the phone call, and crouched down in front of Alicia again.

"We're going to take you home to Heidi and Jordan, okay?" She nodded, and Bex and Daniel pulled her to her feet carefully, before leading her back to the patrol. She was quiet for the entire trip back to Heidi and Jordan's, not saying a word. Bex sat in the front seat next to Daniel. He kept glancing back at Alicia, making sure she was okay. He surmised that she was just frightened, and accelerated, wanting to get her back as soon as possible to Heidi and Jordan. In moments, he was pulling up in front of Heidi and Jordan's place, and Bex climbed out and opened up Alicia's door.

"Come on, let's get you inside to Heidi," said Bex gently. Alicia took Bex's hand, and followed her up to the front door. It opened before Bex could even knock, and Heidi flung her arms around Alicia. Alicia clung to her adoptive mother and sobbed.

"It's okay, I've got you Ally. It's okay. We'll find Amber," said Heidi. Alicia nodded as Jordan met them at the door.

"Cops want a word with Bex and Daniel, and Martinez wants to talk to Alicia if possible," said Jordan. Bex motioned at the patrol for Daniel to join them.

"Yeah, we can speak with them."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Amber, frightened.

"Nowhere, just to hide for a little while. We're playing hide and seek," said Annabelle. Alicia folded her arms.

"I know we're not playing hide and seek. Why did we run from Daniel and Bex?" Asked Amber. Whilst she wasn't the smartest in the classroom, she did have some street smarts behind her.

"Because they're playing the game too, and they're going to try and find us. We're going to hide though, because we don't want to be found," said Annabelle. She was hiding a secret, and she especially didn't want to be found by any of the original rescue team. They knew her too well.

"Then why didn't we take Ally with is? Why did you push her out onto the road?" Asked Amber.

"Sometimes we need to make sacrifices. We got away, didn't we?" Amber was a little frightened, not wanting to stay with the woman any longer.

"I want to go home," she demanded.

"You can't. I need you," said Annabelle.

"Why do you need me?" Asked Amber.

"I just do!" Snapped Annabelle. Amber cowered, frightened. Shoppers in the complex where they were standing glanced around at the grown woman arguing with the nine-year-old. Annabelle grabbed Amber around the wrist.

"Come on, lets go."

"No! I don't want to go! I want to go back to Heidi and Jordan!" Said Amber, fighting back. Annabelle drew her close and slapped her, realising her wrist momentarily.

"You're not going back!" Amber turned and ran, sprinting through the shoppers.

"Stop her!" Called Annabelle, sprinting after Amber. Amber screamed in fear as Annabelle gained on her.

"No!"

* * *

"Thanks Jordan, I'll let the team know," said Ethan, before hanging up the phone. He turned to face the people that were left in HQ.

"What did Jordan have to say?" Asked Dean, glancing up from his paperwork.

"Bex and Daniel found Amber and Alicia with a woman. She ran, and pushed Alicia onto the road. She still has Amber, and Bex and Daniel are talking with police at the moment. They're hoping to find her soon, for everyone's sake," reported Ethan.

"That's a little relief for Heidi and Jordan. I feel like we should be out there finding Amber," said Lara, leaning back on her chair.

"I need you guys here; we do still have to function as a unit," said Ethan.

"And Lachie and Kate have already gone to pick up Rachel, Emily and James from school as well. Mish is withdrawing James from the school as well," said Ethan.

"Have they found another school yet? I'm keeping my eyes open for a decent school for Mikky, and I'd like it to be the same one the rest of the rescue offspring are enrolled in," said Lara. Mark's phone rang, and he answered it quietly, taking notes as he spoke. Within moments, the call had ended, and he was turning to face the team.

"We've got a callout. A girl matching Amber's description is trapped in a lift at the shopping centre."

* * *

Annabelle stuck around long enough to see the Rescue teams arrive, and then she was out of there like a bat out of hell. She couldn't be seen; not yet. It would ruin the plan. She escaped through the throng of people, and exited the store as Dean came running through with harnesses.

"We're going to go through the shaft and through the top. Firies and technicians will be here soon, but we need to get her out," called Dean as he flung the harness to the ground. Joey and Graeme were up at the second level with Xavier, after Mark had called him and begged him to meet them there.

"What's the go? Can we force the doors and head in that way?" Asked Graeme as Dean ran up to the second floor. The area had been cordoned off, keeping the public back and away. Unfortunately, they still had prying eyes, and were watching the team's every move.

"That's right; we force the doors, two people belay down. One opens the hatch, the other goes in and gets the girl. Who wants to do it?" Asked Dean as Lara joined the group.

"Joey and I can do it," said Lara. Dean nodded.

"Harness up, radio's on. I want to know how this happened, and why we know have an elevator that's stopped," said Dean. Joey and Lara pulled on the safety equipment quickly; if the lift were to drop, they'd still be anchored to the floor above. Still, it had its risks. Graeme and Xavier wedged the crowbar between the two doors, and they slid open gently. The power had been cut, allowing them to do what they needed without fear of electrocution. Joey climbed down first, landing lightly on the top of the lift. It didn't budge. Lara followed him next.

"Feels eerie being in an elevator shaft," she commented.

"Seems to echo," replied Joey. He scrabbled at the latch for the trapdoor, and finally broke it free. He lifted the heavy hatch open, and before he could offer, Lara slid inside.

"Amber? It is you! What are you doing in a lift sweetie?" Asked Lara gently. Amber clutched Lara in fear.

"She was chasing me. She said I couldn't go back to Heidi and Jordan! Why can't I go back to Heidi and Jordan?" Asked Amber, frightened. Lara crouched down to Amber's level.

"Heidi and Jordan love you very much, and we're going to take you back to them now, once we get you out of the lift. Can you tell me why you got in the lift?" Asked Lara, harnessing up the small girl.

"I wanted to get away from her, so I ducked into the lift. She tried to get me before the doors closed, but she didn't. I saw her running up the stairs to get me from the next level, so I hit the emergency stop button. When the man came on and asked what the problem was, I told him it was an emergency and that I needed Rescue," said Amber, shaking. Lara laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're safe now, okay? We'll get you out and take you back to Heidi and Jordan, alright?" Amber nodded, keeping the brave face.

"Joey, hoist her up!" Called Lara. Joey pulled the rope up gently, and Amber felt her feet leave the ground. She was so tired, so frightened that she just burst into tears. Joey lifted her quickly, and sat her on the edge of the hole as he pulled Lara up. Amber just cried, and Lara held her tight, knowing the fright she must have had.

"Come on. Stand up, and Dean will help you out, and then we'll drive to Heidi and Jordan's," said Lara.

"You'll come with me?" Asked Amber, clutching Lara's hand tightly. Lara was safe; she was one of Heidi and Jordan's friends. She didn't want her to go, even if it meant having to stay with her while she packed things up.

"Of course. We'll leave all the ropes and things to Xavier, Joey and Graeme. They're messy boys anyway," said Lara conspiratorially. Amber giggled a little, and allowed Dean to pull her up. He held out a hand for Lara, pulling her up to the second floor. The large crowd cheered, and Amber cowered behind Lara and Dean.

"Listen, can we get her back to Heidi and Jordan? Leave the boys to pack up," said Lara. Dean nodded, and picked Amber up.

"We'll get her out of here. You boys right to pack up?" Asked Dean. They nodded, and Dean, Lara and Amber headed straight for the doors. Annabelle was watching, hidden, as they exited, looking for all the world like a happy family. She knew she'd lost this round; Heidi and Jordan had still gotten their children back. Still, they would tighten security around their family and friends, as if they were under siege, and then she would strike. Lure Heidi out of her hiding place, and get Jordan back for herself. She smiled as she watched Dean, Lara and Amber get into the car.

Sienna was the answer.

* * *

Andy looked out the window as the suburban streets of Melbourne passed by. She wished she could have escaped, but he'd held her close the entire time, watching her with those hawk-like eyes; the ones she wished she could forget. He'd hustled her out to a taxi as soon as they arrived in Melbourne, and now she found herself being ushered back to her foster parents house. The abusive people that had ruined her life so easily were only metres away now, and Andy felt like she was facing the firing line.

"Adam. Why did you bring me back?" She asked. He shrugged.

"It was easy. One, I love you and could never bear losing you. Two, your father offered me a lot of money to get you back, money I need to pay bills, to pay for our wedding," replied Adam.

"Wedding?" She asked, a lump caught in her throat. He nodded, and held her hand tenderly. She wanted to throw up on it.

"Yes darling; wedding."

* * *

_It was an envelope…_

_Just an envelope._

_Seemingly innocent in any circumstances._

_But what was in this envelope wasn't innocent._

_It sparked a chain of events._

_A race to save someone that had been kidnapped from them._

* * *

Joey found the envelope crudely shoved under the door at headquarters early Monday morning, and picked it up, thinking that the postman had put it there by mistake. He took it upstairs, and glanced at it. It was addressed to Liam, so Joey tossed it on Liam's desk.

"What's this?" Asked Liam, glancing at it. Joey shrugged, taking his seat. He'd arrived alone today; Graeme was sorting out some paperwork before they could finalise their status as a foster couple, and then adopt. Andy's desk sat nearby, covered in a thin layer of dust. Liam hadn't mentioned a word since she had left, not even uttered her name. Liam looked at the letter, and then tossed it back to Joey.

"You can open it. I don't know the return address," replied Liam. Daniel looked up from his desk to watch the pair as they argued over a letter, and shook his head, returning to his report. Dean sat at the desk next to Daniel's, finalising a report, Lara next to him as she double checked the details. Heidi and Jordan wouldn't be in; Jordan still had a week of medical leave to get through, and Heidi was still dealing with the police and the school. Lachie and Kate were doing the same thing; she had a very loud, angry conversation with Vince during her Saturday shift about taking her two younger sisters out of their current school and into another. She got what she wanted, but only after Lachie and Cassie had intervened. Xavier was coming in a little later, after he'd been to an obstetrician's appointment with Lizzie. That left a very skeletal team; they'd made it work before though.

"Are you sure you want me to open it?" Asked Joey. Liam shrugged his shoulders, not even looking at him. Joey ripped open the envelope, and a scrap of paper fell out. He stared at it, confused, and turned it over. It was a hastily written note, a blood smear on the corner.

 _Liam, he's taken me. He thinks I'm dropping off an invite for our wedding. He's taking me to Melbourne. We're getting married at St. Peter's Anglican Church on Tuesday morning. Save me._  Joey felt his heart fall through his stomach; Andy had been like a sister to him, had accepted him when he'd come out to the team, and had been there for him no matter what. She was one of his closest girlfriends, and now she was in trouble.

"Uh. Liam? I think you should read this," said Joey quietly.

"Read what?" Asked Ethan, marching out of the office.

"A note that was put under our door. It's from Andy," said Joey. Dean and Lara picked up on Andy's name, and looked up from their work just as Ethan sat down heavily in the chair next to Joey.

"Mark? Ring the police now, get them to get in touch with the Central Melbourne Unit," yelled Ethan. Mark walked out of his tinier office, portable phone pressed to his ear.

"What am I telling them?" Asked Mark. Ethan took the phone from him.

"That we've found the criminal they've been looking for," replied Ethan, taking the phone from Mark and walking upstairs.

"Who have they been looking for?" Asked Joey, confused.

"Adam Lancaster; escaped from prison a few weeks back along with a few others. They caught up with everyone except two; Annabelle Martin and Adam Lancaster. Andy may have just helped us find one of the prisoners," said Mark.

"What does that mean for Andy?" Asked Liam, concerned for his former fiancé. He wished they'd never had their fight, that he'd never left. To engineer such a performance, he had to have been watching them, know they were fighting.

"This is all my fault," said Liam, rubbing his forehead.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Asked Joey.

"We had a fight; he would have been watching us. He would have seen me leave, known she was by herself!" Liam was working himself into a state, stressed about the situation.

"How were you to know that some crazed freak was going to be waiting for her?" Asked Mark, trying to talk some sense into him.

"I didn't know, but I shouldn't have left!" Ethan came out of his office, looking distinctly relieved.

"We got lucky," he said, taking a seat at Andy's desk. Everyone gathered around, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"They found him and Andy near the registration office. He tried to take her down before the cops got to him, but he's been caught. He'll go back to jail for quite a while. Andy has been taken to hospital to be checked over, and if she's well enough, will be flying back on this evening's flight," replied Ethan.

"Any more information?" Begged Liam. Ethan shook his head.

"Nothing I can release just yet; there will be an inquiry into how the prisoners escaped, and we need to keep all of this under wraps." The phone rang again, and Ethan answered it. After a few moments, it was over.

"Andy's coming home with a police escort, on the 6:15pm flight."

* * *

Liam volunteered immediately to meet Andy, and waited nervously for her flight to arrive. She was last off the plane, two uniformed police with her. She was heavily bruised on her face, and was cradling her shoulder awkwardly. She'd clearly refused medical treatment, instead opting to fly home to be with friends and family. Her face, or what Liam could see of it, was tear-streaked and red, and she jumped at every sudden movement. She was frightened and scared, and Liam was sorry he'd left her alone on Friday morning. The officers flanked her sides, walking beside her until she spotted Liam. She looked confused for a moment, not sure where they stood.

He opened his arms, and all was forgiven.

She ran to him, allowing herself to be crushed in his embrace, no matter the pain it caused. She sobbed openly into his shoulder, and he held her tight, not wanting to let her go. He wanted to protect her from the world, protect her from people like Adam. She pulled away from him, looking up at him with painful eyes.

"Can we go home please?" She asked. Liam nodded, and their police escort followed them outside.

"We have to go back to my place, not yours; your house is being forensically examined for evidence against Adam. Is that okay?" He asked quietly. She nodded, resting her head against his shoulder.

"She should probably go to hospital first, sir. She refused any medical treatment in Melbourne," said the officer to Liam's left. Liam nodded as he got into the awaiting taxi. The same officer held the door open to

"Two officers from the Central Sydney Unit will meet you at RPA to take another statement." Liam nodded as the door was slammed shut, and the taxi driver pulled away from the curb. Andy held onto Liam for dear life, and he could feel the fear rolling off her in waves. The trip was only twenty minutes, and the entire time Andy was pressed against Liam, frightened of everything. Two police officers met them at the door to emergency. One spoke to the cab driver for a few moments, before the cab pulled away and the officer returned to them.

"We've spoken to the hospital, and we've arranged a private exam room. Dr Stone will be with you in a moment, and we'll be outside the door," said the female officer. Andy settled herself on the bed carefully, wincing as her arm moved painfully.

"You left me," she said quietly.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. It was a stupid argument, and I'm sorry I left you. Joey found your note at headquarters this morning, and I wanted to ignore it. My mind was still on our fight. But as soon as I found out you were in trouble, I wanted to be in Melbourne, to find you and make sure you were okay. I realised I still loved you, and I'm so sorry. For everything," said Liam remorsefully. Andy held one of his hands gently.

"It's okay. Just promise me you won't leave me again." Liam nodded, and stroked her hand gently. A doctor came in, closing the door behind herself quietly.

"Hi Andrea. I'm Doctor Leah Stone. The police have filled me in a little on your injuries and your experience, and I'm just going to check over your shoulder and document your injuries. Is that okay?" Andy glanced at Liam, and then back at Leah, nodding.

"I'm sorry, but Liam will not be able to stay." Andy nodded as Liam left the room, and the next hour became a blur. Her shoulder was pronounced dislocated, her cheek fractured and her wrist severely sprained. Before she knew it, Liam was allowed back in the room, and Dr Stone had finished. She just wanted to go home now, to rest and forget this had ever happened. He stroked back her hair as she leant heavily on him.

"She's alright to go home, but first sign of a concussion, and I want her back here." Leah handed Liam Andy's discharge papers, and a small bottle of pills.

"She may not sleep well for a few nights; if she isn't, these are some mild sleeping tablets. Only use them for a few days, otherwise you can become addicted." Liam nodded, and Andy closed her eyes. Before she realised, she was at Liam's house, settled comfortably on his bed, a light blanket pulled over her. He was lying next to her, reading a book.

"What time is it?" She whispered tiredly. Liam stroked her hair back gently.

"It's nearly 10pm. You've been asleep for an hour and a half," he said softly.

"I had a nightmare… The police didn't get to me in time, and I was forced to go back to Rhiannon and Kellar and I couldn't move, I couldn't leave, and I could see you, but you couldn't hear me screaming… and… and…" Liam held her close as she burst into tears again.

"Shh. I'm never going to leave you again. I promise."


	10. Episode 10: Pressure

_Episode 7.10 – Pressure._

Michelle woke up ridiculously early, uncomfortable again. She tried to roll over and relieve her aching back, but to no avail. At almost 36 weeks, Michelle was feeling every moment of this pregnancy, noting that it was very different to when she was pregnant with James. Ethan sensed her shifting, and put an arm over her, caressing her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep; I'm just going to the bathroom." Michelle eased herself up and padded towards the bathroom. She thought that she may be in early labour, but couldn't tell just yet. She finished in the bathroom, and returned to the warmth of the bed.

Maybe just a little longer…

* * *

It was raining heavily when Ethan and Michelle arrived at work the next morning. Mark and Cassie were there as well, the transition period starting for them, Cassie having returned from her holiday with Vince, and Mark would be moving into Ethan's position as station co-ordinator.

"Shouldn't you be at home Michelle?" Asked Cassie as Michelle tried to get out of the car. Cass came over and lent her a hand, Ethan holding an umbrella to cover the pair.

"I would, but there's so much I need to get finished before I hand things over to you two, and I need to get it done," said Michelle as they headed inside. She violently punched the buttons for the lift. Any other day, she would take the stairs; not in her current condition. The lift creaked up to the third floor, and Michelle waddled out, heading straight to her office.

"Seriously, Shell, you're on borrowed time. Shouldn't you and Ethan be at home?" Asked Cassie, taking her seat on the other side of Michelle's desk, pulling a stack of paperwork towards herself.

"I would be Cass, but I need to get some of these things signed off. Mark hasn't been signing off properly, and I want to make sure everything's okay." Ethan was listening outside Michelle's office, and shook his head. Mark snickered, and returned to putting together duty rosters. Ethan's phone rang, and he picked it up halfway through the second ring.

"Hello?" He took notes on a nearby pad, scribbling quickly. He said goodbye to the caller, and then dropped the phone back in the cradle.

"That was the RTA. There's been an accident on the M5, near the toll gates; it's blocking all lanes. Dispatch needs at least three teams out there," said Ethan.

"Right. How about Dean and Lara, Heidi and Jordan, and Chase and Xavier?" Asked Mark, looking over the list of names. Ethan shook his head.

"I want Xavier here; he has a tower of paperwork that he needs to log, and I need it sooner rather than later. Jess called this morning; Chase has the flu, and he won't be coming in. Send Anna and Kieran instead," decided Ethan. He pressed the intercom.

"Deano. You, Lara, Heidi, Jordan, Anna and Kieran. Callout to M5 toll gates. Give me an update when you get there."

"We're on it Ethan. Update in fifteen minutes." Mark consulted his list again.

"Right. Kate and Lachie are scheduled to do oxygen tanks this week, and there's an entire crate of ropes that need washing. They can be on call if we really need them," said Mark. Ethan nodded as his phone rang again. He picked it up, answered quickly, and scribbled out some details before hanging up.

"Right. Need another team; SES need help. A large tree fell on top of a house, and there's a family trapped inside. Who've we got left?" Asked Ethan.

"Bex, Daniel, Graeme and Joey can go," replied Mark. Ethan organised it quickly and efficiently before his phone rang again.

"Another callout? How often is it that you get three in one day?" Asked Mark.

"It's never happened," replied Ethan, before answering his phone. Mark looked at who was left; if they required anything more than four people on the team, he and Cassie were going to have to go. Ethan hung up.

"Five car accident near North Sydney Girl's High School; who have we got left?" Asked Ethan.

"Liam, Andy, Lachie and Kate," replied Mark. Ethan grimaced.

"We're going to need a bigger team out there," said Ethan.

"Cass and I can go. We're still active; we were helping train Penrith Unit after Elite closed," replied Mark.

"Go," said Ethan, standing up.

"You be okay here?" Asked Mark.

"We'll be fine. Mish hasn't shown any signs of going into labour, and she'll let me know. Besides, you'll get to know the rest of the team better," said Ethan. He knocked on Michelle's office door.

"Cassie, you're needed on a callout. We've got all teams active," said Ethan.

"Seriously?" A flash of lightening, and a crack of thunder responded to her.

"Yep. Storms making it a little crazy out there, and we've got three major incidents. We've got a team out at the tollgates on the M5, a team out at a house in Dulwich Hill, and you guys are about to head out to a five car accident near North Sydney Girls High School." Michelle's hand flew to the side of her stomach, and her face scrunched up a little.

"You okay Mish?" Asked Ethan, concerned. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. Cass, Mark, gather the rest of the team, and head out. Keep me updated, yeah?" Mark and Cassie nodded, and left the office, glancing at each other as they left. A flash of lightening, and another crack of thunder; closer this time. Xavier came up the stairs with Lizzie, walking behind her to make sure she didn't fall back. She opened the door carefully, her own baby bump getting in the way.

"Hey Michelle. Can I get your help with the last biology question?"

* * *

Dean pulled up first at the accident on the M5. It was pouring rain, and closer to Sydney, he could see some lightening, and hear the thunder. The air was unbearably warm, and Dean knew it was going to be one hell of a storm. He turned back to face the accident site. It was crazy there; all ten lanes were blocked, a large truck blocking three, and a small pileup of cars blocking the others.

"Lara, take the truck driver. Anna, Kieran, assess patients in those cars. Heidi, Jordan, assure the drivers who are blasting their horns at us that they'll get through eventually, but we need to deal with this now!" Dean moved to help Anna and Kieran, and Lara, Jordan and Heidi walked away to their jobs.

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

Bex, Daniel, Graeme and Joey pulled up at the location of their callout. The house had nearly been cleaved in half by the fallen tree, and screams could be heard inside from one of the younger occupants. Daniel met with the SES worker at the site.

"Hi. I'm Daniel, head of this Rescue team. What have we got there?" He asked.

"We've got a family of eight. They were in the dining room when the tree fell. We have the youngest out, but there's still seven others. Haven't had a chance to get names yet, just glad you guys are here to help. We're flat out today," replied the worker before moving away. Daniel turned to his team.

"Right. We need to triage the patients before we start. Let's go!"

* * *

"Three in the first car, two in the second car, four in the third, one in the fourth and fifth. This is going to take forever. Work out who's critical, and who can wait, and go from there!" Shouted Mark, tossing medi-packs out to the team. Cassie nodded, catching one of the kits easily, and moved to assess. Mark felt alive, adrenaline pumping through him. He loved being active again; he hated working the desk job, but did it because it earned more money. He reached his first patient.

"Hi. I'm Mark. How are you doing?"

* * *

Lizzie sat quietly at her desk, and laid a hand across her abdomen. She felt strange, odd, like something was going to happen. She suddenly felt like she'd wet herself, and her face flushed. Michelle noticed, and gave Lizzie her undivided attention.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Lizzie started to shake her head, and then gasped. Michelle stood up carefully, not feeling the best herself, but ignoring it for Lizzie's sake.

"What's wrong?" She asked. As she spoke, the lights flickered, and went out, pitching them into the darkness. A loud crack sounded from outside as a tree was struck. It toppled and fell, blocking the only way out of the building. Xavier came running up the stairs, a flashlight in hand, more in his other hand. He tossed one to Ethan before opening Michelle's office.

"Are you two okay?" He asked. Lizzie shook her head before dropping it to her chest, trying to breathe evenly. Michelle laid a hand on Lizzie's abdomen, and then looked at Lizzie, concern etched on her face.

"How long have you been having contractions?"

* * *

Dean glanced at the patient he was trying to save. She wasn't making it easy for him, struggling against his every move, and it was frustrating him to no end. Heidi came over to him.

"You got the driver out a few minutes ago, didn't you?" Asked Heidi. Dean nodded, still trying to help the patient he was working on.

"Yes Heidi. Why?" He asked irritably.

"Because he woke up. She has a movement disorder, that's why they were in the accident. He was trying to help her with something, and got distracted. He noticed the stopped truck, and swerved to try and avoid it," said Heidi breathlessly, coming around to the other side of the car to help Dean.

"So what you're saying is that this is two accidents?" Asked Dean. Heidi nodded.

"The truck was the first. The other cars were because of this one." Dean sighed.

"I was right. Today's going to be a long day." As he spoke, the lights illuminating their accident sight went out, and they were left trying to work in poor lighting conditions.

"Power's out. Hope it's not like this in Sydney." Heidi shrugged her shoulders. Jordan was working on the car next to them, his patient looking oddly familiar.

"Miss, I've got to put a collar around your neck in case you've got a spinal injury," said Jordan professionally.

"You don't have to be like this with me Jordy. I know the drill," replied the girl, flashing him a smile.

Then it clicked…

He knew who she was…

_Freya…_

* * *

"Stay with me Joyce. You can do this," coached Bex. Joyce Benson was trapped under the remains of her dining table and the large tree that had fallen. She was shaking as she sobbed, the pain and terror affecting her badly.

"My kids. What'll happen to my kids if I don't make it?" She pleaded.

"Joyce, don't think like that. We're going to get you out, and you'll be able to look after your kids," replied Bex, watching as Graeme and Joey worked on her eldest daughter. An SES crew member started the chainsaw to cut away part of the tree to make it more manageable. Another two members of the SES crew pulled a tarpaulin up and over the damaged roof, protecting everyone inside from the pelting rain. Bex sighed internally. The pressure to get this family out was building up, and she knew this would result in one of the longest reports she'd ever written. Daniel was a small distance away, dealing with the youngest girl of the family. She'd been knocked unconscious, and Daniel was trying to determine the extent of her injuries. As far as he could tell, she was okay, just the bump on her head. He shifted her out before moving on to one of the other children…

Today was going to be a long day…

* * *

"Defib!" Called Mark, compressing his patients chest. Andy brought one over to him, setting up the pads, and charging the device.

"Clear!" She called. Mark lifted his hands, and Andy pressed the charge button. The patient jumped, and nothing happened.

"Again!" He ordered. Andy kept working on the girl, but eventually had to succumb to the fact that she wasn't going to be saved. Not today. An ambulance crew came and carried her away carefully. The coroner would determine the extent of her injuries and what killed her.

"Come on Mark, We've got a patient over here that we need to get out now," said Andy. He nodded and stood up. The pressure to perform well was starting to get to Mark.

"I knew today would be a long day." Andy nodded as she pulled the combi-tool out of the patrol.

"We all did. Hey, have you heard from Ethan yet? He was supposed to check in a little while ago. Do you think they're okay?" Asked Andy. As she spoke, the city seemed to go dead.

"Power's out."

* * *

"I can't do this Michelle. I need Lara, or Lachie, or Kate," sobbed Lizzie.

"Shhhh. You're doing great Lizzie, you're almost completely dilated, and you're doing it all by yourself," soothed Michelle. Xavier rubbed Lizzie's back, trying to alleviate her pain. Michelle's hand flew to her own abdomen, and she grimaced again.

"Mish, is everything okay?" Asked Ethan. She nodded.

"It's fine," she snapped. Lizzie felt another contraction coming on, and tensed up in apprehension, gripping Xavier's hand tightly.

"Relax Lizzie, you'll be fine," said Michelle gently. She nodded, and breathed through the contraction, before relaxing again. Xavier wiped down her dampened brow.

"Is there any way of getting her out?" Xavier asked Ethan. Ethan shook his head.

"Nope. The only exit out of here is that front door, and it's blocked by that gum tree I thought I liked. Now I'm starting to hate it," replied Ethan.

"Couldn't we just ring Dean or Mark or get someone to get us out of here?" Asked Xavier, feeling his fingers being crushed again by Liz.

"I would if I could, but phone lines are down as well. We're stuck here, and the storm is only getting worse. Mobile phones aren't working either," said Ethan. His attention was diverted back to Lizzie.

"Michelle, I feel like I need to push," said Lizzie urgently.

"Looks like this show is about to get on the road!" Exclaimed Michelle, her face nearly betraying her secret again. Xavier held out both his hands for Lizzie to hold on to as she bore down with the contraction. Michelle encouraged her on, supportive, like Lara would have been if she was there. After the contraction finished, Lizzie fell back against Xavier.

"Good girl, well done," said Michelle, before standing up. Ethan moved to follow her.

"Just let me move around for a moment. I'll be back; stay with Lizzie," said Michelle. She walked around the room and leant against the wall. She'd been in pre labour for almost two days now, and it had become more active late last night, but even more so early this morning. She was trying to hide it from Ethan, but she knew she was in trouble. Only two days ago the doctor had told her that the baby was in the wrong position and that it could be a very difficult labour. She didn't think she was in labour, but the pain she was feeling was indicating otherwise. Her own contraction passed, and she stretched before returning to Lizzie. She was winding up for the next contraction, and Xavier was encouraging her, speaking quietly in her ear. Ethan glanced over at Michelle, concerned, but didn't voice his apprehension. She ignored him, checking on Lizzie.

"I can see the head Liz, you're doing great!" Lizzie felt a powerful contraction build up, like a wave, and it crashed over her. She felt like she was going to be broken in two, and let out a scream as she pushed. Ethan caught her baby as Michelle leant back, her own face blank, distracted. Lizzie's baby greeted the world with a loud cry, and Xavier sighed with relief.

"It's a baby boy Lizzie, a healthy baby boy!" Exclaimed Ethan, rubbing the tiny baby down vigourously with a towel. He passed him to Lizzie, and she cradled him close to her chest as she relaxed against Xavier.

"He's gorgeous," she said softly, tears falling gently. Xavier wrapped his arms around Lizzie and her little boy.

"Congratulations," he said tenderly, kissing her cheek. Lizzie glanced up at Michelle, but she wasn't there.

"Ethan, where did Michelle go?" Asked Lizzie. Ethan had been distracted watching Xavier, Lizzie and their baby, and hadn't even realised she'd gone.

"Will you two be okay here?" Asked Ethan. Xavier nodded.

"I'll clean them both up, and move her to one of the couches." Ethan nodded and stood up. A crash upstairs alerted him to Michelle's whereabouts. Ethan was torn; he wanted to go upstairs, but knew he might need Xavier. He stopped, returning to the young girl and her baby.

"I might need you Xav; I'll help you get Lizzie up and settled, and we'll go find Michelle." Xavier nodded.

"Throw one of the towels on the couch," directed Xavier. He crouched down and scooped up Lizzie and her baby, and deposited them on the couch. Her baby boy had already fallen asleep on her chest, and Lizzie was close to sleep as well. Xavier kissed her forehead, and covered her with the light blanket Michelle had draped over the back of the lounge. Ethan headed towards the stairs, and motioned for Xavier to follow him. A crash was heard from upstairs in the offices.

"We'll be back," he whispered as he followed Ethan upstairs to the main office area. Michelle was in distress in her personal office, tears falling thick and fast down her face, contorted in pain. She picked up another photo and tossed it at the wall, trying to release her frustrations at her body and what it was doing to her. She screamed at the wall as she fell to her knees, holding her abdomen.

"Why? Why now?"

* * *

Dean packed up his gear, and handed over to the tow trucks lined up to remove the smashed remains of cars. They'd lost two patients, but the others had survived. He tried his radio again, but the power still hadn't come back on, and the towers were down. He glanced in Sydney's direction; the storm was raging harder, and the clouds darker than they were before.

"Jordan, whatever you're doing with that patient, finish it up. She should have been out of there by now!" Yelled Dean. He wanted to get back to base and write the report for this accident; it was going to be a long one, and he could pretty much guarantee that the accident they were attending would be one of many.

"Yeah Dean, I'll be finished shortly," said Jordan.

"Freya, you need to go to hospital," said Jordan, transferring her across to the spinal board with Lara's help.

"I know Jordy. Can you come with me?" Asked Freya sweetly. Jordan glanced over at Heidi and then back to Freya, then shook his head.

"No. I've got to clean up here, and then head back to headquarters," said Jordan. Freya looked defeated.

"Okay. Bye Jordan," said Freya as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Heidi crossed over to Jordan.

"Was… was that Freya?" Asked Heidi. Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, but she's no worry. Have you packed up the combi-tool?" Asked Jordan.

"Yeah; looks like it needs re-oiling again. I'm pretty sure it has a leak," said Heidi, tossing the leftover tools into the patrol. She closed the doors, and turned to face Jordan, a serious look on her face.

"Promise me that you won't go back to Freya." Jordan nodded, and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. He touched his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes.

"I promise."

* * *

Bex, Daniel, Gray and Joey were soaked, but the Benson family were finally free, and with minimal damage. Bex breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they'd accomplished what they had to do.

"This storm is crazy," said Joey, crossing over to her with an umbrella.

"Yeah; I wish were out on the M5. At least it wouldn't be raining quite as hard," commented Bex.

"You did good today," said Graeme, joining them. He wrapped an arm around Joey's waist.

"Thanks guys. You did most of the work," laughed Bex, crossing back over to the patrol. Daniel was loading gear inside, and was talking to one of the SES members as he packed up. Bex caught the tail end of his conversation.

"Friday night sounds good Holly. I'll pick you up at eight." Bex slammed the back doors shut, and waited for Daniel to climb in.

"Kenzie's been forgotten then?" She asked, turning the key in the ignition. Daniel shook his head.

"She's still in my mind every day. She doesn't even answer her phone anymore; Nolan does. She doesn't reply to emails, and Dee Why's Unit Leader said that she's resigned. I can't stop thinking about her; I was angry and upset before, but now I'm more worried than anything," Daniel replied. Bex laid a hand on his.

"She'll be fine. You know that."

* * *

"Good job team," called Cassie, taking notes down on her clipboard.

"Geez, I forget how much of an adrenaline rush it is to work out in the field again. Training people is a different matter, but out in the field? It's just crazy," said Mark, leaning against the wet patrol and instantly regretting it as his uniform darkened.

"You get used to it after a while," said Andy, leaning against Liam. Lachie and Kate were standing next to them.

"I've been here the longest out of you guys, and you never get used to the adrenaline rush. Seriously, it's incredible how much you can accomplish when you're on a high," remarked Lachie.

"But you come down hard afterwards," replied Kate, throwing ropes into the back of one of the patrols.

"True. Drinks are on me tonight; you guys performed amazingly well today, and I'm happy to reward that," said Mark, pulling off his jacket.

"Should head back to base first though, see what's going on there; the radio's been very quiet," said Cassie.

"It's probably the storm; the powers out, and I wouldn't mind betting that the towers are out as well," said Liam.

"Well, we can head back and see what's going on," suggest Cassie. Mark nodded.

"Good idea."

* * *

"Mish, you've got to tell me what's going on," said Ethan desperately. Michelle had her teeth gritted, trying to ride out another contraction, doubled over. She didn't want this to happen here, but it was beyond her control now. Beyond anyone's control. Ethan rubbed her back, trying to ease her. Xavier returned from downstairs, slightly breathless.

"The tree is blocking the door and the garage door. I'm really hating that tree now Ethan. The radio's out, the power's gone, and phone lines are cut. We're not in good shape Ethan; we've got to hope that one of the teams gets back here to get us out. Lizzie's not looking good either," said Xavier. Michelle shook her head.

"I can't have my baby here," she said fearfully, tears streaming down her face.

"You don't have a choice Mish; Xavier and I will coach you through it," said Ethan, trying to be supportive, but knowing how the situation could change in an instant.

"Our baby won't survive it; the doctor said so," said Michelle. Ethan crouched down in front of her as she took a seat for a moment between contractions.

"What do you mean?" He asked, concerned.

"Our baby hasn't moved; he's sitting breech and posterior. The doctor said I had to go in for a C-section; it was scheduled for tomorrow," she said, tears falling freely. Xavier crossed over to them, finally grasping why Michelle was so stressed.

"Are you saying your baby hasn't turned?" He asked. She nodded, gripping onto Ethan's hand as another contraction started.

"I did a year in the maternity ward, and six months in delivery before I moved to trauma surgery. We can do this Michelle," said Xavier, crouching down next to Ethan. She nodded, exhaling slowly.

"Can you leave me for a moment?" Asked Michelle. Ethan and Xavier nodded.

"Sure. Xav, you grab what you need, and I'll get the towels from the locker room." Ethan and Xavier left the room, and Michelle hobbled over behind them, and locked the door. Ethan heard the click, and turned to face the closed door.

"Mish, what are you doing?" Asked Ethan, concerned.

"I can hold it off; I know I can. I'm not ready for this!" She shouted as Ethan watched her crouch down again. She was closer than she thought, and Ethan knew every moment she fought this would be dangerous for both her and the baby. He turned away to see Xavier return with a medi-kit and his own personal medi-kit.

"What happened?" Asked Xavier, dropping the packs on the floor.

"She locked the door. She thinks she can hold this off on her own." Ethan heard a thump, and turned to face Michelle's office door.

"Mish? Michelle?" Called Ethan. He and Xavier crossed over to the door, and peered through the small glass window. Michelle was lying on her side, unconscious, a small pool of blood gathering around her. Xavier turned to Ethan, concern etched on his face.

"She's bleeding out. We need to get in there now!"

* * *

The three active teams headed back to base, each absorbed in their own work. Dean, Lara, Heidi and Jordan pulled up first.

"Um, how are we supposed to get inside with that blocking our door?" Asked Jordan, indicating the large tree.

"Don't know, but we need to get in," commented Dean.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Lara. He pointed to the small visible sliver of the door, where Xavier had posted a slip of paper.

_HELP_

Mark and Cassie pulled up next to them.

"Oh no," said Mark, getting out.

"What do you think we should do?" Asked Dean. Mark glanced at the patrols, and then back to Dean. Andy, Liam, Kate, Lachie, Bex and Daniel pulled up, Graeme and Joey not far behind.

"We need to get in as soon as possible. There are chains in the back of each patrol; get them hooked around the tree, and we'll use the patrols to pull it away. I hated that bloody gum tree too," grumbled Mark. Dean nodded.

"Lachie, Chase, Jordan; hook up the chains to patrol one. Liam, Daniel and Gray, to patrol two, and myself, Mark and Joey to patrol three. We need to get in there!" Yelled Dean. The wind was picking up again, the storm winding itself up again.

"Cassie, see if you can wrangle us an SES truck to get this tree out of the way!" Yelled Mark over the howling wind. She nodded, pressing her phone to her ear. Lara paced up and down the short driveway, wringing her hands nervously. Andy and Bex sat to the side in the pouring rain, trying to stay out of the way of the boys as the worked to move the tree. Kate followed Lara down.

"Lara, are you alright?" Asked Kate.

"My sister is in there, and there's nothing I can do to help them get into her! How do I know that she's not the one in trouble?" Asked Lara, her tears getting lost in the rain that was drenching the group.

"If she is, she's with Xavier, Michelle and Ethan. The three sanest, most level-headed people we know. If she's the one in trouble, you know that they'll look after her," said Kate calmly.

"I know, I just feel helpless," said Lara. She watched as the nine men scattered, each moving to patrols or to step aside. The accelerators were floored, and the tree slowly moved away.

_Perhaps not fast enough…_

* * *

Xavier shouldered the door, and it flew open. He dropped to his knees next to Michelle, pressing two fingers to her wrist.

"She's got a pulse, and she's still breathing," announced Xavier. He looked back to realise that Ethan was frozen on the spot, not moving. Xavier recognized it as shock, and groaned internally.

"Ethan. ETHAN! I need you to get an oxygen tank and mask for me," directed Xavier. Ethan shook himself out of it, and headed downstairs. Xavier felt Michelle's abdomen; still contracting, desperate to get the baby out into the world. He recalled her saying the baby was in breech, and inhaled deeply at the thought of such a difficult delivery.

"Why were you even here Michelle?" He questioned quietly. If he had been her doctor, he wouldn't have allowed her to even come to work, instead admitting her to hospital. Though, knowing Michelle, she probably refused. He pulled a pair of surgical gloves on, snapping them over his hand. He checked her cervix; fully dilated, and the baby was making it's way down the birth canal.

"Guess we're doing this whether we like it or not," said Xavier to himself. He wasn't sure where the blood was coming from, but it wasn't life-threatening. Ethan returned.

"Put the oxygen mask on her, put the flow to medium. I want you to sit with her, okay?" Asked Xavier. Ethan nodded, speechless. He put the oxygen mask on Michelle, and then held her hand tightly, whispering something to her. Xavier ignored him, focussing on Michelle and her baby. She stirred a little, moving her free hand to caress her abdomen.

"Michelle, can you hear me?" Asked Xavier. She nodded, barely coherent.

"Listen, when I say push, I need you to push. Can you do that for me?" Asked Xavier. Michelle shook her head, her eyes closed tightly.

"Why not?" Pressed Xavier.

"It's too early. He won't survive," she said quietly.

"He's not going to survive if you try and hold this off," replied Xavier.

"He needs to survive," she whispered.

"I know that Michelle, and I want the same thing. We can do this, but I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?" Asked Xavier. He could hear patrols revving downstairs, and ignored them, focussing his attention solely on Michelle. She looked conflicted for a moment, the confusion evident in her tear-filled eyes. She nodded once, squirming slightly as the pressure built up.

"Xavier, I need to push," she exclaimed through the oxygen mask.

"Not yet Michelle, not yet," said Xavier. She pulled herself up a little, and Ethan sat himself behind her, supporting her back and head.

"Please Xavier, I need to push," said Michelle. Xavier nodded.

"You can push Michelle. Ride it out," said Xavier. Michelle pushed, a scream escaping from her pursed lips. It echoed through the building, and penetrated the glass doors. Lara felt a chill go through her spine, and she and Kate sprinted for the door. When it didn't budge, Andy pulled out a combi-tool, and forced the doors open. Andy turned to Dean, who had just climbed out of the patrol.

"Toss us a medi-pack!" She ordered. Dean acquiesced, tossing the bag to her. Lachie grabbed an extra two packs and followed his wife and sister-in-law upstairs.

"Oh God, Lizzie!" Cried Lara as she realised her sister was on the couch, a baby resting on her chest. She looked to be barely breathing, and her lips were turning a faint shade of blue. Her baby was moving weakly, and as Lara picked him up, she realised how cold he was. Kate got in around her with Lachie, and started to assess Lizzie. Lara turned to Dean, who had appeared behind her.

"Dean, take your nephew, hold him to your chest, keep him warm until we can get an ambulance here," said Lara, passing Dean the shivering infant. Dean cradled the newborn carefully, and unzipped his jacket. He held the tiny boy to his chest, and Andy appeared with a small warm towel.

"Where did you find a warm towel?" Asked Dean.

"Held it near the heater in one of the patrols." He nodded.

"Lara, where are Michelle, Xavier and Ethan?" Asked Kate. Lachie was pulling a blanket around Lizzie, and was holding her, trying to get some warmth back into her. She was looking so weak and frail. Another scream was heard from upstairs.

"Kate, come with me. Dean, stay down here with Lachie. Andy, can you go out and get Cassie to arrange an ambulance crew to get out here as soon as possible, and get a paediatric unit on standby," ordered Lara. Andy nodded and left, and Lara and Kate grabbed their kits and headed up the stairs. They moved closer to Michelle's office, where the door hung haphazardly off its hinges. They could hear voices.

"That's it Michelle, you've got a little boy!" Exclaimed Xavier. Lara and Kate appeared in the doorway.

"Michelle!" Xavier stood up, massaging the infant's chest.

"Come on little buddy, I know it wasn't easy coming into this world, but you've just got to breathe for me," said Xavier, trying to encourage the tiny boy to take his first breath. Ethan still held Michelle's hand, and then realised she'd gone limp.

"Mish? Michelle!"

* * *

Lizzie was pressing uncomfortably against Lachie, and he shifted, trying to get her more comfortable. She moaned, a hand flying to her abdomen.

"Liz? What's wrong?" Asked Andy, crouching down next to her. Lizzie gritted her teeth for a moment; to her it seemed like an age since she'd given birth to her little boy, but in reality, it had only been about fifteen minutes.

"Andy, where's my baby?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Dean's warming him up, but he's okay. He's quite small though," commented Andy. Lizzie nodded.

"I know. The ultrasound technician commented that both of them were small," said Lizzie, trying to breathe through the contraction. Andy's jaw dropped.

"Wait, Liz, are you having twins?" She asked softly. Lizzie nodded, trying to get up and away from Lachie.

"Why didn't you tell Xav? He needs to know," exclaimed Andy. Lachie rubbed his younger sister-in-law's back; she was in pain now, and Andy had finally figured out why.

"Because I only found out yesterday. Our little boy has been covering her up, and her heart is weaker than his." She let out a cry as the contraction peaked, and then fell away.

"I'm going to get Lara," said Andy, standing up. Lizzie grabbed her hand in a death-grip, pulling her down.

"There isn't enough time. Grab some towels," said Lizzie quickly. Andy nodded, and dashed up to the storage cupboard next to the kitchen, pulling down the last two towels. She set one aside for the soon to be born little girl, and set the other one underneath Lizzie.

"Lizzie, tell me what to do," begged Andy. Lizzie dropped her head, concentrating, breathing, and a scream tore past her lips as she bore down. A tiny infant girl slipped out, pale blue, not breathing. Lizzie fell back against Lachie as Andy rubbed the little girl vigorously, trying to spark some life back into her. As she was concentrating on that, Lizzie delivered the placenta, Lachie moving the towel away; it would be disposed of later. He turned to see Lizzie collapse on the floor.

"Andy!" He yelled. She turned to see Lizzie unconscious, and she passed him the little girl.

"Keep working on her; if you get her awake, keep her close to your chest and keep her warm," said Andy. She pressed two fingers to Lizzie's throat, feeling for a pulse.

"She's still got a pulse, and she's still breathing." A weak cry sounded from the infant, and Lachie pulled her to his chest, trying to keep her warm. She was so small, so fragile.

"Where are those ambulances? We need to get them out of here now!" Exclaimed Andy. She grabbed her radio, thankful they worked no matter what.

"Andy to Cassie, where are those ambulances?" Asked Andy.

"They've been delayed by an accident; they should be here shortly. Why?" Andy sighed in frustration.

"Because Lizzie was told some news yesterday. Listen, can you send Gray and Joey up?" Asked Andy.

"Sure. They're coming to you now." Andy could hear footsteps.

"Andy, what happened?" Asked Gray, dropping down beside his cousin's girlfriend. He moved her hair aside. She looked so tired.

"Gray, Liz got some news yesterday at her doctor's appointment that she didn't tell anyone until about ten minutes ago," said Andy. Gray looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Asked Graeme. Lachie pulled back his jacket a little to reveal the tiny baby snuggled against his chest.

"She was having twins Gray. A boy and a girl. She hasn't even told Xavier yet, and she only told us moments before delivering her. Doctors think she has a heart condition; they didn't find her on ultrasounds until yesterday," replied Lachie, pulling his jacket back over the little girl.

"I'll go downstairs and get Cassie to hurry up those ambulances. Has anyone heard from Xavier upstairs?" Asked Joey. The group shook their heads collectively.

"Nothing. I'm concerned though; it's awfully quiet." Joey nodded to Andy.

"I'll duck down and get Cassie to hurry up. Gray can stay with Lizzie if you want to go up and check upstairs," said Joey. Andy nodded, getting up from the floor stiffly. She hadn't realised how cold it was getting, and was shivering slightly as she took the stairs to the second floor. She found Lara and Kate working to resuscitate Michelle, Ethan sitting in a corner, staring blankly, and Xavier rocking an infant. He spotted Andy, and passed her the squalling boy.

"You need to stop the bleeding Lara!" Exclaimed Xavier, re-joining them.

"How far away is the ambulance Andy?" Asked Kate, spotting her friend.

"Should be here soon," she replied, rocking the baby boy. Xavier turned to her, his hands and the gauze he was holding stained red.

"Tell Cassie if they don't arrive soon, we could lose both of them!" He shouted. Andy nodded, leaving with the boy still in her arms. He had settled a little, finally warm, no longer as agitated as he was earlier. Andy moved down the stairs swiftly, meeting with Joey.

"The ambulances are pulling up now," said Joey breathlessly.

"Direct a crew upstairs; Michelle is bleeding, and Xavier says if we don't get her to a hospital soon, they could lose her," said Andy. Joey nodded, and headed back to the ground floor. Andy followed him, and passed the baby Letourneau to one of the ambo's, who wrapped him in a foil blanket. Dean was sitting in the back of one of the other ambulances, holding Lizzie's little boy while that ambulance crew went up to attend to Lizzie.

"Congrats Uncle Dean," said Andy tiredly.

"Thanks Andy. Another nephew; if only Chase and Jess could have another little girl, or if Lachie and Kate had a little girl, maybe we could balance things out," said Dean, watching the tiny baby. Andy cleared her throat nervously.

"Dean, Lizzie had twins. Lachie's looking after her little girl," said Andy. Dean was gobsmacked, and then concerned as they first brought out an unconscious Lizzie, and then a very ill Michelle. Xavier followed them out, Lachie behind him. Xavier hadn't seen Lachie holding his little girl yet, and moved straight to Dean.

"This my son?" He asked Dean. Dean nodded, passing him the little boy. He then pointed at Lachie.

"And Lachie's got your little girl," said Dean. Xavier stared at Dean, open mouthed.

"Mate, don't screw with me, it's not funny," said Xavier, annoyed. Lachie walked up to Xavier, and peeled back his jacket to reveal the sleeping infant. Xavier's eyes opened wide, and he stared at the two babies.

"She had twins," he whispered softly. Lachie passed the little girl to the ambo sitting in the back with Lizzie and Xavier, and then closed the doors. The ambulance with Michelle, Ethan and their baby boy in it sped away first, Michelle clearly in trouble. Andy watched as they left, and felt Liam behind her. Her knees felt weak, and she fainted in front of him. He caught her easily.

"Is she okay?" Asked Joey and Graeme, joining them. Liam nodded, laying her down carefully in the sheltered foyer where they'd moved to.

"I think she's just fainted; it's been a long day for all of us, and she's just helped deliver a baby as well. Can we head home now?" Asked Liam. Mark glanced at Andy, and then at Liam.

"Go. We can clean up here. We'll keep you posted on Michelle and Lizzie; let Andy get some rest."

* * *

"Please Mish, don't leave me with our little boy. I need you. I don't know what I'd do without you," pleaded Ethan. They arrived at the hospital, and Michelle was taken one direction, and their baby taken another. A nurse noticed him looking lost, and came to him gently.

"Sir, was that your wife just brought in?" She asked. He nodded mutely.

"My name's Adara; would you like to come to the maternity ward, and we can see your son?"

"But my wi…" He started.

"Your wife is in good hands. Your son has yet to be named, and have his first bath; fathers are traditionally given that opportunity. Would you like to do that?" She asked gently. Ethan nodded, allowing Adara to take him by the elbow and lead him to the maternity wing.

"She wanted him to be called Oliver."

* * *

Xavier followed his two new children down the corridor into the maternity ward, and spotted Ethan occupied with his own new son. Granted, for Xav they weren't his children, but he would love them like his own. A young nurse was assigned to the twins, and watched as Xavier approached them carefully.

"Are they yours?" She asked quietly. Xavier nodded.

"Your little girl is being monitored, but your little boy is doing fine. Have you picked out names?" She asked, pulling a blanket over the tiny boy.

"To be honest, we have our boys name picked out. I didn't know about the little girl until today, and my girlfriend didn't know about her until yesterday." The girl nodded.

"What's the name you have picked out?" She asked.

"Jethro. Jethro Casey Anderson." And then the perfect female name struck him.

"I know what to call our daughter as well," he said to the nurse.

"Oh?" She replied, noting down the observations.

"I'll name her after my cousin, Ella. She was killed in an accident a while back, and this would be the perfect way to remember her." The nurse smiled.

"So her full name then?" She asked.

"Ella Maree Anderson."

* * *

" _Clear!"_

_Her heart wasn't beating…_

_She was bleeding out…_

_They were losing her…_

" _Clear!"_

_The doctors stepped away…_

_There was nothing more they could do…_

_Her heart had stopped, unable to continue on…_

* * *

Xavier had fallen asleep next to Lizzie's bed, holding her hand. She hadn't woken up since she'd been brought in, but doctors attributed that to the sheer exhaustion of giving birth. She woke up feeling warm and happy for the first time in what seemed like an age, ran a hand through Xavier's hair. He woke up groggily, and smiled at Liz.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled back.

"A little sore, but better. How is my little man and my little girl?" She asked.

"Jethro is looking really good, and I named our daughter Ella, after my cousin. I hope you don't mind," said Xavier guiltily. Lizzie shook her head.

"That would have been my suggestion too. She's your cousin, and it was the perfect name for her." Xavier nodded.

"I haven't seen her yet; they were working on her. I did see Jet though, and he's got your adorable looks," said Xavier, teasing. Lizzie laughed as Lara and Dean came inside.

"Glad to see you're finally awake! Do you feel like you've just done a marathon?" Asked Lara, grinning at her younger sister. Lizzie nodded.

"Yep. It's going to take me weeks to get back up on my feet! How am I supposed to cope with two babies?" Asked Lizzie.

"That's where Xavier comes in; Joey and Gray have offered their help as well. They're going to be very well looked after children Liz. Don't worry about them," replied Dean. Lizzie nodded, and her brow furrowed as she thought of something else she needed to ask.

"I haven't heard from Michelle; is she okay?" Asked Lizzie. Lara glanced at Dean, and then took a seat on the edge of Lizzie's bed opposite to Xavier.

"Lizzie, while you were giving birth, Michelle was in labour as well. Hers was a little more complex than yours, but she delivered a little boy. There were some complications, and they brought her back here. We haven't heard anything yet either; Ethan was pretty shaken," said Lara. Lizzie glanced from Lara to Xavier.

"Please, I need you to find out if she's okay," begged Lizzie.

"I'll go," volunteered Dean. He ducked out of the room, nearly knocking a nurse over as she entered Lizzie's room.

"Miss Carson, I'm here to give you an update on your children." Lizzie smiled at the nurse, excited to hear how they were doing. Her smile wasn't reflected by the nurse, and Lizzie could feel the fear and tension gnawing at her heart.

"It's not good news, is it," stated Lizzie. The nurse shook her head.

"Not for your little girl."

* * *

Dean wandered around to the nursery, and spotted Lizzie's baby boy first; Jethro Anderson. The bed next to his was taken up by another little boy, who Dean quickly realised was Ethan and Michelle's little boy; Oliver White. He gazed through the window for a little longer, and then noticed that Ethan was standing next to him.

"Congratulations Ethan," commented Dean.

"Thanks. He's so perfect. I can't believe I put Michelle through all of this," replied Ethan heavily.

"Mate, if she didn't want another kid, she would have told you. She wanted this, more than you can believe. Did she ever tell you that she had a miscarriage after Jamie? She'd had a one night stand with Ethan, and collapsed almost twelve weeks later with an ectopic pregnancy. She want Oli, more than you'll ever know," replied Dean, putting a hand on Ethan's back.

"She's out of surgery now. They managed to stop the bleeding, but they don't want her to get pregnant anymore. I have two sons now, and I'm quite happy with that," stated Ethan. Dean stood there for a little while longer, and then moved away.

"I better get back to Lizzie, Xav and Lara. They wanted an update on Michelle; I better do that." Ethan nodded, and Dean left, heading back to Lizzie's room. When he walked in the door, the atmosphere was very different to when he had left. Lizzie was in tears, Xavier seated on the bed next to her, cradling her close. Lara was sitting in a chair in the corner, her own eyes rimmed red. He crossed the room to Lara, and crouched down in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"Little Ella didn't make it. Her heart wasn't strong enough, and they couldn't resuscitate her. She died an hour ago Dean; didn't even have a chance." Lara leaned against Dean, and let her tears fall freely, tears for her sister and her boyfriend, tears for the little baby that didn't make it…

* * *

_A small funeral service was arranged for Ella Maree Anderson. All of the Sydney Unit attended the small ceremony. Ella was a part of their lives, even if she was only a part of it for a very short time._

_For you small child, I wished it was me._

_The one that was taken away._

_Grief._

_My heart weeps, my soul mourns._

_For you are no longer known._

_You've become an angel._

_Gone._

_To a better place they say._

_Pain._

_It still hurts though._

_My tears will still fall._

_My heart will ache._

_I did not know you long, but the small moments I had will last for all eternity._

_For you Ella._

_For Lizzie, it was heart-wrenching to know that she'd never see her little girl again…_

_Xavier found it frustrating that they couldn't have done anything…_

_Andy was dealt the crushing blow of realising that the baby she had helped deliver didn't survive the night…_

_And everyone else was left to pick up the broken pieces._


	11. Episode 11: Drugged

_Episode 7.11 – Drugged._

"You've been keeping secrets from me Heidi. How could you do this?" Asked Jordan. He was livid.

"I didn't mean to keep this from you Jordan, honestly! I didn't think you'd ever find out," said Heidi, tears falling from her eyes.

"You didn't think I'd find out? I've told you everything to know about me Heidi, and you kept this from me!" He yelled.

"I didn't think about…" Started Heidi.

"You didn't think! Of course, you've never thought things through Heidi. We could lose Amber and Alicia if this goes on your record," replied Jordan through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jordan, I really am. I didn't know what to do," said Heidi through thick tears. Jordan shook his head.

"You know, police think that drug dealers were the ones that killed Chelsea, Willo and Jaiden. How could you associate with people like that?" Demanded Jordan.

"I didn't! Honestly Jordan, it was a one-time thing. I was never involved with the drugs…" Jordan glared at her, and left the room.

"Jordan! Please, don't go; I need you!"

* * *

_It all started with a letter…_

_Then a visit from a lawyer._

_It never ended well when lawyers were involved._

It was her unwritten five-hundredth rescue…

The one that involved Jean and Gus Sutton.

The police had finally caught up with them, and Heidi's name had come up in police interviews.

Now she was in trouble…

" _It's not something we… It was just a last resort."_

" _I'm sorry?" Asked Heidi, moving bags of fertilizer around._

" _All this. We worked hard. We thought our super would see us through, but the financial crisis hit, Gus had a stroke. We were going to lose the house," said Jean, clearly agitated._

" _Jean, it's none of my business," said Heidi gently, trying to reassure the woman._

" _I just don't want you to think… We never wanted to hurt anyone."_

" _It's okay, you don't have to worry about that now. We just need to get this thing off you, alright? What I'm going to do is lift it up, and then do you reckon you can move back when I do that?" Asked Heidi._

" _Oh yes, of course."_

" _Okay."_

_When had a simple extraction become her biggest problem in her life?_

* * *

Michelle looked at her darling little boy in her arms, and then at Jamie.

"Jamie, this is your new brother, Oli," said Michelle proudly. Ethan was sitting on the bed with her, and was watching their youngest son happily. Jamie looked up at his mother and step-father.

"Does he have to share my room?" He asked. Michelle smiled.

"No. Oli will have his own room. You get to keep your room," said Ethan.

"Good. All my toys are in there," replied Jamie. He looked at the bed, playing with the blanket.

"Would you like to hold your brother?" Asked Michelle. Jamie shook his head.

"No thank you Mummy. I want to go home," answered Jamie. Michelle's smile waned, and she turned to Ethan uncomfortably.

"Maybe you should take him home. Or at least drop him off at Dean and Lara's for a little while," she suggest. Ethan nodded.

"Come on Jamie. Do you want to go play with Mikayla for a while?" Asked Ethan. Jamie nodded, and climbed down off the bed. Ethan cuddled Oliver for a moment, and then handed him back to Michelle.

"I'm sorr…" Michelle shook her head.

"Don't be. He'll come around eventually," said Michelle quietly. Ethan nodded, and as he left, Vince came in with Kate.

"Michelle! He's gorgeous," said Kate, grinning as she came in. Ethan had sent out a text to most members, telling them the name of their new baby, and visiting times at the hospital.

"Thanks Kate. He's really quiet, very passive." Kate smiled, and thought about the baby she would have had if life hadn't been such a mess last year.

"Can I hold him?" Asked Kate.

"Of course!" Michelle passed the tiny infant to Kate, who held him reverently. He was a gorgeous child, receiving the best looks from both his mother and father. She cradled him close.

"He's gorgeous Michelle," said Kate quietly.

"So when are you going to grace me with a grandchild Kate? I'm not getting any younger," said Vince, jesting with her.

"Not just yet Dad! I think everyone will have their work cut out for them looking after Oli and Jet. I don't want to add another baby in the mix just yet," replied Kate. She handed Oli back to Michelle.

"You should stop by and see Liz, Xav and Jet if you get the chance. She's still pretty shaken up about losing Ella," said Michelle.

"I know. Andy's not much better. She didn't even come into work this week. I know that the doctors confirmed Ella had a hole in her heart, and it was too big to be fixed, and that it wasn't Andy's fault, but Andy still feels responsible. Liam just doesn't know what to do with her," said Kate sadly.

"Vince, maybe see if Cassie can organise some counselling for the teams. It's partly my fault; I shouldn't have even been at work that day. I should have stayed at home," said Michelle.

"Your fault? Shell, it's not your fault at all. How were you supposed to know? You could have been home alone, and had to go through that, and you and Oli might not be here today. Be grateful that Xavier had done rotations in the maternity ward and the surgical wards in the hospital before he started work for Rescue, otherwise the situation could have ended very differently," replied Vince. Michelle nodded.

"I know, but I can't help feeling like some of this is my fault."

* * *

"Amber? Alicia, where are you?" Called Heidi, walking through the house. She checked each room, before finally ending up in the kitchen. A note was placed on the table, folded neatly in half.

_Heidi,_

_I've taken the girls away while you sort out this mess._

_Call me when you've worked things out._

_Jordan._

Heidi sat on the kitchen floor and cried… She didn't know who to turn to anymore. Her husband had taken her two girls away, her parents were no help, and the two people she would have relied upon were no longer around.

"How the hell did this all happen?" She asked herself as she pulled her formal dress uniform out of the cupboard.

The dreaded white uniform.

It always meant trouble to her; not once had something good happened whilst she was wearing that stupid uniform.

"Why didn't I report it like I should have back then?" She cursed herself for being so stupid. She pulled out the ironing board, and slammed the iron onto it.

"Damn wrinkles! Why can't they get themselves out?"

* * *

"He's so quiet," said Lizzie softly.

"Well, he's been fed, changed and cuddled to death by all his aunties and uncles. I'd say he's pretty worn out," said Xavier, watching their tiny son as he slept. They were going home today; Lizzie had been given the all clear to leave, and Jet had been given a clean bill of health.

"How are you and I going to survive this?" Asked Lizzie, looking up at Xav.

"You and I? You forget that Joey and Gray are involved in our house as well. They're going to have to deal with a screaming infant at 2am in the morning as well as us," said Xavier, cuddling Lizzie. As if they were waiting for their cue, Joey and Gray entered the room, Gray's arm around Joey.

"How's our little Jet doing?" Asked Joey. He watched the tiny boy as he slept, marvelling at the tiny hands and feet.

"He's gorgeous Liz," said Gray.

"Do you want to tell them our news?" Asked Joey, his face lighting up.

"What news?" Asked Lizzie, looking from Joey to Gray.

"We got approved as foster parents, and we meet our first foster child tomorrow," said Gray.

"Her name is Sienna Williams," said Joey.

"Wait. Sienna Williams?" Asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Joey, his brow furrowed.

"Because Sienna William's is Chelsea and Willo's daughter."

* * *

"Look, I know we're all a little distracted today, but we do have to run a rescue unit amongst all of this. De Luca, grab a team and head out to Bondi. Waverly council has asked for some assistance out there with treatment of cliff patients." Daniel nodded to Mark, and glanced at the team that was left on. Chase, Lachie and Bex stood up. Liam sat at his desk, his head in his hands. Joey and Gray were on call if they needed them, as was Kate and Dean.

"The four of us will head out. Message Gray, Joey, Dean and Kate, keep them in the loop. And where's Heidi and Jordan?" Asked Daniel as he grabbed his jacket.

"I'm here. Heidi won't be in today. I've got the girls; can someone ring Vince, get him to pick them up?" Asked Jordan. He looked defeated, a look that Daniel had never expected to see on Zwitkowski's face.

"I'll get on it. Daniel, get your team out to that cliff," said Mark. Daniel dashed down the stairs, Chase, Lachie and Bex in tow. They climbed into the same patrol, heading out to Bondi.

"It seems like we're going to get called out each summer to do this," muttered Daniel.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lachie.

"Elite used to get called out half the summer to help Bondi out. We basically worked as lifeguards, and it meant when something went wrong that they couldn't do, like a cliff rescue, we could step in and help. All of Elite have been trained in lifeguarding skills for it. It also meant Waverly Council didn't have to pay for extra life-guards on shift, and instead paid for an upgrade of the lifeguard tower," said Bex from the back seat.

"So why didn't Waverly renew their contract with Special Ops when you guys merged with us?" Asked Chase.

"Dunno. That would be something to take up with Mark and Cass. Who really knows what's going on?" Asked Bex, a smile in her voice.

"Let's not make today our last here then. We get to spend a day on the beach, doing the job we love. What could be better than that?" Asked Lachie.

"Wait til you meet H. You might not be thinking that; he's a slave-driver Lach," giggled Bex.

"No, he's just strict." Daniel pulled up in the Waverley Council carpark, and climbed out, shielding his eyes from the sun as he glanced towards the cliff face.

"I can see our first cliff rescue for the day. Where's Dee Why unit when you need them? Kenzie's talents were always good for this."

* * *

Heidi rubbed her brow; meeting with lawyers was hard. They asked so many questions, wanted so many answers.

Answers she just didn't have.

Finally, she snapped.

"Look, I don't why I did it, I'm sorry it happened. I don't see what asking all these questions is going to accomplish," she said angrily.

"Ms Zwitkowski, we need to make sure we have all the facts. If you can get through the next half an hour, you will be free to go." Heidi nodded to the lawyer across from her, experiencing the distinct feeling that she was being interrogated. She made it through the last half an hour, and was released from the hot, stuffy room. She headed to a bar, needing a drink after the four hours she'd just endured.

"Just a beer," she told the bartender. He passed one to her, and she took a seat on the stool.

That one beer turned into two.

Then three.

Then five…

The world wasn't looking so straight-lined anymore, everything coloured with hilarity, no matter how serious everything seemed.

"Ma'am, you've been here for nearly three hours, and I really think you've had enough to drink. Is there someone I can call for you?" Asked the bartender. It was the same bartender that the rescue team knew well; his bar was the one that nearly cost Chase his rescue career when it exploded.

"Jordan's gonna be soo mad!" Heidi passed the bartender her phone.

"Call Kate… Gallagher. Tell her Heidi's in some trouble, and Jordan won't like it," said Heidi, before resting her head back on the bench.

Before she knew it, Lachie and Kate were prying her out of the chair.

"Come on Heidi-Ho, let's get you home," said Lachie. Heidi responded by throwing up all over his clothes, dirtying her own uniform.

"God Heidi, how much have you had to drink?" Asked Kate, wrinkling her nose.

"A little bit. Just a little. Don't tell Jordan," she whispered.

"I don't want to be the one to tell Jordan. You will have to tell him eventually though," said Kate.

"He's already angry. This will just make him angrier." Heidi looked up at Kate, pain in her eyes.

"I'm in trouble Kate. I could go to jail, lose the girls. I could lose everything."

* * *

Kenzie woke up and glanced around, looking for Nolan. This morning was the first morning where he wasn't there with her. She didn't call out, in case he was around. She didn't want to make him anymore angrier than what he was. She crept out of the bedroom, and into the loungeroom. A note sat on the table, written in Nolan's neat handwriting.

_Adam in trouble Bondi. Going to help him out._

_Don't try anything babe._

_I locked the doors, barred the phone and locked away all dangerous items._

_I want you to still be alive when I come home._

Kenzie balled up the note and threw it across the room. She was so frustrated at not being able to leave anymore. Though, given the state of her face and the multitude of bruises, she wouldn't want to leave anytime soon. She was reasonably sure her aching wrist was probably fractured, and her face was swollen from the amount of times Nolan had retaliated. Her hands had burns on them where Nolan had been dissatisfied with the meal she had prepared, and as punishment had pressed her hands against the hotplate. Kenzie hid in the bedroom, and allowed herself a few precious moments to cry. After a while, she realised how fruitless it would be to just stay where she was. She picked up her water bottle from the bedside table and took a swig. As she swallowed, she could taste the drug laced water. She panicked almost instantly, knowing she needed to find someone to help her. Before it was too late. She glanced at the windows, and realised Nolan's fault. He thought she'd never break a window. Unfortunately for him, that's exactly what Kenzie did. She put the small bedside table through the bedroom window, the glass showering the ground outside. She pushed her way through the window, ignoring the pain as she found her freedom outside the house. She stumbled across the front lawn, and fell in the path of a passerby.

"Miss, are you okay?" Asked the young man. She shook her head.

"Please," she whispered, every word taking more strength than she had.

"I need help."

* * *

They were at their second callout to Bondi Beach in two days. Daniel hooked up the ropes at the top of cliff, using police support to keep the crowd in check away from the area.

"We need to get to the patient," said Bex.

"I know Bex, I'm setting up the ropes. Chase and Lachie are going around the base of the cliff now to assess patients while we're setting up," replied Daniel tersely. She nodded, placing the harnesses near the cliff edge so they were ready.

"Rescue Portable Four to Rescue Portable Two. Daniel. You need to get down here soon," said Chase urgently.

"Why? What's going on?" Asked Daniel.

"The guy down here is that Nolan guy. The one you don't like," said Chase. Daniel glanced at Bex, and then pulled the harness on.

"I'll go down now, you get an ambulance ready. Lachie can come back up and help you get Nolan to the top." Daniel disappeared over the edge before Bex could even speak. He just had to find out why Nolan was here. He landed lightly, and looked at Lachie.

"Lach, I need you topside to help Bex when we have to get Nolan up," said Daniel. Lachie nodded, and harnessed up, climbing up the side of the cliff easily. Daniel crouched down next to Nolan.

"What were you doing here Nolan?" Asked Daniel. The blood bubbled on Nolan's lips; he was in a bad way.

"Fighting with my brother," he said raspily.

"Your brother got a name?" Asked Chase, continuing with his assessment as he spoke.

"Adam Lancaster," said Nolan. He coughed, blood flowing out of his mouth and nose. Chase recognised the name almost instantly, but couldn't quite recall why. He grabbed his radio.

"Lachie, why does the name Adam Lancaster sound familiar?" Asked Chase.

"Because that's Andy's ex-boyfriend. The one that was supposed to be in police custody," replied Lachie quickly. Daniel glanced at Chase.

"We can deal with that in a moment. What's the deal with Nolan?" Asked Daniel.

"He won't make it. Internal bleeding, broken ribs, no feeling from the waist down, concussion." Daniel nodded.

"Right, we get him up and deal with it from there. Nolan, do you want us to ring Kenzie?" Asked Daniel.

"No. don't call her, she'll only stress," said Nolan. Daniel nodded.

"Fine, whatever you want. Let's get him up." He grabbed his radio.

"Rescue Portable Two to Rescue Base. Mark, get Liam to check on Andy," said Daniel.

"Rescue Base to Rescue Portable Two. Why is that Daniel? What's going on?" Asked Mark.

"I think we've just had confirmation that Adam Lancaster is back in Sydney."

* * *

Kate was still at Heidi's place, and was dealing with a hungover Heidi instead of a drunk Heidi. Kate sat in the loungeroom, flipping through a magazine as she left Heidi in the bathroom. Eventually Heidi appeared in the loungeroom, her face pale, eyes bloodshot.

"Heidi, what's going on?" Asked Kate. Heidi sat next to her, pulling a cushion close to her chest.

"Nothing. It's okay, I'll sort it out," said Heidi. Kate shook her head.

"You can't keep me in the dark Heid. Jordan stayed at our place last night, and Dad's been looking after the girls for you. For Jordan to have removed them, it has to be serious," said Kate. Heidi burst into tears.

"I'm being charged with association with known drug dealers," said Heidi tearfully.

"Heidi, that's not true. How could you even let them get to you like this?" Asked Kate.

"Because it is true. I attended a rescue a few years ago for a Jean and Gus Sutton. We rescue her husband; he'd fallen over in his powered scooter, and we fixed him up. He was muttering something about his cat, and the boys delegated me to catch it. It lead me back to their house, and I found Jean on the floor, trapped under a bookcase. I saw their stash of marijuana plants, and I said nothing! They were caught this week and charged, and my name came up in the court proceedings. Now I'm being charged as well, and they could take the girls away! I'm going to lose everything Kate," said Heidi, breaking down again. Kate rubbed Heidi's back gently, trying to calm her.

"Oh Heidi, I had no idea. We'll get through this, we will."

* * *

The ambulance officers were gentle when they arrived, taking the utmost care with Kenzie. She didn't care; she was free. Free from Nolan and his abuse. Until he found out she had escaped, and then she'd be toast.

"Ma'am, can you tell me your name?" Asked the first paramedic. Her nametag said she was called Sondra.

"Ken… Kenzie… Worthington," she whispered, her mouth dry.

"My name is Sondra, and this is my partner Michael. Can you tell me where it hurts?" Asked Sondra gently. Kenzie shook her head.

"It's hurts everywhere," she replied hoarsely. Sondra could believe that. As she took in the poor girl's appearance, Kenzie's eyes rolled back into her head, and she was unconscious.

"We need to get her to the hospital," said Sondra. She and Michael moved quickly, loading Kenzie onto the gurney and into the back of the ambulance. Michael slid into the front seat and hit the lights and sirens, pulling away from the curb. Kenzie woke up a little with the movement of the van. She grabbed Sondra's arm, ignoring the agonising pain that sparked in her wrist with every movement.

"You… You need to ring… ring Daniel," said Kenzie haltingly. Sondra nodded.

"We can do that Kenzie." Sondra inserted an IV drip into Kenzie's arm.

"He works for RSO Sydney…" She slipped into unconsciousness again.

"Hit the accelerator Michael. We need to get her to the hospital. Radio base and get them to ring RSO and tell Daniel that Kenzie is going to RPA."

* * *

Andy was sitting in her loungeroom quietly. She'd not really been the same since baby Ella had died, and thankfully Cassie had allowed her the time off to grieve and mourn, and Head Office was paying for her counselling sessions this time around. She felt lethargic and tired, and wanted to sleep for an eternity. She heard a knock on the door, and got up slowly. She opened the door to find Adam Lancaster on her door step. She took a step back, traumatic memories flooding through her mind.

"Adam? I thought you were in jail," said Andy, backing away.

"I was babe, but my half-brother got me out. Nolan's always been so supportive," said Adam, advancing on her.

"Nolan?" She queried.

"Nolan Gregory. I believe he's been dating a young girl on your team. Kenzie?" Asked Adam. Andy bumped the wall.

_There was nowhere else to go now._

"I need you Andrea. More than you'll ever know. And you need me. I know you do." Andy tried to pull away from him, but had little success.

"Don't pull away from me!" Demanded Adam.

"Andy! Andrea!" She could hear Liam's voice, and she knew she would be saved. Until Adam's fist connected with her face, and she dropped like a stone, cracking her head on the rosewood side table.

Darkness won…

* * *

Nolan took his last breath as they brought him up the cliff face, the blood bubbling in his mouth, his eyes closed.

"Get him to RPA. We need them to make the call of TOD and give us the cause of death," said Lachie quietly. The ambulance crew nodded and loaded him in quietly, driving away. Daniel held his head in his hands.

"This is ridiculous. We need to tell Kenzie about him," said Daniel quietly.

"But Nolan said not to," stated Bex.

"I don't care what Nolan said! Kenzie is his next of kin, other than Adam, and she needs to be told," argued Daniel. Bex sighed.

"You do what you need to do then Daniel." He picked up his phone to call Kenzie, and it vibrated in his hand. He answered it quickly.

"Cass? What's up?" Asked Daniel.

"Daniel, you need to get over to RPA now. They've found Kenzie," said Cass urgently.

"What do you mean 'they've found Kenzie'? I didn't know she was missing," said Daniel, confused.

"I don't know, but the police are involved. I need you there Daniel. Take Bex with you, and get over there now!"

* * *

Heidi had finally calmed down enough to speak without sounding hysterical.

"What do I do Kate?" Asked Heidi quietly.

"You have to deal with this Heidi. You can't run away from this. I can talk to Dad, get one of the Rescue lawyers involved instead of the free service ones you have. We'll be with you every step of the way Heidi, no matter what happens."

"What about Jordan? Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" Asked Heidi softly.

"You know he will Heidi. You just need to get through the hearing first, then the rest of the court proceedings, and then we can deal with Jordan. He will take time to come around, but he'll be okay. You'll both be okay."

_Kate sincerely hoped she was right…_

* * *

Daniel sprinted through the corridors of RPA hospital, ignoring the annoyed shouts and complaints of nurses. He stopped at the ICU nurse's station.

"Please. Can you tell me where Kenzie Worthington is?" The nurse looked at him disdainfully, and then pointed at the room directly across from the desk. Daniel thanked her and slid open the glass door. He gazed at the girl he'd never stopped loving, and his heart broke in two. She looked a mess. Bex finally caught up to Daniel, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"God Daniel," she whispered, taking in Kenzie's appearance. She was still unconscious, the combination of medication and stress taking their toll. A doctor appeared at the doorway.

"Are you Daniel?" He asked. Daniel nodded.

"Kenzie managed to tell us that you were her emergency contact. Do you have a moment to talk?" Asked the doctor. Daniel glanced at Bex.

"Go. I'll stay with her in case she wakes up." Daniel followed the doctor to a quiet waiting room, complete with comfortable couches. She motioned for him to take a seat, sitting just across from him.

"I'm Doctor Shannon. I was brought onto Kenzie's case when she got here, and she'll stay under my care until she gets discharged. Do you know what happened to her?" She asked gently. Daniel shook his head as a policewoman stuck her head inside.

"I'm Detective Hannah Moore. I need to hear some of this story from you before I ask Kenzie some questions when she wakes up." Daniel nodded.

"I don't actually know what happened to her, but I have my theories," he started.

"Go on," said Shannon.

"Nearly six months ago, Kenzie connected with a friend from her past. They'd been in the same station together in Perth, I think. She started seeing him again, and we had a fight, and then she'd moved out with him, and transferred into Dee Why unit. I haven't really seen or heard from her since then. I think Nolan might have been abusive, but I don't have any proof. No-one has any proof," said Daniel. He leant forward, resting his head in his hands. Shannon consulted her chart again.

"Miss Worthington presented with severe bruising on her face, arms and legs, lacerations to her face, arms and hands. We removed a lot of glass from her wounds, and set up a drip. She's currently sleeping off the effects of the drug that was introduced to her system, and her baby is doing well." Daniel's head snapped up.

"Baby?" He asked. Shannon double-checked the chart and nodded.

"She's about five months along. The baby is in a little distress at the moment, but with some rest for Kenzie, the baby should be fine. We're more concerned about Kenzie's welfare at the moment." Daniel glanced away from the two women and leant back against the wall.

"How did I miss all this?"

* * *

Liam fought against Adam, and he fought hard. His fist connected with Adam's jaw, and he heard a snap. Adam's fist was quick with the recoil, and it connected with Liam's eye socket. Liam knew he had to get help soon, and was happy to hear the sound of sirens approaching the house. Adam grabbed Liam's shirt, nearly choking him.

"Who did you tell?" He snarled. Liam didn't answer, and Adam took offence. He punched Liam in the nose, and he went down like a tonne of bricks. Unfortunately for Adam, police surrounded the house and took him down, handcuffing him quickly. Kieran and Anna were close behind the officers, medi-kits in hand.

"Rescue Portable Fourteen to Rescue Base. Mark, we need to ambulance's here five minutes ago. Andy and Liam are down, and it doesn't look good," reported Anna. She caressed back Andrea's dark hair, being mindful of the blood, and glanced at Kieran.

"How's he doing?" She asked, concerned.

"He's bleeding from his nose, he's unconscious. He fought hard Anna. Really hard." Kieran and Anna patched them up as best as they could, and then an ambulance crew joined them inside the house, carefully moving Andy first, and then Liam out to waiting ambulances.

"I hope they'll be okay," said Anna. Kieran held her close, rubbing her arm gently.

"Andy's a fighter. So is Liam. And Adam is not going to be able to come back and try this again. They'll get through this An. You know they will."

* * *

Heidi looked at her wardrobe, and then back at Kate. She was working out what she needed to wear for her court date; so far, she had nothing.

"I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen," she said quietly.

"I know. Dad's organised the lawyers, and they think they can get you through this without any charges being put against you. Head Office will pay for it, and Dad's looking after the girls while you and Jordan are dealing with this. I'm staying here tonight to keep you company, and Jordan's staying with Lachie. We said we'd get you through this Heidi, and we will." Someone knocked on Heidi's front door, and she tensed up, unsure as to whom it would be.

"Relax Heids. I called Michelle. She's coming over to talk you through the court hearing and dealing with the press. She's got the best experience in PR, and you're going to need it. She's also bringing Oli over," said Kate, smiling. She headed out of the bedroom to the front door, and opened it, allowing Michelle and Oli inside.

"Can I hold him?" Asked Kate. Michelle nodded, passing Oli to Kate.

"Where's Heidi?" She asked.

"I'm here," came Heidi's voice from the doorway. Michelle opened her arms, and wrapped them around Heidi.

"You'll be okay honey. You will. We'll make sure that Jean and Gus know it's not your fault, and that you can't be treated like this. Now, let's talk public relations."

* * *

Xavier looked in at his girl sleeping on the bed, and baby Jet snuggled next to her. He leant on the doorjamb, and smiled to himself. She looked so happy and peaceful. Gray appeared behind him.

"Should we wake her up?" He asked. Xavier shook his head and pulled the door almost closed.

"No. She's tired. Why do you want to wake her up anyway?" Asked Xavier, turning to face his cousin.

"The social worker is here. Joey and Sienna are downstairs, and we want you to meet her before we talk about fostering her," said Gray. Xavier nodded.

"I'll come down and meet her, but let Lizzie and Jet sleep. Won't be long before he's awake and screaming again," said Xavier. He followed Graeme downstairs into the lounge, and found the social worker and a frightened blond six-year-old talking to Joey. The social worker was anyway; the young girl was shaking with fear.

"Xav, this is Sienna Williams. Sienna, this is Xavier, Graeme's cousin, and he lives here with his girlfriend," said Joey quietly. Sienna nodded, and clutched the baby doll she was holding close to her chest. The social worker sighed.

"She hasn't spoken since being taken into emergency care. We're hoping someone can get her to talk; anyone," she said softly.

"Xavier, this is Emma, one of the social worker's we've been talking to. She's Sienna's case worker." Xavier shook the woman's hand, and stepped back, glancing at the young girl again. He crouched down in front of her.

"That's a very beautiful baby you have there. Do you like looking after her?" Asked Xavier gently. Sienna nodded her head, and the social worker leant forward, watching the interaction.

"Well, would you like to meet my baby?" He asked. She nodded again, hope in her eyes. He stood up.

"Can you stay here with Emma, Joey and Gray, and I'll bring him out to meet you. You have to be quiet though; he's asleep, and he's very little," said Xavier seriously. Sienna nodded and took a seat on the lounge next to Joey, nursing her baby doll. Xavier walked up the stairs and pushed open the bedroom door. Lizzie stirred a little.

"Shh. I'm just taking Jet downstairs for a few minutes; he'll be fine. Go back to sleep," said Xavier quietly.

"Who's downstairs?" She asked sleepily.

"Joey, Gray, a social worker, and the little girl they want to foster," said Xavier, picking up the baby gently.

"I wanted to meet her," said Lizzie before rolling over and falling back asleep. Xavier smiled, and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He walked downstairs carefully, and into the loungeroom, where Sienna was waiting patiently. He sat next to her, supporting tiny Jet.

"Oh," she breathed softly.

"Sienna, this is Lizzie's baby and my baby. His name is Jethro, but we call him Jet," said Xavier. He showed her Jet, and she touched his tiny toes, and smiled when he opened his eyes to stare up at Xavier.

"He looks like my doll," she whispered. Emma glanced at Joey, smiling.

"He's a lot like your doll, except one day he'll grow up to be big and strong like you," said Xavier.

"Will he grow up to be like Jaiden?" She asked quietly. Xavier glanced up at Emma; she nodded.

"He will. He'll probably be bigger than you," joked Xavier. She smiled up at him.

"Can I hold him?" She asked.

"I'd like to let you Sienna, but he's a bit too little at the moment. Maybe another day? I promise you can hold him," said Xavier. She looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Pinky promise?" She asked. Xavier held out his pinky, and they shook on it.

"Pinky promise. I'll take him back upstairs for a little while so his mum can look after him, and then I'll come back, okay?" Sienna nodded, and resumed cuddling her doll. Xavier was quick in handing the sleeping Jet back to Liz before heading down stairs again. Emma was watching him, before turning her eyes back to the dining room.

"That was the first time she's ever spoken," she said, watching as Gray and Joey talked with Sienna at the dining table.

"How did she communicate before?" Asked Xavier.

"She didn't; she refused. How did you know Jet would get her to talk?" Asked Emma.

"She had a baby doll; what girl doesn't want to see a baby? We have family friends who have a three-year-old daughter, my boss has an eleven- and eight-year-old and one of my work colleagues has two daughters aged nine and ten. They all wanted to see him and our other boss's baby, Oli, and were desperate for cuddles. I assumed as a six-year-old, she would have been interested too," remarked Xavier.

"Well, I'm pretty sure things will work out here for her. I'm going to finalise the paperwork; this is the first family where things are working out. For the better," said Emma.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Jaiden?" Asked Xavier, slightly confused to the reference Sienna had made earlier.

"Jaiden was her brother, and he was murdered around the same time Chelsea and Willo were. Sienna was left unharmed by the family, and we're unsure as to why. We just wanted to find a stable, loving home to put her into. She has no other relatives," replied Emma sadly.

"She'll be loved here; don't you worry." Emma smiled, observing Gray and Joey with Sienna.

"I'm not worried at all."

* * *

"The charges were dropped," said Heidi, disbelief evident in her voice. Kate and Michelle looked at her, Oli snuggled close to Michelle's chest, both with shocked looks on their faces.

"The charges were dropped? Why? What happened?" Asked Michelle. Heidi had been on the phone for almost an hour when the decision had come through, and Heidi was just as surprised as they were.

"Something about Jean and Gus no longer wanting to involve me because I never did anything. Someone set me up Michelle, I just know it," said Heidi. Michelle sighed.

"Well, there's no way to find out who the informant was, so for now, just resume your rescue duties, talk to Jordan and continue like you did before. Chances are this informant knows you or is somehow connected to you, and they're trying to make your life hell." Heidi nodded. Kate stood up.

"Look, I'll ring Jordan and get Dad to bring the girls back over. Get yourself cleaned up, and I'll get Lachie over. We can have lunch, catch up," said Kate. Heidi nodded.

"Thanks for being here Michelle. Sorry that it was a waste of your time," apologised Heidi.

"Don't worry Heidi, it's okay. Go and have a shower. You'll feel refreshed. I'll see you later, okay?" Heidi nodded and disappeared upstairs. Kate walked Michelle to the door.

"Thanks for being here Michelle. I'm sorry to just call you out like this," said Kate. Michelle shook her head.

"It's no problem. I needed to get out of the house anyway. Stay safe Kate, and say hi to Lachie for me." Kate waved goodbye to Michelle as Ethan pulled up. She pulled out her phone, and rang Lachie. He answered on the second ring.

"Lachie Gallagher speaking."

"It's your beautiful wife Lachie. Can you bring Jordan back to Heidi's place? We've got some news for him that might just improve his day a little," said Kate, smiling to herself.

"Really? Sounds great. I'll pick him up and bring him home. Anything else you want me to bring home? Something for lunch?" He asked.

"Sure, whatever you want. I was thinking about ordering pizza. I'll see if Dad wants us to take the girls for a while, maybe keep Amber and Alicia occupied as well."

"Sure. I'll see you in a little while. Love you," said Lachie.

"Love you too."

* * *

A day off for Dean and Lara meant they could sit at home and enjoy the quiet. Lara was sitting in the living room, a strong cup of tea in her hand, flipping through magazines. Dean was doing some handiwork around the house; putting up three shelves, fixing a broken window. Mikaela was sitting on the floor, papers and crayons spread everywhere as she kept herself occupied. Dean came back inside, and joined Lara on the couch.

"What do you say to a holiday?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, setting aside her magazine.

"I mean you, me and Mikaela on a holiday. Jess and Chase were talking about Tasmania the other week to see Jess's parents, and they've offered to fly us down as well if we want to go with them. Cassie said we can take the week off if we want. Do you want to go?" Asked Dean. Lara smiled at him.

"I'd love to go, but won't we be ruining Chase and Jess's time with her parents?" Asked Lara. Dean shook his head.

"Her parents were the ones that offered. They'd love to meet Eli, Riley and Indi's niece, and what's three more people in a family gathering?" Asked Dean. Lara grinned.

"We're going to Tasmania!" She exclaimed. Dean nodded.

"We're going in a week. You sure you're up for it?" Asked Dean.

"Are you kidding? It's a holiday Dean. I'm up for anything if it means some time away. I love working Dean, but life has been a little crazy at the moment. I need some time away, even if it is only a week," replied Lara. Dean turned to Mikaela.

"Mikky, do you want to go on a holiday with Eli, Ri and Indi?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes please Daddy." He smiled at her, and she looked at her drawing equipment, then back at Dean.

"Can I take my crayons with me?"

* * *

Sienna fell asleep on the couch, clutching her doll in her arms.

"So how did we do?" Asked Joey, leaning into Graeme's side. Emma smiled.

"You did exceptionally well. We've had her for nearly three months, and she's not said a word the entire time she's been in our care. Xavier here breaks down that barrier in mere seconds, and all of a sudden she speaks. You two have been the best fit for her out of every candidate so far, and admittedly, no-one wants a six-year-old from a homicidal family. There were concerns from upper levels that a couple in your current relationship wouldn't be the best influence for a child, but I believe otherwise. Congratulations. When are you ready for her to move in?" Asked Emma, smiling at the couple.

"You're serious? She can stay with us?" Asked Joey. Emma nodded.

"The boys set up a room a while back, perfect for a little girl. Do you want to come see it?" Asked Xavier. Emma nodded and stood up, following Xavier upstairs.

"How long have they been hoping for something like this?" Asked Emma.

"A while. Joey didn't want to reach fifty and have no kids to leave things to, so he wanted to adopt or foster. Graeme went with it because he loves Joey. Simple really," said Xavier. He pushed open the bedroom door next to Gray and Joey's room to reveal a gorgeous designed girls bedroom. Cream coloured carpet covered the floor, pale pink paint covered the walls, the bed was adorned in a lightly frilled bedspread, and there was a tasteful selection of cushions on the bed.

"This looks amazing," gasped Emma.

"You should our son's room. It's just as well designed. Pretty sure Joey's in the wrong business; he should be an interior designer or something." Emma shook Xavier's hand.

"She can stay tonight, and I can drop over what few things she owns tomorrow morning." Xavier smiled.

"Let's tell them the news."

* * *

Daniel sat next to Kenzie's bed, holding her hand gently in his. Bex was on the other side of the room, asleep in the armchair.

"Please don't leave me Kenzie. The past six months have been the hardest in my life, trying to survive without you. I can't do this anymore. I need you." He felt his hand being squeezed, and he brushed aside tears he didn't realise were falling. She sighed, breathing out gently.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked, brushing aside her fringe.

"Like crap." She burst into tears, and he wished he could hold her close, but was afraid of hurting her.

"Don't cry. You're safe now. You and the baby are safe," whispered Daniel.

"Baby?" She asked, confused. Daniel nodded.

"Doctor says you're about five months along. You didn't know?" Daniel asked. Kenzie shook her head.

"I had no idea how many days it's been, or how long it's been since I've talked to the outside world. He kept beating me Daniel, he wouldn't let me leave…" She trailed off as she remembered what she needed to pass on.

"What? What is it?" Asked Daniel.

"Adam Lancaster. He and Nolan are related somehow, he was going to get Andy and… and…" She trailed off, confused again.

"Shh. Don't worry about it. It's okay. All that matters is you're safe, and you're okay." She nodded.

"Please. Don't leave me ever again."

* * *

_It was dark._

_She could hear voices. Distorted and unclear, but voices all the same._

_Where was she?_

_She remembered Adam appearing, backing her into a corner, and then Liam appearing…_

_She couldn't remember anything after that._

_She forced her eyes open, and was blinded by the bright hospital lighting that was in the corridor…_

"She's waking up!" Called an unfamiliar voice. Anna appeared in Andy's side vision.

"Hey Andrea, how are you doing?" She asked gently.

"Where's Liam?" She asked groggily.

"He's been taken to another ward, and they're watching over him. He hasn't woken up yet," said Anna. They moved Andy into her own private room, and Anna sat with her.

"Don't worry, they've taken you both for brain scans, and they're keeping you in for observation. He'll be okay Andy, don't worry." Andy nodded.

"Did they get Adam?" She asked.

"Yeah, they managed to get him out of the house before he nearly managed to escape, and then they tasered him. He's dead Andy. He had a heart condition that was exacerbated by the electric shock, and his heart gave out. Don't worry. He can't hurt you ever again," said Anna. Andy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Please. Can you go and check on Liam? Please?" She begged. Anna glanced at Andy and then nodded.

"Sure. I'll be back in a little while, okay?" Andy nodded and Anna left. She tracked her way through the hospital until she came to the ICU nurse's station.

"Hi, I'm looking for an update on a Liam Gordon?" She asked. The nurse looked at her computer, and the stood up, leading her into Liam's room.

"He's been put into an induced coma; the swelling to his brain is significant. We're not sure if he'll wake up."


	12. Episode 12: Takedown

_Episode 7.12 – Takedown._

Gray and Joey stood in the doorway of Sienna's room, watching her as she slept.

"She was so quiet tonight. I didn't even realise she was so tired," said Joey, leaning his head against Gray's chest.

"It's okay, it'll take time. She is gorgeous though," commented Gray. He heard shuffling from Xavier and Lizzie's room, and the Xavier exploded out the door.

"Quick, I need you to dial triple-0," he said, flustered. Gray moved quickly into Xavier and Lizzie's bedroom while Joey pulled Sienna's door closed. Lizzie was sitting on the bed, cradling a limp Jet.

"He's not breathing, I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed, distressed. Gray took the tiny baby from her and started CPR.

"What happened?" Asked Joey.

"I don't know, he wasn't crying, and I went in to check on him, and he wasn't breathing, and Xavier panicked." She leant against Joey and sobbed as Gray desperately tried to revive the tiny boy. Xavier returned.

"Ambulance is on the way, and the NICU is on standby, waiting for us to arrive," he said quickly.

"Xav, it's no…" Gray was quickly cut off.

"No! Don't even think about it!" A siren out the front alerted Xavier to the fact that the ambulance had arrived. As he took the baby from Gray and went downstairs with Lizzie, Sienna's door opened, and she came out, clutching her doll tightly. She had tears streaming down her face, and she looked frightened.

"Are you leaving?" She asked Joey softly. He shook his head, confused.

"No. Why would I be leaving?" He asked.

"Because they took Mummy away in an ambulance, and Daddy and Jaiden too," she whispered. Gray pulled her close.

"Honey, we're not going anywhere. I promise. Jet wasn't feeling well, and Lizzie and Xavier needed to take him to the hospital. Joey and I are still here though, and we're not leaving." She nodded.

"I don't want to go to bed," she whispered. Gray looked at Joey, and then picked up the six-year-old.

"We'll sit downstairs for a while until Xavier and Lizzie. Does that sound okay?" He asked. She rested her head against his shoulder and nodded. He glanced at Joey.

"Can you grab her blanket, and we'll wait downstairs for some news, maybe watch a movie." Joey nodded, knowing that tonight would be a long, anxious wait.

_It was until four hours later that Xavier rang them to let them know what was going on._

_Jet hadn't made it, and they were still trying to determine the cause of death…_

* * *

Heidi rolled over early the next morning, and Jordan wrapped an arm around her.

"How are you doing today?" He asked. Heidi sighed.

"I'm okay. I'm still trying to figure out why the charges were dropped. It seems a little bit crazy, but I'm more nervous that they were dropped," replied Heidi. Jordan kissed her forehead.

"I know, but count yourself lucky. A lot of people are never given that chance," reminded Jordan. She nodded.

"I hope the Gallaghers are enjoying Tasmania. It's been quiet without them," said Heidi, changing the subject.

"You know Chase, he'll be complaining that it's too cold again, and Lara and Dean are probably enjoying some time to themselves without having to worry as much about Mikayla. Izzy and Kyle were going down as well, so they'll always have someone to watch Mikky." Jordan glanced sideways at the clock, and then sat bolt upright.

"Heidi, we're late," he said quickly, launching himself out of bed and pulling on his uniform.

"What? No, the girls come in to wake us up first when they're getting ready for school. Besides, I set an alarm last night." Jordan picked up the clock, and then tossed it down angrily on the table.

"It's set for seven PM Heidi, not seven AM. Cassie's going to kill us," said Jordan, frustrated. Heidi pulled on her robe, and headed to Amber and Alicia's room.

"Ambie, Ally, time to get up. You're going to be late for school," called Heidi as she knocked on their door. There was no movement from inside, and Heidi looked confused. She pushed open the door to find empty beds, some blood on Amber's pillow.

"Jordan!" Called Heidi urgently.

"What is it Heidi?" He asked, tucking in his shirt as he came down the hallway.

"They're gone. They're not here." Jordan's frustrated attitude shifted to one of concern.

"Right, you check the house, I'll check the backyard and ring Kate and Lachie. They'll be here somewhere, okay?" Heidi nodded. Jordan left her, heading to the backyard. He checked the tiny cubby house that Vince had paid to be put up for them.

Nothing. He dialled Kate's number.

"Kate Gallagher speaking," she answered, sounding a little distracted. He could hear the tapping of keys in the background.

"Kate, it's Jordan. Heidi and I need you and Lachie over here as soon as possible," he said straightaway.

"I need to tell Cassie where we are, but we should be there shortly. What's going on?" She asked. He could hear her moving.

"Amber and Alicia have disappeared. We don't know when it happened, but they're not here, and there's blood on the pillow, and Heidi's starting to freak out," said Jordan, his own stress levels rising.

"We'll be there in five minutes, and Cassie's going to ring the police, and then check in with the rest of the Rescue kids, make sure it's not targeted at Rescue," replied Kate.

"Thanks Kate. See you soon." He hung up.

"Amber? Alicia! Where are you?" Called Jordan.

"Jordan, they're not here," said Heidi, coming outside to join him. She was still in her pyjama's, and looked like she was about to cry. Jordan's phone rang, and he answered it almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Jordan, it's Mark. We just thought we should let you know that Sienna's gone missing as well. Kate and Lachie are on the way over to you now, and Bex and Daniel are heading over to see Joey and Gray," said Mark, dealing with his quickly emptying office.

"Can't Xavier help out?" Asked Jordan through gritted teeth.

"Xavier would, but he and Lizzie are still at the hospital. Jet died last night." Jordan wished he hadn't been so harsh.

"Well, thanks for the update, and I'm sorry to hear about Lizzie and Xavier. I'll keep you updated through the day with how things are going here." Jordan hung up; today was shaping up to be a very long.

"What happened to Xav and Liz?" Asked Heidi, her own worries forgotten for a moment.

"Jet passed away last night. I don't have any more details, but the rescue team is a little on the light side today, especially with Andy and Liam still out." Kate and Lachie pulled up out the front of Heidi and Jordan's house, and joined Heidi and Jordan in the front yard.

"Any news?" Asked Kate. Heidi shook her head.

"And someone's taken Sienna as well. I think this is a targeted incident," said Lachie.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Jordan.

"Because Amber and Alicia are connected to you, and Sienna is the daughter of one of your flings way back. She's not directly related, but she's definitely connected." Heidi chose that moment to collapse on the ground. The police pulled up at the same time, and Jordan looked torn. Kate made the decision for him.

"Jordan, you and I will talk to the police. Lachie, get Heidi inside, make her a tea, something to calm her nerves. Today is going to be a long day."

* * *

"What are we going to do? She didn't just walk out, she was here last night!" Exclaimed Joey, pacing the loungeroom.

"Joey, the police will be here in a moment to help out, and Daniel and Bex are on the way. Please, stop pacing," begged Gray. Joey glanced at him, and then acquiesced, taking a seat next to him on the couch. One moment Joey was composed, the next he was wracked with sobs.

"Please, tell me we'll find her," he said, crying into Gray's shirt. Graeme just held him close, wishing he could find the little girl that Joey had bonded with. She'd been with them for less than a week, and they'd formed an almost inseparable bond. Sienna had connected to him, preferring to spend time with Joey over Gray. She still had times when she just wanted the company of Gray, but she tended to gravitate towards Joey. Now she was going, and Gray wasn't sure who was suffering more. He heard a knock on the front door, and Joey released him.

"You should get that," he said quietly. Gray kissed Joey's forehead.

"She'll be okay," he whispered. He headed to the front door, and opened it to find Bex and Daniel standing on the front deck.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming. I don't know how much you can do, but any help is appreciated," said Gray tiredly. Bex nodded.

"How's Joey doing?" She asked.

"He's not coping well. You might want to see him; he's in the loungeroom. Maybe you can convince him to not be so negative. She'll be found, and she'll be okay." Bex nodded, and slipped past Graeme and into the loungeroom. Daniel stayed with Gray as they headed to the kitchen.

"How's Kenzie doing?" Asked Gray. Daniel sat at the dining table.

"She's okay. Still finding it hard to believe that she's safe. I've stayed there almost every night, and she wakes up screaming and shaking, terrified that Nolan will be there. Did you know he murdered her parents? The bastard murdered her parents! Who does that? Now she's debating about keeping the baby, and she doesn't know what to do. Michelle's there today with her, and Ethan's looking after Oli. Did you hear about Jordan and Heidi?" Asked De Luca. Gray shook his head as he flicked on the kettle.

"No, what happened?" Asked Gray.

"Amber and Alicia were missing this morning as well. Kate and Lachie are there with them, and the police think these two incidents are related." Gray shook his head.

"This is crazy. And to top it all off, Xavier and Lizzie are still at the hospital." Daniel glanced at Gray, confused.

"Why? Is Jet okay?" Asked Daniel. Gray shook his head.

"You didn't hear? Jet passed away this morning. Just stopped breathing."

* * *

It took Xavier nearly an hour to get onto Lara before she answered her phone. She had been asleep, enjoying a lie in whilst Jess's parents looked after Mikayla. She was short with Xavier when she took the call.

"Xavier, what is it?" She asked when she answered her phone.

"We need you," he said curtly.

"You know I'm in Tasmania, right?" She reminded.

"Look, I know, but something's happened, and Lizzie needs you right now." Lara rolled over, nudging Dean awake.

"What happened Xavier?" She asked, putting the phone on speaker. Xavier sounded like he was trying not to cry.

"Jet…" He started, the words catching in his throat.

"What about Jet?" Pressed Lara.

"He stopped breathing this morning, and they… they couldn't resuscitate him. We lost him Lara." Xavier broke down, audibly sobbing on the phone.

"Oh God, Xavier, I'm so sorry. Look, I'll organise what I can and get there as soon as possible, and I'll leave Dean and Mikky here. Look after her, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Lara." They both hung up, and Lara leant against Dean.

"She lost Ella and now Jet. I don't know how my sister is going to cope with this. She loved both of them, so much. She didn't care about what had happened with Ben, as long as she could love those two babies. When Ella didn't make it, she was distraught, but she consoled herself with the thought of Jet. Now Jet's gone, I don't know what she'll do," said Lara. Dean hugged her tightly, and kissed her gently.

"We need to organise you a flight so you can be with Lizzie. Mikky and I will be fine here, and the rest of us will be back on Saturday night." Lara nodded.

"We need to tell Ch…" Lara stopped as Dean's phone rang.

"Dean Gallagher speaking," he responded.

"Dean, it's Mark. We've got a situation going on in Sydney here," he started.

"I'm switching you to speakerphone so Lara can hear. What sort of situation?" Asked Dean, resting his head on Lara's.

"Well, someone's taken Amber, Alicia and Sienna. It's a mess. We've got callouts being diverted to other stations while we try to deal with this. I just thought you three might like to know. They're suspecting something to do with Jordan, because he's the only common thread, and he's pretty annoyed." Dean sighed.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Asked Dean.

"Not sure yet, I just thought I'd keep you in the loop for the moment. Also, I heard about Jet. I'm so sorry." Mark sounded remorseful. Dean sighed.

"Well, thanks for that Mark. Lara's flying back to Sydney sometime today, and she'll meet up with Xavier and Lizzie. Let us know if you need help with Sienna, Amber and Alicia. Lara could probably talk to Heidi as well." Lara walked out of the bedroom, needing to fill Chase and Jess in on the situation. Jessica's mother Sally glanced up as Lara walked into the room.

"Morning Lara. How did you sleep?" She asked kindly.

"It was alright. Listen, do you mind if I have a moment with Jess and Chase, and then we'll fill you in on what's going on. We've got a bit of a situation in Sydney," said Lara apologetically.

"No problems. That's fine. Josh, we'll leave them. I'll take Mikky and Indi, you take Eli and Riley." Sally and Josh Turner left the room, and Jess and Chase turned to Lara. She took a seat on the couch.

"Lara, what's going on?" Asked Jess.

"Listen, I need to organise to get back to Sydney today. Lizzie and Xavier had to take Jet to the hospital last night. He stopped breathing, and they couldn't resuscitate him. He passed away early this morning, and I need to get back for Lizzie…" Lara broke down sobbing, and Jess glanced at Chase. He lifted her up and placed her next to Lara, and Jess put her arms around her.

"Oh Lara, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that had to happen to Lizzie," said Jess quietly.

"That's not all. We might need to leave sooner than expected," she said, hiccupping a little.

"Why?" Asked Chase.

"Because Sienna, Amber and Alicia all disappeared this morning, and they think it's a targeted attack on Jordan. They're co-ordinating search and rescue at the moment in case they're out somewhere, and the police are on it. We're going to need to be out there sooner than we think," said Lara, leaning against Jess. Jess's face lit up.

"I know what we can do. Just wait a moment. Chase, can you transfer me back?" She asked. Chase lifted her back into her chair, and she wheeled herself out of the room. She returned moments later with her parents; the nanny they'd hired was watching the four young children. Sally sat down next to Lara.

"Lara, I'd like to offer you the use of our family jet to take all of you back to Sydney. If you don't mind, we'd like to come with you, and we'll look after the children whilst you're helping your friends with their missing children. We want to help, and I… we feel it's important that Chase and Jess are back in Sydney to help their friends, but I want them to be able to do it without having to worry about Eli, Riley and Indi, and you be able to see your sister without having to worry about Mikayla. Do you want to do that?" Asked Sally gently. Lara was shocked, and glanced up at Jess. She shook her head warningly, and Lara reminded herself to ask Jess about it later. Lara looked up at Josh, and then to Sally.

"I'd love that. Thank you for the offer."

* * *

"Stay in here, and I don't want to hear a sound from any of you. Got it?" Yelled the woman. She slammed the door, and Sienna burst into tears, clutching her doll close. Alicia put an arm around her.

"Shh. I know it's scary, but Jordan and Heidi will find us. So will Joey and Graeme," she whispered.

"How will they find us? She was at my house before, and then Mummy and Jai were taken away in an ambulance," Said Sienna fearfully.

"I know. She's chased me before. She took Amber and me from school once before, and scared Heidi and Jordan. Her name is Annabelle, and she's mean. We'll be okay though. We just have to stick together and make a plan."

* * *

"We've got a footprint here," called one officer. Heidi couldn't bear to stay outside anymore, and had moved inside the house, wishing there was some way to keep herself busy.

"How can I just sit here and do nothing? Some freak's got my two girls and Sienna, and I'm supposed to just sit tight and allow police to do their job?" Lachie let her vent, sipping his tea. She'd been at him for over an hour, and he just took it, not saying a word. Kate had stayed outside with Jordan, filling an officer in on the current living circumstances, every bit of information she could give him about the girls.

It seemed to take hours.

Lachie watched as Heidi stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to bathroom," she snapped. Lachie returned to his tea, and pulled the forgotten Friday newspaper towards himself. If he was on Heidi guard duty, he might as well get the headlines out of the way. He finished the paper an hour later, and realised that Heidi hadn't returned. He got up and checked the bathroom.

It was empty.

"Heidi? Where are you?" He called. He covered the entire house, to realise that she wasn't inside.

"Jordan, please tell me you've seen Heidi," asked Lachie, exploding out of the back door. Kate and Jordan looked back at Lachie.

"She was inside the house with you. She's not now?" Jordan asked. Lachie shook his head.

"No. Not anymore. She said she was going to the bathroom, but she's not here anymore." Jordan dropped the paper he was holding, and then ran to the front of the house.

"Heidi's car is gone."

* * *

Joey had taken a sleeping pill and gone to bed, needing to get some rest before facing the world again. Bex was dozing on the lounge, the emotional strain of looking after Joey having taken some toll. Daniel still sat with Gray in the kitchen, discussing mundane things.

"Do you think we'll find Sienna?" Asked Gray suddenly.

"I think now is not the time to be thinking about that. The cops are out looking for all three of them, and we need to stay positive." Daniel's phone vibrated across the table, and he picked it up.

"The hospital wants to know if I can make it back; they're threatening to sedate Kenzie if she doesn't calm down, and they don't want to do that. They're concerned for the baby. Will you be right here if I duck across to the hospital?" Gray nodded.

"I'll be fine. Make sure Kenzie is okay. Bex will be fine here." Daniel clapped a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon." Daniel practically flew out the door. Kenzie had been fine when he left her, and he had to know what had freaked her out so quickly. It only took him minutes to get to the hospital, and then to her floor. She was restrained, tears streaming down her face as she fought them. Her nurse, Eileen, put a hand on him.

"Here's hoping you can calm her down love, otherwise it'll be sedation," she said gently. Daniel nodded, and stepped inside the room.

"Kenz, what's going on?" Asked Daniel gently, taking a seat next to her bed. He stroked back her hair carefully, noting how warm she was.

"He's back. He's going to kill me, and he's going to kill the baby, and he'll hurt me. I need to get away," she said desperately, still fighting the restraints.

"Kenzie, Nolan died. Didn't the nurse tell you?" He asked carefully. She shook her head, relaxing a little.

"He's not going to harm you anymore. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere either. We'll get through this, okay? But you need to calm down, or they'll sedate you," said Daniel quietly. Kenzie looked like she was going to continue fighting, but she stopped, calming down.

"I want out," she whispered.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"I want to go home. I can't stay here anymore," she replied softly. Daniel stroked back her hair.

"Let me help out the team first; we're dealing with the police and it's a big thing. For everyone. But after we're finished, I'll make sure I spring you from here, and you can stay with Bex and me. Does that sound okay?" He asked. Kenzie nodded.

"What's happening out there?" She asked.

"Someone took Amber, Alicia and Joey and Gray's foster daughter, Sienna, and we're trying to help police find them."

* * *

The flight from Tasmania to Sydney was quiet and subdued. Lara was preoccupied with her sister, and Dean was busy organising where everyone was going to go when they arrived.

"Right. Chase, Jess, the kids and your parents can head over to yours. Stay with the kids; if someone's got it out for Rescue, then we can't leave the kids alone. If you guys are okay with it, Vince has pulled his girls out of school, and Michelle's joining you guys as well. Lara's going to the hospital to see Lizzie and Xavier, and Ethan and I will be joining the search for Amber, Alicia and Sienna. Does that sound okay with everyone?" Asked Dean. Chase nodded.

"It sounds fine. You'll keep us posted, right?"

"Of course Chase. We'll check in with you guys as much as we can, and keep you in the loop," replied Dean. The jet touched down with barely a bump, and Jess's parents got them through the terminal with minimal fuss. Lara headed straight for a taxi rank, and hightailed it to RPA to see her sister. Her head was spinning with concerns and thoughts on her sister and Xavier, hoping they were both okay. She arrived at the hospital, and threw the driver a wad of bills before continuing on. The world seemed to blur past her, nothing mattering more to her right now than her baby sister. She walked into Lizzie's room, and Lizzie burst into fresh tears.

"My baby's gone Lara. Jet's gone," she said, sobbing. Xavier put a hand on her back.

"Liz has been admitted for observation after she collapsed," he said quietly. Lara nodded.

"Did they say why it happened? Why he stopped breathing?" Asked Lara, her own tears threatening to fall.

"A bleed on the brain. There was nothing we could do."

* * *

Heidi drove like a mad woman, desperate to do something, anything to help out. Police were beyond helpful at the moment, just taking down evidence. Her phone rang, and she answered it on the hands free.

"Heidi speaking," she said, focussing on the road.

"Heidi, where are you? Why did you leave?" Asked Jordan, sounding concerned.

"I just needed to get out Jord. I've been in that house helpless all morning, and I need some time to think without you or Lachie or Kate breathing down my neck. Now let me be!" Heidi hung up on Jordan, slapping the steering wheel as she drove. She just needed half an hour to think, to just be. Her phone rang again, and she answered it without a glance at the caller ID.

"What do you want Jordan?" She asked.

"Aunt Heidi?" Came a frightened voice.

"Alicia! Where are you?" Asked Heidi.

"Ah. So you are concerned for your two nieces. What about the other girl?" Asked a familiar female voice.

"Sienna? Of course! Don't you dare hurt them! I'll do anything, just don't hurt them," said Heidi desperately.

"Anything? Including leaving Jordan?" Asked the voice.

"I can't leave Jordan, he's my husband!" Exclaimed Heidi.

"Well then." The voice disappeared, and Heidi could hear echoes in the room. A young child whimpered as they were approached, and then the sound changed from one of fright to one of fear, screaming. Heidi didn't recognise it as Alicia or Amber, and realised that it had to have been Sienna.

"No! Stop! Wait, don't hurt her. Look, I can't leave Jordan, but you can have me to torture instead. I can't let you hurt those girls. They're not involved in this," said Heidi.

"Hmm. That is a much better offer than I anticipated. Sounds like a deal. Meet me at Marrickville station. Don't tell anyone, or I kill one of the girls," said the voice menacingly.

"Okay. What time?" Asked Heidi.

"1pm. See you there." The voice hung up on her, and Heidi rang Jordan straight away.

"Jordan, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

"Any news?" Asked Bex as she stumbled into the kitchen. Gray shook his head.

"Nothing. Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Tea please." He made her a cup, keeping himself busy. He handed her the mug, and joined her at the table.

"Where's Daniel?" She asked.

"Called away to the hospital to deal with Kenzie. They were threatening to sedate her, and he went over to calm her down." Bex took a sip of her tea, savouring it as she tried to wake up fully.

"Has Joey woken up yet?" She asked. Gray shook his head.

"No. At least he's getting some sleep. He was inconsolable this morning when we found her missing. At least now he's getting some rest. I just hope we find her before he wakes up so I can give him some good news," said Gray sadly.

"You two still doing okay?" Asked Bex.

"We're good. Still just as crazy about each other as the day we first laid eyes on each other. Sienna was just the icing on the cake. Joey was nuts about the fact he had a daughter to dote upon, and now she's missing. This is really hard for him, and there's not a lot I can do to help him," said Gray softly. Bex took Gray's hand, and gave it a quick squeeze.

"You're here for him, and that's more than what a lot of people would do in this situation. We'll get Sienna back, and everything will be okay." Her phone jangled in her pocket, and she pulled it out.

"It's Kate. I've got to answer this," said Bex, standing up. She flipped open her phone.

"Bex speaking."

"Bex, I need you to grab Joey and Graeme. We've got a tip-off from Heidi as to where to find the girls," said Kate urgently. She was in the passenger seat of the patrol, Lachie driving, Jordan sitting nervously in the back seat, wringing his hands.

"Where do I need to take them?" Asked Bex, waving at Gray. He stood up, and Bex covered the receiver with her hand.

"Go, wake up Joey. We think we've got the girls," she said quickly. Gray exited the room.

"We're heading to Marrickville station. Hopefully before Heidi does something stupid," replied Kate.

"Something stupid? What did she say this time?" Asked Bex. Gray helped Joey down the stairs, the effects of the sleeping pills still evident.

"She's trading herself for the three girls, to get them back. I don't know what she was thinking this time, but she's clearly not thinking straight. We're trying to get there in time to save her from whoever this maniac is," said Kate. Gray got Joey into the car, and Bex sat in the driver's seat, switching to speaker mode.

"You guys are on speaker now. Are you nearly there?" Asked Bex, speeding out of the driveway.

"We're about two minutes off Bex. Where's Daniel? He was supposed to be with you," said Kate.

"Dashed off to the hospital to deal with a Kenzie crisis," replied Bex.

"Kenzie crisis?" Asked Kate.

"Yep. Don't worry, he'll come back."

"Bex, we're here. I'm going to hang up on you, but I'll see you in a few minutes," said Kate.

"Right. See you there." The conversation ended, and Kate stepped out of the car, Lachie and Jordan close behind her. The stationmaster met them at the entrance to the station.

"Please tell me you're here for the three girls," he begged. Kate nodded.

"Where are they?" She asked. He pointed down the station to an isolated bench. Minutes ago, it had been a packed station as a train had arrived, depositing a load of passengers. In that rush, three young girls had not been noticed until after the train left. Once the stationmaster had realised though, he wasn't sure what to do with them. He had been about to call police when Kate, Lachie and Jordan had shown up. Kate, Jordan and Lachie sprinted down the platform until they reached the girls. Sienna clutched her arm painfully, the shoulder joint clearly dislocated, bruising around her wrist and lower arm. Amber sported a severe bruise across her face, and Alicia looked like she'd been struck across the head. Sienna pulled back in fear as the three strangers approached.

"It's okay. It's Aunt Heidi, Uncle Jordan and Uncle Lachie. It's okay," said Amber quietly. Sienna decided she couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and burst out sobbing.

"Oh honey," said Kate softly.

"I want Joey," she whispered. Kate nodded.

"He'll be here in a minute sweetie. Don't worry," said Kate, stroking back Sienna's golden curls. She nodded, still clutching her arm.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your arm? Might be able to make it feel better," said Kate. Sienna hesitated, and then nodded.

"Lachie, can you leave the girls with Jordan for a moment? Sienna's dislocated her shoulder, and I need help setting it." Lachie left Amber for a moment, and glanced up.

"Joey and Gray are here with Bex. You better make this quick," said Lachie. Kate pulled over the medi-kit, and pulled out a vial of morphine.

"I'm just going to give you a needle to make the pain go away, okay?" Said Kate gently. Sienna nodded, and Kate injected the medication. Sienna flinched a little.

"Sienna?" The momentary distraction of Joey's voice gave Lachie and Kate the opportune time to pull down on the six-year-olds arm, neatly popping the shoulder back into place. She howled in agony as Joey and Gray neared her.

"Oh God, Sienna." Gray wrapped his arms carefully around the young girl as Joey checked her over.

"She made Mummy and Jai and Daddy go away," she cried into Gray's chest. He pulled back, looking into her clear blue eyes.

"What was that Si?" Asked Gray, crouching down to her level.

"The lady. She was the one that made Mummy and Daddy and Jai go away," she whispered. Joey and Gray glanced at each other as they realised what she meant.

_Sienna knew her family's killer…_

_And she'd tried to kill Sienna too…_

* * *

Heidi's hair was pulled violently, and she screeched. She had yet to lay eyes on her attacker; she'd been grabbed from behind and blindfolded before she realised what had happened. Now she was being abused.

"Jordan loved me before he loved you bitch, and now you've married him? He said he would wait for me. He promised he would wait for me!" The female exclaimed. The blindfold was ripped off, and Heidi knew instantly that her gut had been right.

"Freya, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Heidi angrily.

"Did you know he promised to write to me? Promised me letters, to keep in contact. He stayed in contact for a month. And then the letters became less frequent, until one day… they just stopped. We spent nights together before the police arrested me. We loved each other!" She exclaimed.

"And what are you trying to achieve now?" Asked Heidi, fighting the bonds that were holding her still.

"I want him back. I'll take your two girls as well, and we can become that happy family we always dreamed of," she replied, pacing in front of her.

"Then why did you take Sienna?" Asked Heidi.

"Because she's connected in all of this. Jaiden was Jordan's son, not Willo's, and Sienna is Willo and Chelsea's daughter. Jordan would have to save her, if not for the sake of himself, then for the hearts of her new foster parents. Now instead, I've got you to play with," said Freya.

"Play with?" Asked Heidi weakly.

"Yes. I've been trying to freak you out for ages. I was the one that took your girls from school that day! I was the one that attacked you after you'd been in that bar, drinking away your sorrows. I was the one that killed Lexie! It was me!" Screamed Freya.

"You're Annabelle," replied Heidi. Freya slapped her.

"Of course I am bitch! And now, I'm determined to make you wish you'd never met Jordan."

* * *

Sienna held onto Joey and Gray tightly, determined to never let them leave her again. She still sniffled occasionally, her arm still aching. The police were swarming Marrickville station, trying to find any traces of Heidi or the woman the three girls talked about. Jordan was sitting with Amber, Alicia sitting a little way off.

"Amber, do you remember what the woman looked like?" Asked a police officer, joining Jordan and Amber on the bench.

"She looked like Annabelle," said Amber simply.

"Annabelle?" Asked the officer.

"Yeah. She was the one that picked Amber and I up from school one day when Aunt Heidi was supposed to instead. She pushed me onto the road, and Alicia ended up stuck in a lift trying to get away from her," said Amber.

"Is that true Alicia?" Asked the officer. Alicia didn't look at the officer, but nodded her head.

"Has she been checked over by the ambo's yet?" Asked the officer to Jordan.

"We did a quick check over all three girls when we got here, and we reset Sienna's shoulder. It had been wrenched out of the socket. We cleaned up Amber's cut, and checked Alicia. We'll take her to the hospital after you've finished with us here," replied Jordan. Kate came over to join them.

"Is Alicia okay?" Asked Kate.

"I think so," replied Jordan. He changed his mind quickly though when Alicia collapsed off the chair and onto the station platform.

"Ally?" Asked Kate, dropping down next to the small girl. She didn't wake. Kate glared at the officer.

"Look, we'll have to finish questioning later. Right now we have to get her to a hospital."

* * *

Heidi felt a hand slap her again, and tried not to flinch.

"You're too good Heidi. I want some screaming, some tears. You know I met Nicole, right? The one that organised to hurt Lara? We got talking in prison; you might even say we became friends," said Freya. Heidi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, feeling the pain flood her.

"What does that mean for me?" She asked. Freya shrugged.

"We shared some ideas. I don't have the resources she had, like caustic materials or hot rods, but I do have some choice drugs at my disposal. I have insulin; can cause a hypoglycaemic coma, seizures. I've got a wide range of hallucinogenics. You name it, and I'm able to get my hands on it. Which means I can torture you however I like," said Freya, crouching down in front of Heidi.

"How do you want to do this?" Asked Freya.

"I don't care what you do, but Jordan will never have you! He loves me, and he's promised to love me no matter what happens," replied Heidi, tears forming in her eyes. She hoped her relationship with Jordan was strong enough to withstand whatever Freya threw at them. Freya looked at the range of drugs gathered in front of her.

"I'll go with pain and seizures." She flicked through the selection, pulling out the two drugs she wanted and two syringes.

"So here's how it will go. I'll give you the drugs, wait until you're in debilitating pain and seizing, and then I'll ring Jordan, and tell him you've been taking drugs and you've overdosed. He'll leave you because drugs remind him of his past, see me, be swept away, and then take me over you, and you'll be left with nothing," sneered Freya.

"You really think it will work like that?" Asked Heidi. Freya nodded.

"It will. Trust me." She checked the two vials, and then filled the two syringes.

"This will be painful," reminded Freya. Heidi waited for the needles to puncture her skin; they did so painfully. Heidi felt the first drug burn as it made its way through her system, and she tried to keep her thoughts on Jordan, on her two girls. On her family. She felt herself falling as a seizure started, and her world went dark…

" _Jordy, it's Freya. I found Heidi. She's been taking something, I'm not sure what, but I'm pretty sure it's drugs…"_

" _I'm in a carpark near Marrickville station…"_

" _You'll be here shortly? See you in a bit…"_

_The seizure waned…_

_Jordan appeared, Amber in tow, Bex nearby with Dean…_

_She could see him, but her voice wouldn't work, trapped as she seized again…_

" _Uncle Jordan, that's Annabelle!"_

* * *

"Uncle Jordan, that's Annabelle!" Cried Amber. Freya froze; Amber being there was not something she had counted on.

"Dean!" Yelled Jordan. Freya looked for a method of escape, and only found the edge of the carpark. It was a four storey drop. She hesitated.

"Jordan, I swear, I didn't do any of this for me. I did it for you, to make you realise how much you were missing by not being with me," she said desperately.

"And you think by harming Amber, Alicia and Sienna helps your cause? And my wife? I love Heidi, more than you can imagine, and the past few weeks, I've been doubting her because of what you've been doing! And you want me back? I don't think so," said Jordan.

"But you promised you'd wait!" Exclaimed Freya.

"Consider that void. I'm not waiting for you anymore Freya. I found my girl, and that's Heidi. This needs to end Freya, and it needs to end now," said Jordan calmly.

"If I can't have you Jordan, then this isn't worth it anymore." As the police arrived, Freya stepped off the edge of the carpark.

"No!"

* * *

Jordan sat next to Heidi's bed, holding her hand, talking to her softly. Kate came into the room, and closed the door quietly.

"How's Alicia?" He asked gently.

"She had a contusion on her head, and they've got her in for observation; she has a concussion. How's Heidi doing?" Asked Kate.

"They're filtering the drugs out of her system, and they've given her a pain suppressor. It's pretty much knocked her flat. They're not sure what her mental capacity will be when she wakes up. We'll just have to wait," said Jordan sadly. Lara came inside next.

"Hey, do you want to come and grab something to eat? Kate can stay here with Heidi, and you can stretch your legs," suggested Lara.

"But what if she wakes up?" Asked Jordan.

"Then Kate has her mobile, and she will call me. You need to eat Jordan, and Amber needs to see you. She's frightened Jordan, and she's desperate to be with her uncle. Dean is with her at the moment, but she's asking for you," said Lara. Jordan sighed heavily and stood up, stretching.

"Twenty minutes. Then I want to be back here," said Jordan.

"And we will be." Lara let him leave first, and then followed him out. It was only a short walk to the café, and Lara had made sure that Dean and Amber gave Jordan a few minutes to himself before coming over. He sat down, and Lara ordered sandwiches and coffee for them both.

"I can't believe it was her. I mean, I never saw Freya like that. She seemed so… normal," said Jordan.

"And it's the normal ones that are like that. Think about Nicole; Dean thought she was pretty normal, and look at what she did to me. She can't do any more harm to you now Jordan, and you should take solace in that. You made it through this Jordan, and Heidi will too. Sienna's had her shoulder checked out. We made it out okay this time," said Lara.

"But how long until this happens again?" Asked Jordan.

"How many girls are you keeping in the closet Jordan? I know Heidi's not hiding any men, so it's up to you." Jordan smiled, the first smile in forty-eight hours.

"I don't have any others," laughed Jordan.

"Then this shouldn't happen anymore, should it!" Exclaimed Lara. Jordan shook his head.

"No. Where's Amber? I thought she wanted to see me," said Jordan, glancing around.

"She did. I wanted you to have a few minutes to yourself before I let her and Dean over. Did you want to see her now?" Asked Lara. Jordan nodded, and Lara stood up, motioning to Dean and Amber.

"Heads up Jordan," said Lara, before Amber crashed into Jordan. He pulled her close, burying his face into her ginger hair.

"Uncle Jordan, is Alicia and Aunt Heidi okay?" Asked Amber. He nodded.

"They'll be fine. Right now, they need some time to rest and to get well, and we need to let them. We can visit them though. Would you like that?" Asked Jordan. Amber clutched her uncle.

"Yes please."

* * *

Kenzie woke up to Daniel shaking her gently.

"Kenz. Kenzie, wake up," he said softly. She struggled to open her eyes, and then tried to focus.

"What? What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"We're busting you out of here. Today. But you need to wake up before we can do that," said Bex.

"They're letting me go?" Asked Kenzie, struggling to sit up. Bex and Daniel nodded.

"Yep. And you're coming to stay with us. We've got a spare room waiting for you, set up for both you and bubs when they arrive. You don't have to do this alone Kenzie," said Bex gently. Kenzie nodded.

"Daniel, do you mind chasing up Kenzie's paperwork? I'll help her get dressed," said Bex. Daniel left, and Bex pulled out a stretch t-shirt and loose pants.

"I had to guess your size in maternity wear, but I'm happy to take you shopping later on if you want to find something to wear," suggested Bex.

"Thank you. Listen, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I've been so rude and…" Bex held up a hand and silenced her.

"Kenzie, it's okay. I never took any of it to heart, I promise. I'm just glad you're okay," said Bex, helping her pull a shirt over her head. Daniel knocked on the door.

"We're good to go, and I just caught up with Dean in the hallway; they found all three girls and the crazy freak who set this all up," said Daniel.

"Who was it?" Asked Kenzie and Bex in unison.

"One of Jordan's ex's, Freya. She committed suicide after she realised she could never get Jordan back for herself."

"Is Heidi okay?" Asked Kenzie. Daniel shook his head.

"She's here in hospital. She should be okay, but we will wait and see. Now, are you ready to get out of here?" Asked Daniel. Kenzie nodded.

"More ready than you'll ever realise."


	13. Episode 13: Goodbye is the Hardest

_Episode 7.13 – Goodbye is the Hardest.  
_

Jordan sat next to Heidi's bed, willing her to wake up. It had been nearly a week since Freya had tried to kill her, and her body was still trying to recover from the effects of the drugs. Alicia had been cleared fairly quickly, and they deemed her concussion to be mild; she'd collapsed more from shock than anything. They kept her in for observations for a few nights, and then released her to Jordan. The cops had already been to see him, filling him in on the extent of Freya's activity.

She was the one that crashed into Heidi and Lexie's car…

She was the one who had taken both girls from their school…

She was the one that had drugged Heidi in the bar…

She was the one  _so_  desperate for Jordan, that she tried to destroy his life. Lara knocked on the door.

"Any change?" She asked. Jordan shook his head.

"Nothing. They say her body is trying to give itself time to heal, but I'm not sure. Maybe she doesn't want to wake up," said Jordan quietly.

"Don't think like that Jordan. Heidi has come back from this before, and she will this time too. She will wake up in her own time, and then she'll back. Things will go back to normal," said Lara, taking a seat. Jordan nodded.

"How's Lizzie?" He asked.

"She's alright. She's been better, but she's coping. Joey, Gray, Xavier and Sienna are watching out for her, and she seems pretty stable at the moment. Things are okay. We're holding down the fort at base, and we're dealing with things. You should go home, get some sleep. Or at least go to Vince's, see the girls for a little while, and then get some rest. You're no good to Heidi or any of us if you're exhausted," reminded Lara. Jordan nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few hours. Ring me as soon as you know anything, okay?" Lara nodded.

"Of course Jordan."

* * *

Bex had been allowed to have the day off, and was spending her free time with Kenzie.

"We need to get clothes for the baby, new clothes for you, and let's get your hair done today as well! Oh, and we can have lunch, pick out some paint. I'm assuming the baby will stay with us at Daniel's place?" Asked Bex.

"Geez Bex, slow down a little. Okay to the first three, I'm happy to have lunch with you, you need to talk to Daniel about paint, and I have no idea," replied Kenzie. Bex stopped in front of a Pumpkin Patch store.

"Please, can we look inside?" Asked Bex excitedly.

"You sound like a five year old. Go ahead Bex, I'm coming in." Bex dragged Kenzie inside, and squealed with glee over all the cute onesies and booties and singlets. After half an hour in there, Kenzie finally gave in, and begged for lunch. They sat a small café, large enough to serve excellent food, but small enough to feel private.

"How are you doing?" Asked Bex, picking up her chicken focaccia.

"I'm exhausted to be honest. I didn't know you knew so many baby clothing stores!" Exclaimed Kenzie.

"Well, my sister had a baby last year, and I sent her over a care package to New Zealand. I spent four hours in baby stores, looking for things for her. I still go shopping for her every few months and send a parcel across. So looking for you was easy," responded Bex. Kenzie sipped her mineral water.

"I still don't know how I feel about this baby. I mean, it's mine, but part of it is Nolan's. I can't believe he did what he did. Did you know he killed my parents?" Asked Kenzie. Bex shook her head.

"I had no idea," breathed Bex.

"And now, I find out I'm carrying his child. I didn't know I was pregnant until I got out of the house. He'd done some much to me that every day blurred into a week, and then into months, and then… I just didn't know anymore. Part of me doesn't want to keep it, but the other half leans towards the preciousness of life. I… I just don't know at the moment Bex. I'm trying to take one day at a time, just survive each day. I don't know where this baby will stay Bex. I don't even know where  _I_ will stay," replied Kenzie.

"You know Daniel and I aren't in a relationship, right?" Said Bex.

"Really? He looks at you with these puppy love eyes. Are you sure there's nothing there?" Asked Kenzie. Bex nodded.

"It could never happen Kenz. I swear," she replied, reclining in her comfortable chair.

"Why not?" Asked Kenzie.

"One, he's still pining for you. Two, I don't swing that way," said Bex. Kenzie's brow furrowed as she looked at Bex.

"What?" Bex leant forward.

"I'm a lesbian Kenz. Not interested in guys. Daniel is just a friend. Besides, he loves you, and the six months you've been gone, he's missed you more than you could know," said Bex. Kenz blushed.

"I've missed him too."

* * *

Andy still sat vigil by Liam's bedside, waiting…

Hoping.

In trying to save her from Adam, he'd been injured too. A severe blow to the head that knocked him unconscious, and put him in a coma. He was now on life support unless his own body took over. Andy held his hand tightly.

"Please Liam, I need you to fight this. I need you," said Andy, whispering into Liam's ear.

"Remember when we first started going out? You promised you'd be there for me no matter what…"

_They'd been dating for around three months, and Andy couldn't have been happier. She knew she had to tell Liam about Adam though. As they sat together on Liam's couch, Andy glanced up at Liam._

" _Li, I need to tell you something, and it's important," she said quietly._

" _What is it?" He asked, flipping off the TV._

" _You know you're not the first guy I've been with, right?" She started._

" _Of course. I'm not worried about that. I think I know you well enough to not stray," said Liam carefully. Andy shook her head._

" _It's not that," she replied._

" _What is it then?" Asked Liam._

" _My last boyfriend Adam… He was a little bit… jealous. And he doesn't seem to understand that we're broken up. He's already come after me once, nearly knocked Lachie out for the count. He's bad news Liam, and he just doesn't get it." Andy leant her head against Liam's chest, and he stroked her hair._

" _You know what? I promise that no matter what Adam tries to do, I will be there for you to protect you; to be with you no matter what happens. You should know that." Andy snuggled closer to Liam._

" _Promise me you'll never leave me," said Andy quietly. Liam kissed the top of her head._

" _I promise."_

Andy was woken up by a doctor coming into Liam's room. He picked up Liam's chart and joined her, sitting beside her.

"Miss Green? I've got the results from Liam's tests."

* * *

_The funeral was quiet…_

_Solemn…_

_Sombre…_

_It was hard to believe they had lost one of their own yet again…_

_It was harder for some than it was for others, but it was hardest for the one who had been in love with them…_

_Goodbye is the hardest…_

* * *

_He gripped Heidi's hand tightly, willing her to wake up…_

_He needed her…_

_He already knew he couldn't live without her…_

_Losing her wasn't an option._

_He just needed to convince her to fight back…_

_To survive this…_

_He remembered the first time they met…_

" _Hi, I'm Heidi. Heidi Wilson," she said, extending her hand. She was the new probationary_

_officer at Special Ops, and was determined to make it through probationary week with no issues. Jordan looked at the red-haired girl standing near the truck, and shook her hand._

" _Jordan Zwitkowski. This here is Chase Gallagher, upstairs you'll find Dean Gallagher and Lara Knight, Michelle Letourneau and Vince Marchello. Nice to meet you," he said politely._

_He watched as Heidi blushed a little, and she shifted nervously from one foot to the other._

" _So, where can I put my stuff?" She asked. Chase was the one to lead her across the room to the locker room. Jordan watched her as she walked, and was definitely pleased with what he saw. He was glad there was finally another female on the team; Lara was nice, but she had something going on with Dean, and Jordan didn't want to get between them._

_Weeks passed, with Heidi's fiery temper becoming more evident. Jordan realised how much he was missing in his life. She seemed to complete him. The only problem was, Chase seemed to be getting along just as well. Jordan hoped that someday he'd be the one with her, making her laugh…_

_He realised that Heidi knew he was watching her, and dropped the medi-kit she was holding – again. Every time she caught him watching her, she became clumsy, dropping whatever she was holding, or tripping down the stairs. Jordan came up behind her and passed her the medi-kit._

" _You dropped this," he said, smiling at her._

" _I can pick my own things up Jordan. Besides, shouldn't you be washing the patrols?" Jordan_

_smiled at her and backed away._

" _Chase? Kebab run!" He called. His own heart was pounding like a drum in his chest, but for once in his life, he wasn't ready to tell his best mate._

_He hoped she'd always be there…_

* * *

Lizzie was quiet.

Too quiet for Xavier's liking. She'd barely eaten in the past week, and she was looking thinner than ever. He took a seat next to her, and put an arm around her.

"Liz? Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" He asked quietly. She nodded, and leant into his arm.

"What's up?" He asked, pulling her close.

"Was it me? Was I just not meant to be a mother? I felt like I'd finally accepted that I was going to be a parent, and then Ella was taken. Now Jet is gone too, and it makes me think; am I the mistake?" She burst into tears, and Xavier pulled her against his chest. He ran his hand through her hair.

"No. Sometimes things happen that we don't expect, but I don't think that you were not meant to be a mother." He heard a noise, and his head snapped up. Sienna was in the doorway, her arm still in a sling, her doll tucked under the other arm.

"Si? What's up?" Asked Xavier.

"Is Lizzie okay?" She asked.

"She's just a little sad right now, and she just needs a hug. Just like when you get sad," said Xavier. Sienna crossed the living room, and clambered onto the lounge with Xavier and Lizzie. She set her doll down carefully and wrapped her good arm around Xavier, her fingertips just brushing Lizzie's.

"Don't be sad," she whispered. Lizzie managed a half smile.

"I'll try not to be Si."

* * *

Michelle sat in her office with Cassie, Oli tucked in a baby sling on her front.

"What do you want to do? It's your life," said Michelle.

"I know, and I love Vince. I just wish Derek had of signed the papers sooner; I look like some creepy woman chasing other men whilst I'm still married," replied Cassie.

"And as I said; it's your life. You knew it was over, it just took Derek a little longer to accept it," said Michelle. Cassie glanced down, fiddling with her engagement ring from Vince.

"It's not just my life Michelle," she whispered.

"What do you…" Michelle's voice petered out. Cassie nodded.

"Who's is it?" She asked.

"Vince's. How will Vince's kids take another woman in their life?" Asked Cassie.

"They've handled it before; Emily and Rachel will be okay. Kate's not fussed, but she's more angry and upset at Vince than you. She wants to know who her real birth mother is, and he's not breaking the silence anytime soon. As for Sam; he'll just be happy to see you." Cassie twisted the ring on her finger.

"How will Vince take the news about becoming a father again?" She asked. She was scared of his reaction, scared of what he would say.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Vanessa didn't tell him until it was plainly obvious. I think maybe this time he'd appreciate some warning." Cassie smiled.

"Thanks Michelle."

* * *

Andy held her head in her hands.

_No…_

"I'm sorry it's not better news Miss Green. You may want to contact any of his family or close friends, let them say their goodbyes…" His words were lost as Andy zoned out, and before she knew it, he was gone.

_She called Kate and Lachie first…_

"Lachie, it's Andy. I… I need you and Kate here at the hospital," she said, trying to choke back a sob. Lachie grabbed Kate's arm.

"Andy, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Asked Lachie.

"No. It's not… it's not okay. Please Lachie, I need you." Andy burst into tears on the phone.

"We're coming now. Don't do anything stupid!" Lachie hung up on her.

"What was that about?" Asked Kate.

"I don't know, but we need to get to the hospital now. Ethan, Mark, you two okay to handle things?" Called Lachie.

"We'll be fine; keep us posted on where you are. Sign out a patrol if you need one!" Lachie grabbed the keys to Patrol Four and pulled Kate along behind him. He hightailed it to the hospital, parking haphazardly. He strode confidently inside, Kate trailing behind him. He arrived at Liam's room, and found Andy sitting on the floor, shaking as the sobs wracked her body.

"Andy?" Said Lachie, concerned. He crossed into the room, putting his arms around her.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kate, dropping to the floor with Andy. Andy glanced at Kate, her eyes red and puffy.

"He's brain dead. He won't wake up."

* * *

_She wished there was some way to erase the pain; to erase the heartache over having to lose her beloved…_

"I can't do this," whispered Andy into Lachie's chest. Lachie was seated with her at the lounge; Kate had left the room to alert the rest of the team. Lachie put his arm around her, a measure of comfort.

"You can. We'll all be here with you, to help you through this. Did you and Liam ever talk about this?" Asked Lachie; he knew that he and Kate hadn't, and made a mental note to talk about it when the time was right. Andy nodded.

"He said he would want the machines turned off…"

_They were lying in bed together, enjoying the quiet space between them. Work had been rather stressful, and they were relishing the moment._

" _We have to talk," said Liam quietly, breaking the silence._

" _About what?" Asked Andy, tracing his abs gently._

" _What we would want if something happened to us. When I was in the helo accident, all I could think about was what would you do if something happened to me and I ended up on life support? Would you be able to make the call I wanted, or would you try and prolong my life whilst I was on the ventilator? I need to know, if something happens to me, that you can make the call I want made," said Liam seriously. Andy stopped outlining his muscles, and laid a hand on his bare chest._

" _You tell me what you want done, and I will do my best to uphold those wishes…"_

" _If it ever comes to me being on life support, and there's no chance of recovery, I want a natural death. I want you to turn the machines off, and I want you to be there with me if it ever happens," he said quietly. Andy nodded._

" _You know now we've spoken about it, it won't happen, right?" Asked Andy, snuggling into his chest. Liam nodded._

" _I know. I just want you to be prepared."_

_She had no idea how hard that would be to fulfil his wishes…_

Lachie held her as she started sobbing again, and Kate entered the room quietly.

"Mish is on her way with Cass and Mark. Ethan's taking the boys. Bex and Kenz are on their way, and Anna and Kieran are just packing up one of the patrols, and then they'll be here. Daniel was out, but he's heading straight here. Everyone else will be here as soon as they possibly can. Dad's shutting down Sydney Unit for the week, and is diverting callouts," said Kate softly. Lachie nodded, and Kate glanced over at Liam's barely breathing body on the bed.

_This would be a hard decision for anyone…_

"I thought we would have lost him in the helo accident over a year ago, but he pulled through that. I thought that he would pull through this, I didn't think… I didn't think that Adam would do this…" Andy leant against Lachie as Anna and Kieran walked in.

"Oh God, Andy, I'm so sorry," said Anna, taking the space next to her. Daniel was next inside, and he froze as he realised what was really going on. A lonely tear streaked down his face as he contemplated losing a best mate. They'd never been as close as Jordan and Chase were, but they were buds. The rest of the team gathered outside Liam's room, and Anna and Kieran joined them, leaving Kate, Andy, Lachie and Daniel inside.

_They needed a moment, and the four of them were more connected to Liam than they ever were…_

_Daniel and Liam were best mates from the word go when they started in RES…_

_Liam and Lachie often shared fiancé stories with each other; they had both been engaged at the same time…_

_Kate had been paired with him when they had trained with RES…_

_And Andy was supposed to be getting married to him…_

_Not now…_

A doctor joined them, closing the door with a quiet click. Kate held Daniel's hand tightly whilst Lachie held Andy close. Lachie and Kate gripped hands as the doctor looked at Andy. Andy gave a single nod, and pushed herself away from Lachie. She took Liam's hand in hers as the doctor turned off all the machines in the room.

_This was it…_

"Liam, I know you wanted this, but I can't do this without you. I love you Liam, and I can't do this without you." Andy broke down into a fresh torrent of tears as memories flooded her…

_Memories of Liam…_

" _Hi, I'm Liam Gordon. The guys round here tell me you work for RSO. Fancy coming for a drink?"_

_She'd fallen head over heels with him upon first glance…_

_He was perfect…_

_She accepted the drinks…_

_He'd been there for her when Dean had decided that perhaps Special Ops wasn't the place for her to be if she was going to fraternise with another team…_

_They'd been in an accident together…_

_They'd fought, like any other couple fought…_

_He'd freaked when he found out she was pregnant, and then was there to grieve with her when she lost the baby afterwards…_

_They'd been in the accident at Thredbo, and were both faced with losing the other…_

_Even when her own heart stopped…_

_He still loved her, was fighting for her…_

_Not anymore…_

_Now he was gone…_

Michelle, Cassie and Mark watched as the grief washed over their team…

Kieran pulled Anna close as she wept quietly…

Dean held Lara's hand tightly, watching as their team member lost her fiancé…

Kenzie and Bex embraced each other as tears coursed their way down their cheeks…

Chase watched on in shock…

Graeme and Joey were both disbelieving at what was happening, and Joey chose that moment to collapse instead…

Xavier was there, watching, knowing that it had to happen…

Jordan didn't make it, not leaving Heidi's side…

All of them watched as one of their youngest team members said goodbye…

_Because goodbye is always the hardest…_

* * *

His heart slowed down, until it beat its last rhythm in his chest. Andy felt his hand grow cold, and her own heart broke in two.

_He was really gone…_

The tears rolled down her cheeks gently as she realised it was all real, all too true. There were no take-backs. No apologies. No rewinding time, or forgiveness.

Just…

Empty.

She glanced at Lachie, and he crossed over to her. He pulled her close, his own tears falling heavily. She let the torrent of tears fall.

Life could never be the same as it was before.

She buried her head into Lachie's chest and sobbed harder, and he wished he could somehow make the pain go away. Kate and Daniel crossed over to them. Andy glanced at them, and then embraced Daniel.

They were best mates. Nearly like brothers.

Yet he realised it would hurt her more than it would hurt him.

He embraced her tightly, and then released her. Kate led Daniel out of the room, leaving Lachie and Andy still standing in the middle of the room. She thought she could handle her emotions for a moment, maybe walk out with a little more dignity. She succeeded in holding back the tears for a moment, and then her lower lip quivered.

"I can't do this," she sobbed. Lachie stroked her hair.

"It will be okay," he whispered. She shook her head.

Her heartache would never go away…

* * *

Graeme was on the floor, stroking back Joey's hair. A doctor noticed the team gathered in the hallway, and made a move to ask them to leave. A nurse thankfully pulled him aside, and explained the situation. He nodded gravely, and then stepped towards them.

"Do you mind if I have a look at him?" Asked the doctor, directing his question to Graeme. Gray nodded.

"He just fainted. I think it might be stress, but I'm not sure," said Gray softly. The doctor nodded, and began a standard examination.

"Pulse is a little fast, but everything else seems okay. We'll get him to a room for observation, okay?" Gray nodded to the doctor, and instead of waiting for a wheelchair, he picked Joey up in his arms. He followed the doctor through the corridor, leaving the remainder of the team behind…

* * *

Daniel exited the room first, Kate close behind him. Lachie and Andy stayed inside with Liam for a little longer. Daniel glanced up, searching for someone, and as he laid eyes on Kenzie, he just wanted to hold her. Bex released Kenzie as Daniel came closer, and he embraced her tightly, trying to hold back the sobs.

He should have been a man about this.

He knew he should have been able to control himself.

But Liam was his best mate.

And now he was gone.

Kenzie rubbed Daniel's back as he cried on her shoulder, wishing there was some way she could make the pain and the hurt go away; he'd always somehow made her own pain go away. Bex laid a hand on Kenzie, comforting her as well.

_This was hard on them all..._

* * *

Jordan pulled his crossword closer, filling in the blank boxes. He wished he could have been with the team two floors down as they said their final goodbyes to Liam, but he felt that he should stay with Heidi. He glanced over at her, wishing that she would wake up.

He missed her.

The doctors still weren't sure about the effects that the cocktail of drugs would have on her; it all depended on her waking up so they could gauge the damage. The seizures had nearly dissipated now; there had only been one in the past week. Doctors said it was just her body trying to heal the damage.

_Twelve down was Valentine..._

He stretched a hand across and took Heidi's hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

_She squeezed it back..._

"Heidi? Heidi, squeeze my hand if you can hear me," said Jordan, abandoning his crossword. He reached across and pressed the call button.

"Jo... Jor?" She tried. Her eyes were partially open, and she was struggling to wrap her tongue around the words she was supposed to be saying.

"Hey, it's okay. You're in the hospital. I'm going to get a nurse to come and check on you. You're okay," he said gently, stroking back her hair. She was confused, unsure of what had happened. A doctor entered the room, and Heidi's eyes widened. Jordan noticed the fear in her eyes.

"He's been looking after you for the past two weeks Heidi; don't stress. He's safe," said Jordan calmly. She nodded as the doctor took a seat on the other side of her bed.

"Heidi. I'm Dr. Chalker, and I've been looking after your case for the past two weeks. Can you tell me how you feel?" He asked gently.

"T… ti...red…" she stuttered. Her brain just didn't seem to want to work out how to speak just yet.

"It's perfectly normal to have difficulty talking. Don't rush yourself, okay? Now, I want you to squeeze my hands…" Dr. Chalker ran Heidi through a series of test, taking notes as he went. When he finished, he glanced at Jordan.

"Can I see you outside for a moment?" He asked. Jordan nodded, and kissed Heidi on the forehead before following the doctor out.

"What's the problem?" asked Jordan.

"Her speech will improve; it'll just take time. What I'm worried about right now is the fact that her left side is weakened," said Dr. Chalker.

"What does that mean?" Asked Jordan.

"I'm not sure yet; it may just take some time for her body to heal. On the other hand, it could indicate some brain damage from the drug cocktail. I just don't know. I'll need to get another MRI, but for now, we just need to wait and see," said Dr. Chalker. Jordan ran his hands through his hair and nodded.

"She'll be okay. She has to be."

* * *

"Come on Andy. We'll take you home, you can get some rest. Does that sound okay?" Asked Kate softly. Andy nodded, glad that someone was making the decision for her. She followed Lachie and Kate out of the hospital, and away from everything.

Life had thrown so much at her, and so far, she was surviving.

She didn't know how long she could keep standing though. The universe had taken away her unborn child, her fiancé.

How much more did it want from her?

She watched as trees and houses passed by as a blur, and leant her head against the window. She felt another tear streak down her face, and brushed it aside.

It was only the first day.

How much harder was this going to get?

* * *

The remainder of the team gathered outside inside HQ, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Michelle stood in front of them, handing Oli over to Ethan before speaking.

"This is going to be hard. On all of us. I need you to pull your weight over the coming weeks. I understand you're all grieving, but we need to be strong for Andy, to be there when she needs us the most. I've diverted a lot of our callouts to local units, so for now, you're on paperwork and cleaning duties. Please, don't see this as us thinking you're going to be incompetent because of everything that has happened. We're wanting you to have some time to grieve just like Andy is. Liam was an excellent team member, and a friend to a lot, if not all of you." Michelle glanced down for a moment; she hadn't been as close to Liam as some of them. Cassie, on the other hand, looked a complete mess. Mark didn't look much better. The Elite team members were in varying states of shock; the Special Ops members were more concerned than anything.

"Lachie and Kate have asked if we keep visitors to a minimum at the moment; they're wanting Andy to get some rest before we go over to be with her. Lara and I are taking care of the funeral arrangements with some help from Michelle and Ethan. They'll let us know when she wants people, and if she requests someone in particular. We're letting her decided as much as possible at the moment," said Dean.

"We've also had some news from Jordan. Heidi's woken up a little earlier today. Again, no need for all of us to go, but we are allowed to visit. She does have a little difficulty talking at the moment, and her physical functions are a little off, but doctors are hoping it's not permanent. It's hard to tell just yet, and she'll probably have to go through some intensive physio before she's back on team. Otherwise, she's pretty good at the moment," reported Chase. Cassie stood up, a little unsteady.

"I've had a bit of a conversation with Vince today, and we've decided to tell you all as well. Four months from now, Michelle will be taking over the team again, as I will be going on maternity leave." The team fell silent as they absorbed the news.

"Wait. You're… pregnant?" Asked Anna incredulously. Cassie nodded, looking paler by the moment.

"About three and a half months if the doctor is right," replied Cassie.

"Congratulations," said Kieran.

"Cass, sit. You look like you're about to faint," said Mark. Cassie waved him off.

"I'm fi…" She hit the floor with an audible thud. Anna leapt into action.

"Kieran, grab me a medi-kit. Bex, can you grab a glass of water and a washcloth from the kitchen? Dean, Lara, help me elevate her legs," ordered Anna. They rolled Cassie carefully onto her back, and Anna gasped.

"What is it?" Asked Lara.

"Have you seen these bruises?" Asked Anna. Michelle joined them on the floor.

"I've been with her in the office, and I haven't seen them. She usually wears something with longs sleeves anyway, so I wouldn't have seen them," answered Michelle.

"It looks like someone has grabbed her violently. They look painful Michelle," said Anna softly. Kieran returned with the medi-kit, and she pulled a blood pressure monitor out of it. It returned a lower reading than she expected.

"Blood pressure is too low. Roll her on her left side," said Anna.

"What about raising her le…?"

"Just do it! Someone grab me an IV kit as well, and call an ambulance. A BP reading this low can indicate bleeding somewhere, and I rather a hospital deal with this, especially if she is pregnant," said Anna.

"I'll call an ambulance," said Mark, disappearing into his office. Bex returned with the washcloth and the glass of water. Anna gently sponged down Cassie's face as her eyes fluttered.

"Wh.. why…?" She asked, confused.

"You fainted. It's alright, we're going to get you over to the hospital. Your blood pressure is very low, and we're not sure why, and I'd like you to be checked over, okay?" Said Anna. Cassie nodded, closing her eyes again.

"Cassie, where did you get the bruises on your arm from?" Asked Michelle gently. Cassie sighed.

"Derek," she whispered.

"Who's Derek?" Asked Lara.

"Cassie's ex-husband. Cass, what were you doing with Derek again?" Asked Kieran.

"I wasn't. He found me waiting outside Vince's office, and he wasn't happy to see me. He wanted to remind me of what a horrible person I am, and why I don't deserve anyone. I was late picking up Vince that night," replied Cassie.

"I remember that night. Vince rang here, wondering if you'd been held back by a phonecall or something. When we told him you'd left an hour and a half earlier, he was in a state over where you were. He called back twenty minutes later to say you'd showed up, and that you looked like you'd been crying. I told him about a difficult day here at the office. I had no idea Derek was to blame for this," said Anna.

"Don't worry. He'll go away," said Cassie sleepily.

"Ambulance is on its way," reported Mark. Anna lightly slapped Cassie on the cheeks.

"Don't go to sleep on us now Cass. Stay awake!"

* * *

_The funeral was quiet…_

_Solemn…_

_Sombre…_

_It was hard to believe they had lost one of their own yet again…_

_It was harder for some than it was for others, but it was hardest for the one who had been in love with him…_

_Goodbye is the hardest…_

Andy stroked away a tear. She knew she would miss him, but she needed to keep going. She needed to grieve for him, but she also needed to get back to work. Back to what she also loved; Rescue. She smiled up at Lachie and then to Kate. She was healing. Slowly. But healing all the same.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kate. Andy nodded.

"You know what? I think I am. I'm just going to take it one day at a time," she replied.

"Sounds like a good idea. We'll be with you every step of the way, no matter what. You're welcome to stay with Lachie and I for as long as you need to, and let us know if you need anything." Andy nodded.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I would like to be by myself for a little while. Back at home, in my own bed," she replied. Lachie gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Well then, don't be afraid to call us if you need us. We'll be there anytime," said Lachie. Andy headed back through the crowd, people offering their condolences, and made it to her car. She climbed inside the blue vehicle and leant her head against the steering wheel, allowing the tears to fall for a few brief moments. Eventually they ceased, and she started the ignition. The drive home was quiet; she couldn't bear to put on the radio. Liam had always listened to the radio when they had travelled, no matter how long the trip had been. He'd loved some of the older radio stations, enjoyed the older hits. Now she didn't know if she could bear to listen to any music without thinking about him. She pulled up out the front of the tiny townhouse that she had shared with Liam. She slammed the car door and pulled out her house keys. She unlocked the house, and was met with the stale smell of Liam. The tears fell faster as she walked up the stairs to the bedroom they had once shared. She fell on the bed, the bed that smelled like him, and let her tears fall freely as she sobbed.

_Why him?_

_Why did she lose him?_

* * *

Cassie was still in the hospital during Liam's funeral. Vince had promised to stop in after he'd attended Liam's funeral, to fill her in. She felt alone, trapped, frightened of what Derek could do to her. They were still trying to determine why she had collapsed, to find a reason as to why her blood pressure had fallen so low. There was also talk with the sonographer about the ultrasounds, although every time they had started a conversation, they had left the room. Part of her feared the worst; that the baby had died and they were trying to work out what to do. She glanced up as Vince knocked on the door.

"Hey. How are you doing?" He asked.

"They're not telling me anything. I'm waiting to hear from someone; anyone. How did the funeral go?" Asked Cassie.

"Andy held up well. Lachie and Kate are looking out for her, making sure she's okay. It was a nice funeral," replied Vince, joining Cassie. He sat next to her bed and stroked her hand gently.

"I keep hoping that maybe I'll wake up and none of this will have happened," she said quietly.

"It's all very real unfortunately," responded Vince. A doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Miss Parkes? I'd like to discuss your ultrasound results with you, if that's okay," she said.

"Sure. Vince can stay; he's the father and my fiancé. What do the results say?" Asked Cassie, pushing herself up against the pillows better. Dr Kinross looked at the ultrasounds, then held them up on the light box.

"Miss Parkes, it appears that you are carrying twins," announced the doctor.

"Twins?" Asked Vince incredulously.

"Twins. Your blood work also reveals that you were hypoglycaemic when you came in. I'm not saying gestational diabetes just yet, but you do need to watch what you and eat, and make sure you eat regularly. From what we've observed, we think that your blood pressure dropped when you stood, and for some reason or another, your body couldn't readjust. Your pressure is back up now, and staying nice and level for us, so after another few hours of observation, you will be free to go home," said Dr Kinross.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought something terrible had happened to the baby and you were all trying to keep it from me," whispered Cassie. Vince kissed Cassie's forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay. And I'm glad our babies are okay too. Wait til I tell Kate!" He exclaimed. Dr Kinross left the pair of them alone. Cassie looked up at Vince, a slight look of horror on her face.

"Vince, how are we going to look after four kids?"

* * *

Daniel headed home after the funeral, Bex driving, Kenzie sitting in the back seat. It was a quiet trip the whole way home. When they arrived home, he let himself inside the house and proceeded to lock himself inside his bedroom. Kenzie glanced at Bex.

"He's not okay, is he," stated Kenzie. Bex shook her head.

"He wasn't the same after you left with Nolan, and then when you came back, he just found it hard to adjust. Now he's just lost his best mate, the same best mate that helped him through all of that. He's not going to be the same for a very long time," said Bex. She left Kenzie to think about what she'd said. Kenzie was still for a while; she'd loved Daniel. Before running back to Nolan at least. After being rescued from Nolan, she thought everything would go back to the way it was before.

Unfortunately, life didn't work like that.

She got up off the couch and headed to Daniel's room, knocking on the door. He didn't answer, but she could hear sobbing inside. She pushed open the door, and found Daniel lying on the bed, his back to her, body shaking with the sobs he was desperately trying to suppress. She crossed over to the bed and sat down gently. She ran a hand gently down his back, and he rolled over. He moved up the bed until his head was resting on her lap, and she stroked his hair as he let go.

_Goodbye is always the hardest…_


	14. Episode 14: Family Matters

_Episode 7.14 – Family Matters_

Cassie and Vince-

Vince sat with Cassie for a little longer, stroking her hair. He kissed her hand as she slept, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. She stirred.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Asked Vince softly, tucking a strand of Cassie's hair behind her ear.

"Exhausted. I'm sick of having to look over my shoulder, thinking that Derek is coming to abuse me again. It's tiring Vince, and I can't do it anymore," she whispered.

"You won't have to," replied Vince. Cassie nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the problems you were having with Derek?" Vince asked gently.

"Because I thought I could deal with things myself. I'm a grown woman Vince; I manage a rescue team for crying out loud. I thought I could handle my broken love life. I didn't know he'd become violent when he found out I was pregnant," she replied.

"Why did he know?"

"He always seemed to know everything, no matter when it would happen or how far away I was. He just seemed to know. I was too tired to fight him that night Vince, too stressed because I just wanted to pick you up from the office and tell you the good news. How do you tell your fiancé that your ex-husband tried to kill you? Because I didn't know how to tell you, and that's not something you can Google. I just decided that it was easier to try and deal with it myself than to burden you with my problem." Vince kissed her gently.

"Don't ever feel like you can't tell me anything Cass. I've decided I want to marry you, no matter what your previous life brings with it. If that means Derek, then it means Derek, and we'll deal with him. I love you Cassie, no matter what." Vince propped himself up and reached into the backpack he'd brought with him.

"I brought you some reading material," said Vince, smiling.

"I'm going to be here for a while; what did you bring me?" She asked.

"Kate picked them out," he admitted, handing her a small stack of magazines. Cassie scanned through them, and then giggled a little.

"Baby magazines? My soon to be step-daughter picked well," she replied, kissing Vince on the nose.

"And I brought you some wedding magazines to look through. I want to get married to you Cass." She blushed, and took his hand in hers.

"I want to get married to you too."

"How  _are_  we going to deal with four children?" Asked Vince.

"Well, I've been thinking. Could we survive on just one paycheck if I stayed home to look after the twins and left Rescue?" Cassie replied.

"Question is, can you survive not working at Rescue anymore?" Asked Vince. Cassie looked at him and smiled.

"I think so. Even if I can't, I'm sure Michelle could find me some paperwork to do from home," Cassie responded. He smiled at her.

"Sometimes I think you might be too good for me," said Vince. She grinned back at him.

"I think the same about you."

* * *

Kate and Lachie-

Kate and Lachie had volunteered to look after the four girls while Vince visited Cassie. Kate was standing in the kitchen making breakfast when Lachie appeared; they'd stayed at her father's house overnight.

"Hey gorgeous," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" He asked. She set the table for the six of them, ignoring his question.

"Can you go make sure they're getting up please?" Kate asked tightly. Lachie nodded and left; Kate dropped the plate she was holding and ran to the sink, throwing up. She finished before Lachie and the girls came down the stairs, wiping down the sink and sipping a glass of water to try and calm her upset stomach.

"Morning Kate," chorused each girl as they entered the room. They were each dressed in their school uniforms, and Rachel had clearly tried to put up her own hair like the other three. Kate smiled weakly at her youngest sister.

"Morning. Are you ready for school?" She asked as they sat down.

"Yes. I did my own hair this morning Katie. Do you like it?" Asked Rachel.

"It looks great Rach. Would you mind if I tidy it up? I'm not going to change it, just make it look neat like Emily's, Amber's and Alicia's," said Kate.

"Okay," replied Rachel.

"When you're finished upstairs, I'll see you in the bathroom and we'll neaten it up, okay?" Rachel nodded as she started eating her breakfast. The smell of the hot breakfast wafted over to Kate, and she felt her stomach roll. She set her glass on the bench.

"I'm going to go and get dressed for work. Are you right with the girls Lachie?" He nodded, and as he glanced up to ask if she was okay, she was gone. She tried to be quiet as she raced against time to make it to the bathroom before her stomach emptied itself. She made it; barely. She heard a knock on the door.

"Kate? Are you okay?" asked Lachie. She flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth.

"I'm fine Lachie. I'm trying to get ready," she responded irritably.

"Okay! I just wanted to check," replied Lachie. He shook his head, wishing he hadn't got up this morning.

"Just… just make sure the four girls are ready, and then I'll do Rachel's hair. I'll be ready shortly." She heard footsteps, indicating that Lachie was leaving her be. She took a quick shower and pulled on her Rescue uniform. As she was getting dressed there was a small knock on the bathroom door.

"Katie? Can you help me fix my hair please?" Asked a small voice. Kate sighed, made sure her own hair was done neatly, and opened the door.

"Come on. It'll only take a few minutes," said Kate wearily. She led Rachel into the bathroom, and tidied up the stray ends of hair she'd missed when pulling her hair back into a ponytail. When she'd finished, Kate stood behind her.

"Looks perfect Rach. Go downstairs and get in the car with Lachie and the others, and I'll be down in a moment," said Kate. Rachel left, and Kate stood over the bathroom sink, wondering if she could hold it together. After a few moments the nausea passed, and she straightened up. She joined Lachie and the girls downstairs, and they headed off to drop the four girls at school. After farewelling the four of them, they headed back to work.

"Kate, are you sure you're okay?" Asked Lachie. She felt a tear course its way down her cheek.

"No," she whispered. He pulled over and killed the engine. He glanced at her, concern etched on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked gently. She wiped away the tear that was coursing down her cheek and looked at her husband.

"Lach, I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Heidi and Jordan-

"I miss A-mber and A..licia," said Heidi haltingly.

"They're okay. Kate and Lachie have got them, along with Rachel and Emily. They're fine," said Jordan calmly.

"Di-d y..you know a..bout F..F…Freya?" Asked Heidi.

"I had no idea. We never expected it from her to be honest. She's never been inclined that way, but her psych evaluations and reports indicate differently. She took Amber and Alicia because they're legally my kids as well. She was the one that killed Chelsea, Willo and Jaiden, and Sienna was the one that recognised her. She dislocated Sienna's shoulder, beat Amber and gave Alicia a hell of a good concussion. But she's out of our lives now Heidi, and we've got two beautiful girls to raise, and you've got to get better. I miss you being at home," said Jordan. A nurse knocked on the door, and pushed a wheelchair in with her.

"Good morning Heidi. Time to get you up in this wheelchair and down to physio. Jordan's welcome to come with you if you'd like," said Maya. Jordan nodded.

"Sounds good. See if I can egg you on to do better for a change," said Jordan, smiling.

"G..got to s…ee if I…I can beat you," said Heidi. Maya and Jordan helped her transfer into the wheelchair, and then wheeled her down to physio. A chirpy young girl met them at the door.

"You must be Heidi. I'm Lee, and I'll be working with you for the next few weeks. Let's get you over here, and we'll start working on your legs." Maya left Heidi with Jordan.

"I…I will beat you Jordan," said Heidi, her determination making her speech a little clearer.

"Not if I beat you first babe," replied Jordan.

"Let's start with leg work."

* * *

Two hours later, Lee had finished with them, and Jordan was wheeling an exhausted Heidi back to her room.

"You okay babe?" He asked, waiting for a lift.

"Tired," whispered Heidi.

"I know. We'll get you back up to your room and you can rest. I've got to go and do some paperwork, but I'll be back," said Jordan. Heidi gripped his hand as he pushed her into the elevator.

"Ple-ase. Don't go," she whispered. Jordan kissed the top of her head as they arrived at her floor.

"I'll stay. I promise. I'll get Kate or Lachie to drop the paperwork over for me, okay?" Heidi nodded as the lift doors opened again. He pushed her back to her room, and with the help of Maya, got her tucked back into bed where she fell asleep almost instantly.

"The doctors are talking about her you know," said Maya conversationally.

"What do you mean?"

"She shouldn't be alive. The drugs that were in her system should have killed her, but they didn't. She shouldn't be speaking, but she is. And most of all, she shouldn't even be walking. Those kind of drugs attack the nervous system and make it hard for the signal to get through the spinal cord. She shouldn't be here Jordan, and she shouldn't be making this progress, but against all the odds, she is. She's considered a bit of a miracle in here." An alarm went off in Heidi's room, and Maya entered quickly.

"Can't… breathe…" said Heidi through gasping breaths. Maya pressed the call button on the wall and unhooked an oxygen mask, pressing it to Heidi's face.

"Take it easy Heidi. You'll be fine. I just need you to relax," said Maya gently. Jordan sat on the other side of her, a hand resting on her back. A doctor joined them after a few brief moments, and pressed his stethoscope to Heidi's chest.

"Decreased breathing sounds on the left side. Nurse, can you grab me a thoracostomy kit please?" Maya was back in seconds with the kit, passing it to the doctor.

"Lie her down. We need to drain the air that's compressing her lung and heart, and she should feel better." Jordan watched as the doctor performed the same procedure Jordan himself had performed in the field so many times. It was so different watching it performed on your loved one. As the needle went in, Heidi's colour immediately improved, and she was able to take a decent breath. The doctor checked the rest of Heidi's observations, and was happy with the rest of them. He gave orders for her to stay on oxygen for a little longer, and then he left to continue his rounds. Maya fixed the oxygen mask back onto Heidi's face, and then pulled the blanket up around her.

"I'll be in to check on her in a little while," said Maya. Jordan stayed with Heidi until she finally drifted off to sleep. He rang Kate at work.

"Kate, Michelle said she had some paperwork she needed me to fill in. Can you bring it around to the hospital for me please?"

* * *

Anna and Kieran-

"How did this much paperwork pile up on your desk?" Asked Anna.

"I don't know! If I knew, I wouldn't be doing it," replied Kieran, frustrated.

"Sorry. I was only asking," said Anna haughtily.

"That's all you ever seem to do lately. Ask questions. I'm keeping on top of things as best I can, and you being in my ear every ten seconds isn't helping! Just back off!" Exclaimed Kieran. Anna looked hurt, and walked away to her own desk.

"She's just checking up on you mate," said Lachie.

"I know, but she's been doing it so much that it's just starting to get on my nerves," replied Kieran.

"No need to bite her head off about it though. I know we're all a little frayed right now, but there is definitely no need to do that to Anna. She just cares about you," replied Lachie.

"Just wish she would stop caring so much though! I don't know how much more I can take," said Kieran tiredly. He pushed the stack of paperwork off his desk and walked away, swearing. Anna sighed from her desk, and then followed him downstairs. He went into the locker room, slamming doors as he went.

"Kieran? Kieran, what's going on?" Asked Anna.

"You! You are what's going on! All you seem to do at the moment is jump down my throat! 'Are you okay Kieran, why did you let paperwork pile up Kieran, why haven't you cleaned the kitchen, when are you going to pay this bill?' I can't take this anymore Anna!" He exclaimed.

"Are you saying that I'm nagging you? I'm just concerned!" Anna retorted.

"Like my  _mother_  would be! I need you to back off!" He yelled. Footsteps were heard down the stairs, and Lachie and Kate joined them.

"I'm sorry for being a kind and concerned person, but I'm not going to change!" Anna moved forward to try and take Kieran's hand, and he pushed her back against the lockers hard. She winced in pain.

"Anna, I've been trying to work through this for months, and I hate that this has to be now, but I can't be with you anymore. I really can't! It's over between us. Over!" Kieran pushed her again and then stormed out of the locker room. Lachie followed Kieran. Anna slid down the lockers, leant her head on her knees and cried. Kate got down on the floor and joined her.

"Give him some time. He'll change his mind," said Kate softly.

"He won't. I know he won't," said Anna tearfully.

"Look, we've just lost Liam, and even though Kieran won't admit it, they were mates, and this loss is hitting him just as hard as it is for Daniel and Andy. He's just redirecting his anger at you because you were here. Give him time." Anna leant against Kate and cried on her shirt.

"I don't know if I can survive without him."

* * *

Michelle and Ethan-

Michelle ended the conversation with a few encouraging words, and hung up. Ethan came in, bouncing Oli on his shoulder.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Jordan, filling my in on how Heidi is today. She's doing well," said Michelle, smiling at her husband.

"Well, he's just done the rounds to all the team, and he looks pretty knackered now. I'll put him in the pram," said Ethan softly. He transferred Oli into the pram and covered him with a blanket.

"We've got to deal with our team," he said quietly.

"Why?" Asked Michelle.

"Because we're falling apart at the seams. Anna and Kieran just had some sort of fight, Cassie's in hospital, no-one's heard from Andy or Bex since last week, and we're short team members now," replied Ethan, moving to sit next to Michelle. She had a stack of team profile stacked on her desk, clearly untouched by the amount of dust evident on them.

"I… I just don't think we're ready for that. Not yet. It's too soon," said Michelle, refusing to look at Ethan.

"When will it  _not_  be too soon Mish? How long can we function on a skeleton team?" Asked Ethan.

"I don't know," said Michelle, her voice cracking. Ethan realised that Michelle had been hit just as hard as the rest of them, and she'd been trying to stay strong for the team.

"Oh Mish, I'm sorry. You've been trying to stay strong for everyone else, and I thought you were okay," whispered Ethan. She leant against him, crying into his shirt, the release she so desperately needed. After a few minutes, she sat back.

"I don't know how the rest of them manage to do this. Every single one of them has turned down grief counselling. Every one of them! I don't know how they manage to do it, to just keep going," exclaimed Michelle.

"They're not doing as well as you think. I'm pretty sure Anna and Kieran just broke off their relationship. Kate and Lachie are dealing with them now. I haven't even seen Dean or Lara yet, and the amount of paperwork that hasn't been completed yet makes me believe that they're not okay," replied Ethan.

"So I should have made the counselling mandatory then," said Michelle.

"Probably would have saved yourself a lot of troubles," replied Ethan.

"Then that's what will have to happen. Can you call Penrith, scramble a few other units, let them know we'll be working on skeleton staff for a few weeks. Let Dee Why know as well; they'd happily take some of our rescues," said Michelle. She made a few phonecalls, and then stood out in the office area.

"Staff meeting in five minutes up here. Chase, Daniel, can you two make sure that everyone is here for it please?" Asked Michelle. Chase and Daniel nodded and split, rounding up the team members that were there. Dean and Lara sidled in, trying to look innocent. Michelle made a mental note to reprimand them later. She waited until they had sat down, Ethan had joined her, and then she spoke.

"I know this past week and half have been difficult for you all, and as a result of that, I've seen your work standards fall dramatically. In an effort to address this issue, we're redirecting all rescues away from the Sydney Unit, and you are all required to attend mandatory counselling. The decision originally was to offer the counselling, and if you took it, it was fully funded by Head Office. However, due to the circumstances, you will all be required to attend counselling and receive medical clearance before you will be able to recommence working here. Is that clear?" Asked Michelle. Everyone nodded, and no-one spoke a word.

"I'm agreeing with Michelle on this one. The fight between Anna and Kieran, Lachie and Kate coming in this morning looking distraught and Bex missing shifts is not acceptable. You've all been given an opportunity to work together in this unit, and we understand that some of you have found a relationship out of it.  _However_ , a personal relationship should not interfere with your work. If you're fighting, either don't come in, or sort it out before you set foot in the building. We've overlooked a lot of protocols the past few years, become a little lenient, because you are one of the best Rescue Units in Australia. People would kill for your job, and right now, you're giving us all a bad name. So, head to mandatory counselling, get your clearances, and we'll see you back here once you're cleared. Got it?" Once again, everyone nodded, not one of them complaining. Ethan glanced at Michelle as the team straggled out of the room.

"Did we do the right thing?" She asked.

"I hope so."

* * *

Bex-

Bex hated her life. Hated what had happened to everyone in it. People had been abused, people fought, people left her. She rolled over to look at the girl in bed beside her, and was sickened by the thought of what she'd done.

She'd derailed.

And she didn't like it.

Sleeping around when you're drunk isn't the best choice she'd ever made. Her mouth felt like a dry desert, her head was spinning, and her stomach was revolting against the fact all she'd had for three days was pure alcohol. She tried to stand up, her legs refusing to hold her steady. She made it five steps closer to the bathroom before falling to her knees.

This was worse than a hangover.

She made it to the bathroom, where her stomach finally won the battle. She heaved into the toilet bowl, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. Her one-night stand woke up at the sound of someone being sick in the bathroom.

"Rebecca? Are you alright?" Asked the girl.

"I'm fine," snapped Bex, trying to stand and make her way back to the bed. The girl pulled on a light robe, and moved to help Bex. She took three steps out of the bathroom and collapsed to the floor, unable to stand.

"I think I'm in trouble," said Bex, looking up at the girl.

"I'm going to call an ambulance," announced the girl.

"No! Please. Just… get my phone and ring Daniel De Luca. He'll look after me," said Bex.

"I thought you were only into girls," replied the young female indignantly.

"I am. He's like a brother to me, and he'll come and get me. Please, just ring Daniel," asked Bex tiredly. The girl found Bex's phone tangled in the sheets, and scrolled through to Daniel's name. After three tries, she looked at Bex on the floor.

"He's not answering. Can I call an ambulance now?" Asked the girl.

"Shuure…" Darkness enveloped her, and the last thing she remembered was her one night stand screaming…

* * *

Xavier and Lizzie-

"Come on Bex, not now. Not like this!" Exclaimed Xavier. Rebecca's date looked frightened, wringing her hands. As a nurse and two other doctors worked on Bex, Xavier took the young girl aside.

"Come sit down for a moment," he offered. She took a seat gratefully, shaking like a leaf.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"What's your name?" Asked Xavier.

"Laura. Laura Evans," she said softly.

"Laura, you did the right thing bringing in Rebecca. We can help her here," said Xavier.

"You called her Bex. Do you know her?" Asked Laura.

"We work together for Rescue: Special Operations. I was posted here for a few nights because they were short staffed. How do you know Bex?" Asked Xavier.

"We met at a bar last night. We went dancing, had a few drinks; I thought she was okay. But she bought two bottles of vodka with her, and she's tiny. I mean, how can one person consume that much alcohol? She woke up this morning and threw up in the bathroom, then she had a seizure. I didn't know what to do!" Laura started crying, and Xavier rubbed her back gently.

"We'll give you something to treat the shock and to calm you down, okay? Is there anyone I can call?" Asked Xavier quietly.

"I've called my sister. She'll be here in a little while," replied Laura, hiccupping.

"Okay. You let the nurses know if you need anything, and I'll look after Bex now, okay?" Laura nodded.

"Thank you." Xavier left as they wheeled Bex up to ICU.

"What's her condition?" Asked Xavier.

"Stable at the moment, but we're trying to get the alcohol out of her system," replied her doctor.

"Can you keep me update where possible? She's a work colleague, and I'd appreciate being able to inform them why she's not at work," explained Xavier.

"Sure thing Xav. Oh, your girlfriend called a little earlier; can you call her back?" Xavier nodded and headed to the doctors lounge to find his mobile. He found three missed calls from Lizzie. He rang her, and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Lizzie. Is everything okay?" Asked Xavier.

"I miss you," said Lizzie softly.

"I know. It's only two more shifts and then back to Rescue, and I'll be home more," replied Xavier.

"Okay. I'll be alright. It's just quiet; Joey and Gray have barely left their room, and I had to take Sienna to school this morning. It's quiet here," said Lizzie.

"I know. I promise, I'll talk to Joey and Gray for you, and make sure everything's okay. Are you alright?" Checked Xavier.

"I will be fine. Stay safe Xav, and I'll see you when you get home."

* * *

Dean and Lara-

Dean and Lara sat across from each other at a desk, comparing notes for reports. Lara glanced around at the office, the quiet, barely alive office.

"What's with this mood?" Asked Lara softly.

"What mood?" asked Dean, not glancing up from his paperwork.

"This! Everyone; look at them. No-one is functioning the way they should be. Anna and Kieran are fighting, Lachie looks surprised and Kate looks like she might throw up, Michelle's in her office crying, and I haven't even seen Bex today. Is she rostered off?" Asked Lara. Dean pulled the roster out of his drawer and consulted it.

"No; she should have been here nearly two hours ago," replied Dean. Lara's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered it, walking away from the office area. Dean knocked on Michelle's door.

"What is it Dean?" Asked Michelle. He opened the door a little and poked his head inside.

"Either of you heard from Bex? She's usually checked in by now if she's not well, and she hasn't," said Dean. Michelle and Ethan pulled out their phones and checked for any messages.

"Nothing Dean. Do you want to give her a call, catch up with her and make sure she's okay?" Asked Michelle.

"Sure. Everything okay?" Asked Dean.

"It'll be fine. I'll come and talk to you later," said Michelle dismissively. Dean returned his desk just as Lara came running back.

"What is it? What's going on?" Asked Dean.

"I'm Rebecca's emergency contact; Andy was for ages, and then when everything happened with Liam, Bex changed it over," said Lara distractedly, scrabbling for her keys and wallet.

"So? What does that mean?" Asked Dean.

"It was the hospital on the phone; Bex has just been admitted to intensive care with alcohol poisoning," snapped Lara. She crossed over to Michelle's office and flung open the door.

"Bex has been taken to RPA with alcohol poisoning. I'm heading over there now." Lara left in a whirl, and Dean sat down at his desk. Ethan and Michelle came out of Mish's office and joined Dean. Ethan closed the office door quietly to keep the office quiet for little Oli.

"We're thinking of closing Rescue for a little while. Allow each of you to grieve properly for Liam, and to receive counselling. It's not negotiable, and I've been talking with Jesse Clark from Penrith Unit and the Dee Why Unit, and they agree with me. We need to get these emotions under control, because right now, if we had a callout, I wouldn't be surprised if you lost the patient. We're all so shattered at the moment," said Michelle.

"Look at Bex; she always drank in moderation, and now she's in the hospital with alcohol poisoning? Kieran and Anna have not fought like that in almost a year, and now they're breaking up? We can't go on like this, and I agree with Mish. I think this is the best option," said Ethan.

"So how long are you guys thinking? A week, a month, a year? What sort of time frame are we looking at?" Asked Dean.

"Hopefully only two weeks; some time for all of you to see the counsellor and to get your head back in the game. You guys have important jobs to do, and I need you to be focussed." Dean nodded.

"Sounds fair to me." He set his paperwork aside on his desk.

"I'll fill Lara in when she gets back."

* * *

Joey and Graeme-

Joey lay on the bed, still in a stupor.

_His friend had died…_

_Someone he'd been working with for a long time…_

_He couldn't even imagine how Andy felt…_

_He'd met Liam through Andy when they Elite first started, going for drinks with them. They'd fast become friends, sometimes enjoying dinner together, and Joey felt he could have gone to Liam with just about anything…_

_Liam…_

_Liam was gone…_

_And it shocked him every day nearly as much as the first time he realised…_

_He wasn't ready to face the world yet…_

"Joey? You haven't gotten up for three days. Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Graeme, standing in the doorway. Joey didn't move, preferring to face the wall. He felt the bed creak as Gray moved to lie behind him.

"Sienna misses you. I was so busy in here with you this morning that Lizzie had to take Si to school, and then she told Xavier. If you're not careful, you're going to lose the people that are still here," said Gray quietly.

"We already lost Liam. Maybe we shouldn't have friends; they just seem to keep dying! Look at what happened to Ella; you lost Ella when you merged with us at Special Ops. Now we've lost Liam; who's going to be next?" As Joey rolled over, Graeme realised what was going on for him.

"You're afraid of losing someone else, aren't you," Gray gently. Joey wiped away a tear he didn't know was falling.

"I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of losing Xav, or Lizzie, or Andy. I'm afraid of losing everyone, and if I don't care, maybe it won't hurt so much when we lose someone again," said Joey. Gray pulled him close.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, I swear. You know that," said Gray softly.

"I know… I'm still frightened though," replied Joey, rolling over to face Gray.

"You know what? I'm afraid everyday of losing you, but I can't let it slow me down. I just take each day as it comes, and when I can come home and go to bed with you each night, it makes everything better." Joey smiled at him.

"We probably need to apologise to Lizzie for having to take Si this morning, don't we," he said.

"We do. Come on, get up and have a shower first. No offence, but you smell, and I don't think she wants an apology like that," said Gray, smiling.

"Can you put something together for lunch? I'll make my shower quick, and then meet you in the kitchen." Joey gave Gray a quick peck on the cheek and headed into the bathroom. Gray shook his head and walked out to the kitchen. Lizzie was sitting at the dining table, a cup of tea in front of her.

"You're out unharmed. Did he finally move?" Asked Lizzie.

"Better. He's actually showering, and he might even join us for lunch," said Gray.

"What was his problem?" Asked Lizzie.

"He's afraid," replied Gray, pulling out bread from the fridge.

"Afraid of what?" Responded Lizzie, helping Gray make lunch. Graeme set his knife down on the chopping board and looked at Lizzie.

"He's afraid of losing everyone."

* * *

Chase and Jess-

Chase had the day rostered off, and was enjoying spending time with Jess while Izzy, Riley and Eli were having a nap. Chase's phone vibrated on the coffee table, and he shifted Jess a little to reach it.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Dean. We're being closed indefinitely, until we've all been counselled about Liam's death," said Chase.

"Kate messaged me this morning," said Jess quietly.

"What about?" Asked Chase.

"She thinks she's pregnant, and she wanted a recommendation for a doctor to see. I told her the one I was seeing, and I hope she sees her. She's a good doctor," replied Jess.

"Finally get to be an uncle to Lachie's kids," said Chase, grinning.

"I get to be an aunty again," ribbed Jess.

"True. You know, losing Liam made me realise that we don't have anything set up for our kids if something happens to us; no wills, nothing set in place. We need to do something about that; I work in a dangerous environment, and there's no telling what could happen every day," said Chase seriously.

"You're being very mature all of a sudden. What did you do to my husband and how can I get him back?" Asked Jess.

"Dad and Fiona both had wills set up in the event of something happening, and I really think we should as well," replied Chase.

"Okay, let's look at some of this now. Go grab a pen and paper and we'll jot some things down now, and we'll organise a solicitor later." Chase got up and disappeared into the study, and returned moments later with the writing items.

"So, if something happens to us, who takes the kids?" Asked Jess.

"Well, I'd say Dean and Lara, but they seem pretty set on just Mikky. Second option would have been Kate and Lachie, but… I don't know if they'd be ready for that. What about Izzy or Kyle?" Asked Chase.

"Izzy wants to go to New York, and Kyle's just found himself a stable relationship. I don't want to put that on my brother and sister," said Jess.

"Kate and Lachie would be ideal. We'd have to check with them first, but I think I would prefer those two," replied Chase.

"Sounds good. There's a start. What else do you want to deal with?" Asked Jess, curious to see how far Chase would go with the exercise.

"What if something happens to just one of us? I don't know what your wishes are; do you want your organs donated, do you want the machine to be turned off, do you want us to fight until we're certain that you're really gone?" Asked Chase.

"Okay. I want my organs donated, and I want you to fight right until the end. What about you?" Asked Jess.

"I want the same thing. Look, I just want us to know what each of us wants. Andy never really knew what Liam wanted, and he never wrote it down. I don't want the same thing to happen to us," said Chase softly. Jess snuggled against him.

"It won't Chase."

* * *

Kenzie and Daniel-

Daniel had refused to go to work, and had instead moped around the house. He'd become frustrating for Kenzie, who was nearly eight months pregnant, and she was having a tough time dealing with him. It was only after he spent a fourth day in a row on the couch that she finally lost it.

"Get up," she ordered. Daniel glanced at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm sick of this! I know I haven't got anywhere else to go if I don't stay here, but I will seriously leave if you don't get your act together. I know it hurt losing Liam, and I understand that, but seriously; I'm due in five weeks, we have nothing prepared, and I'm frightened Daniel. I'm frightened that I'm going to end up on my own again, and I don't know if I can handle that," said Kenzie. She sat on the other two seater lounge and let the tears fall.

"Hey, don't cry," said Daniel gently. He moved off his couch and headed over to sit next to Kenzie.

"I'm still having nightmares, and these past two weeks haven't been any better. I've woken up in a cold sweat every night, and when I turn to wake you up, you're not there. I can't go to Bex either; she's not here anymore, and she doesn't answer her phone. I'm feeling lonely right now Daniel, and I can't do this on my own," she sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She let the emotions run free, and Daniel held her as her body shook. After a while, she calmed down, and rolled onto her back. Daniel took one of her hands in his, and her other hand rested on her abdomen.

"We'll sort this out, I swear. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you." Daniel hadn't realised how hurt Kenzie had been after all of this; he thought she'd just come back into his life, the same as she was before. He'd heard her screaming during the night, and he'd just pulled the pillow tighter over his head, trying to block out the terrifying sound. He'd noticed that she looked exhausted, and he'd just attributed it towards being pregnant.

"Daniel, I'm terrified that I'm going to be a terrible mother, that my child is going to turn out like Nolan, that I'm not going to be able to survive this," she whispered. He stroked her hair gently.

"I will be here for you. I know I haven't been, and Liam's passing shouldn't be an excuse for that," replied Daniel gently.

"Are we going to be able to raise a baby here?" Asked Kenzie.

"Of course we are; tomorrow, we'll go out, and we'll get everything we need for the baby. For us to be able to look after this baby," decided Daniel.

"I don't even know what we need, or what we should get," worried Kenzie.

"You let me deal with that, alright?" Kenzie nodded, and allowed Daniel to kiss her gently. She smiled at him, and then sat up.

"Come on, we need to go; Michelle has asked us all to meet at the stationhouse."

* * *

Andy-

It had been two weeks exactly, and she really thought she was okay. There were times when she found a shirt of Liam's in the closet and she broke down, or when she went to the supermarket to pick up something for him, and then realised he wasn't there. She'd cried; once she even laughed at the stupidity of herself. Now, she was doing alright. She packed her handbag, getting ready to head over to Rescue base. She missed them all, missed the company. They did remind her of Liam, but sometimes, that was good for her; she didn't want to forget him. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house, locking the door behind herself.

The drive to base was quiet; she still hadn't been able to listen to the radio since Liam had died. She liked the silence; it enabled her to think. She pulled up in the parking lot, and glanced around at the cars.

_Jordan's car…_

_Lachie and Kate's little hatchback…_

_Chase and Jess's family van…_

_Dean and Lara's four-wheel drive…_

_Michelle and Ethan's station wagon…_

_Daniel and Kenzie's sports car…_

_Joey and Gray's car…_

_Nearly everyone was here…_

She parked her car next to Gray and Joey's just as Xavier and Lizzie pulled up. She waved at them before heading inside. She realised Anna and Kieran's car was missing, and hoped they were on their way. She wanted to talk to everyone when they got there. She took the stairs to the first floor, and looked around at the people who had stood by her through thick and thin. She took a seat in the conference room, and looked up at Michelle.

"Now, I know Heidi, Bex and Kieran aren't here, and Ethan and I will deal with them later. For now, the rest of you are here. Ethan and I have made the hard decision of closing Rescue at this current time, and you will all be required to attend counselling. We understand how you're all feeling, but we're watching our team fall apart. You should all know that Bex is in hospital with alcohol poisoning; she's in a critical but stable condition. This is her way of coping with this, and that can't happen. Anna and Kieran had a serious fight this morning, people were missing from their shifts; this shouldn't be happening. We can't be a team when we can't function like this, so we're closing for the moment. Penrith and Dee Why will cover us for nearly a month, and I'm hoping that by then Heidi will be back on track as well. I feel for you all and for what you're going through, and I hope this counselling helps you all." Michelle glanced at Ethan, and he nodded at her. She turned to face Andy.

"Andrea; you wanted to say something today?" Reminded Michelle. She stood up.

"I wanted to thank you guys for being with me, for helping me through this. You guys are my family, and I've never had that anywhere in my life. I didn't fit in with Melbourne Unit, and my team leader saw that. I was weighed down with an abusive foster family and in an abusive relationship with Adam. Until I came to Sydney, I didn't really know what real friends were, or what they were like. You guys have been… incredible, amazing, and I don't know what I would have done without you all. And I know Liam was a part of your lives, and a very important part at that, and he would have been touched by the fact you were all at his funeral. You were all very significant to him, and you were all there for his final moments. And that means so much to me," said Andy softly.

"When I first met Liam, I thought I was being stupid. I didn't know what a real relationship was supposed to be like. Liam stood by me, even when I was being ridiculous, and taught me what a real relationship was supposed to be like. I didn't care that he was a part of Elite, even when some of you were against it, and I was even willing to transfer to Elite so I could stay with him. When we were merged, I was so happy; I got to have the best of both worlds. My first family, and my best friends family. You mean so much to me, and I can't imagine life without you all. Life is going to be different now without Liam, but I'll survive it. We'll survive it." Everyone nodded, tears falling down their faces. Michelle hugged her tightly.

"We're glad to have you as a part of our family Andy. We're glad to have all of you."


	15. Episode 15: Wedding Bells

_Episode 7.15 – Wedding Bells_

_A wedding isn't easy…_

_But every bride will tell you it is worth it in the end…_

_The flowers are perfect…_

_The church is booked…_

_The dress is princess perfect…_

_White…_

_A symbol of purity…_

_An air of simplicity…_

_Reflection of sacred traditions…_

_One day that is supposed to be the ultimate dream…_

_It would be a day that Cassie would never forget…_

* * *

"Why does it need to be white?" moaned Cassie to Kate.

"Because it's what everyone wears to weddings. You'll look amazing," replied Kate.

"Anything that can make a whale look amazing is going to be expensive Kate. How can I afford that?" Asked Cassie.

"You're in luck; we did a rescue a while back for a woman that owned a bridal shop. She promised any of us girls the opportunity to go and have a dress completely fitted and paid for at her expense. Andy was going to take it, but given everything that has happened, she's offered it up for you. It's perfect Cass," said Kate excitedly.

"I'm glad you're excited. I just want to make it down the aisle without going into labour," said Cass.

"If you do, you'll have a whole Rescue team to help you out and get you to the hospital. Besides, you're the first girlfriend of Dad's I've actually liked," said Kate. Cassie sighed.

"So I'll have to get married then, won't I," she huffed.

"You will. And Emily and Rachel like you too, so I guess there's an added bonus there," replied Kate.

"I suppose. Now, if your Dad is springing me from here, shouldn't you be at work?" Asked Cassie. Kate glanced at her watch.

"Oh! You're right; I'm running late. Think about the dress, please?" Pleaded Kate. Cassie nodded.

"I will. Now hurry up!" Kate left, and Cassie leaned back against the pillows. She honestly wasn't ready for a wedding. She wasn't ready the first time around when she married Derek, and she really didn't know if she was ready this time. She picked up one of the magazines, flipping through it, hoping to find a dress. All she wanted was for the wedding to be what Vince deserved…

* * *

"We've got a callout," announced Dean.

"It's only eight in the morning, and we have a callout?" Yawned Lara.

"Stupid people don't wait," replied Lachie from the other side of the room. Kate sidled in, and took a seat next to Lachie. Andy, Kieran, Joey, Graeme and Jordan were across from Dean and Lara, and they were just waiting on Chase. Anna hadn't been seen for a week after her fight with Kieran, and he hadn't cared less. Bex was off with a cold, and Mark was taking her place if needed on teams to balance out, and Kenzie and Daniel were at a doctor's appointment, and Daniel would team up with them later.

"So where is this callout?" Asked Andy.

"Behind the ABC Centre in Ultimo. It's part police, part rescue matter," replied Dean.

"What's the situation?" Asked Joey.

"Escaped prisoner made his way back to Sydney, and is holding a woman hostage. He's also shot two victims, backhanded another down a flight of stairs, and managed to block up the entire Central tunnel that leads to George Street and UTS," replied Dean.

"Do we know who the escapee is?" Asked Gray.

"Police aren't releasing that information just yet. For now, we just know that we're needed there. This will be different to a lot of rescue's we've done; this guy has a gun, and he's not afraid to use it. If an officer demands you move, you need to listen and get out of the way, or risk getting shot. We will be provided with Kevlar vests, and the police will do their best to protect us, but we need to be careful. Are there any questions?" Asked Dean. The team shook their heads collectively, and then headed out. Lara smiled at herself, and as they climbed into their patrol, Dean noticed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Another boring day in the life of a rescue officer, right?"

* * *

"Only four weeks to go before we meet this baby," said Kenzie softly.

"We've got everything together, and Bex is going to stay to help out a little bit before moving out with Andy, so I think we'll cope," said Daniel distractedly, concentrating on the road.

"Are you ready for this? I'll be okay if you decided to walk away," said Kenzie. Daniel pulled over onto the side of the road, and killed the engine.

"Kenz, when I got you back after all that time with Nolan, I was prepared to fight to keep you. I can't imagine my life without you, and if there's a baby involved, then there's a baby involved. It doesn't change the way I feel about you. I knew that I couldn't change how I feel, and I tried to deal with it when you transferred out to Dee Why, and then left rescue for Nolan, but I couldn't. I need you in my life," replied Daniel. He took her hands in his, and kissed her gently.

"I don't want to ever be without you," he said softly.

"I don't ever want to be without you, but if you don't drop me home, I'm going to wet myself, and Dean's going to yell at you for being late," said Kenzie, fidgeting a little. He kissed her again, smiling, and started the engine up.

"You're going to have to look after Bex today," he reminded.

"She's easy; make sure she's got tissues, water and a stack of DVD's, and she's fine. You on the other hand, require a lot more attention," joked Kenzie.

"And who will require more attention once the baby is born?" Asked Daniel, teasing.

"Me. But I'll deserve it," declared Kenzie. Daniel pulled up out the front of their house, and put the patrol in park, letting it idle. He kissed her quickly.

"I'll see you when I get home. Do you want me to organise dinner, or would you like to do it?" Asked Daniel.

"I'll do it. Stay safe," she answered. Daniel kissed her again, and as she slammed the door, he drove away. He looked in the rearview mirror, watching as the girl he loved disappeared inside their house, and then he accelerated, already running late for work.

* * *

_No-one could have ever anticipated such a day…_

_Not even in their wildest nightmares…_

* * *

The Rescue teams pulled up outside the ABC Centre, the street already blocked off to the general public.

"Right, Lara's with me, and we'll co-ordinate with the police. Kieran and Andy, you two can take the victim that fell down the stairs. The officer by the doorway will issue you with a Kevlar vest each and an escort. Pay attention to the officer you're assigned; they'll protect you. Joey, Gray, Jordan, Chase; you four are responsible for dealing with the two gunshot victims. Get them patched and get them out of here. Kate, Lachie, I want you here with us for the moment, just in case," decided Dean.

"I'll be here as well, liaising with Ethan at base and with the police contingent here. We'll be okay. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask; we've got extra hands today to give you the assistance you need," added Mark.

"Are there any questions?" Asked Dean.

"Do we know anything about the criminal yet?" Asked Joey.

"Police aren't giving us any information yet, but as soon as I know something, you'll know too, okay?" The teams nodded, and they headed inside the building.

"You guys with Rescue?" Asked a gruff voice.

"Sure are. Can you give us any updates?" Asked Mark.

"I can, and you're not going to like it," said the officer.

"What do you mean 'I'm not going to like it?'" Replied Mark.

"What do you know about James Hunt?" Asked the officer. Mark gasped.

"Not James," said Mark. The officer nodded.

"It's James. We don't know anything about the girl he's got, and we're still trying to figure out how to get him down. He's shooting at anyone who gets close to him," reported the officer. Mark shook his head.

"Right. We deal with the patients first, and then we deal with James. Kate, can you call Anna, make sure she's okay?" Asked Mark.

"Why?" Asked Kate.

"Because James Hunt is her father, and last time he was out, he tried to kill Anna." Mark left Kate with Dean and Lara as he and Lachie went to continue talking to one of the officers.

"I don't know the story of Anna and James. What happened there?" Asked Kate.

"James Hunt. I haven't heard that name for a few years, and I wish I hadn't heard it now," said Daniel, stepping into the group.

"How's Kenzie?" asked Lara.

"She's fine. Now, why are we talking about James Hunt?" Asked Daniel.

"We've been called here to help out with the multiple injuries on site, and the criminal responsible for this whole act is James Hunt," said Dean.

"If you guys don't need me, I'm going to Anna's place to check on her. I know what happened last time James was around, and I need to make sure she's okay. Kieran sure as hell isn't going to," added Daniel.

"Go, let us know how she is," said Dean. Daniel sprinted out of the building, leaving Dean, Lara and Kate to wonder over Anna's chequered history.

"I hope this all ends well."

* * *

Daniel drove like a madman to get to Anna's place.

_He had to make sure she was okay._

Part of him was still stuck on the fact that the man that had nearly killed him was back…

" _Maybe she went home to just relax. I mean, it's not everyday someone cuts your brakes, and you end up in a car accident. She probably needed time to unwind, de-stress." Daniel shook his head, taking the corner sharply._

_"I think there's more going on. I know I've only known Anna a little while, but she's only ever been nice to me. This morning though, she nearly chewed my face off. I've never seen her so angry before. She's protecting somebody, hiding something," commented Daniel, pulling up in front of Anna's apartment complex. Kenzie climbed out, and looked up at the tall building._

_"Anna lives on the seventeenth floor. She must have a lot of money," said Kenzie, slightly envious._

_"Or she's got no-one else to spend it on," said Daniel, pushing the call button for the lift. It came down smoothly, a quiet ding alerting them to its presence. Kenzie and Daniel stepped in, the music playing hauntingly. Daniel jabbed the button for the seventeenth floor, and the doors slid closed neatly, and they went up through the levels. Kenzie stared at the floor, not knowing where to look. The doors opened, and Kenzie looked up._

_"Her door's open," she said, sprinting down the corridor. Anna's door hung lopsidedly, blood smeared on the frame. Daniel caught up to her, pulling her back._

_"Let me go first. Ring Mark, tell him to get the police here," said Daniel in a low, urgent voice. Kenzie pulled out her phone, and Daniel crept inside._

_"You stupid girl, telling the world what was going on. I told you not to say anything!" Screamed a voice from the bedroom. A choking noise was heard from behind the door, and Daniel felt his stomach drop. He kicked the door open, and saw James Hunt standing over Anna, hands around her throat. Anna was pale, almost a light blue shade._

_"Get your hands off her!" Yelled Daniel, shouldering into James. A struggle ensued between James and Daniel, each fighting for the upper hand. Daniel got in a few good punches before James smashed into him, a flurry of punches sending him reeling into the metal bedframe, knocking him unconscious…_

Daniel pulled up out the front of Anna's apartment, the memories of what James had done to her still fresh in his mind. He took the lift up to her apartment; she'd moved back out after she and Kieran had broken up. Daniel knocked on her door.

"Anna? Anna, it's Daniel. I just want to make sure you're ok." After a few minutes, the eerie silence had him concerned, and he twisted the doorknob. I moved easily under his hand, and the door swung open, revealing the messy scene inside the house. Bloodied handprints were smeared against door frames, vase, picture frames and glasses knocked to the floor in a vain effort to stop leaving; everything pointing to the horrible truth. Daniel pulled out his phone and dialled Mark, his heart in his throat.

"Mark Ramirez speaking."

"Mark, James has Anna."

* * *

Kenzie and Bex sat in the lounge room together, watching a chick flick. Bex was still sniffling into her tissues, the small bin beside the lounge stuffed full of used ones.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Kenzie.

"Gah. Like a truck hit me. Why did I have to get a cold now?" Asked Bex.

"It happens to the best of us. I'll trade you my aching back for your cold?" Suggested Kenzie, rubbing her nagging spine.

"When did that start?" Asked Bex, sitting up.

"Yesterday. It's just uncomfortable," said Kenzie.

"Sit forward; I'll put a pillow behind you. You might find it little more comfortable," suggested Bex.

"I'll try it. And then there's this damn urge to pee all the time! It's driving me crazy!" Exclaimed Kenzie. Bex giggled.

"Can't help you with that one," said Bex. Kenzie started laughing, then moaned.

"Oh God, I've just peed myself again. This is so annoying!" Said Kenzie, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean this up, you clean yourself up, and we can start the next movie." Kenzie hauled herself out of the chair and headed to the bathroom. Bex started cleaning up the mess, feeling sorry for Kenzie. It can't be easy being pregnant with your worst nightmare's baby, and she was lucky that Daniel was so supportive. Her head snapped up as she heard a thud, then a cry, from the bathroom.

"Kenzie? Are you okay?" Called Bex.

"Call an ambulance!" Bex stood on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Kenz, I've called the paramedics. You need to tell me what happened," urged Bex. She could hear heavy breathing, and then a crying infant.

"For God's sake Kenzie, I swear I'm going to break down this door now if you don't let me in," announced Bex, frustrated. After a few moments, there was no answer, and Bex shouldered the door heavily. It swung open to reveal Kenzie unconscious on the floor, a squalling infant lying in a puddle of amniotic fluid.

"Oh God, Kenzie!" Bex didn't waste a moment; she grabbed a towel and wrapped the tiny baby up, trying to keep it warm.

"Kenzie, come on, wake up for me," begged Bex. The infant cried louder, and Bex felt way out of her depth as a rescue worker. A knock was heard on the front door, and she nearly tripped over herself as she ran for the door, the baby still in her arms. A paramedic was waiting patiently, an air of calm exuding from him.

"My name is Ryan; you made the triple-0 call?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't know what happened, but Kenzie got up from the loungeroom and went into the bathroom, and next thing there was a thump, and she asked me to call an ambulance. I called you guys, and then she went quiet. Next thing I know, I'm holding her baby in my arms, and I don't know what's going on," said Bex, tripping over her words as they fell out of her mouth. Ryan was still ridiculously calm.

"Okay. Hand the baby over to my partner Holly, and we'll go and check on your friend," said Ryan. Bex handed the baby over to the female paramedic right behind Ryan, and followed him back through the house to here Kenzie was lying on the floor.

"Did you know she was in labour?" Asked Ryan, checking Kenzie's pulse.

"I had no idea; she was just complaining of a backache. Nothing more!" Exclaimed Bex.

"Alright. We're going to radio in for a NICU ambulance for the baby, and then we'll take Kenzie here to RPA. We're going to take extra precautions…" Bex didn't hear Ryan as she zoned out, thinking of all the complications that could happen. She was brought out of her reverie by the arrival of Ryan's partner Holly.

"Shannan and Jamie took the baby; they'll meet us there. Let's get her out of here. What are her obs like?" Asked Holly, crouching down next to Bex. Ryan shook his head imperceptibly, not wanting to voice them in front of Bex. Holly stood up.

"I'll get the stretcher."

* * *

Daniel did the mad sprint back to Ultimo, desperate to get back to the teams. He wanted to make sure James Hunt paid for what he did, for what he was doing to Anna. He'd ruined the poor girl's life, and she'd tried to get away from him. She thought she'd succeeded in escaping him, but he'd tracked her down. Daniel skidded to a halt and catapulted out of the patrol. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and ignored it. As second team leader, he had other things on his mind.

"How's she doing up there?" He asked Mark breathlessly, stopping outside the perimeter.

"Well, now we know it's her, we're doing our best to get her out of this, but I just don't know. We're working on it, but it's not looking good," replied Mark.

"Her place is a mess. She's fought hard to escape, and this time she didn't have us with her. Have you told Kieran yet?" Asked Daniel.

"No, and I'm not going to. It's bad enough that James is standing up there with a gun; he doesn't need the added pressure of knowing it's Anna up there. Besides, aren't they still fighting?" Added Mark.

"Yeah, but I kinda hoped it would shake them out of this phase," replied Daniel.

"I don't know. I don't want to risk it," admitted Mark. As Kieran and Andy returned, Mark pulled on his game face. Kieran pulled off his Kevlar vest, handing it back to the officer near the door, and then stripped off his blood smeared gloves.

"That guy's going to be lucky to get out of being shot. Our patient just bled out in front of us. He shot her! Just like that, aimed a gun, missed Andy and I, and shot our patient. He's crazy if he thinks he's going to get out of this," said Kieran.

"He might be one of the lucky ones," commented Mark.

"Hope someone shoots him down; just hoping they can get the girl first," answered Kieran. Daniel couldn't hold it in any longer; he needed to tell Kieran. First though, he needed Mark to leave.

"Mark, I haven't told the police the information I gave you. Could you find an officer and let them know?" Asked Daniel.

"Easy. Keep an eye on the teams. Andy, can you let Dean and Lara know you're out of the firing line please?" Andy nodded and split away. Mark knew what Daniel was going to do, and shook his head as he walked away.

"Kieran, the criminal standing at the top of that carpark is James Hunt," started Daniel.

"No way.  _The_  James Hunt? I thought he was still in jail. Does Anna know?" asked Kieran. Daniel steered Kieran to the doorway; a clear view of the carpark.

"Kieran, that girl up there is Anna. I'm pretty sure she knows, and she's fought hard to escape him. I don't know what he wants, but we have to be here to try and save her," said Daniel. Kieran looked at him, then at Anna, and then back to Daniel.

"You're kidding me, right? It can't be Anna…" His voice trailed off as he realised that Daniel was telling the truth.

"Oh God, and when she called this morning, I thought she wanted to keep fighting with me, so I hung up on her. How did I miss this?" Asked Kieran.

"We all missed it Kieran, not just you. We'll get her out of this, we just need to help the police."

_In that moment, everything changed…_

_James Hunt came to the realisation that he wasn't going to make it out of the stand-off alive, and pulled the gun to his own head…_

_He pulled the trigger…_

_The bullet shot clean through, lodging itself into the brick wall…_

_James's knees buckled as the life left him, and he fell forwards, Anna still trapped in his grip…_

_They both fell three storeys…_

_Onto hard…._

_Unforgiving…_

_Concrete._

_Kieran felt his own legs give way as Rescue teams and police converged on the fall site…_

_He couldn't lose Anna…_

_Not now…_

_Not ever…_

"Anna!" Called Daniel, sprinting over to the fallen pair. Dean, Chase, Lachie and Jordan lifted Anna's body carefully, moving her to the side. Andy, Kate and Lara started checking her over. Dean glanced over at James as he stepped back, allowing the girls to assess Anna.

"Is he…?" Gray checked.

"Yep. Gone," replied Gray.

"Lara? How's she doing?" Asked Dean.

"Broken arm, shattered two ribs, broken wrist, no real breath sounds to the left and she's split the front of her head open. It's not looking good. She's going to need surgery to set these broken bones, and monitoring for a concussion. She should pull through, but I can't tell with this kind of damage," admitted Lara.

"Paramedics are on their way," said Mark, joining them. The police swarmed into the carpark, checking the area was clear. Kieran came out of the ABC Centre, legs barely working, heart pounding.

_He wasn't ready to lose Anna…_

_He hadn't even told her he loved her yet…_

_That he was sorry…_

"She's coming around!" Called Lara. Kieran made his leaden legs work, and fell to the ground near Anna.

"D…da…dad?" She asked, confused.

"He's gone Anna. You don't need to worry anymore," said Daniel softly.

"M…me?" She asked.

"You're a little battered and bruised, but RPA will have you patched up in no time. You'll be alright," responded Daniel. Anna caught sight of Kieran's face.

"Kieran," she whispered.

"I'm here," he replied.

"Don't leave," she whispered. She took his hand, wincing as her broken wrist grated painfully. Kieran shook his head

"I won't." Anna closed her eyes again.

"She's out. Dean, we need the paramedics in here now. Kieran can go with Anna, we'll go back and deal with paperwork," said Daniel.

"They're on their way now, and then we're out of here. Head Office has enough paperwork ready that we could repaper all of base and then some extra," said Dean. A paramedic pushed through the glass doors, then four more, each pair armed with a gurney. Two of the paramedics peeled off to collect James's body, while the other three joined the Rescue team.

"We'll take her from here," assured the female paramedic.

"Kieran here will go with you, if that's okay," said Daniel. She nodded.

"Fine by me." The Rescue team stepped back, allowing the paramedics room.

"Come on guys, you've got equipment to pack up, and then paperwork to do," said Mark, spurring them into action. Daniel pulled out his phone, and found numerous messages from Bex and an unknown number.

"Has Bex called any of you?" Asked Daniel curiously.

"No. Why?" Asked Kate.

"She's left about eight messages on my phone," said Daniel, confused.

"Call her back," said Lachie, joining Kate and Daniel. Daniel redialled Bex's number, and held the phone to his ear. She answered almost instantly.

"Daniel?" She asked. He could hear the fear in her voice.

"Bex, what's going on?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry Daniel. I let her go to the bathroom, and I thought everything was okay…" Bex dissolved into sobs.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"I'm at RPA," she answered, hiccupping.

"I'm coming to you now, okay?" She didn't reply, and Daniel ended the phonecall.

"Can you two drive me over to RPA?" He asked.

"Sure. It's a two minute drive. Is everything okay?" Asked Kate, dragging Lachie behind her.

"I don't know; she sounded scared and confused on the phone. I couldn't understand what was going on," said Daniel. They climbed into a patrol and sped away, sirens blaring. His mind was going in a thousand different directions; he had no idea what was going on. They pulled up at the emergency entrance, and Kate and Daniel got out. Lachie drove away, leaving the pair to deal with whatever was going on. Daniel took a deep breath and stepped inside the doors. He found Bex inside, trying to cover up the fact she was still sobbing. Kate's heart went out to her, and she crossed the room to give Bex a hug.

"What's going on?" Asked Daniel, striding across to her.

"She was complaining of a backache, and then she had to use the bathroom. She was ages in there, and when I finally went to check she was okay, she wouldn't let me in. She asked me to call an ambulance. I did exactly what she asked, and then she stopped talking. I broke down the door, and she was lying on the floor…" Bex started sobbing again, the fear gripping her tight.

"Bex. Is Kenzie okay?" Asked Daniel. Bex shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He growled.

"I mean they won't tell me anything because I'm not related or a supervisor!" Snapped Bex uncharacteristically. Daniel clenched his fists, and went in search of a nurse who could give him more information.

"I'm look for information on Kenzie Worthington," he asked a nurse behind a desk.

"And your relationship to Miss Worthington?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Supervisor," he replied. The nurse looked at her files, and then looked a little nervous.

"I'm just going to get a doctor," she said before scuttling away. Moments later, a young female doctor was standing next to him.

"Sir, my name is Dr Jennifer Adams," she said quietly.

"I'm Daniel De Luca. I'm Kenzie's team leader when she's at work," he replied.

"Would you like to come with me? I'd like to fill you in on Kenzie." Daniel nodded, and followed the doctor to a small, quiet waiting room.

"You were aware that Kenzie was pregnant?" Asked Jennifer.

"Is. She is pregnant," corrected Daniel. Jennifer shook her head.

"She gave birth to a little girl earlier this afternoon," said Jennifer.

"Wait. Is that why she's in here? Why can't I see her?" Asked Daniel.

"First of all, she did give birth today, but was unaware she was giving birth. It's known as silent labour, and not many women get the chance for that. The real complication we are dealing with here is the fact that Kenzie is very anaemic, and she lost a lot of blood during her baby's birth. She's currently being given blood transfusions, but she's not very well. We'll keep you posted on her condition," said Jennifer, standing up.

"I need to see her," said Daniel softly.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Asked Jennifer.

"She was my girlfriend before I was her supervisor. I need to see her for my own eyes, to make sure she's really okay," replied Daniel. Jennifer's heart softened for a moment.

"I'll take you to her room now." Daniel was led to Kenzie's room in ICU, and he could feel his heart filling with dread. He couldn't lose her, not after all the effort it took to get her back after Nolan. He followed Jennifer into the quiet room, nerves making him a little twitchy. Kenzie was tucked under a white blanket, her skin nearly as pale as the fabric. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and pull her close.

"Where's the baby?" Asked Daniel.

"She's in NICU. Her lungs are a little underdeveloped, and her liver is struggling. She's under twenty-four hour care," said Jennifer softly.

"What about Kenzie?" He asked.

"We've got her monitored at the moment, and we're waiting for her to wake up. She has a concussion; I believe she may have hit her head in the bathroom. She hasn't woken up yet, but we're optimistic," said Jennifer.

"Can I sit with her for a while?" Asked Daniel. Jennifer nodded.

"Of course; I'll let nurses know you're here." Jennifer turned heel and left, and Daniel took a seat next to Kenzie's bed. Part of him wanted to go and check on her baby girl, but he needed to just sit with her for a while. He took her hand in his, and gave it a little squeeze.

"You need to wake up Kenz."

* * *

"Left radius and ulna are broken, right wrist is fractured, two left ribs are broken, one right rib is cracked, her left lung has been punctured and is now sutured, and her forehead required thirteen stitches to close the wound. Miss Hunt is lucky. Very lucky she didn't sustain any worse," said the doctor. He tucked Anna's chart back into the holder at the end of the bed, and left Kieran to sit with her. He felt awful, having fought with her violently then walking out on her; he had no idea she had even been in trouble. He sat with her quietly, unable to hold her hand as both were encased within casts. He ran his hands through his hair, sighing.

A knock on the door startled him, and he whipped around. Mark was standing at the door, arms folded.

"How's she doing?" Asked Mark.

"She's… she's okay. We're just waiting for her to wake up," said Kieran, turning his eyes back to Anna.

"Keep me posted," said Mark. He turned to leave as Bex appeared, red cheeks the only evidence of her previous crying jag.

"They tried to get Daniel to leave, and he broke a doctors nose. They've asked for his supervisor, and Ethan's not here," said Bex, her arms folded against her chest. Mark turned and left, and Kieran looked at the new arrival. Bex looked a mess; her hair was sticking up in five different directions, her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked like she was swaying where she stood.

"Bex? What happened?" Asked Kieran.

"Kenzie," she said simply.

"Oh. Is she okay?" Asked Kieran, turning back to watch Anna.

"I don't know. Daniel hasn't told me anything," said Bex. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, and wished she could go back to yesterday, when everything was simpler. She felt the ground shift from underneath her, and the floor rose up to meet her quickly. She hit the floor with an audible thump, the air forced out of her lungs. She gasped in pain, and Kieran turned around.

"Bex!" He exclaimed. He launched off his seat and down on his knees.

"Bex, what happened?" He asked. She tried to speak, but her lungs had yet to start working, and she instead gasped like a fish out of water. Kieran looked around helplessly, and Lachie and Kate happened to walk past.

"Lachie! Kate!" Called Liam. Kate whirled around, and saw Bex and Kieran on the floor.

"Lachie, go get a nurse," ordered Kate. She crouched down next to Bex, and stroked back her hair.

"She's very warm," fussed Kate. Bex's lungs finally reinflated, and she started to sob as the oxygen flooded back into her weary body. A nurse appeared with Lachie in tow. She fetched a wheelchair, and Lachie helped Bex up and into the chair. She struggled to hold herself upright.

"I'll take her down to a ward to be checked over. You're welcome to come with me if you'd like," suggested the nurse. Kate nodded.

"I'll come with you," she said softly.

"I'll come up in a little while," said Lachie. He gave Kate a quick kiss, and then she and Bex were gone.

"How's Anna doing?" Asked Lachie.

"She hasn't woken up yet," lamented Kieran.

"She needs time to heal. Her not waking up is her body needing time to rest and recuperate. She'll wake up in her own time," said Lachie.

"I know, but I can't help feeling like this is all my fault. I shouldn't have had that fight with her, I shouldn't have left, I should have been there!" Exclaimed Kieran.

"Sometimes life doesn't go the way we planned. As Rescue employees, we know that. Things change in an instant, and not always for the better. When she wakes up, you'll be here with her, and you'll have a chance to make things right. For now, just be here, knowing that she's okay," said Lachie. Kieran nodded.

"I just want to tell her I'm sorry, and I love her."

* * *

Cassie looked at her wedding plans, and sighed. She knew her wedding wouldn't ever really go to plan; with most of her friends and extended family involved in Rescue, plans had to be flexible. So she pulled out her plan B, looking over it. She needed to make sure that everything would work, and she knew the twins wouldn't wait forever. Vince came into the loungeroom where she was spread out, and handed her a cup of tea.

"How are the plans going?" Asked Vince.

"I just want to get married Vince; these twins are going to hold on much longer," said Cassie.

"It'll happen; even if we just go to the registry and sign papers. I'll make sure it happens, okay?" Promised Vince. Cassie nodded and smiled at her fiancé. She placed a hand on her swollen abdomen, and a grin crept across her face. She grabbed Vince's hand and pressed it next to hers.

"They're kicking," she smiled.

"Must know the sound of their daddy's voice," said Vince in awe. He'd had four kids with two different wives, and both of them had pulled away from him during their pregnancies. Cassie had been very different; she wanted Vince to be as much a part of the pregnancy as she was. He enjoyed every moment with her where possible. Cassie shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Asked Vince.

"I haven't told you something," said Cassie.

"You don't want a big white wedding?" Replied Vince, half a grin on his face. Cassie shook her head.

"I should have told you sooner," said Cassie.

"What? What is it?" Asked Vince, concerned now.

"Three weeks ago, I got a letter from the courts, asking me to attend a hearing. I couldn't because I was in the hospital, and I sent Michelle. I asked her not to tell Ethan or anyone else what was going on," started Cassie.

"Go on," said Vince, his heart sinking.

"It was a family court case, and it was over the custody of mine and Derek's children," said Cassie. Vince was gobsmacked.

"The courts transferred full custody to me, determining that Derek is unfit to parent our three boys. I… It's taken two weeks to go through the system, and they've been with a foster family for the past week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," said Cassie. Vince pulled away, running his hands through his salt-and-pepper coloured hair.

"Seven kids," said Vince softly. Cassie nodded, and tears started to softly fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how, and…" Cassie started sobbing, and Vince wrapped his arms around her.

"Cass, it takes a little time to get used to, but I'll be okay with it. Tell me about the boys," said Vince softly.

"Callum is the eldest, and he's thirteen. Jansen is ten, and Charlie is four. We honestly, well,  _I_  didn't think I was going to have another baby after Jansen, and then the horrendous morning sickness kicked in, and I… I just knew that I was pregnant again. After I gave birth to Charlie, that was when things really went downhill for Derek and myself. He became violent, and when I finally went to the police about it, I ended up being interrogated by one of his mates on the force. After I went to the police, I found myself in court, and I lost custody of our kids. Charlie was eighteen months old then, and I've only seen him a few times after that. How are we going to deal with seven kids?" Asked Cassie. She sobbed into his chest, and Vince stroked her hair back.

"We can do this Cass. It's going to be hard, but we'll survive it. When are they coming here?" Asked Vince. Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

"Whenever we ring Lisa and ask her to bring them over. When are the girls due home from school?" Asked Cassie. Vince checked his watch.

"In an hour and a half," said Vince.

"Where will they stay?" Asked Cassie. Vince stood up, pulling her up with him.

"How much of my house do you know about?" Asked Vince. Cassie shrugged.

"I know where the girls rooms are, your room, bathrooms. I know the general layout," said Cassie defensively.

"Yes, but have you continued down the hall past the girls bedrooms?" Asked Vince. Cassie shook her head and followed Vince up the stairs. She counted the doors as they walked past; Vince's room on the left, Rachel's room then Emily's room on the right, then a bathroom. She noticed the four other doors that continued down the hall.

"How big is this place?" Asked Cassie.

"Big enough. The family that lived here before I bought it had six kids and four foster children. They had plenty of rooms, and some I've left furnished. There are eight rooms up here; ours, Rachel's, Emily's, three spares, a nursery and an office space. We'll make it work Cass. Now, if Rach and Em are home in a little over an hour, I'll call Lachie and Kate, and we'll get the family together to meet your boys," said Vince. Cassie kissed him.

"You do that, I'll ring Lisa, and then sit on the couch being leisurely," decided Cassie. Vince smiled at her and followed her down the stairs. He made sure she was settled, and then started his phone calls.

_He was part excited, part scared. Three sons, two daughters and two babies in one house. One thing he knew for sure was that life was about to get crazy._

An hour later, Lachie and Kate pulled up outside. Emily and Rachel climbed out and sprinted inside, excited to be home. Vince embraced his eldest daughter as she walked in the door, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for doing this Kate," he said warmly.

"I still don't understand what's going on Dad," she said, confused.

"You'll find out about it soon enough. Lachie, did you get those groceries for me?" Asked Vince.

"I did. I'll take them through to the kitchen," said Lachie. Kate followed her father through to the living room where Emily and Rachel were already watching the TV, absorbed by it. Cassie was sitting behind them on the couch, feet propped up, dozing. Vince was pacing the loungeroom, from one end to the other. He was nervous, agitated, and Kate picked up on it almost instantly.

"Dad, what are you hiding?" Asked Kate.

"You'll see," said Vince. Someone knocked on the door, and Kate moved to answer it. Cassie laid a hand on Kate's arm.

"Let your Dad and I get it," she said softly. Kate nodded, and allowed the heavily pregnant woman past her. She heard murmured voices, and then the door shut. Vince came in first, and shut off the TV. Emily and Rachel protested for a moment, but were quickly silenced by a look from Vince. Lachie came and joined them in the loungeroom, wrapping his arms around Kate. Kate watched as a strange woman entered the room, three boys in tow. The youngest was in the woman's arms, and the older two were standing with Cassie.

"Dad? What's going on?" Asked Kate nervously. Cassie stepped forward, pushing the two eldest boys forward. Emily and Rachel scrambled up to stand near Lachie and Kate, slightly intimidated by the new arrivals.

"This is Callum, and this is Jansen. Cal is thirteen, and Jansen is ten. Lisa is holding Charlie, and he's four…" Cassie trailed off as she realised she had no idea how to do this. She looked at Vince helplessly.

"They're her sons, and they're coming to live with us here in the house," said Vince firmly. Kate looked at her father, and then at the two young boys. She crouched down to their level.

"Hi. I'm Kate, and this is my husband Lachie. How are you doing today?" Asked Kate easily.

"I wanted to play footy," grumped Callum.

"I've got a ball in the back of the car from where I play with my brothers. Maybe we can go out in a little while and play?" Suggested Lachie. Callum nodded enthusiastically, and was instantly Lachie's shadow.

"I miss my piano," whispered Jansen, so softly that Kate almost missed it.

"You like music?" Asked Kate. He nodded, and she beckoned him closer.

"Come with me; I have something to show you," said Kate. He glanced back at Cass, and she nodded.

"Go on," she encouraged. Kate took the ten-year-olds hand and led him up the stairs to Vince's study. She'd learnt piano when she was younger, and Sam had played it for six years before changing his mind in high school and turning to sports. Vince had kept it tuned in the hopes that Emily or Rachel would show interest; so far, no luck. Kate led him into the study, and showed him to the upright piano. His face lit up, and he moved forward, lifting the lid.

"Can I?" He breathed.

"Of course you can," responded Kate. He sat down gleefully, and put slender fingers to the keys. Kate stepped back as the music filled the room, and was amazed at the ten-year-olds capabilities. She heard a noise from behind her, and turned to see Vince and Cassie behind her.

"Derek kept up with his music tuition," said Cassie.

"Did you want us downstairs?" Asked Kate.

"You're welcome to if you'd like; he'll stay there until he's hungry," said Cassie. Kate pulled the door slightly closed, and then followed Cass and Vince down the stairs. Only Charlie was left with the woman. Cassie desperately wanted to pick up her little boy, but her pregnancy didn't allow her. Kate stepped in.

"Charlie, what would you like to do?" Asked Kate. He watched the young woman approach him carefully.

"I wanna draw," he whined. Kate held out her arms.

"Why don't you come with me, and I'll find you some crayons and paper. How does that sound?" Asked Kate. He allowed himself to be transferred to Kate, and nodded enthusiastically. Kate set him down on the floor in the loungeroom, and disappeared up the stairs. She returned after a few moments armed with paper and crayons, and settled on the floor with Charlie.

"So I have three brothers now?" Asked Rachel. Cassie nodded.

"You do," answered Vince.

"Cool. Can I go and play in my room now?" She asked. Vince nodded.

"I have a maths assignment due tomorrow," said Emily.

"So do I," added Callum.

"Do you two want to go work on it?" Asked Cassie.

"I need help with it," complained Callum.

"I'll help you. Come on," said Emily. She led him up the stairs to her bedroom. Cassie turned to Lisa.

"Thank you for looking after them," she said warmly.

"It's no problem; they were quiet and easy. Keep me posted on how they're going; they've been with me and Alex for a month, and they've been lovely," replied Lisa.

"Will do. Thank you so much," said Vince. Lisa left, and Vince pulled Cassie into his arms.

"Seven kids, in one house," he said lovingly.

"We can't do this on our own," said Cassie.

"We'll help you out," said Kate, joining them. Lachie stood behind her, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"Thanks, but we can't put that kind of pressure on you," said Cassie, mirroring Kate and Lachie's pose.

"I'd love to be a part of all of this, even if it is just to help out for a little while," said Kate. She hadn't told her father or soon to be stepmother that she'd miscarried a week ago; they had enough issues of their own without having to hear Kate and Lachie's problems. Lachie had held her hand when she'd started miscarrying, and had rushed her to the hospital. Unfortunately, it hadn't been enough, and she'd lost the baby. She'd been upset, but Lachie had been her total support the entire time. To be a part of the craziness that was soon to be unleashed on the Marcello-Parkes household.

"We'd love your help, especially once the twins arrive. Things are going to be absolutely chaotic here," said Vince.

"First though, I want to get married; before these twins make a surprise appearance," said Cassie, massaging her stomach.

"I think I can help out with that," answered Kate.

"You've got two weeks. After that, I'm on bedrest," said Cassie. Kate smiled.

"Two weeks. We'll have you married in two weeks."

* * *

A week later, Kate had pulled it off.

_The wedding Cassie had always dreamed of._

Kate and Lara were at Vince's place, helping Cassie get dressed. Bex, after her stint in hospital, had been released, and she was dressing Emily and Rachel. Cassie was nervous, shaking as Kate and Lara helped her dress.

"Am I doing the right thing?" She asked.

"Only you know that Cass. He loves you, and your kids, and the twins you're carrying. He loves all of you. All I can tell you is that. He was never like this with Vanessa; I can tell you that much," said Kate. Cassie reached out and took Kate's hand in hers.

"I'm looking forward to being able to call you my daughter."

* * *

The wedding was intended to be small, but when Kate sat down and looked at the list, she realised she needed to find a bigger venue. With the weather warming up, she found a nearby park that was ideal, and she had everything wrapped up and ready. When the limo pulled up with Cassie, Kate and Lara in it, everyone was waiting, smiles all around. Cassie was helped out by Cassie and Lara, then made her way up the aisle.

_Heidi and Jordan, with Amber and Alicia._

_Daniel with Kenzie and their little baby girl Sara._

_Bex standing with Emily and Rachel._

_Xavier with Lizzie._

_Joey and Graeme, each with a hand resting on Sienna's shoulders._

_Chase and Jess, with Eli, Riley and Indi._

_Lachie with Callum, Jansen and Charlie._

_Mark with Charlie and Tyler._

_Dean with Mikayla._

_Michelle and Ethan with Jamie and Oli._

_Andy, standing with Anna and Kieran._

_Finally, at the end of the aisle, Vince Marchello waited for his heavily pregnant bride._

_The vows were said quickly, and before Cassie even realised, it was over._

_She was now Cassandra Marcello._

* * *

"Riley! Stop hitting your brother!" called Jess. Riley glanced over at Jess, a guilty look on his face, then he ceased. Charlie chased after them, and soon they were playing together like nothing had happened. The large group were all seated on blankets and cushions on the ground, enjoying the warmth of the day. The kids were taking the time to play with each other. Jess watched them for a few moments more, making sure they were okay.

"Honestly, the twins are nightmares sometimes," said Jess, turning back to the group.

"Mine are absolute terrors, and they're not even born yet," said Cassie, letting a hand linger on her abdomen.

"How long until you're bedridden?" Asked Daniel. Kenzie was leaning against him, holding Sara to her chest.

"Next week, unless something else goes wrong. Kenzie, how are you doing?" Asked Cassie warmly.

"I'm still trying to believe that she's alive. That I'm alive. I'm still getting headaches, but the hospital allowed me out to come to this, and to spend some time outside. Tonight it's back to the monitors and nurses. At least Daniel can get some sleep at home without a screaming baby just yet."

"I'll just be glad when she's home for good," said Daniel. He kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her. Cassie glanced around the group, and laid eyes on Anna and Kieran.

"And Anna! I didn't even know you were home yet," said Cass.

"I was released yesterday. I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world," said Anna. She looked weary, and Kieran appeared to be holding her up.

"You look exhausted. If you need to go home and rest, I won't be offended. For the next six weeks, there will be plenty of time to come visit me," said Cassie, smiling. She leant against Vince, and he rubbed her aching back.

"So what's the plan for the honeymoon?" Asked Dean. He'd released Mikayla to play with her cousins, and seated with an arm around Lara.

"Having all you blokes over to help me finish painting the nursery, as well as Charlie's room. Apparently he doesn't like green; so much so he started redecorating with Rachel's texta set. Needless to say, we weren't impressed," chuckled Vince.

"God. I have to pee again," moaned Cassie. Vince stood up, and helped pull Cassie to her feet.

"Are you right Cass?" Asked Kate. Cassie waved her away.

"I'll be fine. The bathroom is like, ten feet away. Once I pee, I'll be great," smiled Cass. She waddled away, leaving the group to talk amongst themselves. She glanced back at the family she'd just become a part of, and her heart leaped for joy. She disappeared into the bathroom, and felt her underwear become wet. She swore to herself, and quickly mopped up what she could. Seconds later, Cassie felt a definite contraction course through her body, and she came to the sudden realisation of why she'd felt so exhausted the past few days. She'd attributed it to the whirlwind wedding, but now, she wasn't so sure. The contractions were coming on hard and fast, and Cassie was having a difficult time counting between them. She braced herself against the cubicle wall, and ignored whoever came inside.

"Cassie? Cassie, what's going on?" Asked Kate.

"It's too soon," she whispered, before groaning through another contraction. Kate laid a hand on Cassie's abdomen, and felt the muscles tighten forcefully.

"Do you think you can make it outside?" Asked Kate.

"I don't know," said Cassie, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Cassie nodded, continuing to huff her way through yet another contraction. Kate disappeared outside, and looked around frantically.

"Lara? Michelle? I need you," said Kate quickly. Lara and Michelle stood up, and hurried to follow her.

"Cassie, I've got Lara and Michelle with me. We'll get through this, okay?" Cassie nodded, face sweaty, eyes swollen as she tried to get keep a check on her emotions. Michelle stepped up first.

"Cass, you're doing great, okay? Can you tell me how far apart the contractions are?" Asked Michelle.

"I don't know Mish. They're so close together, I can't tell," said Cassie. She moaned through another one, and Michelle glanced at Lara.

"Kate, I want you here with me. Lara, I want you to listen carefully. There's a tent in the back of Ethan's car, and a few spare towels. Get him to get them out and set up the tent. Get Chase, Jess, Lachie, Andy and Bex to sort out the kids; they don't need to be here for this. Ask Vince to call an ambulance; these babies won't hold on until they're at a hospital, and we're at least an hour away. Helo won't make it either. Explain to Xavier what's going on, and keep everyone else away where you can. Got it?" Asked Michelle. Lara nodded, and ducked out of the bathrooms.

"Ethan? Mish has asked if you can take the tent out of the back of your car and set it up, and grab the spare towels," said Lara. Ethan nodded, and sprinted for the car. She saw Vince next.

"Chase? Would you take Jess, Riley, Eli and Indi home please? And if you can, take Mikayla with you?" Asked Lara. Chase looked a little taken aback, but one look at his sister-in-laws face, and his argument was lost.

"Sure." He packed up the kids things, and rounded them up. Lara left him taking care of that, and motioned for Lachie to come over.

"Lachie, can you take the Marcello-Parkes clan home? Take Dean with you if you need to," said Lara.

"What's going on?" Asked Lachie.

"Please Lach, just trust me. Take Jamie with you if you can as well," said Lara. Lachie nodded, and went off in search of Charlie, Jansen and Callum. Dean jogged over.

"Listen, I'll explain later, but right now, I need you to grab Emily, Rachel and Jamie, and head back with Lachie; can you do that?" Asked Lara.

"What about Mikky?" Asked Dean.

"She's going with Chase and Jess." Dean nodded, and split away. She watched for a second as Chase and Jess left with four kids in tow, then as Lachie ushered the three Parkes boys to Vince's van. She saw Joey and Gray coming towards her, a tired Sienna behind them.

"Listen, we're going to head off," said Joey.

"That's fine, I'll catch you guys later. Can you take Lizzie with you?" Asked Lara distractedly. She noticed that Kenzie and Daniel had already left, as had Anna and Kieran.

"Of course. What about Xavier?" Asked Gray.

"I need him here. Listen, I'll fill you in later, but right now, I need Xavier," said Lara. She spotted him with Lizzie, and she hurried over.

"Xav, I need you. Liz, can you catch a ride home with Gray and Joey please? Don't ask," said Lara. Lizzie grabbed her bag and left. She glanced around, looking for Andy and Bex, and realised they'd probably caught on to what was going on. Jordan, Heidi, Amber and Alicia were gone as well. Xavier grabbed Lara's arm.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly.

"Cassie's in labour, and Michelle seems to think that we're not going to make it to any medical centre anytime soon. Have you got your medical kit here?" She asked.

"It's in my car; I've got a few extra blankets and a pillow in there too." He sprinted off to grab them as Ethan came over.

"If you guys don't need me, I'll take Oli with me. I trust one of you will make sure Michelle gets home?" said Ethan. Lara nodded before returning to the bathroom.

"I need to push," said Cassie.

"How bad?" Asked Michelle.

"Not too bad yet, but it's getting stronger," panted Cassie.

"The tent's set up, everyone's gone, Xavier's prepping. I couldn't find Vince," said Lara quickly.

"Then let's get this mumma-to-be out of here," said Michelle. She and Kate took each side of Cassie, and brought her out of the bathrooms, and straight to the tent. Inside, blankets and towels had been placed around strategically, four towels set aside for the two new arrivals. Michelle and Kate lowered Cassie down, and Lara placed a pillow behind her back. Xavier returned with his medi-kit, and set in on the floor. He snapped on a pair of latex gloves.

"I need to push now," said Cassie. She was unable to fight the urge, and Xavier coached her through it. As soon as the contraction had abated, he checked how she was going.

"You're doing so well Cass. Lara, can you try and track down Vince for me? Get him to arrange a NICU ambulance as well as a normal ambulance if he can," said Xavier. He looked up to Cassie.

"Two more pushes, and you'll be greeting your first baby," said Xavier. Cassie felt the primordial urge to push again, and Michelle and Kate gripped her hands, providing as much support as they could.

"One more!" Exclaimed Xavier, and Cassie pushed as hard as she could. She felt her tiny baby slip into Xavier's hands, and leaned back against her pillow stack.

"You've got a little girl," said Xavier excitedly. He tied the cord and cut it just as the baby let out a healthy cry. He swathed her in a blanket, and handed her to Kate.

"Oh God, the contractions won't let up," moaned Cassie.

"Still one more beautiful child to bring into the world Cassie. I know it wasn't the way you planned it, but it's okay. We'll look after you," said Xavier. He heard pounding footsteps outside the tent, and the flap was pulled open to reveal Lara and Vince's concerned faces.

"NICU team are already here," said Lara. Kate handed the baby to her father as Cassie pushed again.

"That's great Cass, keep going," encouraged Xavier. Cassie gritted her teeth and pushed again. A screaming baby was delivered, and as Xavier cut the cord, one of the NICU paramedics swaddled the baby.

"It's another girl Cassie," said Xavier. She flopped back against the pillows, exhausted. She moaned as another contraction rippled through her, just as strong as the others.

"Xav? Shouldn't they be easing up?" She asked breathlessly. Another contraction tore through her, and she gritted her teeth.

"You should only have the placenta to deliver, so they should ease up," said Xavier, his brow furrowing.

"I've got to push," said Cassie.

"Then push," said Xavier. He kept a hand ready, and Cassie gritted her teeth, bearing down. Xavier watched, and a mop of brown hair appeared.

"Push again Cassie," he encouraged.

"Oh God oh God oh God!" She cried, giving one last mammoth push. Xavier caught the tiniest child in his arms.

"Cassie, you've got a little boy!" Exclaimed Xavier.

"Triplets?" Exclaimed Kate.

"I'm just saying what proof I've been given," said Xavier. He stood up with the tiny baby in his arms, and the NICU paramedics just stared.

"Trips?" Asked the female. Xavier nodded.

"You free to ride with us? We're going to need another pair of hands," asked the male.

"Easy enough. The other ambulance here?" Asked Xavier. As he asked the question, the other ambulance pulled up.

"Vince, I'm going to go look after your kids. Look after Cassie, okay?" Vince nodded dumbly, and as the paramedics came over for Cassie, Michelle joined him.

"Congratulations. Two girls and a boy," said Michelle. She hugged the older man, who was still in a state of mild shock.

"Triplets," he stated.

"Yes Vince. Triplets."


	16. Episode 16: Festival

_Episode 7.16 – Festival_

Cassie opened her eyes to find Vince asleep in the chair next to her bed. She ached all over, and sighed. Vince opened his weary eyes to see Cassie staring at him.

"Hey Dad," she said, a smile on her weary face.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked, standing up. He stretched, then crossed over to her. He caressed her face.

"I'm tired. And a little shocked," replied Cassie. A light knock was heard at the door, and it opened to reveal Cassie's obstetrician, Amelia.

"Surprise," said Amelia.

"You're telling me," said Cassie. She hauled herself upright in the bed.

"On all your ultrasounds, we could see your two daughters. We couldn't see your son though, and he never moved from his place. The two girls swapped around frequently, but your son, well, he's going to be the quiet one," said Amelia.

"So how are they doing?" Asked Cassie.

"Your girls are fine, and a nurse will bring them up to visit you in a little while. Your son however, is having a few difficulties with his heart and lungs. He's quite small in comparison to the girls, and he's being monitored in NICU." Cassie inhaled sharply; her little boy was only a few hours old, and he was already sick.

"Oh God," said Cassie. She brought her hand to her mouth.

"Cassie, triplets are uncommon, especially naturally. Were you taking any fertility medications?" Asked Amelia calmly.

"I was when I was with Derek, and I forgot I was taking them when I was dealing with the divorce. I stopped a few weeks before Vince and I…. well, you know," said Cassie, blushing faintly.

"And as a result, instead of one bundle of joy, you got three," said Amelia. Another knock at the door, and two nurses walked in, each pushing a small crib.

"And I'll leave the two new parents to meet their new girls," said Amelia. The first nurse, pushing their firstborn daughter, passed Vince the baby. The other nurse did the same, passing the tiny baby girl to Cassie. Vince's face broke into a huge grin as he looked down upon the tiny girl.

"They're so beautiful," he breathed.

"I know," replied Cassie in the same hushed tones.

"Have you thought of names?" Asked Vince.

"Ava Elizabeth and Zoe Isabella," said Cassie confidently. Vince smiled warmly.

"Ava and Zoe. Welcome to the world my gorgeous girls," said Vince.

"I want to call him Nate William," said Cassie suddenly.

"I'm happy with whatever you decide," said Vince softly. Zoe mewled in his arms, and Vince held her towards Cassie.

"I think Zoe wants some Mummy time as well," said Vince. He passed the child over to Cassie just as Kate came in.

"Oh Dad. They're gorgeous," said Kate.

"Kate, meet Zoe Isabella and Ava Elizabeth," said Vince.

"I've got six other people in the corridor who would like to see them. Where's the third baby?" Asked Kate, noticing that there were only two of the triplets there.

"Nate is in NICU. He's not well," said Vince.

"Oh. Okay. Can I let them in?" Asked Kate. Vince nodded, and Kate stepped back out into the hall. She looked at the odd group waiting for her. Charlie tugged at her jeans, and Kate lifted him up.

"Now, Mummy and Daddy are waiting inside for you, and they want you to meet your new siblings. You need to be quiet, because they're little, and Mummy's still tired, okay?" Said Kate. All five Marcello-Parkes children nodded, and Lachie smiled at her. They followed Kate inside, and as soon as Emily and Rachel laid eyes on the two girls, they lit up. The boys were a little more reserved, and Vince picked up on it immediately. Callum and Jansen tensed up at the sight of the two new additions, and backed away from Vince a little.

"Vince, do you think you could take Lachie, Emily and Rachel to see Nate?" Asked Cassie. Kate was a little shocked that Cassie wanted her to stay, but remained where she was. Vince ushered the small group out of the room, and Kate put Charlie on the bed. Cassie passed Ava to Kate, and then Zoe, and both girls were placed back in their cribs. Callum and Jansen looked at the floor.

"Cal? Jay? What's wrong?" Asked Cassie.

"Is Vince going to be angry?" Asked Jansen.

"Why would Vince be angry sweetie?" Asked Cassie, confused.

"Because when Charlie was born, Daddy got angry at you, and when we went home from seeing you at the hospital, he got mad at us," said Jansen softly, a tear streaking down his face. Kate could feel her heart breaking for the three boys.

"Oh hun. He's so excited about these babies, and he's excited about the three of you becoming a part of his family. He's not going to get mad, unless little mister Charlie here draws on the walls again," said Cassie, tickling her youngest and smiling as he squealed.

"And he's certainly not going to hit you," added Kate.

"How did you know?" Asked Callum, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Know what?" Asked Kate.

"That Daddy used to hit us. He can't anymore, because we live with Mummy now," said Charlie, pulling at the blanket.

"I had no idea," said Kate. Charlie allowed her to pick him up and hold him close again, and Jansen looked like he was well and truly crying now. A quiet knock was heard on the door, and Vince came in. Both Callum and Jansen tensed again.

"Cal, Jay, come here," said Cassie, patting the bed. Callum and Jansen sat next to their mother, and as Cassie wrapped an arm around each boy, she felt them shaking. Vince sat on the end of the bed, and Kate continued to hold Charlie; more like Charlie kept holding her. He refused to let her go.

"I promise that Vince is not going to hurt you. He's not going to get angry, he's not going to raise his voice. He loves you very much, and he doesn't want to see you upset," said Cassie.

"I'm not your father, and I don't want to be like your father. I love all three of you just like I love Kate, and Emily, and Rachel, and your mum," assured Vince carefully. Jansen broke down, and clutched Cassie for support, and for a brief moment, Kate wondered how they'd survived in the hands of Derek.

"Oh honey, it's okay. It's alright," soothed Cassie.

"I don't want to go back to Daddy," sobbed Jansen. Cassie rubbed his back, and kissed the top of his head.

"You don't have to. We'll make sure of it," assured Cassie. Jansen cried for an hour more before falling asleep on Cassie's bed. Cassie herself was looking pretty exhausted, and Vince stood up carefully, noting the darkness that had fallen outside.

"We'll leave you and the girls to rest, and we'll take these kids home. You get some rest," said Vince quietly. He kissed Cassie's forehead, and lifted a sleeping Jansen into his arms. Kate still held Charlie in her arms, the four-year-old clutching her tightly. Callum stumbled off the bed and trailed after Vince out of the room. The car ride home was quiet, with two sleeping kids in the back.

"Dad, you know Lachie and I are here to help you with the triplets, right?" Asked Kate. Vince nodded.

"I know Grommet, and I appreciate that so much. If I think life is crazy now with five kids under one roof, it's going to be chaos with eight children. I somehow need to manage five kids here as well as supporting Cassie, Ava, Zoe and Nate in the hospital. I don't know if I can…" Vince trailed off.

"Lachie and I will deal with the crazy five here, and you look after Cassie and the terrible trio. We'll be fine, and it'll keep me occupied," said Kate without thinking.

"Occupied? Occupied from what?" Asked Vince, taking a left turn at the traffic lights. Kate sighed.

"I had a miscarriage a few weeks ago," said Kate quietly.

"And I had no idea. I am so sorry Kate," apologised Vince. Kate shrugged.

"I still get upset occasionally, but I've stayed busy. If it wasn't meant to be, then it wasn't meant to happen," replied Kate. They pulled into the driveway, and Vince turned off the engine.

"Any help you can offer at the moment is definitely appreciated," said Vince. He got out of the car, and lifted Jansen out first. Lachie was waiting at the door for them, and he stepped aside to allow Vince through the door. Kate unbuckled Charlie and lifted him into her arms. Callum climbed out by himself, and managed to make it inside the house; he was almost sleep walking. Lachie came out to Kate, and wordlessly took Charlie from her. She followed him inside the house, and flopped onto the couch. After a few minutes, Lachie returned. He took a seat next to her, and wrapped her up in a hug.

"All five of them are in bed, and your Dad is in bed as well. He looks exhausted," said Lachie.

"It's a big change for him. He thought Rachel would be the last child, and all of a sudden, he's got Cassie's three  _and_  three newborns. It's going to be crazy, and I don't think it's going to be easy," said Kate, snuggling into her husband. He kissed the top of her head.

"You think that's going to be crazy? Think about what is going to happen tomorrow morning just to get them all ready for school.

* * *

Vince left early the next morning, leaving Lachie and Kate to deal with the Marcello-Parkes children. Kate left Lachie to wake them up, and set the table for breakfast for the seven of them. Charlie was down first, and he sat excitedly at the table.

"Can I have Fruit Loops please?" He asked. Kate nodded, and poured him a bowl. Cal and Jay came down the stairs next, Jay looking exhausted, and Cal looking a little ruffled.

"Breakfast; what cereal would you guys like?" Asked Kate. Each boy selected the cereal they preferred, and before Kate realised, breakfast was finished, and she was madly trying to dress Charlie whilst listening to Emily and Rachel argue. Lachie set them straight, and Kate sent them all out to the car. Thanks to a donation to the school, all three boys now attended the same school as Emily, Rachel, Sienna, Amber, Alicia and James. Charlie was in prep, Jansen was in year five, and Callum was in year eight. They hadn't attended the school yet, and Cassie had originally planned to be there for their first day. Unfortunately, Ava, Zoe and Nate changed that. Now they were heading in for their first day, and the tension was palpable. Callum looked shocked, Jansen looked terrified, and Charlie didn't know better.

"So, Charlie starts half an hour later than Callum and Jansen, so we'll take you up to the office. They'll look after you from there, okay? If something happens today, and you need someone, the school has my number and Lachie's number, okay?" Said Kate warmly. The two older boys nodded, and as they pulled up and stopped the car, Emily and Rachel climbed out and left. Lachie and Kate pulled open the back doors, and Callum, Jansen and Charlie climbed out. Charlie was hopping excitedly from foot to foot, a huge grin on his face.

"Come on, let's head up to the office."

* * *

An hour later, all five children were at school, and Lachie and Kate were speeding to work, running extremely late.

"What's Ethan going to say when we get there late?" Asked Kate.

"Who cares? I mean, honestly," said Lachie, smiling.

"I know. With all the craziness for the past two days, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone was running late," replied Kate. They pulled into the carpark and headed inside. Mark met them at the top of the stairs.

"Lucky last," he said, grinning.

"Sorry. Five kids to get to school; it wasn't easy," apologised Kate.

"No worries. We're in the middle of a meeting here. Do you want to come join us?" Asked Mark. Kate and Lachie joined the group in the office, taking their chairs.

"Right. As I was saying earlier, St John's Ambulance service has asked for our help this year at Sydney Festival First Night. It's supposed to be huge this year, and they're looking swamped," said Mark.

"So we're going to Sydney Festival?" Asked Lara.

"Sure are. You'll be roving various areas of the Festival, helping out marshals and co-ordinators where needed. You'll also be receiving overtime for it," said Mark.

"Sounds great. Now, onto the exciting news. Kate? What are the names of the three newest Rescue babies?" Asked Bex.

"Ava Elizabeth, Zoe Isabella and Nate William. Ava and Zoe are doing really well, Nate's in the NICU still. I'll let Cassie and Dad tell the story later of how this all came to be," said Kate, smiling.

"Sounds like a story worth hearing. When you're all up for it, and Cassie and the triplets are out, we're having a BBQ at our place, and we can catch up," said Lara.

"Alright. For now though, I need each of you to read some paperwork for SydFest," said Mark. He handed out paperwork just as Kate's phone rang.

"Just a second Mark; I need to take this," she apologised. She pulled out her phone.

"Kate Gallagher speaking," she answered.

"Kate, it's Alison McCarthy from International Grammar School. We have a… situation," said Alison uneasily.

"What kind of situation?" Asked Kate fiercely.

"Charlie Parkes has gone missing." Kate sat down heavily, still clutching her phone to her ear. Lachie noticed her change in demeanour, and turned away from the group.

"How?" She asked.

"We're not entirely sure, but we've got the school in lockdown, and we're checking on the other four children. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but we think it might be best if you could come down to the school, or if the parents…" Kate cut Alison off.

"Vince and Cassie can't attend the school today. I'm down as the emergency contact at the moment as Cassie is currently in hospital. I'll be there in twenty minutes; I just need to let work know I'm leaving," said Kate firmly.

"We'll see you shortly." Alison hung up on Kate, and Kate turned to face the rest of the team.

"What's going on?" Asked Lachie. Kate looked up to the circle of concerned faces around her and sighed.

"Charlie's missing. They're not sure if he's just hiding, or if he's actually been taken, and they want Cass and Dad to come in, but they can't, which leaves me," said Kate breathlessly.

"We'll come help canvas the school if you like; we're not needed at Sydney Festival until later tonight when the real crowds hit. Jordan, you ring Heidi, let her know where we are, and remind her that I know she wants to come, but the physio said one more week. Daniel's still out for the rest of the week with Kenzie and Sara. The rest of you, I'll see you at IGS, and I'll ring ahead and let them know you're coming," said Mark. Ethan nodded his agreement, and watched as the team stood up and sprinted for the vehicles. Kate was in the same patrol as Lachie, Andy and Bex, a million thoughts running through her head.

_Who would want a small boy?_

_Why would Charlie run?_

_How would she explain to Cass and Vince that she'd lost Charlie?_

"We're here," said Lachie suddenly, breaking Kate from her train of thought. She glanced up at the large doors, and was happy to see two burly security guards standing sentry. Dean, Lara, Chase and Jordan pulled up next, and after them arrived Ethan, Joey, Gray and Xavier. Alison McCarthy appeared at the front door of the school, then promptly pushed her way past the guards.

"Oh my God Kate, I am so sorry to have to call you out like this, but we've looked everywhere, and we can't locate him, and we thought maybe you'd have an idea," said Alison desperately. Kate rubbed her head, feeling a serious headache coming on. Ethan saw the motion, and stepped in to take charge.

"Right. Mark is back at HQ, dealing with any callouts and redirecting. Mish is staying with him, and Heidi's coming in to man phones. I want us to canvas the school, from ground floor right up to the roof. I don't want to ring Vince unless we have to, but as their guardian, we might. Dean, Lara, Chase, Jordan; take the underground carpark and ground floor. Andy, Bex; take the second. Joey, Gray, Xavier and myself will take the third floor and the roof. Kate, Lachie, I want you two to stay with Cal, Jansen, Emily and Rachel. We'll find him Kate, I swear," said Ethan vehemently. Alison looked at the tall man, then back at Kate.

"The message wasn't passed on to you?" Asked Alison.

"What message?" Growled Lachie.

"Callum and Jansen are missing too."

* * *

Vince stepped inside Cassie's room, and found her fast asleep with Ava on her chest. Zoe was nestled in her other free arm, and a nurse was carefully checking IV lines and monitors. He crossed over to the bed as the nurse left, and stroked tiny Zoe's face. She opened up her warm brown eyes and stared back at Vince. He lifted her up to give her a cuddle, and Cassie shifted as she felt Zoe leave her.

"Hey. You're here early," she whispered sleepily.

"You call ten in the morning early?" Joked Vince.

"It was a long night," she replied. Vince put Zoe back into her crib, and took Ava off Cassie and tucked her in next to Zoe.

"What happened last night?" Asked Vince, taking a seat next to Cassie's bed.

"Nate stopped breathing last night, and Ava and Zoe must have known because they were near inconsolable. It took four nurses to calm down the girls, and then two doctors to get Nate breathing again," said Cassie softly.

"Why didn't you call?" Asked Vince, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Because it was late, and you were tired, and it didn't seem fair," replied Cassie.

"I'd said that I'd be here for you, no matter what," said Vince gently. Cassie broke down into tears, and Vince climbed up next to Cass on her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, allowing the tears to fall on his chest.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere," assured Vince. Cassie wiped her nose with the back of her hand, and looked up at Vince.

"I just can't help feeling like this isn't the worst, like something else bad might be happening. Is it crazy to think I might not be ready for eight kids under one roof?" Asked Cassie. Vince shook his head and kissed Cassie's forehead.

"It's going to be crazy, but we'll make it. Kate and Lachie will be there to help us out, and we'll survive," said Vince. A NICU nurse came in to take Ava and Zoe back to the ward.

"I'll let you two get some rest. Nate's doing much better, and the doctors are pleased with his improvements. You might be able to hold him tomorrow," announced the nurse.

"Thanks Natalie," slurred Cassie. She drifted off to sleep again with Vince's arms around her. Vince's mind kept swirling around Cassie's words…

" _I can't help feeling like this isn't the worst, like something else bad might be happening…"_

* * *

"Daddy, you're hurting me!" Cried Charlie. Callum and Jansen quivered in fear, the wind on the roof ripping through their hair.

"If your mother hadn't been such a  _bitch_  about getting you back, you wouldn't be in so much pain!" Exclaimed Derek. He slammed the little boy into the ground, so angry at how Cassie had fought and won custody of his three boys.

"Dad, stop hurting Charlie! He doesn't know better," said Callum. Derek rounded on his eldest son.

"You should have fought harder! You should have stayed with me instead of asking to be with your mother!" He wrenched Callum's arm hard, and the eldest son struggled to try and hold in a howl of pain as his shoulder dislocated. Derek let him fall to the ground, and rounded on the only one left standing. Jansen quivered as Derek approached him.

"You think you can run, but you can't hide," snarled Derek. He advanced two more steps before the door leading to the roof swung open, and he was then tackled to the ground. Jansen hid in the corner in fear, having not really met Ethan, Gray, Joey or Xav.

"Get Kate and Lachie up here. Now!" Ordered Ethan. Joey took off and headed down the stairs, and Xavier helped Graham with Derek.

"Wait a moment. Look at his eyes," said Xavier.

"He's using," realised Gray.

"And these kids have suffered enough with him. Take him down to the cops, and I'll get the paramedics arranged," said Ethan gently. Gray and Xavier led the struggling Derek down the stairs, and Ethan suddenly found himself with three boys, two of whom were injured. Before he had to do anything, Lachie and Kate burst out of the door, Dean, Lara, Andy and Bex behind them.

"I thought the girls might be better than us blokes running in to save the day," said Dean. Ethan nodded. Jansen was tempted out of his hiding place fairly quickly, and locked his arms around Lachie. The trembling soon turned to full blow tears and requests for Mummy, and Lachie just picked up the slight ten-year-old and held him as he sobbed out his fears. Callum shivered as Andy and Bex approached him, and Bex saw the terror in his eyes.

"Hey Cal. Do you remember us? We were at your Mum and Vince's wedding. My name is Bex," said Bex gently.

"I remember you. You had the green dress on," said Cal softly.

"I did. It looks like your arm is a bit sore. Would it be okay if I looked at it?" Asked Bex. Cal felt his dislocated arm shift again, and bit his lip in pain. He nodded, and Bex made her way forward.

"It's dislocated And. You right to help me pop it back in?" Asked Bex.

"Don't worry about me. You need to look after Charlie," said Cal fiercely.

"Kate and Lara are looking after him now, alright?" Cal shook his head.

"No! He's only little, and Dad was really rough with him this time. He's hurt me before, and I can take it, but Charlie… he's not had the practice we had," said Callum. He watched as paramedics joined his step-sister, and they loaded his brother onto a stretcher quickly and he disappeared from sight.

"No! Where are they taking Charlie?" Exclaimed Callum angrily.

"He needs to go to hospital, just like you do. Then we can take all three of you to see your Mum and Vince, okay? Just trust me," encouraged Bex. Cal nodded soberly.

"I trust you."

* * *

Cassie and Vince woke up when another bed was rolled into her room. She rubbed her eyes wearily, and Vince helped her sit up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Looks like you're getting another roommate," said Vince. Kate appeared in the doorway, her eyes red and swollen, evidence of a severe crying jag. She was swaying slightly, and she looked seriously ill.

"I am so sorry," she whispered.

"Why? Kate, what's going on?" Asked Vince.

"Derek took the boys today, and… we got them back. Lachie's bringing Jansen up now, and Callum's in the ER with Bex, but Charlie's going to be here for a while," said Kate, nearly choking on the lump in her throat.

"Why? What happened?" Demanded Cassie.

"He… he was slammed into the ground, and he's sustained a serious blow to the head, and three fractured ribs. They want him to stay here while he's recovering so they can monitor his obs. They brought him in to stay with you," said Kate, swaying where she stood as she gestured towards the extra bed. She looked exhausted.

"How… how could you let this happen? You're incompetent at being a parent! I should never have let you look after my boys! Letting their own father get to them. What the hell were you thinking?" Raged Cassie.

"I didn't think…"

"That's right. You didn't think! Maybe it's a good thing you're not a mother Katherine, because from where I stand right now, you wouldn't be a very good one!" Snapped Cassie. Kate choked back a sob, and as Lachie came into the room with Jansen, Kate sprinted out.

"That was uncalled for," reprimanded Vince angrily. Lachie set the sleeping boy beside his brother on the bed that had been wheeled in earlier.

"What if it had of been Emily or Rachel?" Replied Cassie.

"Just so you know, she fought to make sure that these three boys were okay today. She'd checked every precaution with the school to make sure they'd be safe. How is she supposed to know that your ex-husband would be a drugged up psychopath? Is she just supposed to have that intuition inside of her, because I'm pretty sure you didn't have it when you married the bastard. She'd make an excellent mother because she's kind, caring, and driven to do whatever she has to do to make sure the ones she loves are happy. And that's more than I can say for you right now," said Lachie firmly. He turned heel and left, leaving Cassie gobsmacked. Vince was beyond words, his frustration so great.

"Mummy?" Came a tiny voice from behind the curtain.

"Charlie. I'm here baby," said Cassie quietly.

"I want Kate to stay forever. She made bad Daddy go away. Can she stay forever?" Asked the sleepy boy. Vince looked at Cassie, daring her to say what she had said earlier to his own daughter.

"Can she mummy?" Vince stared at Cassie, his mouth hanging open.

"How could you say that?" Asked Vince incredulously.

"What?" Asked Cassie.

"You just told my daughter that she would make a crap mother because of your ex-husband! She would make an excellent mother, and now, because of your words, she's never going to let herself imagine what it'll be like to be a mother! Because of  _you_ , she's never going to be the same. She's had an abortion and a miscarriage over the past two years, and just as she's starting to feel like  _maybe_  she could do this, you take her hope away from her and dash it into the ground. I know you were concerned for your children, but what you said was way out of line. I don't know how the hell you're going to fix this, but it better be damn good," snarled Vince.

"I'm sorry, okay? I… I was concerned about Charlie and Jansen and Cal…" Cassie petered off as she saw the look on Vince's face.

"You were concerned? Let me tell you something about Kate and her past with female role models in her life. Her stepmother, the mother to Emily and Rachel, taught her she was incompetent, and then tried to kill Em and Rach. At the time, I was in hospital in a coma, and Kate had to make the hardest decision of her life; to become guardian to her younger sisters. At the same time, she and Lachie were fighting, and she found out she was pregnant. In the best interests of her family, she decided on an abortion. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done, and she went through it alone because no-one understood what she was going through. Then, she handed guardianship of her sisters back to me, and tried to live her life. When she found out that she was pregnant again, she was excited; her chance to be a mother had actually appeared at the right time, and she embraced it, only to find out a few weeks later that her body didn't want her to have a baby, and she lost that, along with a piece of herself. Lachie's been her rock, and she's thrown herself into looking after our kids,  _our_  kids, so we can focus on Ava, Zoe and Nate. She doesn't tell us about what was going on today until after it happened, and she got our boys back. She got them back, and all you can do is throw her goodwill back into her face." Vince stopped for a moment, and looked at his watch.

"I'm going to help the team at Sydney Festival, and I'm going to leave you here with Jansen and Charlie. I'll have my mobile on me. If you work out how you're going to fix this, call me." Vince left without another word. He was still fuming that his wife of two days could have hurt his daughter so badly. He stalked out of the hospital, and headed over to HQ. He found them prepping patrols for the night run.

"Hey, could you lot use another set of hands?" Asked Vince.

"Sure thing. We're roaming in pairs tonight, just to help St. Johns. Organisers have predicted a huge night, and we've been called in, along with Penrith, Parramatta and Wollongong. Babysitter's have been organised tonight – Jess, Lizzie, Kenzie and Izzy are watching all kids tonight at Dean and Lara's place. Teams are as follows; Dean and Lara, Jordan and Chase, Gray and Joey, Kate and Lachie, Xavier and Daniel, Mark and Vince, Andy and Bex. Heidi is out; she's won't be cleared until next week, Kenzie's still not well enough, and Anna and Kieran will meet us there. Mish and I will be working the command centre, and we'll help you deal with whatever you need, including extra teams, paramedical teams, police back-up. Don't try anything stupid. Any questions?" Asked Ethan. No-one moved, and Ethan nodded.

"Alright. Let's head out."

* * *

Kate was quiet for the trip over. Andy and Bex sat in the back, talking animatedly, and Lachie chimed in occasionally. Kate didn't hear any of it, lost in her own thoughts…

_Maybe she wasn't meant to be a mother…_

_Maybe the universe was trying to tell her something…_

_Derek stepping into their lives had opened Kate's eyes to reality…_

_She'd almost lost three children in one day…_

_Maybe she wasn't meant to be a mother…_

* * *

Sydney Festival was packed, and it was an exceptionally warm afternoon. Ethan glanced over at Kate, and then shifted his eyes over to Lachie. Lachie shook his head imperceptibly, then crossed over to Ethan.

"Is she right to be out here?" Asked Ethan.

"I don't know, but she won't let us coddle her. I can't do anything," said Lachie helplessly. Ethan deflated.

"Right. If she looks incapable of doing her job, pull her off. I don't care how much force you need to use; just look out for her," said Ethan quietly. Lachie nodded, and resettled the radio on his shoulder.

"So where do you want us to patrol?" Asked Lachie. The rest of the team gathered around Ethan and Michelle.

"You, Kate, Andy and Bex can take Pyrmont pedestrian bridge. It's hot out there, so make sure you stay hydrated. Mark and Vince, take Harbourside. Xav, De Luca, Dean, Lara, Anna, Kieran, Chase and Jordan; I want the eight of you to roam around Cockle Bay Wharf. Mish and I will be stationed near Sydney Convention Centre, along with some of the St. Johns crew. Call us if you need anything, got it?" Asked Ethan seriously.

"We've got it. Come on, let's move!" Exclaimed Andy excitedly. She grabbed a waterbottle from the stash behind Michelle, and she and Bex headed off. Kate was a little slower on the uptake, and Lachie watched her closely, as did Vince. Kate felt the matching sets of eyes on her back, and whirled around angrily.

"I'm fine, okay? Just leave it," she snapped. Vince and Lachie reeled back visibly, and Kate snatched a waterbottle from the stack, then stalked away. Lachie rested a palm on his forehead and sighed.

"She's still upset, isn't she," stated Vince.

"She is, but she won't talk about it. She's completely closed up, hasn't said a word for nearly four hours. It's not like her, and I'm worried," answered Lachie.

"Keep an eye on her, okay?" Replied Vince. Lachie nodded, and headed off, following his wife. She wove through the crowd, and Lachie was grateful that his height allowed him to see over the horde.

"Kate! Kate, come on, slow down!" He called. She didn't stop, and headed straight for the escalators. Lachie swore under his breath, and took the stairs two at a time. He reached the top first, and rounded on Kate when she made it to the top. He gripped her shoulders.

"Kate. Stop," said Lachie firmly.

"Why?" Asked Kate. He could feel her trembling under his hands.

"Have you checked your sugar today?" Asked Lachie. He regretted it as soon as the words left his lips.

"Oh, so something else I'm apparently incapable of doing. I'm  _fine_!" She pushed Lachie away forcefully, and for a moment, Lachie entertained the thought that maybe he was losing his wife…

_Kate lost herself in the crowd._

_She knew she was supposed to be with Lachie._

_Cassie was right._

_She knew she was a crap mother. She'd aborted her first child, as a retribution, her second child was miscarried._

_She wasn't meant to be a mother._

_She'd been seeing a therapist ever since she lost her baby, and they were working towards better things…_

_She wasn't sure if she could anymore._

_Kate leant against the railing of the bridge, feeling her body tremble._

_Lachie was right._

_She knew her blood sugar was in the tank._

_If she was so crap at being a mother, then she had to be crap at everything else._

_The railing behind her gave a sharp crack, and she found herself falling…_

_Falling…_

* * *

"Move! Get out of the way!" Screamed Lachie. Andy and Bex sprinted for him, Andy speaking quickly into her radio.

"How many in the water?" Asked Ethan over the radio.

"Looks like three," answered Bex.

"De Luca, Jordan and Kate, grab your gear, I want you in the water to get them out," ordered Ethan.

"On it," replied De Luca.

"ETA five minutes," answered Jordan. Ethan waited for a response from Kate, but heard nothing.

"Kate? Where are you?" Asked Ethan.

"She was up here just minutes ago," replied Lachie. He looked around wildly, until Bex grabbed his attention.

"Ethan, Kate's in the water," said Bex into her radio.

"What?"

"Kate's in the water, and she's not moving."

"No. Oh no, god please," begged Lachie. He started pacing the bridge, running his hands through his hair.

"Dean, Lara, grab your gear and get down there as well. Now!" Ordered Ethan. He didn't need a radio to know that Vince and Mark were also heading towards Pyrmont Pedestrian bridge.

"On it," replied Dean tersely.

"Everyone else, continue patrolling your areas. Lachie, there will be police assistance to you in moments for crowd control. You're now officially off the clock," said Ethan. Lachie ran down the stairs and around to the water's edge. As Dean and Lara came around to where Daniel and Jordan were getting into the water, Dean realised why Ethan had wanted him there.

"Kate! Kate, please," pleaded Lachie. He moved to launch himself into the water, and Dean grabbed his brother before he dove into the water.

"Lachie, you can't do that!" Exclaimed Dean.

"Why not? She's my  _wife_! I need to get to her," said Lachie desperately.

"And that's exactly why you can't go to her! You're too involved. Let Jordan and Daniel do their job with Lara, and we'll get her out, alright?" Asked Dean. Lachie struggled for a moment longer, then relaxed. He watched as Daniel and Jordan brought in their two patients; they were nothing more than shocked, and had avoided the falling railing.

Kate, on the other hand, had not been so lucky.

"Contusion to the head, she's seizing," called Lara. Daniel dived back in, having finished with his patient. He helped Lara with Kate, and brought her in to the dock. Mark and Vince were there instantly to lift her up onto dry land.

"Check her blood glucose levels," said Lachie.

"What?" Asked Vince, drying her off quickly.

"Check her BGL. She was shaking before, like she does when she's not checked her blood sugar," said Lachie.

"I've got it; checking now," said Lara. Andy and Bex joined them, and Andy looked at Kate's wrist.

"I think she might have broken her wrist when she fell," reported Andy.

"Strap it," ordered Dean.

"Blood sugar's hit rock bottom. What happened to make her let it get this low?" Asked Lara, scrambling through her medi-kit. Vince and Lachie glanced at each other, and Dean didn't miss the exchange.

"What happened?" Growled Dean. Lara plunged the glucose syringe into Kate's thigh, depressing the plunger.

"Cassie had a go at her for allowing Charlie, Jansen and Callum to get into trouble, and not just a little jab, a full blown rant. She told her she was incapable of being a mother, and was glad that Kate miscarried her baby a few weeks ago," said Lachie, frustrated.

"Kate lost the baby?" Asked Lara incredulously. Lachie nodded.

"God, and then to have Cassie on her about being a bad parent. Geez, she can't cut a break," said Lara softly. Kate moaned a little, and tried to raise her splinted hand to her head. Lara gently pushed it away.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Asked Lara.

"Sick. Sore. What happened?" Asked Kate softly.

"There was an accident. Do you remember your name?" Asked Lachie.

"Katherine Gallagher. And I'm married to you," replied Kate. Her breathing hitched as she felt her stomach turn.

"Quick, roll her into recovery," ordered Lara. Bex and Andy moved quickly, and shifted Kate into a better position as her stomach won its fight to expel its contents. She retched on the ground, and then started sobbing brokenly. Lachie moved in and rubbed Kate's back gently, trying to soothe her.

"Ambulance is here," said Mark softly. The paramedics stepped in carefully, and Lara, Bex and Andy stepped away.

"I'll come with you," said Lachie quietly. Kate shook her head, and regretted the movement as stars appeared in front of her eyes.

"No," replied Kate. Vince raised an eyebrow at his eldest daughter.

"I'll go by myself," she replied.

"I'll go with you…" started Lachie and Vince.

"No. Let me be, please," pleaded Kate.

"I'll go, just to fill in the paperwork. I know her medical history just as well as any of you," said Chase. Kate sighed, resigning herself to the fact Chase would be coming with her. She stopped fighting as the paramedics transferred her off the ground and onto the stretcher. Lachie clapped a hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Look after her," he said quietly.

"I will mate, don't worry." Chase followed after the paramedics. Kate felt tears sliding down her cheeks as they put her in the back of the ambulance. Chase climbed in beside her, and held her good hand in his.

"Hey Grommet, don't cry," chided Chase.

"Cassie's right," Kate choked out.

"Right about what?" Asked Chase, confused.

"She said I'd make a bad mother, and she's right. I lost three boys today, and it could have gone so badly, and I didn't do everything I could to protect them," said Kate, sobbing. Chase smoothed her hair back, finally understanding why she hadn't wanted Lachie there.

_She didn't want to Lachie to see her break down…_

"Hey. You'd be an amazing mother. You've helped look after Mikky, Eli, Riley, Indi, Emily, Rachel, Sienna, James, Oli, every kid that's come through this team. You're not going to be a bad mother; you've had tonnes of practice with so many kids, that you'll be perfect when your time comes. Trust me Kate; Cassie has no idea what she's talking about," replied Chase.

"But…"

"No buts. When your time comes, you'll be perfect," assured Chase. Kate nodded, and let her eyes slip closed.

"Come on Kate, no falling asleep now," reprimanded Chase. He felt her grip on his hand go limp, and the next thing he knew, she was seizing badly.

"We'll be at RPA in a few moments, and then I need you to get out of the way," ordered the paramedic. Chase nodded, and they pulled up into the emergency bay. Doctors and nurses met the ambulance outside, and Chase soon found himself standing alone in the ER. He sought out Cassie's room, and found her by herself.

"Hi Chase," said Cassie warily.

"Where's Charlie and Jansen?" Asked Chase.

"In Callum's room up in peds," answered Cassie.

"Good. I thought I'd come let you know what happened today," said Chase. He grabbed a chair, and sat on it backwards, straddling the back.

"What happened today?" Asked Cassie, confused. She sat up in her bed a little more.

"Kate was in an accident today. We were at Sydney Festival, and we knew something was up with Kate. She wasn't herself. She distanced herself from everyone on the team, and instead of sticking in her pairing with Lachie, she went off by herself," started Chase.

"Go on," said Cassie.

"The railing on Pyrmont Pedestrian Bridge gave way, and Kate and two onlookers were plunged into the water. Kate took the worst of it, with a broken wrist and a concussion. That's not all though. Because of how  _you_  treated her, she let her blood sugar levels drop dangerously low. How could you do that to Kate?" Asked Chase angrily.

"I didn't think…"

"You didn't think? That girl has looked after every kid on our team, and not one person has had a complaint about her. Ever," snapped Chase. Cassie felt tears prickle her eyes, and she wished she could take back every word she'd said to Kate.

"I wasn't thinking. I thought that Derek wasn't coming back, that the police had him in jail, and we wouldn't have a problem. When you find out your kids have been taken by your ex and he's tried to kill your kids, your brain kind of goes on autopilot," defended Cassie. Chase shook his head sadly.

"You still have to make things right with Kate, no matter how badly you've screwed up, and you better hope you get the chance to do that."

* * *

Chase sat in the waiting room, jiggling nervously. It had been three hours since Kate had been admitted, and he hadn't been allowed to see her. He'd called the team, and they promised to be there as soon as the Festival wound up for the night.

Chase checked his watch again.

11:52pm.

They had to finish up soon.

No sooner than he had looked at his watch did Lachie burst through the doors.

"Where is she? What's going on?" Asked Lachie breathlessly. Vince wasn't far behind him.

"She's in ICU, and I can't tell you what's going on, because I'm not family. Who's looking after Rachel and Emily tonight?" Chase asked Vince.

"They're having a sleepover at Sienna's place, and Xav, Lizzie, Joey and Gray are looking out for both of them. The hospital called, and I'm here to take the boys home. I can drop you home too if you'd like," offered Vince. Chase nodded.

"I'll track down Kate's doctor and introduce Lachie, and then I'll help you get the boys home," said Chase. Vince nodded, and headed to the peds ward. Chase grabbed Lachie, and dragged him up to ICU.

"Chase, I didn't expect to see you back here so soon," commented a nurse.

"I know Natalie. This is my brother Lachie; he's married to Kate. Could you page Dr Ross for me?" Asked Chase.

"Sure. Grab a seat, and I'll get him here as quick as I can," smiled Natalie. Chase pulled Lachie into a seat.

"Who's Dr Ross?" Asked Lachie.

"Neurosurgeon," answered Chase. Lachie swallowed nervously, and as a tall man approached, he felt his heart begin to race.

"You must be Lachie. I'm Dr Gavin Ross, and it's nice to meet you today," said the man easily. Lachie shook his hand nervously, and Chase clapped Lachie on the shoulder.

"I've got to help Vince with the boys. Give me a call if you need anything, okay?" Lachie nodded dumbly, and watched as his younger brother walked away.

"I'm part of a team looking after Kate at the moment; our endocrinologist Lucille will be up here in a moment, and our resident OBGYN Claire will be here in half an hour," said Gavin.

"You haven't even told me what's wrong," said Lachie.

"I'd much rather wait until Luce and Claire are here," said Gavin.

"Well then, make Claire get here faster!" Demanded Lachie. Gavin glanced at Natalie, and she moved to make the necessary phonecalls. In moments, Lachie found himself surrounded by three doctors and Natalie.

"It might be easier if we do this inside Kate's room," said Gavin. Claire and Luce nodded, and Natalie gently led Lachie inside. Kate was lying motionless on the bed, head bandaged, wrist cast, blankets on her to keep her warm. At least three IV drips snaked their way down their pole and into Kate's wrist.

"What's going on?" Asked Lachie softly.

"Take a seat Lachie. I'll begin," said Gavin. Lachie sat down, and the doctors created a circle near him.

"When Kate was brought in, I was the neurosurgeon on call. We took scans of her brain, and it showed some swelling. We rushed her straight into surgery, and inserted a shunt. We're not sure of the damage yet, but we're hopeful," started Gavin.

"I was called in when we realised Kate's sugar levels were all over the place, and I worked with another nurse to try and balance them out. When we couldn't, we drew blood and ran tests," Lucille continued on.

"Lachie, I know you and Kate were in here a few weeks ago after Kate had miscarried; I saw your charts. Did a doctor or an OBGYN check Kate out?" Asked Claire. She laid a gentle hand on Lachie, comforting.

"No-one; the night we came in, there'd been a serious car accident, and ER was pretty crowded. After four hours and two pain tablets, Kate had decided she'd had enough. She vowed to see her doctor the next day, but work and family got in the way. She never got the chance," replied Lachie.

"I thought as much," said Claire softly.

"Thought about what? What's going on?" Demanded Lachie. Claire pulled a portable ultrasound inside, and Lachie looked bewildered. Natalie stood next to Lachie as Claire prepped the machine.

"If Kate had stayed that night, she would have learnt that she only miscarried one baby. She was naturally pregnant with triplets, and her body rejected one. Whether it was due to stress or other factors, we're not sure," said Claire. Lachie felt his knees go weak.

"She's… She's still pregnant?" Asked Lachie. Claire nodded, and as the ultrasound transducer moved across Kate's abdomen, he saw their tiny baby.

"How far along is she?" Whispered Lachie.

"I'm still working that out. Is there a history of multiple births in your family?" Asked Claire. Lucille and Gavin took their cue to leave.

"My sister-in-law and brother have a set of natural twins, and Kate's father and step-mother just had what they think may be natural triplets," answered Lachie.

"Ah, so this would be within the realms of normal," said Claire, smiling. Lachie sat down on the edge of Kate's bed.

"So how far along? She thought she was twelve weeks along when she miscarried, and if it's been nearly a month, then she'd be sixteen…" said Lachie. Claire finished her measurements, and grinned at Lachie.

"According to her measurements, she's thirty to thirty-two weeks along, and she could deliver any day," said Claire. Lachie felt his jaw drop.

"Uh, whe… Um, I need to see some people. Natalie, could you call me when Kate wakes up please?" Asked Lachie, still stunned. Natalie nodded.

"Go do what you need to do," she said warmly. Lachie walked out of the room and down the hall. He sat down heavily in a hospital chair, and grabbed his phone out. He had so many phonecalls to make. He started with a group text to the people he needed there, no matter how late it was.

_I know it's late, but I need you._

* * *

Half an hour later, a very strange group were crowded in a waiting room; Lachie had told them where to go. A nurse had helped Cassie down into the same room, and she took a seat next to Lara. He glanced at his watch.

1:42am.

He glanced around at the people who were here to help him.

Lizzie, Xavier, Joey and Gray had offered to take all school aged children for the night as a big sleepover, and had Sienna, Jamie, Jansen, Callum, Emily, Rachel, Charlie and Mark's son Tyler. Jess and Izzy were looking after Eli and Riley, Indi, Mikayla, Oli and Sara. Dean, Lara, Heidi, Jordan, Chase, Vince, Daniel, Kenzie, Anna, Kieran, Ethan, Michelle, Bex, Andy, Mark and his wife Charlie had all gathered in the tiny room, and Lachie's heart swelled with how much this team obviously cared for each other. It had taken one message and half an hour to arrange everything necessary, and now they were waiting. He took a seat in front of them all, and held his head in his hands for a moment, trying to work out where to start.

"Um. I guess the first thing is to thank you guys for all coming out here tonight… this morning. I'm sorry to pull you all out of your nice warm beds and away from your kids, but I kind of need your help," started Lachie.

"What do you need, and we'll do it," said Dean.

"First things first; Kate is okay. She's had a shunt inserted in her brain to drain the extra fluid at the moment, and she's stable." Everyone nodded, and Lachie took a deep breath, willing himself to continue on.

"I don't know how many of you know, but a couple of weeks ago, Kate had a miscarriage. We did go to the ER, but we didn't see a doctor, and Kate eventually didn't get a chance to see her doctor," he began.

"When she had her accident today, we knew that her BGL was all over the place. I thought that the glucose injection and monitoring would have fixed it. According to Kate's endocrinologist, they were having a hard time stabilising her levels. She took a blood test, and when some levels came back inconsistent, an OBGYN was called in," said Lachie. Lara and Heidi gasped, Charlie buried her head into Mark's shoulder, and Cassie gripped Vince's hand tightly. Kenzie and Anna were stoic, Andy and Bex pulled their knees to their chests; every girl in the room feared the worst.

"Is she okay?" Whispered Cassie.

"You would hope so, wouldn't you! After what you did to Kate, you want everything to come out peachy. I don't know how she'll survive after this, but you damn well better hope that your words don't affect her as badly as you think," snarled Lachie. Cassie retreated.

"What we didn't know, when Kate finally worked out she was pregnant, she was also pregnant with triplets; just Like Cassie. The only difference now is that her body rejected one of the trips, and she's still pregnant with twins. It's causing her blood sugar levels to go a little haywire, and they're still trying to settle them. This isn't the only reason I called you guys here," said Lachie quietly.

"Whatever you need man, name it," said Chase. Jordan and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Kate's nearly eight months pregnant, and we never picked up on it. We don't have anything ready for twins; we didn't even think about which room to use as a nursery. I need your help to get everything ready for this baby, and at the same time, I want to make sure that Vince's house is ready for the three babies that are going to be arriving home soon. Between all of us, we should be able to get everything together before these two make their arrival. Can you guys help?" Asked Lachie, his voice thick with emotion.

"Of course we can. I'm pretty sure us girls can take care of colour schemes and clothing if you guys could look after putting together furniture and such. Do you guys have anything together for your nursery Vince?" Asked Andy.

"Bits and pieces, but nothing fancy. The plan was to get everything together in Cassie's last month, but that plan was changed when the triplets decided to make their early entry," said Vince.

"Right. Us girls will deal with the planning and the child-sitting, and you blokes can all look after the heavy lifting. Cassie, Vince; you two can stay here and focus on your three precious bundles of joy. Lachie, I'm assuming that Kate will be bed-ridden until her two join the party, so if she wants company, she can have pretty much anyone she wants," said Bex. It was then that Lachie finally broke down into tears, the weight of the day finally catching up with him. He fell to his knees on the floor, and the other two Gallagher brother's crowded around him to help lift him to his feet.

"I'll stay with Kate tonight. Make sure he gets some sleep," said Lara. As the others trickled out of the hospital waiting room with sleep and baby plans on their mind, Vince moved to follow them out.

"Wait. Vince, aren't you going to stay tonight?" Asked Cassie. He turned to face her.

"Have you figured out how to apologise to Kate yet?" Asked Vince. Cassie shook her head.

"No, not…"

"Then I'm not staying with you," said Vince. As he moved to leave, Lara snagged his sleeve.

"You stay with Kate. I'll deal with Cassie."

* * *

Cassie returned back to her room, and curled up on her bed, sobs wracking her body. Lara followed her inside and pulled the door closed. She knew that Cassie had done something terribly wrong, but her heart couldn't help going out to her in sympathy. She laid a warm hand on Cassie's back, and rubbed her gently as the sobs subsided.

"Do you want to talk?" Asked Lara. Cassie rolled over to face Lara, and hurriedly wiped the tears away.

"I just want them to understand. I know I said things I shouldn't have, and I wish I could take them back," hiccupped Cassie.

"They'll come around eventually; at the moment, their concern lies with Kate and the twins. It's not like you to overreact the way you did though," replied Lara.

"Because it's not the first time it's happened," responded Cassie.

"Kate's never looked after the boys before," said Lara, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Did you know the boys had four foster carers before I was allowed to have them back?" Answered Cassie.

"I had no idea," replied Lara honestly.

"The first three allowed Derek back into their lives. The first carer let Derek in the front door, and two hours later, he was standing at the top of a building, dangling Charlie over the edge. Second carer, he was in a car accident with Jansen and Cal in the car. The last one… we couldn't find the boys for a week, and Jansen was in the ICU for nearly four weeks afterwards. What happened with Kate flipped me back to the last three times it had happened, and I just lost it. I didn't mean to, I really didn't, and I love Kate, and I think she's going to be a great Mum, and if I could take it all back, I would do it right now," said Cassie, dissolving into sobs again. Lara soothed her softly.

"Have you told Vince any of this?" Asked Lara quietly. Cassie shook her head.

"I think you need to talk to Vince. He's your husband, and he needs to know," said Lara. She stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll trade places with Vince, and you two can talk."

* * *

Kate woke up to pain.

_A lot of pain she didn't expect._

She groaned as a strong wave of agony crashed over her, and her eyes fluttered. She forced her heavily lids open, and found Andy sitting nearby.

"Wh… what happened?" Asked Kate painfully. She felt her muscles seize, and struggled to get a breath.

"Hey, take it easy. You're alright. Do you remember the accident yesterday?" Asked Andy. Kate nodded painfully, trying to focus on her breathing. She watched as Andy sent a text, and then focused on her best friends eyes.

"Lachie's on his way in, and then we'll get the doctor in here, okay?" Soothed Andy. Kate glanced back at her.

"What day is it?" She asked.

"It's Thursday. You've only been out for a couple of hours, and Lachie will be here in a few minutes, okay?" Reassured Andy. Kate felt her body relax, and she breathed normally, sinking back into the pillows. A few moments later, she felt the same painful muscle spasms, and tears pooled in her eyes. She wished Lachie would hurry up, and as soon as she looked up at the doorway, Lachie appeared. Andy turned to him, concern evident in her eyes.

"Go find Claire; something's wrong," she urged. Lachie wasted no time in disappearing again, and Kate felt the overwhelming urge to cry. It was quickly rivalled by her roiling stomach, and before she could warn Andy, she emptied what little contents she had in her stomach over Andy's shoes. A young red-headed woman in hospital scrubs appeared, and Andy stepped aside to allow Lachie to take Kate's good hand.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered.

"It's okay. Let Claire examine you, and then we'll talk," soothed Lachie. Kate felt her insides twist again, and Claire moved swiftly at the foot of her bed. She finished quickly, and reached around Kate to hit the call button. A nurse materialised at the door.

"I want Rose and Elisa paged here right now, I don't care what they're doing. Tell NICU that they're about to get a visit, and get me some warm blankets and more hands in here," said Claire primly.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Whispered Kate.

"Lachie, she's fully dilated and ready to push. Kate, honey, I know this is scary, and we haven't had time to chat, but when your body feels the urge to push, I need you to push down as hard as you can, and Lachie's going to count to ten. When he reaches ten, stop pushing, okay?" Kate glanced up at her husband, tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Shh. You can do this, okay?" Lachie pushed her forward a little, and tucked himself behind her, allowing her to brace herself. Kate felt the urge to push growing ever stronger, and as it built up to a peak, she bore down while Lachie counted to ten. She fell back against her supportive husband as the contraction fell away, and felt another one build.

"This is too fast, I can't do this," cried Kate.

"You can, and you're so close," encouraged Claire. Two younger residents joined them swiftly, as well as two teams from the NICU ward. Kate could feel a burning sensation, and tried to pull away from it, twisting uncomfortable.

"Don't pull away! As the next contraction starts, push through it," ordered Claire. Kate cried out as she pushed down hard, and the sensation of something falling from her was overwhelming.

"Rose, clean the baby, and I want APGAR scores done now. Kate, there's going to be…" Claire was cut off as Kate bore down again, and the second tiny baby slipped from her. She collapsed back against her husband, clinging to him for dear life, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't understand. I don't understand," she whispered repeatedly. Lachie rocked her gently as Claire finished up with the twins.

"Congratulations. You have two very beautiful little girls. They're very little at the moment, but before we whisk them away to NICU, I thought Mummy and Daddy might like a hold?" As Claire approached Kate with a baby in hand, Kate scrambled to get away from her, and in the process toppled off the bed.

"No, no, I can't touch them," pleaded Kate. Claire looked at Lachie, and returned the twin to the assistant.

"I'll get Dr. Hanson down here from psych to have a chat. These two are moving to the NICU. I'll check on you later." Claire left them, and Lachie picked up his slight wife, and placed her back on the bed.

"I didn't know…" She whispered.

"Nor did they until they realised your blood sugar levels were haywire. You were having triplets; some genetic thing your dad hasn't told you about, and one of them was very sick, and they died. You were still pregnant with twins though, only your body was fooled into thinking it was all over. I didn't realise everything would happen so fast, and I thought we'd have time to talk about it before they were born," said Lachie, running his hand through his hair.

"I can't do this…" whispered Kate. Lachie held her tightly, wishing he could somehow make her pain disappear.

"You were made for this Kate, and you know it," replied Lachie, his voice quavering a little. He knew somehow that he was slowly losing his wife.

"Even Cassie knew; I'm not meant to be a mother. Look at what happened to Charlie, Cal and Jansen today, and tell me that I can be a mother. I'm not cut out for this, and I thought the miscarriage was a clear indicator of that. I can't do this," whispered Kate again, her voice finally cracking as she sobbed against his chest. He could feel the fury burning in his veins, and after a few moments, it reached fever pitch. He eased Kate off his chest and onto the pillows. He looked back at her as he reached the door, and sighed heavily. She'd fallen asleep, and even in sleep her features were pinched and frightened.

_He needed to find Cassie and make this right._

Lachie stalked through the maternity ward to Cassie's room, anger coursing through his veins. He found her resting in her room, fully dressed; clearly she was being discharged today.

"You bitch," he snarled. Vince, who had been resting on the other chair after their very long late night conversation, snapped awake.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vince, swiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Because of this woman, your daughter doesn't even want to hold her babies. Congratulations Grandad, it's twins. Unfortunately, your daughter doesn't want to love them or hold them because she thinks she'll be incompetent as a mother!" Exploded Lachie. Cassie sat up and swung her legs off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Demanded Lachie.

"I think it's time I told Kate exactly what was going through my head that day. You're welcome to come along if you'd like," said Cassie, heading for the door. Lachie trailed her down the hall, Vince behind him. Cassie entered Kate's room without even knocking, and sat on Kate's bed. She stroked back her stepdaughters hair as Kate roused.

"Cassie? Why are you here? Is something wrong with the triplets?" Asked Kate sleepily.

"There is nothing wrong with Nate, Ava or Zoe. They're fine. I'm here to talk with you," said Cassie softly.

"Why?" Asked Kate.

"Because I said some things that were way off, that I never meant and should never have said, and I need to apologise, because you've got two amazing little girls that are going to need you. I'm sorry that I said you would be a bad mother, that I was glad you miscarried, and that I could never trust you with my kids again. It was out of line, and none of it was true. I've watched you with my boys over the past couple of weeks, Charlie especially, and you're amazing with kids. Three foster carers before Charlie came to live with us, and he barely spoke a word. Fifteen minutes with you, and he was talking and asking questions. It was incredible to watch as my introvert son finally opened up to the world. I was so upset for you when I found out that you had miscarried, and if I could have, I would have found a way to rewind time and save that baby for you. I can trust you with my kids anytime, and I know that. What you did for them two days ago, saving them from their father? You actually got them back, no matter what it took. Three foster carers before you didn't even succeed. You are and always will be an incredible mother, and I know how frightening it is to become a parent. I've been there six times now, and believe me, it doesn't get easier. You will be an amazing mother, and from what I've seen with my boys, you always will be," said Cassie, her voice finally breaking. She broke down into tears just as Kate did, and Kate wrapped her arms around her stepmother. Lachie watched on with Vince as the two women finally settled their differences.

"She will want to finally hold those twins Lach. You should find a nurse and get them down here," said Vince softly. Lachie left the room, and Vince crossed over, holding two of his most precious people to him in a warm embrace.

"Lachie's gone to get the twins so you can meet them," said Vince softly. They glanced up at the door as Lachie and a nurse appeared, each pushing a crib. Cassie helped Kate sit up, and Lachie sat next to Kate.

"This here is our firstborn little girl, and she's a little over five pound. Would you like to hold her?" Asked Lachie. Kate nodded gently, and held out her arms as the tiny baby was passed to her.

"She's… she's so tiny," whispered Kate, afraid of breaking the tranquillity of the moment.

"Your babies are tiny, but that's to be expected from twins. They're quite healthy otherwise," reported the nurse quietly.

"I've got a name in mind. Did you have any?" Asked Kate. Lachie shook his head.

"None at all. This naming thing is all up to you," he replied easily. He kissed her temple, then continued to gaze down at the bundle of joy.

"Let me get the paperwork, and new nametags, and we'll go from there," said the nurse. She dashed out of the room for a moment, and returned with two clipboards, one for each child.

"What do you think of Ariana Louise Gallagher?" Asked Kate softly.

"I think it's perfect," replied Lachie. The nurse passed Lachie a clipboard, and with Kate spelling out Ariana's names, he filled in the paperwork.

"Grandad? Would you like to hold Ari?" Asked Kate. Vince nearly beamed with happiness as he carefully took the tiny infant from his daughter. Lachie passed over the second baby girl, who quickly snuggled against Kate's chest, seeking warmth.

"This twin is having a little issues regulating her body temperature, but her body will resolve that in time," reported the nurse.

"Adelyn Charlotte Gallagher," stated Kate.

"Addy and Ari," said Lachie, smiling. Kate nodded, and the other clipboard was passed to Lachie. He filled it in quickly and passed it back to the nurse.

"A few of us on staff noticed that you and Cassie Marcello are related. Would you like to be moved to the same room as her? She was due to be discharged today, but the doctor is allowing her to stay a few nights longer whilst we stablise her son Nate," said the nurse. Kate smiled at her stepmother.

"I'd like nothing more."

* * *

Lizzie and Xavier were packing boxes when the message from Lachie came through.

"Adelyn Charlotte and Ariana Louise born 2nd Feb weighing a little over 5 pound. Mother and twins doing well," read Xavier.

"I feel like we're going to tear up their happiness," said Lizzie quietly as she packed another dish into a box.

"We both knew it was going to come to a point where we moved out. I just didn't think it would be that far away," admitted Xavier.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Asked Lizzie.

"No, not at all; being in charge of the Rescue Unit in Darwin is incredible, and an amazing opportunity. I just wish the timing was better," replied Xavier.

"We'll have to tell them sooner or later," responded Lizzie.

"I know. What about next week? Lara and Dean are organising a BBQ in celebration of the Gallagher twins and the Marcello triplets coming home. We could do it then?" Suggested Xavier.

"As long as we tell them. It's going to kill Lara," said Lizzie quietly.

"It's going to kill Graeme as well, but they'll survive. We can do this," said Xavier. He placed a quick kiss on Lizzie's cheek.

"Okay. Next week we tell them."


	17. Episode 17: Moving Away

_Episode 7.17 – Moving Away_

"Mikky, come pack up your toys before your cousins get here!" Called Lara from the kitchen. Four year-old Mikayla sprinted into the playroom and scooped up her toys off the carpet, dumping them unceremoniously into the large toybox before joining Lara in the kitchen.

"Mummy, when are they coming?" Asked Mikayla.

"Soon honey. Can you watch out the front window for them and tell me when they arrive?" Asked Lara, putting together a salad.

"Okay!" Mikayla left as Dean walked in the back door.

"She's excited," remarked Dean.

"She's just excited. Pretty soon we're going to have a house full of people, and our little social butterfly is going to be in heaven. Especially with all the babies in the house. Lachie messaged and said that he and Kate would be here around four with Vince and Cassie and their related children. Everyone else is getting here around two; Andy and Bex are bringing the other Marcello-Parkes children. Chase said that he and Jess will come over anytime now so the boys can play with Mikky for a while. Is the pool clean?" Asked Lara.

"Leafless. BBQ's done as well, so once the gang gets here, we can get started," answered Dean. He stood behind Lara and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her neck.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Asked Lara.

"You do every day," reminded Dean. Lara smiled, leaning into the embrace.

"Mummy! Uncle Chase and Aunty Jess and Eli and Riley and Indi are he-ere!" Called Mikayla from the loungeroom. Dean pulled away.

"Better go let my brother in the door," he said, smiling. He gave Lara one last kiss before heading to the front door, where his daughter was waiting excitedly.

"Step back for a moment Mikky, let me open the door," said Dean. Mikayla stepped back obediently, and as Dean opened the door, his two three-year-old nephews flew inside. Jess was next inside, pushing herself inside the door.

"Hey Jess. Lara's in the kitchen finishing off a salad," said Dean warmly.

"Thanks Dean." Jess continued on into the house, and Dean looked out the door at his youngest brother. He was supporting Indi as she walked up the driveway.

"She's walking?" Asked Dean incredulously.

"At thirteen months, she's trying her hardest. She refuses to be carried at the moment, so we're walking for sure," commented Chase. As the pair finally made it to the front door, Dean scooped up his niece and twirled her around.

"Hey princess! Have you got a kiss for Uncle Dean?" Asked Dean. Indi wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and kissed his cheek messily.

"Down," she ordered.

"Down it is," replied Dean. He carried her into the playroom and put her on the floor. He stepped back out of the playroom, pulling the gate closed. Whilst Mikayla knew the rule of not leaving the playroom unless it was an emergency, Eli and Riley weren't as familiar with the rule. They could still hear the kids playing as Dean and Chase headed back to the kitchen.

"Where are they?" Asked Jess.

"In the playroom with Mikky. They're fine; when the older kids get here we can move out into the backyard. It's already thirty-two degrees outside and climbing; we can take the kids swimming later," suggested Chase. He pulled up a chair and sat behind Jess, arms wrapped loosely around her chest.

"Do you know if they got both nurseries done?" Asked Lara. She pulled down a set of wine glasses, and Dean retrieved two bottles of beer and a glass of wine from the fridge.

"Andy and Bex co-ordinated the whole thing. Bex was in charge of Cassie and Vince's new nursery, and she took Em and Rach with her to help pick out everything. They decided on a bit of jungle theme, and in Emily's words, it's because it's going to be like a jungle from now on. I have to admit, I think she's right. Andy was in charge of Kate and Lachie's nursery, and I helped out on that one. The colour scheme for that one is pastel pink, light purple and white. I can't wait for them to bring home their beautiful kids and see the rooms we've done up for them. Do you know how Nate's doing? I know if he's coming home he must be better, but it was a bit touch and go there for a while," commented Jess.

"Vince said that they need to keep taking him to the paediatrician, but he's okay to be at home. I'd say that Ava and Zoe will stay in the nursery and Nate will stay with Vince and Cassie in their bed," replied Lara. Jess grinned at Lara.

"I guess life's going to be interesting then."

* * *

Kate looked at the two beautiful girls in front of her, each in their respective baby carriers, both dressed in matching jumpsuits. They were asleep, and Kate couldn't tear her eyes away.

"A week ago I wouldn't have believed that they would be here, that I would be a mum," said Kate softly. Lachie returned with Kate's discharge papers, and smiled at her, observing the twins.

"Are you ready?" Asked Lachie. Kate nodded.

"We're ready to go too Lachie. Do you want to walk out with us?" Asked Vince.

"Sure." Lachie slung Kate's bag over his shoulder and picked up Ari and Addy's carseats. Vince took Ava and Zoe, and Cassie took Nate in her arms gingerly.

"You guys heading to Dean and Lara's too?" Asked Lachie, heading out the door.

"Yeah, before we go home. We figured it was the best way for everyone to see the five new arrival's. We've been told we don't have to stay long, it's up to us, and if we need to leave, that's okay too. Andy and Bex are taking care of Cal, Jansen, Charlie, Emily and Rachel for us; Andy and Bex are going to help out where needed between our two families. Joey and Gray have offered to take Em and Rach where needed, and Michelle has the room for the three boys. We've sorted things out as best we can so we can focus on settling into routines," said Vince. He and Lachie had managed to park next to each other when they'd arrived, and now the two men wrestled with baby seats. Cassie and Kate struggled to hold in the laughter as they watched their husbands fight with the contraptions. After twenty minutes of fighting, the seats were finally buckled in, and Cassie and Vince finally had three babies strapped into their car, and Lachie and Kate had their two secured in.

"Finally, we can go!"

* * *

"I think we're doing a bad thing," fretted Lizzie.

"You can back out. I don't expect you to come with me," replied Xavier softly.

"But I love you. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you," replied Lizzie. Xavier shook his head.

"You've only loved me because I'm strong. I'm a different strength for you; after you were raped, I was safe. Secure. I looked after you. I'm nearly eleven years older than you, and you have so much more maturing to do. Yes, some relationships work this way, but I don't think ours will. I love you Lizzie, but I love you more like a brother or a sister than a soul mate. I'm sorry," apologised Xavier. Lizzie felt the first hot tear streak down her cheek, and Xavier smoothed it away.

"I'm sorry babe, but I don't think you're ready to move away from Lara and Dean, especially when you've just found them. You're barely eighteen, and there is so much here for you that isn't in Darwin. I'll still come and visit, I swear, but I think, maybe, that we… we might need some time apart," whispered Xavier. Lizzie broke down and clutched Xavier.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. Xavier held her close.

"So am I."

* * *

Lachie and Kate arrived first at the Gallagher house, and Kate glanced at Lachie nervously.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lachie gently.

"We were the babies of the team, and now we have our own babies. I feel… old," decided Kate.

"You're never too old for me. Besides, everyone's just excited that there are babies to hold, and I count at least seven to pass around, so we should be fine," said Lachie. He kissed Kate gently on the cheek, and they both got out. Lachie unstrapped each carrier and passed Addy to her while he took Ari.

"Seven? How did you get seven?" She asked, mentally tallying up in her head.

"Easy. Addy and Ari Gallagher, Ava, Zoe and Nate Marcello, Oli White and Sara Worthington. You haven't even held Sara yet, and she is one of the cutest babies I've ever seen. Although, I think our two are beautiful, just like their mother," added Lachie. Kate smiled, and together they headed inside to the awaiting team members. Heidi met them at the door, and Kate instantly found herself without a child. Lachie was quickly relieved of his own little bundle as Lara heard Heidi squeal and joined them.

"The blokes are out at the barbecue, and Daniel is supervising pool time. Mikky, Riley, Eli and Indi are in the playroom, Sienna, Rachel, Emily, Amber, Alicia, Charlie, Jansen, Callum and Jamie are in the pool. I think we're just waiting on your dad and Cassie, and then hopefully Lizzie and Xav, and then we can eat," said Lara. Lachie kissed Kate gently and headed out for the back patio. Kate followed Lara and Heidi into the kitchen where Bex, Kenzie, Michelle, Izzy, Andy, Jess and Anna were sitting. Kenzie was rocking Sara gently, trying to soothe the little girl as she whimpered, and Michelle was bouncing Oli on her knee, and he was almost smiling.

"God Mish, he's gotten so big!" Exclaimed Kate.

"He's finally started sleeping through the night, and he's so hungry at the moment. Jamie's finally stopped complaining that his new little brother cries all the time, and is actually interested in watching what he does. It's been interesting, and Ethan's really good for Jamie and Oli," said Michelle.

"I haven't gotten up once in these past three weeks for Sara. Daniel was doing it for me, and when Bex was there, so was she. I think she's staying at Vince and Cassie's place now to help look after the Marcello-Parkes kids," said Kenzie. Sara started to settle, and snuggled against Kenzie's shoulder. Addy started to fuss, and Kate took her back from Lara. Ari continued to sleep on as Heidi passed her on to Andy.

"She's been good, she's just not good at admitting she's tired," said Kate, rocking gently on the spot as the tired infant finally succumbed to sleep. Lara's phone vibrated across the bench, and she grabbed it before it dropped over the edge.

"It's Lizzie," said Lara absently, scrolling through the message. Her heart fell as she read her younger sister's words.

"Listen, Kate, do you mind if I borrow Lachie for a bit?" Asked Lara abruptly.

"Sure. I've got all of you here to help me look after these two, and once Cass and Dad get here, we're gonna need all the help we can get. Why? What's going on?" Asked Kate.

"Did any of you know that Xavier was leaving?" Responded Lara. Everyone but Michelle shook their heads.

"I knew. I processed the paperwork last week. I thought he'd told everyone, and I thought Lizzie was going with him," replied Michelle.

"He's just broken up with her instead."

* * *

Lizzie locked herself inside what was left of her room, and let the tears fall as she started to sob. She'd thought her life was with Xavier, and now she seriously doubted what her heart had been telling her. She collapsed on her bed, clutching her pillow for support as she felt her heart breaking. She didn't know if she'd ever be the same again, if she'd be able to pick up the pieces and go on. Right now she knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"What did you do?" Demanded Lachie as he got out of the car with Lara.

"I explained things simply to her, that we probably rushed things, and that right now wasn't the time to make big decisions like moving across the country!" Exclaimed Xavier.

"And in the process, you crushed her. She loved you Xavier, more than you ever realised," snarled Lara. She pushed past Xavier and into the house.

"Lizzie?" Called Lara. She walked through the house until she came to Lizzie and Xav's shared room. She knocked on the door, and Lizzie crept up to unlock it. Lara could hear her hiccupping as she opened the door, and the upsetting sight of her sister in tears was heart-wrenching.

"Oh Lizzie, I'm so sorry," apologised Lara.

"I thought he loved me," she whispered.

"You can come stay with Dean and I if you want. There's an extra room in the house, and you can come and go as you please," suggested Lara. Lizzie dissolved into more tears, and Lara felt helpless. Lachie came in and joined them, and embraced his younger sister in law.

"He's not worth your tears Liz. He's doing this because he's not ready for the commitment of having you with him in Darwin. So instead, you're going to stay here and be the coolest aunt to Addy and Ari, and probably Nate, Ava and Zoe as well. Mikayla's going to need an awesome role model in her life, and I'm pretty Sienna idolises you. There is plenty here for you, and we'll help you get through this," said Lachie firmly. Lizzie nodded, and held Lachie tighter. After a few moments, he finally convinced her to stand up and leave the house. Xavier stood on the step watching the first girl he'd ever loved leave, and knew he'd better pack his bags and get out. He'd hoped to avoid anything awkward, but unfortunately, he'd run out of luck. He packed the last of his clothes and tossed them into his duffel bag, arranging a cab as he packed.

After half an hour, Xavier Anderson had left Sydney for good.

* * *

Lizzie returned with Lara and Lachie to the Gallagher household, her good mood wiped from her. She hiccupped a little in the back seat of Lachie's jeep, then resumed her blank staring out the window. When they pulled up, the place seemed to be a hive of activity.

"Lachie, do you want to make sure she gets to her room. Third door on the left," reminded Lara. Lachie nodded, and helped the emotionally drained girl up to her room as Michelle met Lara on the front porch.

"What's going on?" Asked Lara.

"We've been called out. Some idiots decided to go racing in Oran Park, before they complete the development out there. Four cars, two people per car. Penrith was supposed to be on call, but they're involved in an evac because of a bushfire. Kate, Kenzie and Anna are going to stay here, everyone else is needed out on the field. I'm sorry," apologised Michelle.

"Look, it's what we do. I'll just get Kenzie and Kate to look out for Lizzie where they can. She's just not in a good space right now, and I just want to make sure she doesn't do something stupid," replied Lara.

"Well, Cassie will be here too. She's in good hands," said Michelle, trying to reassure Lara.

"I know. I better grab Dean if we've got a chance of getting out there. It's going to take at least forty minutes," said Lara. Michelle laid a hand on Lara's arm.

"You go get changed, I'll gather up everyone else. We'll get everyone out, and I'll send Vince with you, and I'll stay here and look after Lizzie, okay?" Lara flashed her a quick smile.

"Thanks Mish." Lara headed up to her bedroom, and Michelle headed to the backyard.

"Slight change of plans. Vince, I know you were staying and I was going out to Oran Park with them, but Lara needs me here with Lizzie. Would you mind going out with Ethan and the team?" Asked Michelle. Vince nodded.

"No worries. Right you lot, get a move on, I want to see you at base in ten, ready to leave. Grommet, Kenzie, Anna, you three are staying here with Michelle, Cassie and Jess and the small horde of kids. I think you guys need more luck than us, but we'll see how things go. Let's get out of here!" Commanded Vince. He headed out the door first, Jordan, Heidi and Chase behind him, followed by the rest of the RSO team. Lara joined them as Dean and Lachie headed out the door.

"Four cars, all lost control. Something sounds suspicious about that," remarked Jordan, joining Lara, Dean and Chase for a ride. Heidi opted to go with Andy and Bex, Vince was with Ethan, Gray and Joey, and Daniel, Lachie, Kieran and Mark were in the last car.

"What do you mean?" Asked, Dean, accelerating out of the drive and out into the main street.

"I mean, if you're street-racing, usually it'd be one off the road. But all four? It's nearly unheard of in racing," replied Jordan. He was uneasy about the situation, uncomfortable with what it could mean. Dean glanced at Jordan in the rearview mirror.

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to mull it over and work it out. It's a long drive ahead of us."

* * *

When the Rescue team pulled into Oran Park, the place had fallen into complete chaos. One of the street racers met them at the starting point.

"Billy and Charlie went off at the first bend, Kim and Denis at the second, and Leigh, Ben, Luka and Brandon went off at the fourth. We were all in radio contact, and we heard the screaming. We've trekked out to where we think they are, but we needed help," replied the girl breathlessly.

"What's your name?" Asked Lara.

"Nikki," she replied.

"Nikki, if you could stay here with Heidi, Vince and Ethan, that would be great. We're going to go out and find your friends, and to do that, we need you to stay here. Do you have a map of the course?" Asked Lara. Nikki nodded and handed over a dog-eared map. Dean glanced at the map over Lara's shoulder.

"Please, you've got to find my friends," begged Nikki.

"And we will. Can you tell us how bad it looked?" Asked Lara.

"Billy and Charls looked like they were just unconscious, Kim was thrown from the car and Denis was bleeding, and we couldn't even see Leigh, Ben, Luka or Brandon. We could see their cars, but not them," said Nikki.

"Lachie, Chase, Jordan; you guys can head out to Billy and Charlie. Kieran, Gray, and Joey; up to Kim and Denis. Mark, Andy, Bex; we'll head up to the fourth bend, help out there. When you've finished and got your patients out, move up the track towards the last team. Something tells me that it's going to be tough work," said Dean. The teams nodded, and Heidi took over looking after Nikki; Heidi herself hadn't been cleared for full duty yet, and had wrangled her way to coming and helping out the Command Centre with Vince and Ethan. The teams moved to grab their packs, and started the trek along the raceway.

"Is this how you expected to spend a Saturday?" Asked Jordan.

"Nope. I had planned a day in Dean and Lara's pool, relaxing, maybe a beer or two," said Chase.

"I tell you what I hadn't planned to do; watch Xavier leave," said Lachie.

"Xavier's left?" Asked Andy.

"Flew out of Sydney an hour ago; he was offered a position in Darwin as unit leader," replied Lara.

"So why was Lizzie still here? I thought the two of them were joined at the hip," said Bex, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"So did we," said Lachie darkly.

"He broke up with her before he left," said Lara.

"What an ass," said Chase softly. They came to the first bend, and Lachie, Chase and Jordan split off. Dean watched as they struggled down the slope.

"This is going to be hell. If we can pull this off, we deserve an entire week free of callouts."

* * *

Jordan could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up, the unease of the situation making him uncomfortable.

"Jordan, hurry up!" Called Chase. Charlie had woken up, and was fighting against his restraining seatbelt.

"Yeah, hold your horses, I'm coming," grumbled Jordan. He slid down the slope a little where Chase was trying to hold Charlie.

"Where is she?" He seethed.

"Where's who?" Asked Jordan.

"Nikki. Stupid bitch jumped in front of our car! I'm gonna kill her," exclaimed Charlie.

"Wait, the same Nikki that called us to come and get you out of here?" Asked Lachie.

"Damn straight. She probably didn't think through this prank; it wouldn't be the first time," replied Charlie.

"We'll deal with her. Right now we need to get you and Billy out of the car and get you the medical attention you need," said Jordan.

"You have to get the others. We heard them over the radio, and Leigh sounded like he was having serious trouble breathing for a while there," said Charlie.

"Don't worry. We've got people helping your friends. Right now though, we're going to get you and Billy out."

_Jordan still couldn't shake the bad feeling…_

* * *

"Kim? Denis? Can you hear us?" Called Joey. Gray tilted his head as a low feminine moan coming from the bushes.

"Kim?" He called again. A cough, and then a sob. Gray spotted a shoe sticking out of a scrub bush, and sprinted towards her.

"Joey, come help me with her!" He called. Kieran veered off to help Denis, and Joey joined Gray.

"Oh God," he whispered.

"She had to have been thrown through the windshield. Get onto Vince, and get an ambulance arranged as soon as possible," said Gray firmly. Joey nodded, and headed back up the hill to contact Vince. Gray got closer to the young girl.

"Kim? My name is Gray Dineen, and I'm from Rescue. Can you tell me what happened?" Asked Gray gently.

"Road… spikes," she coughed.

"Road spikes?" Queried Gray, starting his assessment.

"The tir… tires blew… Denis… swerved… We lost… control," she whispered haltingly.

"Can you tell me where it hurts the most?" Asked Gray.

"My… chest," she replied. Gray pulled out his stethoscope, and pressed it against Kim's chest. She winced in pain, and Gray apologised. What he heard confirmed his thoughts; tension pneumothorax.

"Joey?" He called, ripping the stethoscope away from his ears. He rummaged through his medi-kit as Joey slipped down the hill again.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Tension pneumothorax. If we don't release this, she won't be able to breathe. Keep her distracted for a few minutes while I release the tension," said Gray. Joey nodded.

"Kim, my name's Joey. You're doing really well, and we're going to get you and Denis out of here, okay?" Assured Joey. Gray pushed a needle into Kim's chest, and her breathing evened out as the pressure released.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Right. You've got a broken wrist and ankle, and I think you've fractured some ribs, maybe broken one or two. I'm going to give you some pain relief, splint up both breaks, and we'll put a spinal collar on you just in case, and then they'll check you at the hospital. We'll look after you," said Gray quietly.

"Denis?" She asked softly.

"He's got a few lacerations from the windscreen, but he's doing great. Our friend Kieran is working on him now, and we'll have both of you out and safe very soon," replied Joey. Kim smiled a little.

"Thank you."

* * *

Dean, Mark, Lara, Andy and Bex made it to the last peak, and stood at the top, surveying the damage.

"I hope the other teams are fast, because this is going to take all our time and effort," said Dean.

"I called Rea and Alex from Dee Why, and Gin and Walker from Kingsgrove to come help. We're a few people down, and we need all the help we can get," replied Mark. Rea and Alex appeared a few moments after Mark had mentioned their names.

"Ginny and Walker are a few minutes behind us, and Walker's got a second combi-tool. Heard we've got two cars. Any idea how they ended up down there?" Asked Rea.

"Not yet, but the word from the two other teams is the first car swerved to avoid hitting a girl who jumped out in front of them, and the second was affected by road spikes. I have no idea what happened to these two, but I'm willing to bet it's going to be worse than the first two," replied Mark. Alex spotted something on the ground further up from where they were standing. Gin and Walker joined them, and Walker dropped the combi-tool and followed Alex up the hill.

"What have you got McNeil?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but when I know, you'll know," replied Alex cryptically. He continued up the hill for a few more feet, and found what had caught his eye. He picked up the objects, and turned to show them to Walker.

"They what I think they are?" Asked Walker.

"Shell casings," replied Alex.

"Guess we know how they were sabotaged." Alex jogged back to where the others were assessing the cars.

"We need to get down to them and fast; I reckon we'll have GSWs to deal with on top of everything else," said Alex.

"Alright. Andy, I want you to stay up here and wait for the others; they won't see us down there otherwise. We'll work in two teams; Mark will lead one, I'll take the other. Lara, Gin and Walker with me, Rea, Alex and Bex with Mark. Triage each occupant, and go from there. It won't be long before we have extra hands to help us, and we'll get them out of here. Any questions?" Asked Dean.

"I think we're good," said Mark.

"Right. Time is of the essence. Get in, and get them out."

* * *

Chase, Jordan and Lachie finished with Billy and Charlie quickly, helping ambulance officers carry the two boys up the slope to awaiting ambulances.

"Charlie, make sure you tell police what happened with Nikki," said Jordan, walking beside his stretcher.

"I will. Thanks Jordan," said Charlie.

"Where to next?" Asked Lachie.

"We'll have to move up the track to the next team, see if we can help them out," said Chase.

"Who's in the next team?" Asked Jordan.

"Joey, Gray and Kieran," replied Lachie. They packed up their bags and started up the road.

"Do you miss it?" Asked Chase.

"Miss what?" Replied Jordan.

"Racing. I know Dean saved you after that accident you had, but you were a legend of the streets. Do you miss it?" Asked Chase again.

"Not really. I'd cause Heidi too much grief if I went out racing again, and Amber and Alicia wouldn't cope if they lost another guardian. Sure, I miss the exhilaration, but I get enough of it from our job," answered Jordan. Lachie shifted them to the side as a car went screaming past. It braked a few metres ahead of them, and Jordan glanced at it. The vehicle looked vaguely familiar, but only for a moment. A hooded figure jumped out of the driver seat and started running away from the vehicle.

_Seconds later it blew up…_

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Kieran asked Joey.

"Hear what?" Replied Joey, distracted.

"Never mind," said Kieran, continuing up the hill. Gray was helping Denis up the incline; he could walk, but wasn't exactly steady. Kieran had opted to help Joey carry Kim up the slope.

"Wait. I can hear screaming. What's going on?" Asked Joey. They made it to the top of the ridge and set Kim's stretcher down momentarily, glancing down the hill. A thick plume of smoke made its way lazily towards the sky, and emergency personnel scrambled like ants towards the smoking vehicle.

"What the hell happened down there?" Asked Kieran.

"No idea, but it's blocking ambulance crews getting up here. Rescue 11 to Rescue Base; what's going on down there Vince?" Asked Joey.

"Rescue Bass to Rescue 11; no idea yet. Emergency crews are struggling to fight the fire, and we have no idea of casualties yet. You're to take your patients up to the last team, and when they've gotten their casualties out, two choppers will come and do a pick up. Sorry for the change of plans. Keep us updated. Rescue Base out," answered Vince.

"Guess we're in for a bit of a climb then," said Gray. He looked up as Andy started jogging towards them.

"Dean's got me on lookout duty at the top of our accident site, and I thought you might need help," she explained. She joined Gray on the other side of Denis, then continued up the hill.

"It's less than fifty metres up there. Joey, Kieran, are you guys okay?" Asked Andy.

"We'll be fine. How are the team going with your patients?" Asked Kieran.

"We've had two extra teams from Kingsgrove and Dee Why to help out. It's a mess down there. They're probably going to need your help to get them out safely," replied Andy.

"Do you know anything about the accident down there?" Asked Joey.

"Probably as much as you do," answered Andy. She stopped and lowered Denis to the ground, settling him against her medi-pack.

"They're down the bottom here. You can leave Kim here with me; I'll observe her. I reckon Dean will send Bex back up. It's a mess down there," said Andy softly.

"Thanks And. We'll keep you posted," said Joey. He and Kieran set Kim down before heading down the slope.

"Dean? What have you got?" Called Gray.

"Two GSW's and a suspect spinal. Fourth patient just has a concussion, but we're monitoring. Have you seen anything suspicious up the top?" Asked Dean, scrambling across scrub and rocks to get to Gray.

"Just a car that went up in flames further down the road. The road is blocked, and when you've got your patients out, we've got to take them to the top for an airlift," reported Gray.

"Fair enough. Any word from Jordan, Chase or Lachie?" He asked.

"Nothing at the moment, but I reckon they're helping out down at that car. It looks messy down there, and they're already stretched to the limits dealing with this. They'll probably be up when it's cleared up down there," said Gray.

"Right. We've got Rea and Alex working on the first GSW patient with Lara, Gin and Walker are on the second GSW, Bex is keeping the spinal patient calm, and Mark is keeping the concussion patient awake. We can do with your help wherever you guys can," said Dean. With so many of his regular members out on maternity leave or still medically unfit for physical duty, Dean found himself hoping that his team would still perform at their peak when under so much pressure.

"Right you lot, we've got to get these four out of here and fast if we want them medevac'd out of here."

* * *

Chase lifted his head a little, his ears ringing, body aching. He smell the acrid stench of his uniform smouldering, and wondered what had happened. He coughed, struggling to breathe, and felt his chest tighten. The pain swept over him like a wave, and his head dropped to the asphalt as he fell unconscious…

* * *

Lachie remembered being a position like this before, and the pain felt exactly the same as it had before. He had a headache that rivalled all others, and the ringing in his ears was a little more than annoying. He pushed himself up and felt his left wrist buckle under the pressure. He fell backwards, cracking his head on the concrete, and everything went black…

* * *

Jordan opened his eyes a little, wondering why his previously vertical view was horizontal. Muscles he didn't know he had ached badly, and his head pounded with pressure. He tried to roll over, and as he moved, realised it was a terrible idea as the pain shot through his back and ribs. He hoped someone would come for him…

_That bad feeling made sense now…_

* * *

Dean watched as the two ambulance choppers took their patients away to the nearest hospital, then glanced back down the hill.

"What's going on down there?" He asked.

"No idea. No one's answering their radios," replied Andy.

"Come on, let's get down there and find out!" Exclaimed Lara. The team ran down the hill, medi-kits bouncing on their backs. As they neared, Dean and Lara quickly realised what was going on. They were confronted by a hysterical Heidi and three ambulance teams, each working on one of their own.

"Chase? Lachie!" Called Dean.

"Gray, Joey, keep him back. I'm going to see Heidi and find out what happened. Daniel, you're in charge!" Called Lara, before sprinting down the hill. She passed the still smoking wreckage, and dropped to her knees next to Heidi.

"Heidi-Ho, what's going on?" Asked Lara, rubbing her friends back.

"The.. the car exploded, and Jordan, Chase and Lachie.. they're not good Lara. They've been working on them for nearly twenty minutes, and they won't tell me what's going on!" Exclaimed Heidi.

"You that if they're working on them then they're still alive. It's not over yet. Just breathe for me Heidi, otherwise we'll be carting you off in an ambulance too. I'll get Vince to come over here and stay with you, and Daniel and I will go and see what we can find out, okay?" Asked Lara. Heidi nodded, and Lara stood up, heading for Vince. She found him looking around the Command Centre.

"Vince! Can you look after Heidi?" Asked Lara.

"I'll be there in a moment. I wondered where she got to; I should have known she'd go up and try help ambulance crews with Chase, Jordan and Lachie." He dropped the stack of maps he was holding and followed Lara a few metres up the hill and around a bend, where Heidi was still on her knees, distraught.

"Heidi-Ho," said Vince calmly. He wrapped his arms around the girl he loved like a daughter and pulled her close.

"He'll be okay."

* * *

Lara sprinted past the wreckage back to the rest of the team. Gray was sporting a bloody nose, and Joey had a black eye.

"Dean. Dean! Calm down before you do someone serious damage!" Exclaimed Lara.

"I need to get down there! They're my brother's!" He replied.

"I know that, and right now, they're getting the best of care possible. They'll be leaving momentarily in ambulances, and heading to Campbelltown Hospital," said Lara.

"Camden's closer," snapped Dean.

"I know it's closer, but Campbelltown is better equipped to deal with their injuries. Now, Mark, Daniel and myself will be heading to the hospital with the three of them. You guys will be packing up here, then meeting us there if Vince doesn't need us. Any questions?" Asked Lara. Everyone shook their heads.

"Right. Alex, Gin, Walker and Rea, you're free to head home. The rest of you; you know what you need to do."

* * *

_Chase lifted his head a little, his ears ringing, body aching. He smell the acrid stench of his uniform smouldering, and wondered what had happened. He coughed, struggling to breathe, and felt his chest tighten. The pain swept over him like a wave, and his head dropped to the asphalt as he fell unconscious…_

Chase woke up, feeling his body aching.

"Hey, you're awake," said Jess softly.

"When did you get here?" Asked Chase, wincing as a spike of pain shot through his ribs.

"You've been unconscious for hours, and Lara came and picked me up. Andy, Bex, Michelle, Joey and Gray are looking after all the children so Kate, Heidi and I could be here. Do you remember what happened?" Asked Jess.

"Just that a car exploded. I don't remember a lot past that," replied Chase, confused.

"You've broken two ribs, suffered a tension pneumothorax and some second degree burns on your hands, as well as a suspected concussion. You could have done worse, but I'm glad you're okay," whispered Jess. Chase snaked a hand out and gripped Jess's in his.

"I'm glad you're here, because it means I can tell you again that I love you," said Chase softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Lachie remembered being a position like this before, and the pain felt exactly the same as it had before. He had a headache that rivalled all others, and the ringing in his ears was a little more than annoying. He pushed himself up and felt his left wrist buckle under the pressure. He fell backwards, cracking his head on the concrete, and everything went black…_

Lachie opened his eyes, squinting against the bright lights in his room.

"Hey you. You're finally awake," said Kate easily. She sat on the bed next to him, and laid a gently hand on his leg.

"What's the damage?" He asked. Kate looked down at the blanket on Lachie's bed, and started toying with a loose thread.

"Concussion, broken left wrist, and you split your head open. They had to shave off all your hair so they could stitch the back of your head up. You'll be here overnight, and then I can take you home, and somehow look after you, Addy and Ari. But I am glad you're okay," said Kate. She looked up, and realised that he had fallen asleep again. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently.

"I love you."

* * *

_Jordan opened his eyes a little, wondering why his previously vertical view was horizontal. Muscles he didn't know he had ached badly, and his head pounded with pressure. He tried to roll over, and as he moved, realised it was a terrible idea as the pain shot through his back and ribs. He hoped someone would come for him…_

Jordan woke up to find Heidi resting her head on his bed, fast asleep. He moved to try and wake up, and felt a shaft of pain shoot up his spine. He moaned a little, and his heart monitor noted an increase in his heart rate. Breathing was hard, his ribs told him that, and if he had to hazard a guess, he'd say he'd punctured a lung somewhere along the way. A nurse joined him in his room.

"Mr Zwitkowski, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Asked the nurse.

"Sore," rasped Jordan.

"That's to be expected. You've had brain surgery as well as emergency treatment for your lungs and broken ribs. You should expect to be sore for another month or so whilst you heal," she explained.

"Brain surgery?" Asked Jordan, confused.

"You had a bleed on the brain, and they needed to insert a shunt to release the pressure. You're fine now, but I tell you, they fought hard to keep you alive. You're wife has been waiting for hours to make sure you're okay," answered the nurse.

"Could you get her a blanket please?" He requested.

"Of course. If you want it as well, you're due for another dose of morphine, but it's entirely up to you," said the nurse. She crossed to the cupboard and pulled out an extra blanket, then draped it over Heidi.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with my back?" Asked Jordan, fearing the worst.

"You've bruised the muscles around your spine, and it's going to be sore while it heals. Don't worry, you haven't broken your back," reassured the nurse. Jordan sighed in relief, and fell back against his pillows.

"Thank you. To be honest, I am in a little bit of pain," admitted Jordan.

"No worries, I'll get that now," said the nurse. She left briefly, then returned with two syringes.

"One dose of morphine, and one dose of Maxalon to counteract the nausea," said the nurse cheerfully.

"Thank you," whispered Jordan. As he drifted off to sleep, thoughts swirled around in his mind…

_Bad feeling was wrong…_

_I'm alive…_


	18. Episode 18: Back To The Mountains

_Episode 7.18 – Back to the Mountains  
_

"You're kidding, right?" Asked Dean incredulously. Ethan shook his head.

"Wish I was Deano, but unfortunately, idiots seem to multiply," replied Ethan.

"Surely we can implement a rule that says no-one under the age of stupid can go out camping," grumped Dean.

"It won't be that bad; it's one kid missing this time," responded Ethan.

"Yeah, that's what they said the first time we took Heidi out there, and it ended up being two, one of which was sleeping with his teacher!" Exclaimed Dean.

"Well, go out there and prove me wrong. It's been nearly six weeks since you lot have been out, and I'm tired of sending you all training to make up for the fact you're not out doing your jobs! Now, Chase, Lachie and Jordan are back this week, Kate and Kenzie are back off maternity leave, and Anna and Heidi have been declared medically fit to return to duties. You will be going, no questions asked," declared Ethan.

"I'm noting this down in my report," replied Dean.

"Fine by me. Go and get your teams ready," ordered Ethan. Dean stormed out, slamming Ethan's door as he left. Mark watched the interaction with interest, then crossed to Ethan's office, knocking on the door.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Dean voicing his disapproval about a callout to the Blue Mountains. He'll get over it," replied Ethan dismissively.

"Right. Well, I'm going to grab my gear and co-ordinate for the…" Ethan cut Mark off quickly.

"He's capable of organising himself, and the team is huge. They can co-ordinate for themselves," interrupted Ethan. Mark shrugged his shoulders and turned out of the office.

"Let's see how that goes."

* * *

"And let me know if she doesn't go down for her nap; she can be fussy Michelle," fretted Kenzie.

"Kenzie, it's no problem. You can assure Kate all is well too," added Michelle.

"How did you know I was listening in?" Asked Kate, surprised.

"Because you're like every other mother I know who goes back to work after a few weeks; worried about your kids. Don't worry, Jess, Izzy, Cass and I have everything under control; between the four of us and Lizzie, we have nineteen kids well and truly under the thumb. Jamie, Emily, Rachel, Sienna, Amber, Alicia Cal, Jansen and Charlie are all working on homework, and Mikayla's with them, working on a new drawing for Mummy, and the rest of us are in the lounge with the youngest ones. We'll be fine; you guys just do the job you need to do," laughed Michelle.

"Thanks Michelle. Have fun!" Kenzie hung up.

"Great. Another trip to the mountains," complained Anna.

"Hey, at least we got a patrol for the four of us. Andy, Bex, Joey and Gray went in another, and Dean, Lachie, Chase and Jordan went in a third. Kieran's just gotten his pilot licence recently, so he'll be grabbing a helo to meet us there. This trip will be over before we know it, and then we can get back to our kids," said Lara.

"Yeah. I can't help thinking about how badly everything went last time I was out here; I lost my first patient, you collapsed, we had a crazy kid with a gun. Seemed like all hell had broken loose," reminisced Kate.

"My first time out in the Mountains was spent deciphering kids text messages and running errands for Michelle; not the most exciting. I'd heard stories from the boys about how exciting it was out there and how high adrenaline it was, and then I got dumped with Michelle. It sucked," said Heidi.

"Fingers crossed this goes better for us then," said Kenzie.

"Well, Dean's pretty angry about it; at least three times a year we're called out to this, and he's starting to get pissed off about it," added Lara. She pulled into the all too familiar carpark where Dean's patrol and Andy's patrol were waiting.

"Dean, how do you want us to do this?" Asked Lara.

"Andy, Bex, Kenzie, I want you to man the command centre; Kieran will be up in the helo after he picks up Heidi. The rest of us will cover ground on foot," ordered Dean.

"Who are we looking for exactly?" Asked Lara, shouldering a pack.

"High school brought a group of Duke of Ed students out to do one of their hikes. Unfortunately, one of their leaders has slipped down a slope and scored herself a concussion, and the other was bitten by a snake. The kids have applied basic-first aid, but they're not exactly sure on how to get out of there. Basically, we're glorified SES volunteers. We shouldn't be doing this!" Exclaimed Dean, hoisting his own backpack over his shoulder.

"Calm your farm. One day, we'll probably be relying on a team like ours to save our own daughter from something ridiculous. You watch, knowing her and her headstrong personality. Be grateful that people train to do what we do to save others," said Lara diplomatically.

"Yeah, I know; it's just hard when it feels like the same people we're having to go out there and rescue time and time again," he responded.

"We'll, hopefully we can turn it around at Mark's media release later," piped up Chase.

"And maybe schools will be less inclined to come out and do something like this," replied Jordan.

"Alright you lot, let's get this over and done with!"

* * *

"So how many times have you guys received a callout for the Mountains?" Andy asked Heidi as they waited for the helicopter.

"Too many. I know Dean's angry about it, but we honestly get at least twelve calls a year, mostly to assist the SES volunteers and Search and Rescue crews as they look for people. My first callout was out here," reminisced Heidi.

"Really?" replied Andy.

"Yep. And I spent the whole time listening in on teenagers conversations and reading text messages. Nothing fun and exciting like I've done since then," answered Heidi, smiling. She glanced up as she heard the helicopter fly over before heading to the nearby clearing to land.

"I've got to head off. Good luck!" Heidi bounced away and joined Kieran in the helo, leaving Andy, Kenzie and Bex to start setting up a command centre.

* * *

Dean stomped through the bush angrily, breaking branches out of his way as he stormed on through.

"He's really pissed off, isn't he," remarked Chase.

"Yes. I wish Mark and Ethan had let him stay home now, because he's utterly useless to us like this," replied Lara, following after her husband.

"So where exactly are these kids?" Asked Lachie.

"You know this big vast area called 'The Blue Mountains'?" Countered Daniel.

"Yeah…" responded Lachie.

"Somewhere in here," replied Jordan. He and Daniel sniggered as they continued their trek.

"Come on, I want to get out of here before sunset. Joey, Gray! Stop lagging!" Called Dean. Joey and Gray looked up, and moved a little faster, their heads still bent in conversation. Kate dropped back to the two men.

"Everything okay?" She asked gently.

"Sienna was sick this morning, and we didn't want to leave her, but we had to come here. She was just… she was miserable," said Joey sadly. Gray gripped Joey's hand tightly, trying to soothe his agitated partner.

"I know it seems mean, but Cass, Michelle, Lizzie, Jess and Izzy and fully capable of looking after her and making sure she's comfortable. As soon as we're done here, you can go home and continue looking after her," she said softly.

"See? Exactly what I was telling you. Chin up, we'll be home in no time, and you two can cuddle up on the couch and watch Despicable Me again," suggested Gray. Joey wiped away a tear and nodded.

"Okay," replied Joey.

"Come on you lot, keep moving!"

* * *

"Dean, SES and Search and Rescue have cleared quadrant one, and they found evidence of a campsite. They want to start quadrant two, but it's getting dark. Advice?" Asked Kenzie. Dean sighed, already unhappy with the turn of events.

"We can't search in the dark, it's too risky. If they're not back at base they need to set up an overnight camp, and we'll start again at sunrise. You guys can camp overnight too, or head to a hotel; head office will cover whatever costs," replied Dean. The team with him sighed wearily; an overnight stay was not what they had planned.

"Right, if you need to call family, you can if you have signal. Michelle, Cassie, Lizzie, Jess and Izzy have it under control, and Vince will be around to help out, as will Jess's brother Kyle," assure Dean, knowing that some of his members with newer family members were feeling anxious about an overnight stay away from loved ones. He pulled a tent out of his pack and proceeded to set it up, Chase and Lachie moving to set up theirs. Joey stood around, looking lost. When Gray finally realised his partner wasn't doing anything, he turned to face him, taking his face in his hands.

"Joey, she'll be okay," whispered Gray.

"But we promised we'd be there for her. What happens if they take her away because we didn't look after her?" Asked Joey fearfully, and Gray finally realised what was troubling his partner.

"Babe, you're not going to lose her. FaCS understands that we have a job, and we've arranged for appropriate care for her. We are doing everything right, and Sienna will be fine. She knows that we love her, and even though she's sick, that there are people around her to care for her and to help her feel better," reassured Gray. Joey broke down, and Gray wrapped his arms around him. Kate glanced over, and noticed the change in emotion almost instantly. She crossed over to them, and laid a gentle hand on Joey's back, rubbing it to encourage him to calm down. He did after a few minutes, his sobbing reduced down to hiccups.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kate, worried. Joey nodded, wiping his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he quietly apologised.

"No, it's okay. Everyone has their moments like that when they first leave their kids; I bawled my eyes out last week when I decided just to go out to dinner with Lachie for the first time since Addy and Ari were born, and we ended up having to leave early. I can't say it gets better, but it does get easier," remarked Kate. Joey sniffled and nodded.

"I hope so," he whispered. Gray kissed Joey's forehead.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. The sooner tomorrow gets here, the sooner we can get home to Sienna."

* * *

The temperature in the mountains dropped quickly as the night rolled in, and the camp eventually crept into their tents, settling down for the night. Joey pulled his sleeping bag closer to Gray, and snuggled in, trying to stay warm. He fell asleep quickly, the emotions and events of the day exhausting him. Gray wrapped an arm around Joey, and stared at the top of the tent. He coughed a little, feeling the cold air slowly seep in, and his chest started to constrict painfully. Joey shifted in his sleep and rolled away from Graeme, curling in on himself. Gray was thankful for that, and sat up, trying to alleviate the pressure that was increasing in his chest. It didn't improve, and he didn't want to wake Joey. Trying to stifle the coughing and wheezing, he unzipped the tent, crawling out painfully. He zipped it back up before stumbling over to one of the other tents, and finally collapsed in the centre of the tents, desperately gasping for air…

* * *

Kate shook Lachie gently, arousing him from his sleep.

"What's up?" He asked groggily.

"I heard something outside," she whispered.

"I'll go outside and check." Lachie threw his sleeping bag open, and crawled to the zippered door. He wrenched it open, and his eyes scanned the clearing. They immediately settled on Gray's writhing figure on the ground, desperately gasping for air.

"Kate! Dean, Chase, get out here!" Called Lachie. Kate scrambled out to Lachie, and also noticed Gray.

"Grab a medi-kit!" She ordered. She cradled Graeme's head carefully. Dean and Chase quickly joined them.

"Keep him upright for me. Lachie, I need ventolin now and oxygen; the tanks are stowed in Jordan's tent. Come on Gray, just breathe," encouraged Kate. The noise in the clearing eventually woke up Lara and Joey as well, the pair of them joining the group.

"Gray, I want you to focus on Joey. Focus on your breathing, no panicking," said Kate easily. Joey sat in front of Gray, noting the pale, almost blue lips on his partner and the severe wheezing he was experiencing.

"Come on Gray. Breathe in… breathe out. Breathe in… breathe out. You can do it. Don't panic, you're okay, you're alright," said Joey softly, reassuring his partner. Gray struggled to draw in the oxygen, body shaking as the ventolin took effect.

"You're doing great. Just relax," added Lara. Joey ran his fingers through Gray's hair, noting the dampness. Kate pulled out Gray's sleeping bag, unzipped it, and draped it around his shaking frame.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Asked Joey.

"You... looked... so tired..." panted Gray.

"I wouldn't have minded," replied Joey. Gray nodded, letting his eyes close and leaning back against Dean. He was weary and exhausted.

"We'll take watches for the rest of the night to monitor his oxygen levels. In the morning, Lachie and Joey will head back to base with Gray, and the rest of us will end this fast," replied Dean. He quickly organised for Kate, Lachie, Joey and Gray to share a tent, and returned to his tent with Lara. He zipped up the tent, then crawled into his sleeping bag before cuddling up next to Lara.

"That was close," he said softly.

"I know. He was trying so hard to keep it together for Joey's sake today, that he forgot to look out for himself," replied Lara.

"I'm glad that Lachie and Kate heard him before we lost another member today," answered Dean, struggling to stay awake.

"I hope I'm not like that," said Lara gently.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dean, propping himself up on one elbow to see Lara.

"It's nothing," she whispered.

"It must be something for you to mention it," urged Dean.

"I haven't been totally honest with you these past few weeks," started Lara.

"What do you mean?" Replied Dean.

"You know how I've been really off colour, and we thought it was my blood sugar? Well, Dr Peterson asked for extra blood tests, and it turns out I'm pregnant. Ten weeks," admitted Lara.

"Wh... Really?" Asked Dean incredulously. Lara nodded. Dean wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close, kissing her forehead and resting a hand on her abdomen.

"That is amazing news. Is everything okay? Do you feel alright?" Asked Dean.

"I'm fine, I just... I didn't know how to tell you, and I didn't know how you would feel after everything we went through with Mikayla," said Lara, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Dean practically crushed her in his embrace.

"Lara, you can't even understand how happy I am right now. I love Mikayla just like I will love his baby, you don't have to worry about that," assured Dean. Lara nodded, and leaned up for a kiss.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Lara were up at first light, pulling down their tent and packing their bags. Kate crept out of one of the nearby tents, eyes bloodshot.

"How was he last night?" Asked Lara, concerned.

"If he wasn't coughing, he was alternating between hot and cold sweats. Thank God we're taking him back to base today, because he wouldn't survive another night out tonight. You still want Lach and Joey to take him back?" Kate asked Dean.

"Send them on their way now, and let Kenzie know; she can arrange transport out for him," replied Dean.

"Chase and Jordan, can you two pack up the two extra tents?" Asked Lara.

"Yeah, not a problem," replied Chase.

"Morning Dean. SES were out early this morning, and they found the school group. You guys are cleared to come back in," said Kenzie perkily over the radios.

"Are you serious?" Replied Dean.

"Mark and Ethan even gave the okay," replied Kenzie. Dean swore under his breath.

"Right, we'll see you back at the clearing. Rescue portable out." Dean's face looked like thunder, and Lara knew they needed to move fast to avoid an explosion from their team leader.

"Right, grab the gear and start off. Dean and I will be right behind you," said Lara. The others headed off without a backward glance, and left Lara to deal with her husband.

"Deep breath," said Lara.

"This was a waste of time!" Exploded Dean.

"I know that, you know that, we all know that, but we are employed to do this job by the government, just like ambo's, firies and cops. You need to suck it up and stop complaining, because even if this is a wasted callout physically, we will still get paid," snapped Lara. Dean looked taken aback for a moment, then shouldered his pack.

"Guess we should head back then, otherwise they may not pay us," joked Dean.

"Can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight," added Lara. Dean led the way through with Lara behind him, and after a forty minute walk, finally joined the rest of the team.

"Took you two long enough. Can we get out of here now?" Asked Chase.

"Miss Jess do we?" Stated Jordan. Chase blushed a little before turning back to the patrol.

"I think we all miss a lot of people," said Lara.

"You can say that again. Let's get out of here!" Exclaimed Kenzie. They piled into the patrols and headed out of the national park, the group subdued. After an hour of driving, they pulled up at Rescue Base, and swapped work vehicles for their personal cars, before splitting off to pick up children and head home. When Lara finally made it inside the front door, she was greeted by Mikayla running into her legs; the almost four year old had found boundless amounts of energy to expend, and Lara was finding it harder and harder to keep up with her, and as a result, had enrolled her into preschool as early as possible.

"Mummy! Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy," she delighted, hugging Lara's legs.

"Hi baby," she said wearily, dead on her feet.

"Hey? What about Daddy?" Asked Dean. Mikayla peeked out from Lara's legs before launching herself at Dean, who lifted her up in the air and twirled her around.

"Mummy is a bit tired. Why don't we let her sleep, and you can tell me how preschool was," suggested Dean. Mikayla nodded enthusiastically, and Lara dragged her feet to the bedroom, where Lizzie was waiting, sheets pulled back, body pillow down the centre of the bed.

"How did you know?" Asked Lara wearily.

"Dean called. Your pyjamas are on the bed, body pillow is waiting, and when you're ready, I'll have something waiting for you to eat. Get some rest," encouraged Lizzie quietly. Lara changed into the soft cotton pyjamas before falling on the bed. Lizzie covered her up gently, then left the room as Lara slept. Lizzie walked out to Dean and Mikayla, laughing at her brother in law as he spoke to his daughter about her day at school. Lizzie stood in the doorway for a few minutes before Dean noticed her.

"She resting?" Asked Dean.

"For now. Mikky, why don't you go and watch Spongebob for a while?" Suggested Lizzie. Mikayla climbed down from the table and disappeared into the lounge room, and after a few minutes, the familiar theme tune of the kids show drifted through to the kitchen.

"Has she been good?" Asked Dean.

"She has. We had James and Oli her for a little while too, and she was excellent. Listen, I got a letter in the mail today," started Lizzie.

"Oh?"

"I applied for an education course in Melbourne, and didn't think I'd get in," started Lizzie nervously.

"And..."

"They accepted me. I start next semester," said Lizzie softly.

"That's excellent news! We can start looking at apartments and units for you, and we'll make sure you're all set up and ready to go," said Dean excitedly. He got up and wrapped his arms around the nineteen year old.

"I'm so proud of you Lizzie," he exclaimed.

"Thanks Dean, but I've already arranged everything. I'm going down with two other girls from Newtown who also got into the course. Thank you for the offer though," said Lizzie softly.

"It's not a problem," replied Dean. He moved to say something else when his phone started ringing on the table. He grabbed it, answering it quickly.

"Dean Gallagher speaking."

"Dean, it's Joey. Sienna's run away."

"Stay calm Joey, and I'll be there in five minutes. Call the others," said Dean. He hung up on him, and turned to Lizzie.

"Look after Lara and Mikky for me," he ordered. His phone rang again, and he answered it curtly.

"Dean."

"Dean, would Lizzie mind if she had Michelle, Oli and James there with her?" Asked Ethan.

"Not a problem. Lara's asleep, and Lizzie would have been here by herself. Do you want to drop them off and pick me up on the way to Joey's?" Suggested Dean.

"Sounds great. I'll be there in five minutes." Ethan hung up, and Dean grabbed his jacket.

"Michelle, Oli and James will be here with you. Call me if you need me, and try and let Lara sleep," said Dean. He heard a quiet knock at the front door, and opened it to allow Amish and her kids inside before closing it behind himself and joining Ethan.

"How long has she been missing?" Asked Dean as Ethan sped towards Gray and Joey's house.

"Joey took Gray upstairs to rest, and when he came back down stairs, the front door was open, and Sienna was gone. Kate and Lachie are there now; Kate left Addy and Ari with Cass and Vince, and Heidi and Jordan will drop Amber and Alicia over there as well. Kenzie is dropping Sara with Jess and Izzy, and then we'll have everyone we need here," said Ethan, prattling off names.

"What about Mark?" Asked Dean.

"You don't even want to know. The earful I copped off of Charlie wasn't worth the phone call," said Ethan.

"That bad?" Asked Dean. Ethan nodded as he pulled up outside Joey and Gray's house. They both got out and walked briskly up the driveway, heading inside. Joey sounded like he was in the bathroom throwing up, and Gray was sitting at the dining table nursing what smelled like a strong coffee.

"Where do we want to start?" Asked Dean.

"I don't know; how far can a six year old go in two hours?" Asked Gray, sounding healthier than what he had four hours ago.

"Depends on what was going through her head," replied Ethan.

"What's up with Joey?" Asked Dean.

"He's so stressed and upset that he's throwing up. He thinks we're going to lose Sienna, that DoCS will give her to another family. He's absolutely distraught," said Gray, his voice thick.

"Alright. Dean, Andy; you two start walking, canvas this street. Chase, Bex, you two do the street behind this one. Lachie and Kate, you two can head down to the park two blocks away. Kieran, Anna, head towards the school in the opposite direction. Daniel and I will double check the house, then work out where to go from there. Jordan and Heidi-Ho, I want you to head to Vince's place and talk to Amber, Alicia, Rachel and Emily, see if they know where Sienna would go. Kenzie, I would love it if you could stay here and keep an eye on Joey and Gray, and keep us updated. There are radios in the back of my truck; one per pair, and check in every fifteen minutes," said Ethan. He watched as the group split up, heading out the door. The pairs took a radio, then headed in different directions. Daniel stood nearby, waiting.

"We need to search the house. Top to bottom, work out if she's still here," said Ethan.

"I'll look with you, see if anything is missing. Kenzie can sit with Joey if he comes out," said Gray. He led Ethan and Daniel up the stairs to Sienna's room, the perfect little girls room. He glanced around.

"Her wheeled suitcase is missing. So is the blanket that Joey and I gave her the second night she was here. And her bear," said Gray, shoulders dropping.

"We'll find her Gray. You've got one of the best teams out there searching for her," assured Ethan.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's Joey that I'm worried about; he's going to beat himself up over this for weeks. I wouldn't be surprised if he considers walking away from Rescue after this," said Gray softly.

"We'll get him through this."

* * *

"Ethan, Jordan and I have just finished with the girls. They say that Sienna seemed sad yesterday, and she was drawing pictures of her old family, and said something about missing Jaiden," reported Heidi.

"So where would she go?" Asked Ethan.

"I don't know, but it looks like there's a hell of a storm brewing out here; you can feel the electricity in the air," reported Heidi.

"So we need to find her fast," ordered Ethan.

"We're going to head towards Chelsea and Willo's old place, see if we can see her there," suggested Heidi.

"Good idea. I'll check in with the others." Ethan was about to move onto the next team when someone knocked on the front door.

"Daniel, can you deal with that please?" Called Ethan.

"Sure." Daniel headed from the front door, and opened it up to reveal a young woman.

"How can I help you?" Asked Daniel gruffly.

"My name is Emma, and I'm looking for Joey or Gray. Would they be here?" She asked. Gray appeared at the sound of his name, and his shoulders dropped at the sight of Emma.

"I'll deal with her. Can you make sure Joey goes upstairs with Kenzie? Ask him to see if he can notice anything missing," said Gray to Daniel. De Luca nodded, then headed back towards the kitchen.

"Come into the living room," urged Gray. Emma stepped inside as the large raindrops started to fall.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's a long story. What can I do for you today?" Asked Gray.

"We've had an interesting week at DoCS, and I felt you should be informed," started Emma.

"What do you mean?" Queried Gray.

"You remember when you took in Sienna, that we had stated her parents and brother Jaiden were missing or murdered?"

"Yes," said Gray slowly.

"Jaiden Williams was never murdered; he was put into witness protection for his safety after Chelsea and Willo were murdered. We found out this week that Jaiden hasn't been doing well in his foster home, and has run away several times in search of a sister. What we didn't know is that they have been at the same school for three weeks, and Sienna and Jaiden found each other. After conversations with the Howard family, who've been looking after Jaiden, they've decided that if we could place him in the same home as his sister, they would be happy to sign him over to the other foster family. In this equation, that's you," said Emma.

"You're asking us to take on another child?" Asked Gray incredulously.

"I know it's a big ask, and I wouldn't do it if I thought you weren't capable, but Jaiden and Sienna need this," pleaded Emma. Gray sighed.

"Sienna's missing," he stated.

"What?"

"We turned our back for a few minutes, and then she was gone. We've got teams looking for her, and Joey is absolutely distraught. He thinks you'll take her away from him," explained Gray.

"Oh. I'd better let you get back to what you're doing. Rest assured Gray, we won't be taking Sienna. She has thrived under your care, and taking her away would be detrimental to her," stated Emma, standing up.

"What about Jaiden?" Asked Gray.

"He's missing too." Gray sprinted to the kitchen.

"We're looking for two kids now; Jaiden and Sienna," said Gray breathlessly.

"I'll update the teams. You need to see Joey; he's really upset," said Ethan distractedly.

"Emma, can you stay here with Ethan, fill him in on whatever you know about Jaiden. I'll go up with Joey for a while." Gray didn't wait for a response and took the stairs two at a time, pushing his tired and sick body up the stairs. He found Joey on their bed, the tears still streaming down his face, hiccuping slightly. Gray nodded to Kenzie, and she left. Gray crossed to the bed and lay down behind Joey, pulling him close.

"We're going to lose her," he hiccuped.

"No we're not," assured Gray.

"You don't know that. Emma could come in here and see how bad we are as parents and take her away," said Joey.

"Emma is here now, and contrary to what you think, they actually want us to foster another child; Sienna's brother Jaiden, who has been in protective custody and emergency foster care since Chelsea and Willo's murder. They want us to take on Jaiden so he can stay with Sienna, and they want us to be their carers," said Gray softly. Joey sat up a little bit, supported by Gray's arm.

"Another child?" He asked. Gray nodded.

"Emma believes it's in the child's best interest to end up here with us. But you can't be mopey. I need you to start thing positive; we will find her. She knows how much we love her, and I'd say she's got it in her head that we wouldn't love her brother the same way. Think about our teammates and friends who are out there in a terrifying storm looking for our daughter, and our soon to be foster son. I know it's scary, and frightening, but Emma reassures me that we won't lose Sienna. Okay?" Soothed Gray. Joey nodded, and pulled himself closer to Gray, seeking warmth and reassurance. Gray rubbed his back, and after a few minutes, pulled away.

"I need to know what's going on."

* * *

"Ethan, we are at the park. There's no sign of Sienna, but we have found her bear; it's been dropped near the construction site," reported Lachie.

"Alright. All teams, converge on the park where Kate and Lachie are. We are now looking for two children; Sienna and her brother Jaiden. Approach with caution and care, as Sienna is probably fearing that DoCS will take her brother away again. Reassure her, and get them back to the house. We've got a very worried Joey and Gray waiting at home, along with their social worker Emma. Just get them home," ordered Ethan.

"Joey and Gray sound worried," commented Kate.

"Imagine if Adelyn and Arriane were this age and did the same thing; we would be beside ourselves with fear and panic. Even with our training, instinct takes over," commented Lachie. Kate stepped carefully inside the half constructed building, glad to be out of the torrential rain.

"Should we wait for the others?" Asked Kate.

"Go now, see if we can find them," said Lachie. The pair manoeuvred their way through the building, checking every nook and cranny. After ten minutes, they were joined by Dean, Andy, Chase, Bex, Kieran, Anna, Jordan and Heidi.

"You guys found them yet?" Asked Dean as he shook his head, scattering droplets of water everywhere.

"Not yet, but we've only got a few more areas to check," replied Kate. She heard footsteps behind them, and whirled around to face a tear-streaked Sienna.

"Sienna! Where have you been?" Asked Kate, crouching down.

"Jai is hurt," she whimpered. She crossed over to Kate and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck before bursting into tears. Kate ran her fingers through the young girls blonde hair, and lifted her up.

"Sweetie, where is Jai?" Asked Kate gently. Sienna lifted her head a little and pointed to the end of the corridor.

"He's down there," she whispered. Kate nodded to Lachie and Dean, who sprinted down the hall, followed by the others. Anna stayed with Kate and Sienna.

"Sienna, are you hurt?" Asked Anna. Sienna clutched Kate tighter as she nodded.

"Can you tell me where?" Asked Kate.

"My knees," she whispered. Anna pushed up Sienna's skirt a little to reveal two very badly skinned knees.

"I've got some bandaids in my kit back at your house, and they are in some very pretty colours. When we get back to your house, could I clean them up and make them feel better?" Asked Anna. Sienna nodded, and buried her head deeper into Kate's shoulder.

"We've got him!" Called Dean. Lachie carried the skinny boy out in his arms, his body limp.

"Is he okay?" Asked Anna.

"Think he's got a concussion, query broken wrist. He's bruised everywhere, and they're not new," said Lachie, his voice tight.

"What are you implying?" Said Kieran.

"I think that there is more going on here than we know. Dean, can you get Ethan to organise an ambulance to meet us here, and then get Jai and Sienna's social worker down here to meet us, and make sure she brings Joey and Gray," said Lachie. He cradled the boy closer, and Chase peeled off his raincoat then his jacket, and draped it over the boy, who'd started shivering. Ran moved away from the group, contacting Ethan and passing on Lachie's message.

"He's supposed to be eight; he looks like he's five. He's so small," commented Jordan.

"He looks very sick," said Anna. She had moved away from Sienna and Kate, and crossed over to the small gathering. She smoothed Jaiden's dark hair out of his face, noting the dark bruising around one of his eyes.

"Ethan's got an ambulance coming around now, and Joey, Gray, Daniel and Ethan are each bring cars around so we can get back, and we will have to put in reports later. Right now, our main concern is getting the set two the care they need. Lachie, Kate, I would love it if you two could accompany Sienna and Jai to the hospital with Joey and Gray; they won't be thinking straight, and you're both very level headed. I'll let Cass and Vince know that you'll be late in for Ari and Addy," said Dean. Kate hesitated for a moment, then nodded her head.

"We can do that." They watched as an two ambulances pulled up first, then a police car, and finally Ethan, Daniel, Kenzie, Joey and Gray. Joey launched himself out of the car towards Kate and Sienna, and out of sheer fright, clutched Kate tighter.

"Sweetie, it's Joey. You know Joey," assured Kate. Sienna buried her head against Kate's shoulder. Joey looked hurt, and Kate desperately wanted to reassure him. Right now, Sienna was just a frightened little girl, fearing losing the one real relative she had left. Gray led him away, arm around his shoulders.

"Kate, the paramedics are here," said Anna softly. Two young female ambo's approached Kate and Sienna carefully.

"Hi. I'm Melissa, and this is Rhiannon. Could we check y over and make sure you're okay?" Asked Melissa gently. Sienna nodded, but refused to let Kate go.

"I'm Kate, and this is Sienna. Over there is Joey, one of Sienna's foster parents. I think he'll be coming with us if that's okay," said Kate.

"Not a problem. If you'll follow me, we'll get you checked out and make sure you're okay," said Melissa.

"I'll get Joey for you," said Anna softly. Kate nodded and followed Melissa and Rhiannon to the ambulance, taking Melissa offered helping hand to get in the back.

"No," whimpered Sienna.

"Yes. Can I turn you around?" Asked Kate. Sienna shook her head violently, and Kate ignored her, turning her around anyway. Sienna started sobbing, scrabbling to try and hide herself. As Melissa pulled up Sienna's sleeves she noted the dark bruising. Joey gasped as he laid eyes on his little girl, and Sienna struggled to bury her head against Kate.

"Sienna, what happened?" Asked Joey abruptly. Sienna whimpered in fear, and Kate rubbed her back gently.

"It's okay sweetie. You can tell us; we won't be upset," whispered Kate.

"Marcus... And Tommy," breathed Sienna.

"Do they have last names?" Asked Kate softly.

"They're Jai's brothers," replied Sienna. She flinched as Melissa looked at her scraped knees.

"It's okay sweetie, let Melissa look you over," said Kate encouragingly.

"I want Jai," she whispered. Kate caressed the little girls hair, then took Joey's hand in hers.

"Just a little longer Sienna, and then I'll make sure you see Jai."

* * *

After several hours and one tantrum from a very tired six year old, both children were admitted to Westmead Children's Hospital under observation, and a very kind doctor had arranged for the two children to be put in the same room. Sienna had finally fallen asleep once she had seen her brother was there and safe, and Joey was now lying on the bed next to her, mindful of the IV drip in her arm. Gray was sitting with Jaiden, the small boy on an IV drip to rehydrate him, monitors on him. After a few minutes of just sitting and watching the small boy, a doctor came in and motioned for Gray and Joey to come out. Joey refused, and Gray followed the young male doctor out instead.

"Your partner doesn't want to join us?" Asked Dr Andrews.

"He's feeling a little fragile at the moment, and fears leaving our foster daughter by herself. I can make any decisions," said Gray confidently.

"We've spoken with your social worker, who has signed the paperwork leaving you as Jaiden's permanent guardian, and we'd like to give you an update on him," said Dr Andrews.

"When can we take him home?" Asked Gray.

"Hopefully tomorrow. We're monitoring his concussion at the moment, and getting fluids and vitamins into him. When he leaves, he'll need to go on a nutrient rich diet, as he appears quite malnourished, and we would like both he and Sienna to attend counselling. We've also put Sienna on a drip to rehydrate her, as she was refusing any fluids. I've got to continue on my rounds, but if you need me, the nurses have my pager number. Emma has decided to sit in with you so when Jaiden does wake up, he will have a familiar face in there with him." Dr Andrews shook Gray's hand, then headed off down the corridor. Emma moved from her seat in the hall to stand next to Gray.

"The Howard family are being investigated, and all biological and foster children have been removed pending the results of that investigation. DoCS has offered to pay for both children's counselling requirements, and has granted both you and Joey full guardianship. Jordan, as the biological father of Jaiden, has waived his rights to take the boy in the interest of keeping the pair together. He has requested visits where possible," said Emma softly.

"Jordan knows he is more than welcome to visit Jaiden," replied Gray, watching the small boy on the bed.

"He's eight years old, loves to read and draw, was getting fairly decent marks in school, and with a good home environment, could possibly raise those grades higher. The school he's at has been observant where they can, and will be talking to the emergency foster parents of the Howard boys to ensure the bullying stops," said Emma. She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped herself as she realised Jaiden was waking up. She ducked inside the room, Gray behind her. Jaiden sat bolt upright in bed, pressing himself against the headboard, eyes scanning the room.

"Emma," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes sweetie, it's Emma. You're safe, and Sienna is safe, see? She's on the other be with one of her foster Dads Joey. This is Gray, and you'll be living with him and Joey and Sienna," said Emma gently. He relaxed a fraction, eyes still flickering around the room.

"What about Julie?" He whispered.

"Julie loves you, but she thinks it would be better if you stay with Joey and Gray so Marcus and Tommy can't beat you up anymore. Does that sound okay?" Asked Emma.

"Can I have a book?" Asked Jaiden.

"Beautiful boy, you can have as many books as you like," said Gray, sitting on the edge of Jaiden's bed. The boy's eyes widened at the prospect of unlimited literature, and he looked up at Gray.

"Julie says books are bad," he whispered.

"Books are a doorway to another world, and one I would love to share with you. Books aren't bad, I promise. You'll love some of the ones we get for you," assured Gray. He put a gentle arm around the boy, and Jaiden snuggled into Gray's chest.

"Will I have to share my bedroom with Si?" Asked Jaiden sleepily.

"If you want to, you can. If you don't, I'm pretty sure Joey would love to decorate a room with you," said Gray softly.

"Okay," whispered the small boy before drifting off. Gray rubbed his arm gently, soothing the small child.

"I think you guys will be very happy," said Emma.

"Thank you. You've been amazing," said Gray softly.

"I'll see you four in three months when I check in. You've got my number if you have any questions," said Emma. She moved to the door, watched the two children with their foster parents, and smiled. It wasn't very often she got to see a totally happy ending like this, and it warmed her heart to see it. Gray waved to her, and then she was gone.

The next morning, Joey woke up first. He glanced at the little girl still sleeping next to him, and smiled at her, marvelling at how peaceful she looked. He then looked across at Gray, who was still resting on Jaiden's bed, cradling the boy in his arms. Joey got up carefully and padded across to Graeme, shaking him awake. Gray woke up, then disentangled himself from Jaiden, laying him back down on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Joey and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head.

"Two kids. How did we get so lucky?" Asked Joey.

"I don't know, but we are definitely lucky. Listen, if I give you the credit card, could you work some of you're interior designer magic for our beautiful boy?" Asked Gray.

"Of course. Do we know what he likes?" Asked Joey.

"Emma tells me he loves books and drawing, so perhaps run with that. He asked if he could have a book last night, and when I told him he could have as many as he liked, his eyes were so big. I don't think he's had a lot, and a space to call his own would be perfect," said Graeme.

"Alright. I'll see if Anna and Kenzie are free to help, and grab Lachie and Kieran to help set things up and move things. I'm thinking blue walls, rustic style bed, low bookcases, books, perhaps a chest for toys, and maybe even a few models for the two of you to work on. I know how much you like your models," said Joey slyly.

"Do whatever you think is necessary, just promise me you won't come home with half of IKEA like last time," retorted Gray. Joey leaned up and kissed Gray on the nose.

"And if half of it is for our daughter?" Asked Joey cheekily.

"Then I might be okay with it," replied Gray wearily. He pulled out his wallet and handed Joey his credit card.

"Keep it safe."

* * *

When four in the afternoon finally rolled around, Jaiden and Sienna were starting to climb the walls in boredom. They were due to be discharged, and Anna and Kieran had offered to pick them up and drop them home. Dr Andrews brought in discharge papers, and Graeme signed them, relieved to be finally leaving. He noticed Jai shaking on the bed, and crossed over to him just as Kieran and Anna showed up. Sienna immediately rushed Anna, remembering her from the previous night, and upon being picked up by Kieran, started rambling about something. Gray motioned for Anna and Kieran to wait, and lifted the small boys chin so he was looking Graeme in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gray gently.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"What makes you scared?" Asked Gray.

"That you might leave too," replied the small boy. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, and Jaiden wiped them away furiously.

"Hey. Joey and I will always be here for you and we won't leave. You will have so many aunts and uncles and new friends to play with, and books to read, and we will love you so much. We aren't leaving," promised Graeme. Jaiden put his arms around Graeme's neck and sobbed hard. Graeme lifted him up, wrapping his arms around the upset child.

"Is he okay?" Asked Anna softly.

"He's frightened that he's going to lose Joey and I." Anna nodded, and led the way out to their car, Sienna still holding on to Kieran, babbling something about a tea party, Kieran listening diligently. The trip home was spent the same way, with Jai withdrawing and Sienna's voice going nonstop. When they finally pulled up at the house, Lachie, Kate and Joey were the only ones there.

"We thought we should hold off introducing him to the rest of the team until he's settled in better. For now, Lachie and Kate will be here for a little while, and the rest of us are available after they leave if you need any help," said Anna.

"Thank you," said Gray sincerely. He climbed out of the car, helping Sienna and Jaiden out after him. Sienna, clearly all the happier for having her brother back he belonged, ran straight up to Joey, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"There's a surprise in your bedroom for you. Would you and Kate like to go and see what it is?" Asked Joey. Sienna turned to Kate, her eyes pleading.

"Will you come with me?" She asked. Kate mock sighed, then nodded.

"Of course. Come on, let's leave these smelly boys and see what surprise is waiting for you." Kate and Sienna left, leaving Jai standing with Gray, Joey and Lachie.

"Jaiden, this is Lachie. He was the one who carried you out of the construction site yesterday, and he's one of the aunts and uncles I told you about," said Gray, crouching down to the little boys height. Jaiden nodded, and glanced up at the tall man in front of him. He didn't say a word, just dropped his eyes back down to the ground.

"Would you like to see what Joey did for you?" Asked Graeme. Jai nodded, and Graeme took his hand, leading him into the house and up the stairs. He went for the room on the other side of his and Joey's room, and pushed the door open before crouching down to Jaiden's level.

"This is your room, all to yourself," said Gray quietly. Jaiden stepped inside, and stood in awe. Joey had decorated the room with low bookcases, stocked with books, a desk with a set of pens and a sketch pad, a single bed adorned in a bold blue bedspread, a chest at the end of the bed. There was space for Jaiden to add his own personality to the room, but for now, it was perfect.

"Is this mine?" He asked breathlessly.

"It is indeed," replied Joey. The little boy stood still for a moment longer before turning around and throwing his arms around Joey and Gray's legs.

"Thank you."


	19. Episode 19: Racing

_Episode 7.19 – Racing_

"Jason! You think you can beat me mate? I'm the running champ, twelve races and counting. You haven't got a hope in hell of beating me mate, even when you've got your girlfriend with you," sneered Harrison.

"Mummy's not here to hold your hand this time Harry. Think you'll still win without her here, making sure everyone plays fair?" Countered Jason. Harrison scowled before heading back to his car.

"Are you ready boys?" Called one of the girls. Each male revved the engine of their car. The girl at the front lowered her jacket. As it hit the dusty road, the two boys took off down the stretch, each racing for the street title.

_It only took twenty seconds for them to lose control..._

* * *

"In May 2011 the Rescue: Special Operations team attended a multiple MVA that involved a fifteen year old and a sixteen year old boy. Both were underage, and both were killed upon impact. The families of these two boys allowed us to share their story so kids like you don't end up killed on these roads," said Dean.

"It's never easy pulling someone out of a wreckage, and it hurts even more to see a young life ended way too soon," added Lara. She motioned to a young boy who had his hand raised.

"How does just driving a car end up like that?" He asked. Jordan chose to answer his question.

"A change in road conditions, a distraction, lapse in concentration, anything can change the outcome of what would just be a regular drive," answered Jordan.

"That's why the Road and Traffic Authority organises these events; because it's tragic to see young people die when it could have been prevented," added Heidi.

"What we're going to do now is take you out to the oval. We've had a truck bring in a car that's been in a previous accident, and we will show you exactly what damage you can do in an accident," said Lachie. The group of school students stood and followed Dean and Lara out of the hall.

"These take so long to do," complained Kenzie, packing up her medi-kit.

"We're trying to make a difference so we don't have to pull them out of an accident later on," replied Bex.

"I know. Fifth school in five days. I somehow feel like we're not doing any rescues anymore," said Kate.

"It seems that way. Come on, let's head out; we'll be doing small group questions next," said Andy.

"Jordan's one of the best to be doing this; he's been involved on both sides," said Heidi, having returned to hurry the small group up.

"True that," said Andy. She trailed outside, and watched as the group of teens listened to Jordan's speech. There was at least one boy she could clearly see was not paying attention.

"You need to be listening," she reprimanded.

"What does he know about this anyway? Bet he's never raced in his life," scowled the boy.

"Evan, is it?" Asked Andy. The boy smirked a little, and Andy waved Heidi over.

"Evan here thinks that Jordan can't possibly know what he's talking about," said Andy. Heidi nodded.

"Not the first time I've heard it. Give me a moment," said Heidi. She ducked through the crowd and headed for Jordan. She whispered into his ear, diverting his attention, and he nodded briefly.

"We have one last session in the main lecture room. Follow your teachers, and we will meet you up there," said Dean, catching Jordan and Heidi's whispered conversation. He crossed over to them.

"Guys, what's going on?" Asked Dean.

"We've got a couple of kids who don't believe anything we're saying, and they're starting to cause trouble amongst the others," said Heidi. Dean nodded.

"None of them are listening anyway. Listen, we can finish up them go home. If they don't listen it's not our fault," said Dean decisively.

"I suppose so," said Heidi uncertainly. Dean shook his head, and walked back up to the main lecture room.

_He only hoped he didn't see one of them in an accident..._

* * *

The team split up when they were finished, heading home to their families. Lara sat in the passenger seat of Dean's ute, head lolling to the side as she dozed. She woke up when Dean had finally pulled to a stop outside their house, and he was stroking her cheek.

"Hey there sleepy head. I thought you weren't going to wake up," said Dean softly.

"I'm so tired," she whispered.

"I'm taking you off call tonight. If we get called out, I'll ask Mish and the kids to come over to stay with you and Mik," said Dean. Lara nodded, not willing to fight. Dean helped her out and into the house, settling her on the couch.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy," said Mikayla. Dean grabbed her before she could tackle her mother, and tickled her.

"What about Daddy? When did Mummy get so popular?" Asked Dean, grinning at his daughter. She didn't grin back, instead averting her eyes.

"I want Mummy," she whimpered.

"Mummy is feeling a bit tired, but she would love to hear about your day tonight when you have dinner. Would that be okay?" Asked Dean. Mikayla nodded.

"Yes Daddy. Come see my picture!"

* * *

Evan glanced over at his best mate Aaron, and revved the engine again.

"Gonna smash you mate!" Exclaimed Evan.

"In your dreams Ev!" Aaron called back. He watched the girl at the front of the two cars, and for a brief second, found himself thinking back to the talk they'd been forced to attend during school.

_"Everything can change in an instant..._

_A change in road conditions..._

_A lapse in concentration..._

_And it's all over..."_

Aaron hit the accelerator, and the car lurched forward before the worn tires found traction on the old road. He sped forward, taking the lead. He could feel himself winning, feel the power under his hands.

Then he hit a pothole.

The car jumped before flipping onto it's hood and sliding down the strip. It came to a halt, Aaron still breathing, heaving a sigh of relief as he realised he was still alive.

_Then Evan's car came careening towards him..._

_And it was over..._

* * *

Heidi's phone trilled on the bedside table, and she groaned into her pillow.

"This better be bloody good for Ethan and Mark to ring this early in the morning," she moaned. Jordan was a little more forgiving, reaching across for the phone.

"Jordan Zwitkowski speaking," he answered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Jordan, it's Dean. Sorry for waking you up early, but we've got a two vehicle MVA out the back of the suburbs; looks like four teens involved in street racing. Cassie and Vince are okay to take Amber and Alicia for you if you want, and Chase will pick you up from Vince's. Sound okay?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah, we'll meet Chase at Vince's. How bad is it?" Asked Jordan, flipping on the bedroom light to find his clothes.

"I'm here now, and one of the cars isn't even recognisable as a car anymore," said Dean.

"Right. We'll be there shortly." Jordan hung up on Dean, and pulled Heidi out of bed.

"Come on, call out to a MMVA. Get dressed, and I'll get the girls up and packed," said Jordan. Within ten minutes, Jordan had all three of the girls ready to go, and was pushing Heidi out the door with a coffee in her hand.

"You two are going to Uncle Vince and Aunt Cassie's for a sleepover while Heidi and I go to work. Sound good?" Asked Jordan. He glanced in the rearview mirror to realise that both Amber and Alicia were asleep, and Heidi was fast on the way to joining them. He pulled up out the front of Vincent and Cassie's house, and poked Heidi.

"Wake up sleepyhead. Chase is picking us up from here. Vince has a coffee waiting for you," he said sternly. Heidi stirred, shooting Jordan a dirty look before unbuckling herself and following him inside. Vince handed her a strong coffee while Cassie ushered the girls up to Rachel and Emily's room.

"How are the triplets going?" Asked Jordan.

"Ava and Zoe are doing fine, and Nate is definitely catching up to his sisters. Right now Addy and Ari are in the nursery with them; Kate reckons they'll sleep straight though," said Vince.

"So, full house? That's what, your eight plus our two, plus Kate's two? That's twelve kids Vince!" Exclaimed Heidi, the caffeine kicking in.

"We will be fine Heidi. If we didn't think we were, we wouldn't have offered to take Amber and Alicia," responded Cassie was she rejoined the group. A horn beeped out the front.

"Time for you two to head out, that'll be Chase," said Vince. He stole the coffee cup back from Heidi, and ushered them out the front. Jordan called the front seat, while Heidi took the back.

"Do you know how bad it is?" Asked Jordan.

"Dean and Daniel are there now, and I know they sent Bex and Andy back and asked if they could look after Jai and Sienna so we could get Joey and Gray out there. It sounds messy," said Chase gravely.

"If Andy and Bex are being sent back, what about Kenzie, Anna and Kate?" Asked Heidi.

"Kate's done something similar before, Anna has paramedical training, and Kenzie has the climbing skills to get us down the side of the cliff and get us down to the second car. And you're really good with teenage patients, remember Heidi?" Asked Chase.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on Chase, I was pulled out of my nice warm bed for this," said Heidi grumpily. Chase pulled up alongside Dean and Daniel's patrol, and the three of them climbed out.

"Shit. How did a street race get this bad?" Asked Jordan.

"This is better than the one I pulled you out of seven years ago Jordan. They had declared you dead when I pulled you out of your mangled wreck. At least we have a chance with these kids," responded Dean.

"You sure you're okay to work this one Jordan?" Asked Daniel, concerned.

"I'm fine. Not my first MVA," replied Jordan. The rest of the team gathered around, awaiting instructions.

"Right. Lara's not here, so we're down a set of hands. Andy had flashbacks to the last two MVA's she's attended, so I've sent her back with Bex, and Joey and Gray should be here soon. Anna, Kenzie, Kieran, Jordan, and Lachie, I want you down with the other vehicle; Kenzie, you've got the most climbing experience, I want you in charge. Daniel and Heidi, I want you two to take the thrown patient near the guardrail, stabilise and get him out. I'll take the last patient still trapped in the car up here with Kate and Chase. Clear?" Asked Dean.

"Crystal. Come on, ropes and harnesses, quick smart!" Called Kenzie to her team. Heidi and Daniel grabbed a medi-kit and dashed off to their patient, leaving Dean with Chase and Kate.

"What are their chances?" Asked Kate, grabbing an oxytank. Dean grimaced as he grabbed his medi-kit and faced her.

"Not good."

* * *

"Who've we got in this car?" Asked Kenzie.

"According to the friends, this is Evan. Looks like head contusion, legs are trapped, few facial lacerations, but I can't see anything else," replied Anna.

"Take observations for me, and I'll get the boys to stabilise the car and grab the combi-tool. Cutting him out the only option?" Asked Kenzie.

"I think so. It's not going to be an easy extraction," responded Anna. Kenzie grinned.

"What about our job is ever easy?"

* * *

"Alright. Evan's stable for the moment. Kieran, Jordan, I want you to start cutting away the car. Lachie, head up and grab a spine board and collar. Anna, try and keep him as stable as possible, and let's try and get him out of here in one piece," said Kenzie. Kieran and Jordan nodded, and began to cut away the vehicle. Anna kept a hand on Evan, monitoring his condition.

"How's he doing?" Asked Kenzie.

"Really well actually," commented Anna.

"The other patient has been taken away to hospital already. We've just got to get Evan here out and on his way, and then we're outta here and back to our warm beds," said Kenzie.

"Guess this is pretty straightforward then," replied Anna. Jordan pulled away a section of totalled vehicle, and Lachie passed down the spine board.

"Let's get him out of here, and then we can head home."

* * *

"Packed up, ready to head back. You guys want to come back to our place tonight for a barbecue to celebrate the beginning of school holidays?" Asked Dean.

"Sure, sounds fine by us. Kids would enjoy being out for a while," said Heidi.

"I'll check with Dad and Cass, but we should be there," replied Kate.

"I'll see you all there then," decided Dean. The others split off, and headed home. Dean sighed as he got into his patrol, and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

_He was getting too old for this._

_They all were._

* * *

Lara rolled over in bed and felt a warm body behind her.

"Mm, when did you get back?" She asked sleepily.

"About ten minutes ago. Mikky and Lizzie are arguing about Spongebob, and I decided to come in here and catch up on a few z's before tonight," said Dean softly.

"What's tonight?" Asked Lara, rolling over to face.

"Gang coming over to catch up. You've not been well, and I thought it might be nice for you, rather than going out," said Dean quietly.

"What are we doing about food?" Asked Lara.

"Everyone's bringing something, and it'll be fine. How are you and bubs doing?" Asked Dean, snaking a hand down to Lara's abdomen.

"Learning somersaults I think, but otherwise, I'm feeling much better this time around. I think it's a boy," commented Lara.

"A boy. I don't care as long as you're both healthy," whispered Dean. He kissed Lara gently, then pulled her close.

"I'll stay here just a little while longer."

* * *

"And Joey and Gray saved the princess from the dirty boy dragon Jaiden, and let her back into the castle! The end," said Sienna happily.

"No, I'm not a dirty boy dragon! I'm a knight, sent to save stinky princesses!" exclaimed Jaiden.

"Hey, hey, no arguing. Jaiden's a prince and Sienna's a princess, and Joey and I are kings," said Gray seriously.

"Princesses get pancakes for breakfast," replied Sienna.

"Do they now?" Asked Joey.

"What do princes get for breakfast?" Asked Gray.

"Eggs and soldiers," whispered Jaiden.

"I think the kings can arrange that. Why don't you two go and get dressed, and we'll handle breakfast," suggested Joey. Jaiden and Sienna nodded, and disappeared up the stairs. Joey grinned at Gray, then headed into the kitchen. Andy and Bex were sitting in the kitchen, each holding a cup of coffee, Andy half draped across Bex.

"You two still here?" Asked Gray, pulling out a pan.

"Of course! We heard discussions of a gourmet breakfast, and felt it our duty to be here to help the prince and princess eat it all," said Andy, grinning.

"Don't worry. We'll make enough. So, when did you two become a team?" Asked Gray, cracking an egg into the pan. Joey leaned against the bench, his arms folded.

"We… um… no…"

"Just admit it Bex. Everyone else knows, they just won't say it," said Andy.

"Bex, we knew about, but you Andy? That's a shocker," said Joey.

"It's not really. I'm bisexual," answered Andy.

"Well, guessed that," replied Joey.

"So what would the current favourite two aunties want? Eggs or pancakes?"

* * *

"Riley, stop pulling Indi's hair, we're here. You two ready to play with Mikky and Jamie?" asked Chase.

"Yes!" Chorused the twins. They unbuckled themselves and tore up the driveway, knocking on the door loudly. Lizzie opened it to greet the two boys, and allowed them inside.

"Playroom!" she called after them. Indi toddled up the driveway, and Lizzie picked her up as she reached the door.

"Want to go play with the boys?" Asked Lizzie.

"Please," she begged. Lizzie deposited her into the playroom, and clipped the gate closed.

"Anyone else here yet?" Asked Jess.

"No, but they shouldn't be far away. You just want to hold little people, don't you," smiled Lizzie.

"With seven adorable babies to choose from, how could I not?" Replied Jess. Lizzie laughed.

"I feel the same way. Sara's my favourite, though they're all adorable," responded Lizzie.

"Well, Lara's in the loungeroom and Dean's barbecuing. I'll supervise the grommet's," said Lizzie. Jess smiled at her, and wheeled herself into the loungeroom.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Asked Jess.

"Getting there. Less morning sickness this time around," answered Lara.

"You're looking really good. Thank god Chase doesn't want any more kids at the moment, I don't know how I'd handle it!" Exclaimed Jess.

"I don't know how you handled it last time. You were pregnant and had two year old twins running around at the same time! I know Izzy was there, but you still managed like a pro," responded Lara.

"You'll be amazing Lara, don't worry. Mikayla is a beautiful, well-mannered child, and she's going to love having a sibling. You'll be perfect Lara, no doubt about it," said Jess softly. Lara smiled at her sister in law.

"Bad news! The Marcello-Parkes and Gallagher clans aren't coming as Em and Jansen are sick, Amber and Alicia have the same thing, and Joey, Gray, Andy and Bex completely forgot, and have taken Sienna and Jaiden out to see a movie. So it's just us!" Exclaimed Chase, entering the room with a plateful of slightly charred sausages. Dean followed with steaks and pulled the door closed.

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

After their guests had left, Lara flopped back on the couch, letting her head fall back. She subconsciously raised a hand to her chest, feeling like her heart was skipping a beat then catching up.

"Dean?" Dean stirred from his spot, lifting his head groggily.

"Dean, something's wrong."

"What is it?" Asked Dean, crossing to the lounge where Lara was sitting.

"My… my heart feels like it's racing," responded Lara breathily.

"Alright. I'll wake Lizzie up so she can keep an ear out for Mikayla, and then we'll get you to the emergency department. Stay calm," said Dean assuringly. He disappeared briefly, and returned with Lizzie in tow.

"We're heading to the emergency room now, look out for Mikky, okay?" Lizzie nodded to her brother in law, and watched as the couple left. Lara was leaning heavily on Dean as he helped her to the front seat of their four wheel drive, and buckled her in.

"We're only fifteen minutes away," said Dean, reversing out of the driveway. Lara nodded, still holding a hand to her chest.

"Just hang on Lara, we're almost there," assured Dean. He pulled into the carpark, and helped her out. He led her gently into the ED, and into triage.

"Hi, my name's Cate. What seems to be the problem?" Asked Cate.

"Shortness of breath and heart palpitations. She's sixteen weeks pregnant," replied Dean.

"No worries. Any other conditions we should know about?" Asked Cate.

"Diabetic," rasped Lara.

"Alright. Let me get you in a wheelchair, and we'll get you seen to by a doctor," said Cate, smiling. She disappeared briefly, and returned with a hospital grade wheelchair. Lara found herself wheeled through triage doors, and into subacute.

"Okay. I'll just take some observations, and then a doctor will be in to see you, okay?" Lara nodded, and Dean helped her onto the bed.

"What's wrong with me?" Asked Lara.

"I don't know, but we'll get you sorted out, alright?" Said Cate reassuringly. She noted down some observations before the curtains were pulled aside.

"Hi, I'm Dr Charlotte Beaumont. What seems to be the problem tonight?" She asked.

"My chest," wheezed Lara.

"Not a worry. Cate here will take your blood pressure, we'll get some bloods, and I'll get an obstetrician down to check on you and bubs. Cate, start an IV, take bloods, do a glucose test as well, and keep up obs every ten to fifteen minutes. I'll be back shortly Lara," assured Charlotte. Lara nodded and settled back, allowing Cate to do as instructed. Dean smoothed her hair back, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You'll be fine."

* * *

A hour later, Charlotte returned, Cate in tow.

"Well Lara, it looks like simple dehydration, but just for you and baby, we're going to keep you overnight and monitor your heart. We'll take you up to a ward in a few minutes, and hopefully we won't be seeing you back here until it's time for the grand entrance of your baby," smiled Charlotte.

"Thanks Dr Beaumont," whispered Lara. She was so tired, and she just wanted to sleep. Dean pulled the blanket up over her, and stroked her cheek.

"I'm just going to talk to the doctor, and I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?" Lara didn't answer, her breathing evening out.

"Are we sure it's not something else?" Asked Dean.

"Blood tests came back clear, her blood glucose level was extremely low though. Has she been eating and checking her BGL?" Asked Charlotte.

"After the last pregnancy, she's been really careful to stay on top of it, attending doctor's appointments, eating right, exercising. She's just been more exhausted this time around," commented Dean.

"She's seizing!" Called Cate.

"Can't use diazapem, could harm the baby, so with no head trauma we'll go with it being the low blood glucose. Cate, glucose injection and fast!" Exclaimed Charlotte.

"What's going on?" Asked another male doctor.

"Hypoglycaemic seizure. Help me hold her so she doesn't injure herself or the baby," asked Charlotte. The male doctor stepped into the small cubicle and helped restrain Lara, leaving Dean to stand by and wonder what had just happened. Cate returned quickly, glucose injection in hand.

"Forget the IV injection, just inject it into her thigh," said Charlotte. Cate nodded, plunging the syringe into Lara's leg and depressing the syringe. After a few moments, she relaxed, still unconscious.

"Thanks Jack," said Charlotte.

"No worries. Catch you later." The male doctor left, and Charlotte consulted her notes.

"Okay. We'll keep her in for a little longer, and work out what's causing the severe hypo," said Charlotte, marking down some observations. She glanced across at Dean, who was white as a sheet.

"She's okay Dean. She's got the best possible care here, and we'll make sure she's okay," reassured Cate.

"I've never seen her have a seizure before," said Dean softly.

"And hopefully, when we have this under control, she never will. She'll be okay Dean," said Charlotte softly. Dean nodded.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Okay. Keep me posted, and if you want me to go over and check on Liz and Mikky, I can do that for you. Hope she's doing better soon." Chase ended the phonecall, and pulled Jess closer to him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Lara's been admitted to hospital with heart palpitations and fluctuating blood sugars. She had a seizure earlier tonight, and Dean wants me to check in on Mikky and Lizzie in the morning," said Chase softly.

"If you need to go over now, that's fine Chasie. I'll be right here with the terrible three," said Jess sleepily.

"They'll be okay. I just need to check on them in the morning. Right now, I just want to hold you and know that you're here."

* * *

Dean stroked Lara's hair softly, still not reassured by doctors that she would be fine. He pressed his lips to her hand, and continued watching her sleep.

"I sometimes wonder if I'm getting too old for this business. Maybe I'm too old to be involved in Rescue anymore. When things like this keep happening to people I care about, I wonder if I'm in the wrong job, if I need to think about a career change," whispered Dean. Lara stirred under his hand, and opened her eyes to look at him.

"If you leave, who's going to save me?"

* * *

"I need you all in the conference room," ordered Ethan.

"Sure thing. Where's Dean and Lara?" Asked Daniel, motioning for the team to stand.

"Hospital, we'll discuss it later. For now, meeting room!" Called Ethan. The team moved into the meeting room, each member taking a seat.

"We… we need to have a serious conversation," said Michelle from the front of the room. Vince was standing beside her, arms folded, face serious.

"What's going on?" Asked Kenzie.

"Well…" Michelle glanced at Ethan, unsure of how to break the news to the team.

"We may be losing funding for our unit," said Ethan.

"For the entire Rescue branch of emergency," added Mark.

"What?" Asked Daniel incredulously.

"Exactly that. Fire, Ambulance and Police have been working on forming their own Rescue teams, and as such, we're not as useful as we once were," said Ethan.

"So we're all going to lose our jobs?" Asked Anna.

"No, not as of yet. For now, the outermost units in rural areas will combine with their Fire and Ambulance services to help out, and suburban units such as ours will still stand alone," said Michelle.

"So, that's not bad news. We're still in the game then!" Exclaimed Jordan.

"Not really. With budget cuts comes employment cuts. We're not affected yet, but we very well may be unless Vince can come up with the extra money," replied Michelle.

"I'm fighting for you guys all the way. We've been a unit since 1987, and I'll be damned if we close down now. You're a bloody good unit, and having to lose any of you is not an option I want to take," said Vince seriously.

"So, we should start looking at our options then?" Asked Kieran. Michelle and Ethan nodded.

"In an ideal world, we would still have jobs for all of you, but to be honest, right now we can't guarantee anything," added Michelle.

"Alright. Meeting over. Go and finish up your paperwork," ordered Ethan. The team stood and left, and Ethan wrapped an arm around Michelle's waist.

"That could have gone better," said Michelle tiredly.

"We had to tell them sometime Mish. Now is the best time we can come up with," said Ethan.

"I promised most of them three years ago, that I would make sure the unit wouldn't close down, and now here I am faced with the real possibility of losing a unit I've fought really hard to keep together!" Exclaimed Michelle.

"And we knew it wouldn't be easy Michelle. We're fighting too," assured Ethan.

"We'll get through this Michelle, don't you worry," added Vince.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's them."

* * *

The office was quiet, everyone with their heads down, paperwork quickly being completed. Dean walked in silently, taking a seat, and pulling his and Lara's paperwork pile closer, determined to work through the two piles before he went back to the hospital. Michelle had called him earlier to fill him in on the current situation, and Dean's only way of coping with everything was to throw himself into paperwork.

_Maybe all of this was for the best in the long run…_

* * *

Heidi ran on autopilot for most of the day, shuffling through piles of paperwork, reviewing reports. She jumped nearly a mile when Jordan tapped her on the shoulder.

"I've got to do some things. I'll see you around," said Jordan softly. Heidi nodded.

"I'll pick the girls up from school. Anything in particular you want for dinner?" Asked Heidi.

"You decide, I'm not fussed. Pick something you want." Heidi nodded, and Jordan left. Fifteen minutes later, Heidi decided she'd had enough, and packed up her desk for the day. She waved goodbye to her friends, and headed out the door. Jordan's car was gone, the pair having come in separately to work, and Heidi's little red Mazda was still in the parking lot. She glanced at her watch; twenty minutes until the last day of school for the term was over, and she could have her nieces back for two weeks. The traffic would be awful, and Heidi was glad she'd decided to leave early.

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting in the carpark, waiting for Amber and Alicia to finish for the day. She didn't have long to wait before the pair came running up, practically throwing themselves in the car.

"Yay! Holidays!" Exclaimed Amber happily.

"Finally! No school for two whole weeks!" Added Alicia.

"What do you say we celebrate getting through a term with some ice-cream?" Asked Heidi. The resounding cheer was enough for her, and she pulled out of the school and headed down the road. Once the pair were sated, she headed home.

"Any homework for the holidays?" Asked Heidi.

"Nothing! Can we watch TV when we get home please Heidi?" Asked Amber.

"Tidy your room first, and then the TV is yours," decided Heidi.

"Yes!" Exulted Alicia. Heidi pulled into the driveway, and the two girls were out before she even stopped the engine. Heidi laughed at them, then climbed out of the car, heading to the front door, her keys jangling.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming," she giggled. She unlocked the front door and let the terrible two inside. They were gone almost instantly up to their shared room, and Heidi could hear them arguing over who owned the socks dumped on the floor. Heidi shook her head, and dumped her keys and bag on the table.

"Jordan? We're home!" Called Heidi. The house was unusually quiet bar the fighting siblings, and Heidi felt a little unnerved.

"Jordan?" She called again. She walked around the house before finding a note on the coffee table in Jordan's untidy scrawl.

_Heidi._

_Remember I love you, even when I'm not here._

_I just need some time. Some space._

_I love you._

_Jordan xx_

Heidi glanced at the coffee table to see Jordan's wedding ring and mobile on the table, and felt her heart sink.

_The love of her life had walked away._

Jordan was gone.

The one stable person in her life, and he'd walked away from everything.

_Alicia called Kate, concerned because she was scared, and Heidi wouldn't stop screaming and crying._

He'd sworn to stay by her.

Sworn to stay with her.

And he'd walked away.

_Kate had promised Alicia that she and Lachie would be there shortly._

Her lungs hurt from crying.

Eyes were red and puffy.

And her heart ached.

She felt warm, strong arms wrap around her, pulling her close, and she cried harder.

_Because Jordan was gone._

* * *

Lachie and Kate arrived to find Heidi in the middle of the loungeroom, on her knees, keening like a wounded animal. Kate disappeared to reassure the girls, and to get them to pack a bag. She'd take them to Vince and Cassie's while they sorted out what was going on with Heidi.

"Will you be okay with her?" Asked Kate softly as she returned down stairs.

"I'll be fine. Just take Ambie and Ally to your Dad's place, and I'll look after Heidi, okay?" Answered Lachie.

"I love you," whispered Kate. She pushed the girls out the door, and Lachie heard the engine of their car start before it pulled away.

"Heidi-ho, what happened?" Asked Lachie. Heidi just sobbed into Lachie's chest, his shirt quickly becoming damp. He lifted her onto the couch, and pulled her close, trying to reassure her and work out what was going on.

"He's gone," she finally managed to choke out.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lachie.

"Jordan's walked out," she whispered.

"Oh God. Heidi, I'm so sorry," apologised Lachie. Lachie held her for a while longer, until Kate returned.

"What happened?" Asked Kate.

"I'll explain later. For now, just sit with her. I have a few phonecalls to make," said Lachie. Kate nodded, and took a seat next to Heidi. Lachie stepped out of the front door, and pulled out his mobile. First on his list was Chase.

"Lachie, what's up?" Asked Chase cheerily.

"Jordan's gone."

"What do you mean 'Jordan's gone'?" Asked Chase, confused.

"As in, he's walked out of Heidi's life with no explanation, and he's gone. She's a wreck Chasie, and I don't know how to help her through this," said Lachie, sighing.

"I'll be over shortly. Any ideas where he would have gone?" Asked Chase.

"Not that I know of. I'll check with Dean; he's next on the list to talk to. I'll see you soon." Lachie hung up on his younger brother, and dialled Dean.

"Dean. How's Lara?" Asked Lachie.

"She's doing better. Should be home tomorrow afternoon with some new medication," said Dean.

"Listen, if Jordan was to go somewhere other than home, where would he go?" Asked Lachie.

"No idea to be honest. Why?" Asked Dean.

"He's just walked out of Heidi's life, with no explanation, and she's a wreck," said Lachie.

"God, he's such an ass when he wants to be! Do you want me there?" Asked Dean.

"I think she's closer to Chase, and he should be here shortly. Just thought you should know for teams and such," answered Lachie.

"Not a problem. Keep me posted, and I'll deal with administration and the like. I've got a few friends in the police, I'll see if they can find something," said Dean.

"I don't think he'll be found Dean. I don't think he wants to be found," replied Lachie.

"We'll see about that. I'll get back to you. Look after our Heidi-ho," said Dean.

"Don't worry mate. We will," assured Lachie. He headed back inside just as Chase appeared in the driveway.

"I swear, I'm going to kill him," vented Chase.

"I know. Right now though, we need to be looking out for Heidi and the girls, make sure they're okay. Where are the girls now?" Asked Chase.

"Kate took them to Vince's. Heidi was pretty upset and distraught, and both the girls were very distressed," said Lachie.

"How upset are we talking?" Asked Chase.

"Barely coherent for the most part," answered Lachie. Chase nodded.

"God, poor Heidi. If I find him, I'll wring his neck for this," decided Chase.

"Get in line. Come on, we need to get inside and look after her." Chase walked up the driveway and into the house. He didn't expect to find Heidi staring blankly at a wall, hugging her knees, tears staining her cheeks.

"Heidi," breathed Chase. He sat next to his fallback girl, and she leaned against him. Chase wrapped an arm around her, comforting her.

"He's a prick Heidi," said Chase softly. Heidi nodded into his chest.

"But I love him," she whispered.

"I know."

"Why did he leave?" She asked softly.

"I don't know Heidi."

_He just hoped he had a damn good reason._

* * *

Jordan planted his foot on the accelerator, and sped down the dark freeway, music blaring in the background.

_He'd never felt so free in his life…_

He loved Heidi, and he'd miss her and the girls too, but in his life, right now, he needed this freedom.

_Needed what those boys had lost…_

He slowed down as he approached a curve, then accelerated out of it, enjoying the feel of the car as it hugged the road.

_He didn't know where he was going, and he honestly didn't care._

_He was free._

_He was gone._


	20. Episode 20: Where To Now?

_Episode 7.20 - Where To Now?_

" _It's official. The Rescue Special Operations Unit has been closed down."_

Vince and Cassie sat in the loungeroom, both shell shocked. The five eldest were in school, and Ava, Nate and Zoe were asleep upstairs, a baby monitor placed on the coffee table.

"What will we do?" Asked Cassie softly, tucking her legs underneath her as she sat on the couch.

"What do you want to do?" Countered Vince.

"I don't know. I've never really considered a life without Rescue in it," said Cassie softly.

"Well, I've got some ideas, some plans. We will survive this," said Vince softly.

"But we've both just lost the job we adore! What else can be out there for us?" Asked Cassie.

"What about a seachange? I've been offered a paid co-ordinator's position with the SES in Wollondilly Shire. It's an hour or so away from here, and I don't know, it might be nice for the kids to grow up somewhere with a large backyard, away from the noise of the city," suggested Vince.

"What about me? Where will I work?" Asked Cassie, and Vince could hear the tears in her voice.

"Part of the closing down process is to make sure that all the training the government has put into us doesn't go to waste. I put in a special request to have you assigned as a fellow co-ordinator with me," said Vince softly.

"Are you happy though?" Asked Cassie.

"As long as I have you and our kids, I will be happy for as long as I live," answered Vince. A cry sounded from upstairs, and both parents jumped to respond. Cassie made it to the nursery first, where Ava was making her discomfort known.

"Oh Avie, let's get you cleaned up," cooed Cassie. Vince checked over Nate and Zoe, both of whom were clean and still sleeping.

"What do you think Avie, moving to the country? Sound like a good idea?" Asked Cassie as she changed her daughter. Ava waved her arms around, giggling.

"I think your daughter approves Vince. You might be onto something," said Cassie, smiling. She finished with Ava, then placed her back in the crib as she started to settle again.

"Have you looked at any houses?" Asked Cassie.

"I've got a couple lined up, just wanted a weekend where we could get away and look at them as a family," said Vince. He stood behind Cassie, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"When the kids get home from school, we'll talk to them, and tomorrow we'll take them out of school for the day, and head out to look at these places. The kids'll have to change schools," said Cassie softly.

"There's several private schools we can look into, and once we know where we'll be living, we can look into what schools are available," suggested Vince.

"How long until the kids are home?" Asked Cassie.

"Should be home in an hour," said Vince, checking his watch.

"I'll tidy up downstairs, and we'll need to talk to them, explain what's going on. It'll be hard to tell them that they'll have to leave school in the middle of the year to go to another school," said Cassie.

"They're resilient. Once we've made this move, we probably won't move again until Avie, Nate and Zoe are in uni," joked Vince. Cassie turned around to kiss Vince on the nose.

"Why don't you go pick the kids up from the bus stop, and I'll tidy up, make some afternoon tea for them," suggested Cassie. Vince smiled at his beautiful wife, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and disappeared out the door. Cassie smiled in spite of the situation, and headed to the kitchen to make some cookies.

An hour later, Cassie could hear voices as her husband and children came in the front door.

"Mummy! Look what I drawed!" Exclaimed Charlie, running into the kitchen. Cassie took the offered picture from her second youngest son.

"It looks beautiful Charlie. I'll put it on the fridge. For now, we have some choc-chip cookies that need to be eaten, and Dad and I need to talk to you," said Cassie.

"Are we in trouble?" Asked Emily.

"No, no trouble. We've just got some news, and we need to talk to you together," said Cassie. She ushered the children into the loungeroom, where they all took a seat. Callum snagged a biscuit from the plate, then sat back on the lounge.

"Your father and I have both been offered a new job, and it's a little while away from here," started Cassie.

"And we need to move," said Vince.

"Now, we need to move fast, so tomorrow we're going to take you out to look at some houses, make sure you like them as well," said Vince. His phone rang in his pocket, and he glanced at it, not recognising the number.

"I need to take this. Will you be okay for a few minutes?" Asked Vince.

"Yeah, we'll be right," said Cassie. Vince stepped out, leaving Cassie with five questioning children.

"So we're going to have to move?" Asked Jansen.

"Yes sweetie. We need to move so we can be closer to our job. But we want you all to be involved in picking our new house, so that's what we'll do tomorrow," said Cassie.

"I feel like we just moved! Now we have to move again?" Exclaimed Callum.

"Yes, we do. Why don't we discuss this more when Dad comes back inside? For now, upstairs, homework, please," said Cassie firmly. As the five of them split to do homework, Vince came back inside, looking white as a sheet.

"Vince? What's going on?" Asked Cassie.

"My first wife and I had a son, Oscar, as well as Sam and Kate, and he's about fourteen now. When she left, Oscar went with her, and I was left with Sam and Kate. He would have been four when she took him, the youngest out of the three of them," said Vince.

"What was the phonecall about?" Asked Cassie.

"She was killed in a car accident a few years back, and when I enquired about the guardianship of Oscar, he was with her parents. I just found out that they've moved into care, and Oscar is left with only two options," answered Vince.

"And they are…?"

"Stay with me, or be put into a foster home," said Vince quietly. Cassie looked down at her hands for a moment, then up at Vince.

"What do you think? Can we handle nine kids under one roof?" Vince looked up at her, and smiled.

"I remember why I married you now," started Vince.

"Oh?" Enquired Cassie.

"Because I love you. Let me call the social worker back and get the ball rolling."

* * *

" _It's official. The Rescue Special Operations Unit has been closed down."_

"I can't believe that Lizzie left yesterday, and we're now finding out that we haven't got jobs anymore," said Lara softly. She leaned against Dean, finding solace in his strong arms.

"It may not be for the worst," said Dean quietly, resting his chin on the top of Lara's head.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lara.

"Well, it's something I've needed to speak to you about for a while. I've been feeling more rundown than ever, and I felt it was time for me to retire. Rescue closing down has given me the excuse to spend more time with you and Mikky before the baby is born, and to be able to fix up the things in the house that don't normally get attended to because I'm busy, or we're both flat out," said Dean.

"But how are we going to afford to live in a house like this if we're both not working?" Asked Lara, sounding a little worried.

"Well, part of the closure was them organising where you would go, and making sure your leave transferred across to wherever you want to go. I spoke to Ethan this morning, and Ambulance Rescue want you, either as a standard paramedic, or as a rescue paramedic," said Dean softly.

"Are you serious?" Asked Lara incredulously.

"Of course I am!" Exclaimed Dean.

"Do you know how hard it is to get into their service? It was the first thing I wanted to do when I finished school, and when I couldn't get in there, then I did the entrance exam for Rescue, and I was top of my class. Otherwise, I wanted to be a paramedic so badly," said Lara.

"Well, now is your chance. Your maternity leave has been transferred over, and they're happy for you to start once you've had bubs and everything has settled down a little," said Dean.

"I swear, I feel like you're kidding me," said Lara, a hint of a smile on her face.

"No, not kidding. So what do you say? Sound okay by you?" Asked Dean, grinning like a madmen.

"It's perfect Dean! I mean, are you okay being a stay at home Dad while I'm out working?" Asked Lara, barely containing her excitement..

"It's fine by me Lara. I get to spend more time at home with Mikky and soon to be baby, and you get to do a job you love. It's fine by me Lara. If anything, it sounds perfect," said Dean quietly. He leaned forward and kissed Lara on the cheek. She smiled at him, and then glanced down as her daughter came running into the loungeroom.

"Mummy! Mummy, mummy, mummy," she cried.

"Guess what Mikky?" Asked Lara, grinning.

"What Mummy?" Whispered Mikky.

"What would you say if Daddy stayed home with you every day?" Asked Lara. Mikayla looked over at Dean, then stretched her arms out to him.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed.

"I think someone is happy with that," said Lara happily.

"I think we're all happy with that. I love you Lara Gallagher," said Dean warmly.

"I love you too Dean Gallagher."

* * *

" _It's official. The Rescue Special Operations Unit has been closed down."_

Lachie sat on the lounge with Kate wrapped firmly in his arms. She'd spent the good part of an hour crying, the news shocking her to her core. Once she'd settled a little, Lachie had bundled her up and set her on the couch. Addy and Ari were asleep in their car seats, and Lachie just hoped they stay asleep while he looked after Kate.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Kate softly, hiccupping a little.

"Well, I've been offered a job training army cadets; it's a day job with little chance of being posted overseas, which means I can be home to see you and the girls every night," said Lachie softly.

"What will I do? I've trained for this; I didn't even get a uni degree because I thought this would be my job for life," said Kate, sniffling.

"And I understand how much that hurts, but there are other options out there for you. Your Dad pulled a few strings for you, and got you a place on the lifeguard squad for Waverly Council. You'd be a paid lifeguard," said Lachie quietly.

"Seriously? Do you know how hard it is to get into that squad, and Dad just pulls a few strings and I'm given a place? That's insane!" Cried Kate.

"An insanely good option Kate. It's better than being unemployed," replied Lachie.

"I suppose you're right," said Kate, calming down. She looked down at the sleeping twins, and smiled.

"I guess being able to be home to be with you three wouldn't be so bad, rather than odd times for callouts," added Kate.

"I hear your Dad's heading out country to take over as SES co-ordinator for Wollondilly Shire. We could actually go and visit them without needing to dump our kids on them and run," said Lachie, grinning at his young wife.

"And to have you home with me at night sounds just as perfect," responded Kate.

"There we have it. This change might do us both the world of good, and I can actually watch my two baby girls grow up!" Exclaimed Lachie. Addy woke up first at the sound of her father's voice, and stretched before reaching for him.

"You did that on purpose," said Kate, smiling.

"Maybe. You'll never know," said Lachie slyly. Kate lifted Ari up and cuddled her close.

"I don't know, but your Daddy seems pretty cheeky today. What do you say I tell him the other exciting news?" Said Kate, talking to Ari in her arms.

"Other news? What other news could there be?" Asked Lachie, smiling at his wife. Kate looked down at the bundle in her arms, then back at her husband.

"We might need to move to a bigger house," started Kate.

"This one is big enough," said Lachie dismissively.

"Is it big enough for another baby?"

* * *

" _It's official. The Rescue Special Operations Unit has been closed down."_

"We should take the kids out for a picnic," said Joey suddenly.

"What?" Asked Gray, staring at the sky. They were in the park, school not finished yet for their two children, both having just received the news. Joey seemed to take it much better than Gray had, seemingly optimistic.

"We should take them on a picnic. I don't think they've ever been on one, and I think it would be nice," said Joey.

"We need to talk about our future Joey. I've been given my next assignment with Fire Rescue; what are you going to do? You turned down the job offer from Ambulance Rescue," said Gray, propping himself up on his elbow to face Joey.

"You know, I don't want to do anything," said Joey, relaxing back on the grass. Gray placed a kiss on Joey's lips, then pulled back.

"Anything isn't something Joey," said Gray softly. Joey sat up and crossed his legs, looking at his hands.

"I want to be a full-time carer," said Joey softly.

"That's okay with me. If that's what makes you happy," said Gray.

"I want to be here for Jaiden and Sienna, to make sure they're happy. I want to look after other kids in their situation and worse, I want to be there to help young kids," said Joey earnestly.

"Have you spoken to Emma about this?" Asked Gray.

"A little bit. She's told me about some training and a few programs we can become involved in with Jaiden and Sienna, like an Aunties and Uncles Scheme, where we look after a child or siblings for a weekend as a sort of respite care for the parent. It's something I'd much rather do than Rescue," admitted Joey. Gray kissed his partner lovingly, and pulled him close.

"It sounds like a perfect idea Joey. Whatever support you need from me, you have it," said Gray lovingly.

"Let's walk and pick-up Jai and Si from school and bring them back to play at the park," suggested Joey. Gray stood up, then stretched a hand towards Joey, helping him to his feet.

"What do we want to tell them?" Asked Gray.

"Tell them about your new exciting job, and that I'll be staying home with them to meet them after school," said Joey quietly. They walked in silence up to the school gate, where Jaiden and Sienna raced to meet them at the gate.

"Joey! Graaaaaaayyy!" Cried Sienna, sprinting towards them. Joey crouched down, arms outstretched, and caught his youngest as she wrapped her arms around him with glee.

"What are you doing here?" She asked happily. Jaiden was a little slower, but still just as exuberant.

"I thought we might go to the park today and play," said Joey, smiling.

"Swings?" Asked Sienna.

"Of course swings! What kind of park doesn't have swings?" Said Gray, smiling.

"Yay! Park!" Cried Sienna.

"Sounds like we're set. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

" _It's official. The Rescue Special Operations Unit has been closed down."_

"So where do we stand?"

"I love you Andy. I thought you knew that," said Bex softly.

"I do, but with Rescue closing down, I have no offers, and nowhere to go. I love you Rebecca, but I can't even support myself right now," said Andy, clearly distressed.

"Hold on a second. Your options aren't limited. I've spoken to my mother, and I've come up with the perfect solution, if you want to come with me," said Bex.

"What do you mean?" Asked Andy.

"My mother is a part of Head Office for the Rescue Special Operations Unit in New Zealand, and with that comes the ability to apply for any unit as a part of that branch. I applied for the Auckland Unit, and I put in your application as well. I can withdraw it if you want, but I want you to come with me. Even if we weren't in a relationship, you're still my best friend," said Bex softly.

"Is your mother okay with you being in a same-sex relationship?" Asked Andy.

"My mother will be ecstatic that I'm in a relationship at all, to be honest. She hasn't held a lot of hope for me so far," admitted Bex.

"Well, I would love to go with you, and I'd love to move in with you, and I'd love to stay with you forever," said Andy, smiling at her girlfriend.

"So you do want to come to New Zealand?" Asked Bex. Andy nodded.

"Of course I do! I mean, come on, what an opportunity!" Exclaimed Andy. She wrapped her arms around Bex.

"So you're okay with all of this? I mean, not staying in Australia, having to change jobs… it's not going to be easy," said Bex seriously.

"I know that. I've moved states once already, I reckon I can handle moving countries. Especially with you," grinned Andy.

"It looks like I better ring my mother and let her know we're coming over then!" Exclaimed Bex. She squealed happily, and lifted Andy into the air.

"You've made me so happy," she whispered.

"What about Liam?" Asked Bex.

"He made me happy, but not like you have. Liam was… Liam was like my soul mate, and losing him was one of the hardest things that I've ever had to go through. But finding you, and having you stand by me through everything else that has happened since then has been an answer to my prayers," said Andy softly, a tear streaking down her face. Bex wiped it aside with the pad of her thumb.

"I love you Andrea, and I'll always be here for you, through thick and thin, no matter what happens," whispered Bex. Andy pulled herself tighter against Bex.

"Promise me you'll never leave," she whispered back.

"I'm yours, forever and always."

* * *

" _It's official. The Rescue Special Operations Unit has been closed down."_

Anna and Kieran were on the beach together, watching the waves as they gently lapped the shore. It was quiet between the two, both absorbing the news that the life they'd come to love, the job they'd come to love was finally coming to an end.

"For the first time in my life, I feel free. No father to hurt me, no job to hold me down, only you and my love," said Anna, smiling at Kieran.

"We have our whole life ahead of us now. What do you want to do with it?" Asked Kieran, smiling back at his girlfriend.

"I want to get married," said Anna, grinning.

"Definitely on the list. What else?" Asked Kieran, grinning.

"America. I've always wanted to go to America," said Anna, mentally ticking off her list.

"Done. What about career wise?" Asked Kieran. Anna glanced down at her hands, and Kieran sensed her hesitation.

"I don't care if you decide you want to be a garbage woman," said Kieran jestingly.

"No. It's not that. It's just… I've had a lot of experience in medicine, and I'd like to put it to good use," started Anna haltingly.

"So a change into medicine?" Asked Kieran.

"Not just any medicine. Outback medicine," answered Anna nervously.

"Wow," said Kieran softly. Anna looked down at the sand, picking up a handful and allowing it to trickle through her fingers.

"You think I'm being ridiculous," she whispered, her voice hitching.

"Wait, wait, no I don't Anna. I think it's an amazing idea. There are groups we can look into helping out, outreach centres…"

"You'd do this with me?" Asked Anna, interrupting.

"You're my best girl Anna. I'd be crazy to let you go on this adventure by yourself. This is a chance to help people that aren't able to access as much help as we can living in the city. Of course I'm coming with you!" Exclaimed Kieran. Anna leaned across and kissed Kieran gently.

"How on earth did I get lucky enough to have you in my life?" She whispered.

"God must have decided you needed an angel," replied Kieran solemnly.

"So instead, he sent me you," giggled Anna. She got up and sprinted away from Kieran, laughing as he chased her into the cold surf. She laughed harder as a wave drenched her, and Kieran wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Looks like we need to start house hunting," suggested Kieran.

"Anywhere is perfect as long as it's with you," replied Anna. She stretched up and kissed Kieran on the lips before running away again.

"Catch me if you can!" Kieran dropped his head and laughed, before sprinting out of the surf, chasing after his girlfriend. She squealed as Kieran caught up to her, lifting her in the air before setting her down again.

_Life was precious…_

* * *

" _It's official. The Rescue Special Operations Unit has been closed down."_

"Co-ordinator. Of Police Rescue?" Asked Kenzie incredulously.

"Yep. Requested me specifically," said Daniel, glancing at Sara, who was laying between them on the bed.

"That's amazing. Normal hours then?" Asked Kenzie. Daniel nodded.

"It means I can be home at night to spend time with you and Sara," said Daniel, tickling Sara's stomach.

"I was offered a new position today as well," said Kenzie.

"Really? Who with?" Asked Daniel, propping himself up to face his girlfriend.

"Ambulance Rescue, as head of one of their major teams in Sydney. Head hunted me for the position once they got the news that Rescue was closing," said Kenzie softly. She blew a raspberry on Sara's stomach, and watched as Sara's face scrunched up with joy.

"Regular hours?" Asked Daniel.

"As regular as Rescue hours were," said Kenzie, laughing at Sara's face.

"God, I'm going to miss this job," said Daniel quietly.

"I'm not," replied Kenzie.

"Why not? You loved Rescue," said Daniel, curious.

"No, not after everything that happened with Nolan. It's a bad memory I want to put past me and never have to think about again, and a change in job is perfect for that. I want to be happy again, to enjoy life," said Kenzie firmly.

"You will enjoy life again; I'll make sure of it. You mean the world to me Kenzie, and I'll make sure you're looked after and happy," said Daniel quietly. He leaned across Sara and kissed Kenzie lightly. Sara squealed in between them, and they both looked down at her.

"Someone's feeling a little left out!" Exclaimed Daniel. He lifted Sara up into the air, and she giggled at the attention.

"She loves you," commented Kenzie.

"I'd fight for her," said Daniel.

"What would you say if I wanted to make her your daughter?" Asked Kenzie. Daniel stood up and put Sara back in her crib, turning on the hanging mobile above it.

"Daniel? What did I say wrong?" Asked Kenzie, confused.

"Before you make her my daughter, I want to make you my wife. I can't imagine life without you or without Sara, and I need you here. Please Kenzie; would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Pleaded Daniel. Kenzie smiled at her best friend.

"Of course I would Daniel. I would be honoured to be your wife," whispered Kenzie, happy tears threatening to fall. Daniel closed the gap between them, and pulled her close, his lips barely brushing hers.

"Together forever," he whispered.

"Yours forever."

* * *

" _It's official. The Rescue Special Operations Unit has been closed down."_

"Ambulance. As a paramedic," grinned Chase happily.

"Seriously? That's fantastic Chase!" Exclaimed his sister in law Izzy.

"It's perfect. More normal hours, better pay, and it can be home with my beautiful wife and our three gorgeous kids," exclaimed Chase happily.

"Better make that four," said Jess wearily as she wheeled herself into the lounge room. Chase finally noticed how pale and ill she looked, and crossed the room to crouch in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chase.

"I'm pregnant again. Saw the doctor yesterday, she estimates around twelve weeks along, but she's not positive given our history of twins and surprises," said Jess tiredly.

"I'd say twins based on the morning sickness you've had," said Izzy.

"Do you want to sit and rest on the couch for a while? I don't think Izzy would mind looking after the terrible trio for a little while," suggested Chase. Jess sighed and nodded, allowing herself to be lifted from her chair and placed onto the lounge. Izzy draped a blanket over her lower legs, and left the living room. Chase stroked Jess's hair out of her face and watched her as her breathing evened out. He'd been so concerned over Heidi and the girls that he'd neglected his own family in the process, and now he felt guilty. He heard a knock at the door, and kissed Jess's forehead before moving to answer it.

"Heidi? I didn't expect to see you here," said Chase, surprised.

"Would you mind if I came in? Ally and Amber are at a friends place, and I wanted to talk to you and Izzy," said Heidi, sounding unsure.

"Not a problem. Come into the kitchen; Jess isn't well, and she's just fallen asleep on the lounge," said Chase by way of explanation. Heidi followed him through to the kitchen, and took a seat. Chase busied himself making coffee, and once done, took a seat across from Heidi. Izzy joined them shortly after.

"Where did you get assigned?" Asked Chase.

"Operator for the ambo's," replied Heidi.

"You'll have normal working hours then?" Asked Izzy, taking a seat.

"Mostly. I will need to work some night shifts, and I wanted to ask you guys a favour," said Heidi.

"Anything," said Chase.

"The house next door is for sale, and I've put an offer up for it. We have way too much room in our house now without him there, and we need a smaller place. I was wondering if Izzy could help out the times I'm on nights, make sure the girls are in bed and okay. If you can't, that's okay, I just wanted to ask," said Heidi, refusing to look up.

"Heidi, it's fine by me. Most nights the twins and Indi are asleep by six, so I can duck across and help out your girls," said Izzy easily.

"And in five months time, I'll be off on paternity leave, so I'll be there to help out as well," said Chase. Heidi burst into tears over her coffee, and Chase knew immediately that the wounds left from Jordan leaving were still raw and fresh. His best friend was still hurting, a lot more than anyone realised.

_He hoped Jordan had a bloody good reason for leaving, otherwise he'd skin him alive..._

"It's okay to cry Heidi. We're here for you," said Izzy softly.

"I don't understand why he left," sobbed Heidi brokenly.

"None of us do Heidi, and we knew Jordan longer than you did. Hell, we even pulled him out of an accident nearly nine years ago, and he nearly died then. He came to Rescue to save lives like we saved his. Maybe he thought, with Rescue closing down, that he wouldn't be able to do that anymore," suggested Chase.

"I love him Chase," whispered Heidi.

"I know you do Heidi-Ho, and he loves you too. Izzy, Jess and I will help you out with the girls as much as we can, and I'm pretty sure Lachie, Kate, Dean and Lara will be here for you too," said chase earnestly.

"Now, when you get your roster for work, just let us know what your hours are, and Jess and I can work something out, even if she's here with the terrible trio for an hour or two while I meet your girls at the bus stop. We can do home work and make sure they're in bed by a reasonable hour, and you can rest assured your girls are being looked after," said Izzy, smiling from across the table.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you guys. You're doing so much for me, and there's not much I can give back to you," said Heidi softly.

"You're doing plenty by being our friend and soon to be neighbour. One day there will be the opportunity Heidi. If not, we still don't mind. What are friends for?" Asked Chase.

"You guys are seriously amazing," said Heidi.

"So when is the big move?" Asked Izzy, taking their now empty cups and dumping them in the sink.

"As soon as I can sort out the removalists and the paperwork for the new house, then I'll work out what I'm going to do," said Heidi, sounding defeated.

"Hey, didn't we just say that we'd be here to help? We will help you get everything together and moved into the new house before you know it," said Izzy, grinning like an idiot.

"I don't want to put more pressure on any of you; you're already doing so much for Amber, Alicia and I," replied Heidi.

"And if it were an issue, we would tell you, but it's not. We're your friends Heidi, and we know you'd do the same for us if the situation were reversed. It's okay to accept help when you need it," assured Izzy softly. Heidi burst into tears, and Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Heidi. We'll always be here for you."

* * *

" _It's official. The Rescue Special Operations Unit has been closed down."_

"Mummy! Mummy, mummy, mummy! You're home!" Exclaimed Jamie, launching himself at Michelle's arms. He'd spent the afternoon with Ethan and Oli while Michelle had run some errands.

"Of course I am Jamie," said Michelle, wrapping her arms around her firstborn.

"Why don't you go see what's in the yard?" Suggested Ethan, holding Oli in his arms. Jamie tore out of the living room. He wrapped his free arm around Michelle, and they followed Jamie out into the yard. His squeals of delight greeted them as they opened up the back door.

"It's a puppy! Mummy, it's a puppy! We have a puppy!" Exclaimed Jamie excitedly.

"That we do. He doesn't have a name yet. Would you like to name him?" Asked Michelle. Jamie looked ecstatically at the beagle puppy, then back at his parents.

"Rex. I wanna call him Rex," said Jamie decisively.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ethan. Jamie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. Can I show him my room?" Ethan nodded, and Jamie shot forward, wrapping his arms around Ethan tightly.

"Thank you Mummy. Thank you Daddy." He released Ethan, then grabbed Rex's lead and took him inside. Michelle pulled Ethan closer.

"It's the first time he's ever called me Dad," he whispered.

"He loves you Eth." Oli fussed in Ethan's arms, and Michelle took him from Ethan.

"There are some things in the car for Jamie and Rex if you want to grab them; I'll put Oli down for his afternoon nap," suggested Michelle. Ethan nodded, and the pair split. As Michelle put Oli in his crib, she could hear Jamie with Rex in the bedroom.

"This is my bed, and this is my toy box, and that's my sock! Let go of my sock Rex, puppies don't eat socks... Mummy, do puppies eat socks?" Called Jamie.

"No Jamie, they don't," replied Michelle, standing in the doorway.

"See? Puppies don't eat socks!" Exclaimed Jamie to Rex. The beagle looked at him, tilting his head sideways.

"Come downstairs; Daddy has brought some things inside for Rex," said Michelle. Jamie picked up Rex's leash, and guided the puppy downstairs. Ethan had emptied out the four wheel drive and was sitting in the lounge room with the bags.

"Now, Rex is going to be your responsibility, but Daddy and I are going to help you look after him. Why don't you look through the bags, and see what we have for Rex?" Suggested Michelle. She settled on the lounge with Ethan and watched as their son and new puppy tore through the bags excitedly.

"You sure you're happy with retiring at such a young age?" Asked Ethan.

"Very. I'm looking forward to spending time with my boys, getting the house back in order, making sure that dinner is ready for when you come home, and just... enjoying what life has to give. I've been working in Rescue since I was nineteen, and at thirty-eight, I'm happy to be able to stay home, maybe write a book or go back to uni," said Michelle. Ethan kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're happy," he whispered.

"What about you? Are you happy with your new position?" Asked Michelle.

"I've been with Rescue since it first started, along with you, Vince and Chantelle, and it's sad to see something like that close down. We knew it would happen eventually though; so many units were pulling in their own rescue teams for the job rather than calling us, and we knew that would have an impact on us. On the other hand, I'm excited to move into fire rescue as a co-ordinator, and to be able to provide for you, Jamie and Oliver. I guess... both happy and sad. Happy because I still have the opportunity to work, but sad that the job I gained all my experience in no longer exists," answered Ethan.

"I feel a little bit the same, but I'm looking forward to seeing what the future has for us and our Rescue friends. We've all become close, and I would want to hope that we all keep in touch, and occasionally get together. I want to be able to see Lara's baby when he or she is born, to watch as Lachie and Kate's kids grow up, to find out how Cass and Vince are coping with the Australian version of the Brady Bunch under their roof, to be able to support Heidi as she goes through this tough time on her own. Most of all though, I'm looking forward to being able to spend quality time with my family," said Michelle softly. She realised the room had gone quiet, and looked over at her son and Rex.

"Tired each other out I think," said Ethan, chuckling quietly.

"Do you want to take Jamie upstairs, and I'll bring Rex and his new bed up? I think Jamie wanted him to stay in his room," said Michelle. Ethan nodded, and moved to pick up the sleeping boy, while Michelle picked up Rex. Together they headed up the stairs and into Jamie's room. Ethan deposited Jamie on his bed, removed his shoes and covered him with a blanket. Michelle placed Rex at the foot of Jamie's bed, and the unused dog bed on the floor before retreating to the doorway with her husband.

"This is what I feel like I've missed out on," whispered Michelle. Ethan pulled her close, and kissed her lightly on the forehead, feeling her warmth against his side. He leaned down, and whispered in her ear.

"Now you'll have all the opportunities in the world."


End file.
